


LET ME

by daebakcakes



Category: GOT7, igot7
Genre: Gyeomnyoung, M/M, Yugjin - Freeform, jingyeom - Freeform, pepigyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 164,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebakcakes/pseuds/daebakcakes
Summary: In which a junior college student from journalism accidentally blurted out his whole freaking three years of secret feelings for that senior at one of his friend's party, almost in front of the university's whole population, thus unexpectedly giving him a chance to finally man up and starts making a move before it gets too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Bambam rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard another groan from the guy sitting at the back.

Youngjae at the shotgun seat is just laughing at the poor guy.

"I know you're stupid, but I didn't know you were that much?"

He said playfully, earning another groan from their friend, who's now hitting his head on the back of the driver's seat.

"Hey stop that! It hurts!"

Bambam complained, feeling every hit at his back through the thick foam.

Yugyeom slips his body down in a laying position, burying his head on his arms while repeatedly muttering, 'I'm so stupid!'

"But you know, that was one hella brave move!"

Bambam said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, and I think it was on perfect timing, It's been three years! Now you've finally said it out loud to him,"

"Oh yeah! I said it out loud not just to him, but the whole fucking University!"

Yugyeom added, almost sounding like a tantrum.

He let out another frustrated groan and kick his legs in the air.

Tonight is their Jackson hyung's birthday party, meaning, almost the whole University is invited. Seniors, juniors, sophomores, freshmens and all other people related to Jackson are present. There's just a lot of people in there, everyone is having a lot of fun and are just enjoying the night, some are already drunk and some are still sober, everything seems normal until someone pulled out an empty bottle and encourage everyone to join their spin the bottle/truth or dare game. There were about twenty people who have joined and the others are just watching them, anticipating new rumors and gossips that was about to slip out.

Yugyeom, as the very shy kid he is, didn't even know how the heck did he got himself sitting with them in circles waiting for the bottle to point right at him. He didn't even had the time to internalize his thoughts first about joining this game when the bottle is already spinning in the center and was about to stop and point at him any minute.

He stares at the spinning bottle until he heard a sudden loud cheers indicating that it had already stop and pointed at someone. Lifting his head, he saw all of those eyes looking at him with expectations.

Yugyeom didn't know if he was just already wasted or just plain stupid that he didn't even hesitate to stood up and shout his three freaking years of secret feelings for his one and only senior, Park Jinyoung, when the host throw him the dare, stood up and tell us who do you like here?

He just later on realized what he had done when the party suddenly stops for a whole fucking minute. All eyes were staring a little dumbfounded at him. They were shocked, because for one, despite his shy attitude, he's still popular with girls, they just thought Kim Yugyeom is straight and might be interested with one of those girls. Two, Park Jinyoung might be every girls dream guy, but when it come it comes to guys like them? He's just seriously terrible! Of all the people that this innocent looking boy would fall for? Park Jinyoung? Really? And lastly, no one had really expected that this boy here would have the guts to even open his mouth for that question, let alone, join this game. So really, it was a mind blowing issue right there.

Upon realization, Yugyeom felt his whole body tensing up, his whole face becomes redder than it already was because of alcohol. Still good thing his friends were there to pulled him out of that embarrassing moment, though already late, at least he got out and will finally have the chance to bury himself alive before it's too late.

"Just drop me off to the woods! Dig a grave for me and let me bury myself alive!"

He dramatically said.

If he could only take back what he had said earlier down to his mouth, he wouldn't feel so embarrassed like this.

"Nope. Your mom told us to bring you back alive so that's what we're gonna do, okaaay?"

Bambam answered.

"Oh come on! Don't be a kid. It wasn't a big deal! What's so wrong about confessing if it's true anyway?"

"The fact that he had confessed it during spin the bottle shit, in front of the whole University's population while he's drunk seems so wrong to me, Youngjae..."

"Stop mentioning it!"

"sTop meNtionIng It! You stop your tantrums now and get off my fancy car!"

Bambam said finally stopping right in front of the Kim's residence.

"And now you guys are throwing me out? What kind of friends are you?!"

He blabbered while trying to lift himself up from laying at the backseat.

"Stop being so dramatic, it's your house, what're you saying?"

Youngjae said, getting off the car to open the door for him, knowing all too well this kid drunk himself more after that embarrassing moment to at least forget it and now would obviously need their help to go back on his nest.

"Youngjae, what will gonna happen to me tomorrow at school?"

Yugyeom muttered while his friend is basically dragging him to his front door.

"There's no classes tomorrow, it's Sunday you dumb."

"I mean on, Monday?"

Youngjae, dropped him on the first two steps of the porch to ring their door bell and immediately goes back on pulling him up to the front door.

"They're all drunk, people will soon forget it. Don't think about it too much,"

"What if they remember?"

Yugyeom asks again, now having his head hanging low, his eyes were already closed as the sleepiness is slowly embracing him.

"Is your parents even here?"

The other boy said and ring the doorbell again.

"So what if they remember? You don't need to be ashamed of that. You're literally drooling over him in the distance for three fucking years, and now that you've finally said it out loud, what's more in it to be afraid of?"

He answered after ringing the doorbell for the nth time.

Yugyeom let out a giggle and playfully kissed his friend's cheek.

Youngjae immediately slaps his face away and wiped his cheek, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Thank you, sometimes you have more sense than Bambam when talking about stuffs like this,"

"It's because I'm more of an intellectual being than the two of you."

He said and finally decided to abuse the doorbell.

"Where the fuck is your parents?!"

He added and immediately stops when they both heard the unlocking sound and Yugyeom mom's irritated face welcomed them.

"G-Good evening auntie! Hey, Yugyeom! I told you to stop ringing the door bell, your parents are already sleeping!"

He said and let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh my! How are you so drunk like this?"

"Hi, Mom!"

"Youngjae, son. Can you please help me, tuck him at his room?"

"Sure, auntie!"

"And thank you for bringing him home,"

*****************

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up!"

Yugyeom hissed in pain the moment something so heavy landed on his stomach. He finally opened his eyes when he heard some familiar laugh around him.

He couldn't do anything but let out a tired groan as he saw his friends around his bed.

Sometimes, he hates the way they are so close to each other to the point that they can already barge inside his house and room anytime and every time they wanted.

"What're you guys doing here so early in the morning?"

He said with a muffled voice, his pillow covering his head.

"It's already noon, kiddo! You need to get up now and have fun out there!"

Jackson said, pulling him up from laying at the bed to a sitting position.

"But, I want to sleep more! My head aches like hell,"

He complained and slips down on his bed again.

"You literally took a whole bucket of beers last night to revive yourself from that embarrassing confession, what do you expect?"

Upon hearing that, Yugyeom immediately flinched on his bed, staring at them with that horrified look.

"So, I wasn't dreaming?!"

He blurted out and his friends inside the room started laughing at him, telling him that it wasn't a dream at all but a nightmare if it may count.

"Hey, you're exaggerating! It wasn't that bad. If you really mean it, then why would you be so embarrassed about it?"

"As if you weren't that exaggerating too when you've finally confessed your feelings to Mark hyung way back on lower years hyung?"

Bambam snide in, earning a chuckle from Youngjae beside him.

"Excuse me, I did became so weird that time but never this regretful."

"Good point."

"But…I didn't feel regretful at all to be honest."

Yugyeom said timidly as he started scratching the back of his head.

"Then why are you acting like you committed the most horrifying crime ever to exist?"

Youngjae asked.

"I just...I mean, I'm just embarrassed and regretful from the way I confessed it, not with the thought of confessing..."

"It's okay. The most important thing is that, you've finally said it, no more secrets and no more hiding."

Bambam said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"I'm actually relieved that you've finally said it yourself, because I feel so tortured every time I'm with Jinyoung and the thought of you having a crush on him since day one would crossed my mind, do you know how hard it is to keep my mouth shut about it?"

Jackson said while slightly shaking his head. Bambam and Youngjae started laughing at him.

"Honestly hyung, I didn't know too why did I tell it to you knowing it can slip out from your mouth any moment,"

"Why anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because I trust you enough?"

The younger said and Jackson couldn't help the stupid smile forming on his lips, feeling a little moved by that.

"Aww, that is so sweet of you, Gyeomie!"

He said and immediately pulled the younger to crush him in his arms.

Bambam and Youngjae only throws them a cringing expressions.

"Hyung, I can't breathe!"

Jackson immediately let go of him when the younger starts complaining.

"Oh sorry!"

"Anyway, Jinyoung hyung is in the party last night too, right? What did he said about it?"

Youngjae asked in curiosity.

"Hmm..."

Jackson started, tilting his head a little trying to remember the last night's party.

Yugyeom's ears flicked when he heard that and his heart starts beating so fast with the thought of, Jinyoung's possible reaction.

He was scared, nervous, excited and everything!

"He just got out of the comfort room by the time you were shouting your feelings for him, but since you shouted it so loud, he told me he did hear it clear enough when I asked him if he heard it."

Bambam and Youngjae started making an abnormal sound to tease their friend, while Yugyeom's whole face suddenly turned red as he started rolling on his bed like a salted worm in pure embarrassment.

"What else did he said? Does Yugyeom have a chance?"

Bambam eagerly asked.

"I'm not really sure, because he's just keeping his normal straight face while we're talking about that, but he said something like, 'He's crazy' and 'Very funny' in a sarcastic way,"

Jackson said, trying to remember it to the best of his ability.

Yugyeom immediately feel hopeless because of that. What would he expect anyway? They weren't even close and then suddenly he would be shouting things like that about him? Crazy and funny, indeed.

"Oh..."

Youngjae and Bambam exchanges some looks before they both awkwardly let out a chuckle.

"It's okay, buddy. That's just some normal reaction from someone who had been confessed with, just don't give up yet and try to start making a move now,"

Bambam said while patting his head, encouraging his friend to make a move on his crush now.

"Bammie is right. Jinyoung might be saying that for now, because he haven't get to know you yet, try to reach out to him and let's see..."

Jackson said.

"Yeah, don't waste your three fucking years of secret feelings for him just because you confessed in the most embarrassing way, proving it is what matters the most."

Youngjae added.

Yugyeom finally starts to smile as he slightly shakes his head while chuckling. He just felt so moved at them at the same time he finds it funny, they doesn't usually talk so brainy like this.

"Why are you laughing?"

Jackson asked.

"Nothing. I just keeps on wondering of how sometimes you guys can talk so brainy like this but act so dumb most of the times,"

He said laughing and Jackson at his side immediately grab his pillow and playfully hit him with it.

"Who the heck are you calling dumb huh?!"

"Sorry."

He said, still having that dumb smile on his face.

"Laugh all you want now, but I'm telling you, you wouldn't get to laugh like that anymore when, Monday comes."

Youngjae said, reminding him of his duties as, Park Jinyoung's greatest admirer.

"You're scaring him,"

"Just telling truths, hyung."

"What's your plan about it anyway?"

Bambam asks and Yugyeom couldn't help but feel so nervous about it again.

Honestly, he haven't thought of it yet since he's still literally on realizing what he had done last night and just literally woke up some minutes ago, but as he thought of it, his friends were right. He shouldn't just waste that whole freaking 3 years of admiring him from afar just because he had revealed it in a not so good way. Maybe, what had happened last night was kind of a wakeup call for him that he should stop being a coward anymore and he should start to man up. Three years is long enough to keep it all in, maybe it was really the right time to at least, make a real effort to prove his feelings for that senior.

"I don't have a plan yet, but...three years had been long enough, I guess..."

"So?"

Bambam said waiting for him to continue,

"I'll try it?"

"What do you mean, you'll try it? That wasn't sincere at all, if Jinyoung hears you, he'll immediately turn you down,"

"Be more determined!"

Youngjae added.

"Okay, okay. I will do it okay?! I want to do it. I want to prove it. I want to let him know that, I like him! I like him so much!"

Yugyeom suddenly said while being under pressure.

The three other guys around him, blinks their eyes for a seconds before finally laughing and starts teasing him.

Yugyeom immediately turned red again as he slowly buried his face down to his bed.

"That's right! That's our brave boy right here!"

Jackson said, playfully patting the younger's head.

"Don't worry too much, we're here to back you up!"

"Thanks."

Yugyeom muttered against his pillow.

Everyone stops for a second when Jackson's phone started ringing. He immediately fished it out in his jeans pocket and answered the call.

"Sup!"

Jackson greeted, signalling his other friends to be quiet for a while.

He immediately ended the call after a minute and throw Youngjae a playful punch on his arms.

"What's your problem, hyung?!"

Youngjae complained.

"You mean, you have a problem now, kiddo! Jaebum just called me, asking if you're still with us! Did you forget some plans with him today?"

Jackson said and Youngjae couldn't be even more doomed than he's already was right now.

"Oh shit! What time is it? and where's my phone?! Where's my phone?!"

He cursed in panic as he starts checking his pockets but to no avail, there's no freaking phone in there.

"I think you left it inside my car, poor you."

Bambam said, faking a sympathetic look.

"Screw you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul!"

He said at last before finally sprinting his way out of the room, but quickly turned back to ask for the keys before continuing outside.

"Being in a relationship can be seriously a pain in the ass sometimes,"

Bambam said slightly shaking his head, now realizing most of his friends were in a relationship and the youngest one will be aiming to have one now too.

"Not really. If you did proper penetration then it wouldn't be much of a pain in the ass,"

Jackson suddenly said in an attempt to be funny. The two younger guys seems a little shock for a second, but quickly starts laughing so loud when they got the point.


	2. Chapter 2

Going to school wasn't much of problem for Kim Yugyeom before. In fact, he was always so eager to go to school and do his best, not because he wanted to topped the class, but because he wanted to be good enough with everything like his long time crush, Park Jinyoung. Just the mere thought of going to school, seeing and admiring that senior from afar is enough for him to be determined to woke up everyday and prepare himself for school...

But that was before...

Before he embarrassingly shouted his feelings for that hyung in a drunk game while having almost all of the university's population in there.

Honestly, he had been daydreaming a lot of the day that he'd finally confess to him. He imagined a very romantic scene with roses and candles. Where he would asked him to dance to a sweet song and will finally told him how much he likes him, but of course, it was just an imagination and even though he had been planning that in his mind for years, he knows for sure that he doesn't really have the guts to even stand right in front of him without looking so dumb and pathetic, and in just a snap, look who's hiding here at the tree near the university's gate because he embarrassingly shouted his three years of secret admiration for his senior at that party?

"Yugyeom?"

The said boy suddenly flinches on his spot the moment he heard someone from behind him, turning around, he saw Mark smiling at him.

"What're are you doing here?"

The older asked while Yugyeom starts scratching the back of his head.

"Uh...I'm just...not sure if I want to attend today's classes or not..."

He answered, not really sure of what he was saying. He lift up his head to look at his hyung when he heard him chuckling.

"Is it true?"

Mark asks, slightly confusing the kid in front of him.

"Hyung?"

"I mean, your thing for Jinyoung, the one you shouted so loud at the party last Friday? Is it true?"

Yugyeom's cheeks suddenly feels like heating with Mark's questions. He didn't know why do it feels so weird to hear it from someone else even though it was true anyway.

Yugyeom couldn't find his tongue to even answer his question, so he just nodded his head to confirm it, earning a giggle from the older.

"I knew it."

He said and ruffles the younger's head. Yugyeom looks up to him again with a surprised look as if asking him how did he know?

"It was kind of obvious to be honest, though you weren't that close with Jinyoung, everytime he's around or some of us would mention his name you kind of have that spark in your whole being or some shits like that,"

"Was it really that obvious?!"

He asked, amazed by his own obliviousness. He suddenly thought that if it was that obvious then does the person in topic had noticed it already before he even did embarrassed himself?

Mark started to walk ahead of him while laughing. Yugyeom just hesitantly followed him.

"For me it was obvious, I don't know with other people,"

He answered, now having the younger walking beside him.

"D-Do you think, uh...J-Jinyoung hyung....he..."

"If do noticed already?"

Mark finishes the question himself, knowing how shy and hesitant his junior is.

Yugyeom just nodded his head.

"I'm not sure to be honest. You know how reserved Jinyoung is, it was very hard to read him sometimes, but I think he did notice it already."

Mark couldn't help but laugh again when he heard that loud gasp from the younger as if he just literally held his breath while waiting for his hyung's answer about it.

"So Jackson told me you've got some plans now huh?"

He asked while giggling, playfully nudging the younger on his side as they finally entered the university's gate.

Yugyeom just let out a hesitant laugh, suddenly losing all of his confidence about it.

"Okay, here's all I can give you as an advice,"

Mark started,

"I know you're still young, you're shy and sensitive, but I'm telling you, if you're afraid to be rejected, don't even try to get near with Park Jinyoung,"

He said, being a lot more serious than before.

Yugyeom couldn't help but swallowed the lump on his throat as he anticipated his hyung's advice.

"Jinyoung isn't an easy guy. He's seriously one of the hardest people to please, so if you have a weak heart you shouldn't even try to be involved with him,"

He added. He stops from walking for a while, making the younger stopping in front of him too.

"Look, I'm not saying this to scare you or to make you feel like you have a bad pick on people, I am saying this because I want you to be ready for all the things you might've encountered with him, and besides Jinyoung isn't just all snarky and a moody bastard, I know that you know he had some soft sides, you wouldn't get to like him that much anyway if you didn't saw that right?"

He said and just chuckles at the end, making the younger laughing a little bit about it too.

"I got it hyung, and thank you that would be very helpful to me,"

Mark smiled at him like a proud dad as he lifted his hand to ruffles the younger's hair.

"And don't worry, we got your back, we will make sure that you'll get Jinyoung before our graduation this year,"

"Really?"

Yugyeom asked with pure excitement. Somehow, a bunch of determination suddenly crept up through him.

"Yeah, so you better do you best okay?"

"I will, hyung!"

"Alright, and speaking of that moody bastard, here he comes!"

Mark suddenly said, looking at the younger's back and waving to someone.

"Park Jinyoung!"

Yugyeom instantly felt frozen on his spot. His temperature is rising to its highest level as his heart starts throbbing painfully on his chest. His eyes was in big circles as he secretly muttered SOS to his hyung with his mouth.

Mark only gave him a wink as if telling him to just stay still.

When he said he'd do his best to please him, he meant later, later when he finally build up his confidence, not on this very spot and time where he was still planning everything. This will seriously gonna be the end of him.

'Oh screw my life! I think I was just purposely born to embarrassed myself!'

He thought as he heard those footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

The senior shortly greeted back.

And it was all enough to send Yugyeom on his own dig up grave.

His mind was in chaos right now trying to find the perfect version of Kim Yugyeom or any version of him aside from this embarrassing one.

"You seems in good mood today uh?"

Mark said trying to check the mood first before throwing his younger friend to the battlefield. He gave Yugyeom a meaningful look as if telling him to just act normal.

"It's because, I haven't get to meet those bastard yet."

Jinyoung answered. Just thinking of those disrespectful and airheaded students at the detention already makes his blood boils.

"Take it easy brother, you didn't want to scare my friend here,"

Mark said trying to hold in his laughter because Yugyeom just looks so pale right now. He suddenly hates himself from laughing.

"Anyway, remember him? He wanted to say, hi!"

The older said and finally make the younger turn around so they would be now both facing Jinyoung, and it was actually getting weird having one of them facing him with his back.

Yugyeom's pale face surprisingly turned a hot red the moment he faced his senior. His arms and legs became so stiff while his hands starts shaking beside him.

Jinyoung's face obviously turned a little annoyed as he finally noticed the younger. He wasn't really mad or anything and it's not as if he believed that or what? He just didn't like the way the younger shouted it almost to everyone, because the least thing that Jinyoung wanted right now is to be linked to someone. He already have a lot of issues circulating around him inside this University, he didn't need and want a new one, but this kid here just topped all of those issues with a fresh one. Great.

"He's your boyfriend's closest friend, almost always with him and the others how wouldn't I remember him?"

He plainly answered, sending chills to the younger's whole body.

To say that Yugyeom is nervous is an understatement. He was freaking dying right now! He wasn't that oblivious though, watching this senior from afar for three years kind of made him memorize those intended expressions, that look that Jinyoung had the moment he started facing him was a sign that he isn't that glad to see him right now and Yugyeom do knows why.

'I fucked up real bad.'

He thought.

"Well, in case you already forgotten, his name is, Kim Yugyeom, junior at journalism, 20 years old and you do know what's up with him right?"

Mark said while patting the younger's shoulder while Yugyeom tried to stop him from saying that by secretly muttering 'hyung~'

He didn't honestly know whether to be thankful or not about this.

Jinyoung is just having his normal straight face as if telling them 'whatever.'

Yugyeom quickly avoided his senior's eyes the moment he starts looking at him with that straight face. One thing that Yugyeom kind of didn't like about him is that expression, that straight face he was always pulling out was the hardest to ever read.

"You should get used on seeing and having him near you—I mean us, now. This boy's been aiming for something and someone should at least, give him a chance because he's totally whipped!"

"Hyung!"

This time Yugyeom couldn't help but let out whine. That was just the most embarrassing thing that this hyung could ever blurt out about him. He's whipped for Park Jinyoung, but heck! Why blurt it out to in front of the senior's face just like that?

Mark just starts laughing as for seeing Yugyeom's never ending embarrassment.

"So funny, but I'm sure that someone isn't interested at all."

Jinyoung sarcastically said and finally made his way passed them and into his major's campus, obviously getting on his moody side again.

Mark and Yugyeom was left there. Mark slowly dying of his laughter while Yugyeom feels hopeless.

"Hyuuuung!!!"

Yugyeom whined the moment Jinyoung was finally out of their sight.

"He would hate me even more,"

He hopelessly said, his shoulders going down as his lips starts forming into a small pout.

Mark immediately feels like regretting it. He didn't honestly intended to embarrass him or to make Jinyoung mad, but just he feels like he needed to do that so each one of them would be informed about the other. Jinyoung needs to know that Yugyeom would be making a move now, so he wouldn't be so cultured shock when the younger started approaching him, and Yugyeom needs to be informed about this side of Jinyoung so he wouldn't be too hurt in the future when Jinyoung showed him a lot more terrible attitude.

"Hey, come on! Man up!"

He said as he puts his arm on the younger's shoulders.

"That's just Jinyoung's normal attitude! Like what I've said earlier if your afraid of being rejected don't even try to get near him. Jinyoung has a lot more terrible versions aside from that, you're still on level zero and if you really wanted to get him you need to cope up with all of those versions, you get it?"

Mark said trying to sink it in to him.

Yugyeom let out a sigh and finally gave him a small smile.

He still didn't know how would he start pleasing him and how would he cope up with those versions, he didn't even know if his sensitive self can handle it, but one thing is for sure, those three years of deep feelings for him didn't even change a bit just because of that, and so right at this moment, he promised himself that he'd get him no matter what happens.

***************

"Argh! I'm soooo hungry!"

Youngjae whined as they are making their way to the cafeteria to have their lunch. Sitting inside their classroom for a whole three hours of lecture is seriously so life draining.

"Are you guys going home straight after eating?"

Bambam asks as they finally found some spot to eat on.

"I don't have some plans today, neither Jaebum hyung so I'm good with everything."

"Cool! How 'bout you?"

"All clear too,"

"Good! Then we're going to your house after this to play some video games!"

Bambam said as if he owns the house and the video games.

"Oh wow sure, we can go at your house!"

Yugyeom said sarcastically and gave Bambam a playful punch on his arm. Youngje just laughed at them.

"But that annoying professor just gave us some loads, shouldn't we need to finish that all first before chilling?"

Youngjae, the only intellectual, reminded them.

"Oh come on! It's still due till next week, let's have this day to us for now!"

Bambam, the laziest ass, answered.

"Hm, whatever you guys say."

Yugyeom said. He's okay with everything anyway so, whatever.

After a while the three of them finally ordered some foods to eat and finally dig on their lunch.

"Oh! Old man incoming!"

Bambam said with a bunch of food inside his mouth, pointing at someone behind Youngjae with his chopsticks.

The other two guys shifted their attention at their backs, only to see their hyungs, Jaebum and Jackson approaching their table.

"Hi hyung!"

Yugyeom greeted.

"Oh my ghad, I'm so freaking hungry!"

Jackson said and immediately pick on Yugyeom's food.

"You guys on a break now too?"

Youngjae asked.

"Not really. We just got a 10 minutes water break and immediately decided to check on you guys before you go home,"

Jaebum answered, sipping some water on his boyfriend's cup.

"You could've just tell us you wanted to check on Youngjae, hyung? That would be simpler,"

Bambam jokingly said. Jaebum immediately threw him a straight face, which made the younger act as if he didn't just said anything and just put a spoonful of rice on his mouth.

"The play is already next week right?"

"Yeah,"

Jackson answered with a muffled voice, digging on Yugyeom's plate as if he owns it, while the younger couldn't do anything but let him and scratch the back of his head.

"I can't wait to finally see it! Also, you guys been working so hard for this play, after this you'll have enough time for your own again,"

"You mean Jaebum hyung will have enough time for you again?"

Bambam snide in again. This time Youngjae is the one to send him a straight face. Yugyeom at the side started laughing.

"Bambam is seriously wanting some head lock today from Jaebum."

Jackson said while chuckling and Bambam suddenly choke on his food.

"What? It's true anyway! Didn't you told us before you're missing Jaebum hyung a lot these days because he's always busy with rehearsals?"

Bambam said again while laughing. Youngjae on the other hand just throw him a deadly glare.

"I'll make it all up to you after the play, don't worry."

Jaebum muttered as if he got a little affected by that. Youngjae immediately got in a little panic as he saw that slight hurt of expression in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, this idiot is just joking! It's okay, I understand!"

Youngjae immediately soothed him. Yugyeom and Jackson was giggling like an idiot at the side while Bambam suddenly feels a little guilty.

It's true that he did misses him sometimes, specially these days Jaebum and Jackson was always inside the theater room for the rehearsals for their college's upcoming play next week, they couldn't even go out a lot to have some lunch or just hang out with their boyfriend's and friends like they used to. They couldn't even check their phones the moment they step foot inside the theater room. Youngjae sometimes feels disregarded but he was always scolding himself that it wasn't right to feel like that. His boyfriend is a theater major, therefore it do requires a whole lot of time and effort, and since he choose to be with him, he needs to cope up with that setup. Jaebum always makes sure to make up for those busy days to him anyway, so he wasn't really taking it as a big deal. Bambam is just bored as usual so he was exaggerating things again.

Jaebum just pursed his lips and only nodded his head. He knows that his boy do understand it but he couldn't help but felt a little bad about it.

"Sorry to break this moment, but I think we need to go back to the rehearsal now,"

Jackson reminded, checking the time on his wrist watch.

"Right. We have to go for now, send me a text when you got home, okay?"

Jaebum said before finally standing up and giving Youngjae a light kiss on his head. The younger only smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks for the food Gyeommie!"

"I didn't gave it to you, hyung."

Yugyeom said, almost having none of his own food already.

"It's okay. I'll buy you lunch next time!"

"I wish you can remember that when the time comes,"

"Well anyway, I have some favor!"

Jackson beamed and quickly fishes out something inside his bag.

"Is it a replacement for my lunch?"

Yugyeom said expectantly as the older handed him a lunchbox.

"Uh, no."

Jackson straight forwardly said earning some laugh around their table.

"I was just going to ask you to gave it to Mark at their college, he's been so busy nowadays too, I don't want him to skip his meals."

They all look at Bambam when the boy suddenly made a cringing sound. He wasn't homophobic, that's just his normal reaction to sweet cringy couples, especially his friends.

"So can you give it to him? Please, Gyeomieeeee, please, please?"

Jackson said clinging on his arms like a five years old kid. Sometimes he couldn't help but think of how childish this hyung can get more than him.

"Fine."

He said, defeated. He doesn't have a choice anyway.

"Yay!" Jackson beamed. "And besides you will instantly get a chance to see Jinyoung doing his serious thing of directing this and that, you like that didn't you?"

The older said, nudging his side and giving him a meaningful look.

Yugyeom's ears immediately turned red with the thought of it. His hyung got a really good point there. He always wants to visit him at their college and watch him doing his stuffs, just him being the serious and hard working, Park Jinyoung that Yugyeom had deeply fall for. But since he was a true coward, he didn't have the guts to even step foot at their college's building, and besides he doesn't have a clear reason to go there, what if someone asked him what was he doing there? He couldn't just say he wanted to see his Mark hyung all of a sudden, the seniors in that college wasn't much of a welcoming type and what could've a junior like him can do with those looks of irritation from those seniors? Except when he's with his Jackson hyung then it'd be okay to have some visit, but since Jackson's been busy nowadays too, he had been barely seeing his crush too.

"That's enough Jackson. Yugyeom would be bursting in excitement if you'll keep on teasing him. Let's just go now, we're already late."

Jaebum reminded.

"Okay." Jackson said, now standing up. "Don't forget to bring that to Mark okay?"

He said and finally started walking, but suddenly stops and turn around for the last time to say something,

"And try approaching Jinyoung with the best of your ability okay?"

He said making the other students eating inside the cafeteria shifting their looks at them and started making some teasing sounds to Yugyeom.

Jaebum and Jackson walked out of the cafeteria while laughing.

Youngjae and Bambam is just laughing at him too, while the youngest just had his both hands covering his face in embarrassment.

Why do his friends loves to embarrass him all the time?

*******************

"I should've just took Bambam and Youngjae with me."

Yugyeom muttered to himself the moment he was already standing right in front of the film arts college building.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea at all to go here alone. Bambam and Youngjae already left to go to Youngjae's house instead to play video games, leaving him alone with lots of anxiety in his blood. And it's not as if those two really did abandoned him. Honestly, he was wondering what was he thinking when he said, 'I'll do it, alone.' and 'I'll try it today.' earlier. He was thinking where the heck did he got that confidence and where the heck did that confidence from before suddenly go right now? Because seriously, he feels so nervous as heck.

Oh come on Kim Yugyeom! You just have to give this lunch box to Mark hyung then try to give that lunch box you bought from that resto nearby to Park Jinyoung, slowly take your seat at the corner and quietly watch him be so beautiful as he's always been.

"Okay..."

He said and took a deep breath.

Man up Kim Yugyeom. Man the fuck up!

He scolded himself and finally landed his hands on the filming room's doorknob...

"The fuck Kim Yugyeom!"

He whispered yelled to himself and quickly removed his hands on the doorknob.

'Why are you such a big coward?'

He thought and shifted to standing against the wall beside the door.

'Why can't you do it?'

'You've been freaking wanting so bad to do stuffs like this for him before and now that you've finally got the chance you're backing out just like that? What whole true coward you are Kim Yugyeom, I can't fucking believe you!'

He told himself and closed his eyes for a while.

He'd been dreaming of doing a lot of things for him before. Visit him at his college, check on him, ask how was his day? Did he already eat? Prepare luncboxes for him, remind him to take rest when he's already stressed enough, help him with his scripts and stuffs, Yugyeom wants to do so much things for him but he never did have a single chance. And it's not because of the time and place or the chances itself, it's because he just choose to be far away from him, he choose to keep his feelings for him only to himself, he never did try to reach out, to make an effort to be noticed, he was just being contended watching him from a distant and dreaming about him. Now, that he have thought of it, maybe it was really his fault that it did take this one-sided feelings long enough like this.

But he have finally confessed his feelings to him and to everyone, he didn't have to hide and keep it all in anymore. Everybody knows now that he likes Park Jinyoung so bad, so what is he even fearing for right now?

Being rejected?

His Mark hyung told him not to be afraid of that and he exactly knows what kind of person is he wanting to deal and please with.

Having a crush to him for three years Yugyeom had seen so many sides of him already and honestly, most of it wasn't that pleasing.

Park Jinyoung, Senior, 21 years old from film and arts college.

He's a short tempered person, he was always having that straight face that most of the people around him would find offending. He's insensitive most of the times too, he wouldn't hold back from saying something harsh, specially when he's at the right point. He's quiet bossy and strict. He is also this batch's greatest, university student council president, therefore he have his own power when implementing rules and regulating it, he didn't care who you are or where did you came from, if he thinks and proves that you're wrong, he wouldn't think twice to sanction you, something that most of the guys here in this university didn't like about him. He's also popular to girls, but never actually laid an eye to a single one of them, a thing that Yugyeom was really celebrating for. He's also so smart, so talented and hard working. He's caring on his friend on his own way, he looks so cute when he's covering his mouth when he's laughing, he have a nice calm voice that Yugyeom sometimes couldn't even take his eyes and ears on him whenever he was talking at the University's stage to announce something. He's so beautiful with every bits of him.

Yugyeom finally opened his eyes and immediately felt those tingling feeling inside his stomach while thinking of that guy.

He stares at the lunchboxes on his hands.

His Mark hyung is right...

He shouldn't be afraid to be rejected. He have come a long way to finally confessed his feelings for him, this is not the time to be thinking twice and backing out.

Park Jinyoung can reject him a thousand times as he may like until he got tired of it and finally accepts him.

Yugyeom had embarrassed himself many times and had bottled up his feelings for him for a long time already anyway, a thousand rejections wouldn't hurt that much anymore, at least whatever happens or whatever this decision might get him into, at least he tried and did his best to prove his feelings for him.

"Show him. Show him that this wasn't just a kid having a crush on him. Show him."

He whispered to himself, taking deep breath before finally facing the filming room's door again and moving his hand on the doorknob.

He let out a deep long sigh for the last time before he finally twisted the knob and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

He was immediately greeted by the sight of those seniors being busy with their whole production the moment he stepped foot inside the filming room. They are just so busy to the point that they didn't even noticed him walking a little nearer at the center.

From where he was standing, Yugyeom's eyes immediately searched for that certain guy. He saw him standing below the stage, pointing to this and that and instructing the actors on the stage. Yugyeom immediately sensed that this isn't really the right timing to be making a move, because from what he was seeing right now, everyone is already stressed out. Jinyoung's calm voice is already rising with every open of his mouth. Even his Mark hyung seems so tired already.

'Should I just go back later?'

He asked himself, not really sure of what to do?

"Uh excuse me, everyone is busy today. You're purpose?"

Yugyeom slightly flinches on his spot when he suddenly heard someone talking from behind his back. He quickly turned around and was greeted with a senior holding a bunch of clothes that's seems to be the actor's costumes.

"Oh, I-I..."

Yugyeom started, not really sure of what to say.

"Oh, Kim Yugyeom?"

Another senior, who just step inside the room too, said the moment he saw the junior.

"You know him?"

"Well, yes. My sister had a crush on him, he's quiet popular with girls to be honest,"

Yugyeom didn't seriously know what to do right now. These seniors are talking about him as if he wasn't there in front of them.

"And haven't you heard about it? He likes our very own bossy guy, Park Jinyoung."

Yugyeom's cheeks immediately felt burning the moment the senior said that as if it was the most casual thing to ever say.

"Really? This kid? He likes Jinyoung?"

The other one asks in amusement and his friend just nodded his head to confirm it.

"Well, kid, you're seriously so brave! Good luck!"

He said while chuckling and finally starts walking past them.

Yugyeom didn't even know if that was a motivation or a warning. But since he do know what and who he was going deal with, maybe he'll just take that as a motivation.

"You've got a crazy idea of confessing your feelings for him, kiddo!"

The guy said while laughing and probably remembering that night where a bunch of secrets had been revealed, including the junior's thing for their block mate.

Yugyeom didn't say anything and just hesitantly smiles at him.

He already knows how crazy and embarrassing it was, please just stop reminding him about it already. Geez!

"Anyway, you're here for Jinyoung-si?"

"N-Not really...I'm actually looking for Mark hyung,"

He said, because it was true anyway that he was looking for Mark for Jackson's favor and half lying because he was actually intending to see Jinyoung instead of him.

The senior gave him a playful look as if telling him that he do knows his motives. Yugyeom just laugh a bit and the senior finally left him.

"Mark, you've got some visitor!"

He yelled before going back on his own tasks.

Mark immediately shifted his attention from the monitor and searched for someone familiar. Seeing Yugyeom standing not too far away from them, he immediately waved at him and gestured him to come closer.

Yugyeom smiled and just started walking near him, feeling his ears and cheeks burning again as Mark keeps on giving him that teasing look while secretly pointing at the busy Jinyoung near the stage.

'Oh hyung, please. Give me a break!'

He thought as he finally got closer to him.

The other seniors inside the room shifted their heads on him as if asking what does a junior doing here inside their busy college all of a sudden? But they just quickly shrugged it off and removed their attention on them, going back on their tasks.

"Hey, what made you visit me alone this time?"

Mark said while giving him a look, Yugyeom just playfully rolled his eyes in a manly way, putting his Jackson hyung's lunchbox beside Mark's monitor.

"Jackson hyung asked me to deliver this to you, he said he didn't want you skipping your meals because of this play, hyung."

Mark's teasing smile turned into a sweet smile as he took the lunchbox in front of him and finally opened it.

"Thank you. How about him? Did he ate already?"

"He ate my lunch, hyung..."

Mark started laughing because of that,

"I'm sorry for that, I'll just buy you lunch next time, okay?"

'You always says the same thing like your boyfriend, but okay. You're more reliable than him when it comes with these things, so fine.'

He thought but just nodded his head as answer.

His eyes immediately shifted on the beautiful guy not too far away from where he was standing. Since the first time he stepped foot inside this huge room, he was actually trying his best not to lock his eyes on him yet because it would be too creepy to do that, specially he was talking with those seniors earlier. He didn't want to be so obvious as heck. But right now, he just couldn't controlled it anymore, hearing his voice not too far away from him is enough of a reason to get his full attention.

"Did you ate already?"

Mark asks, holding in his laughter as he noticed how the younger had already completely locked his eyes on Jinyoung.

'Oh this kid is so whipped for you, Park Jinyoung!'

He thought.

"Yes... hyung..."

Yugyeom unconsciously muttered while watching Jinyoung's back, instructing their actors.

"Want me to call him?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, wait a minute,"

Mark said and was about to stood up and call his friend when Yugyeom suddenly snapped on reality.

"Hyung, wait where are you going?"

He said in panic, stopping his hyung from leaving his chair.

"You said you want me to call him?"

"Huh? N-No! I mean...don't...please...he's too busy, I don't want to disturb him."

He said. He's just afraid he'll get to stressed him out even more with his presence. Jinyoung already looks tired and he didn't want to fueled that more.

"You sure?" Mark asked and the younger just nodded his head, "Okay. Just sit wherever you want, if they asks you what are you doing here, told them I asked you to come here."

Mark offered, knowing all too well that the younger badly wanted to stay and watch his long time crush.

"Okay, hyung. Thanks!"

Yugyeom said and was about to take a seat, but immediately turned around again to asks something to his hyung.

"Hyung..."

He started. Mark only hummed as an answer, having his first bite of food inside his mouth while still arranging the sound effects for the whole stage play.

"Did they already ate?"

He whispered to his hyung as if he's telling him a top secret.

Mark started chuckling when he heard that, quickly understating his motive for asking that.

"Jinyoung has not eaten anything yet since morning,"

"Really? Even just a small bite?"

He asks, now getting worried.

"We're rushing everything today so, yeah...I'm actually the first one who get to eat something today," He said but chuckles again when he realized that he wasn't listening anymore and how the younger looks so worried right now as he watches his love interest doing his stuffs. "Did you bought something for him too?"

"Hyung?"

Yugyeom asks, a little distracted.

"I said did you bought something for him too?"

"W-Well...I...I did.."

He answered timidly, scratching his nape trying to avoid his hyung's eyes. He didn't even know why he's so shy to even admit that? So what if he bought something for him? It's normal because he likes him and this hyung here and mostly everyone here already knows about it, so what is he even shy for? Why such a kid Kim Yugyeom? He thought.

"You're so sweet. Jinyoung is seriously so lucky about you,"

Mark said trying to boost his confidence.

Yugyeom couldn't help the shy smile on his lips. It just sounds so good in his hears.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go."

Mark said, gesturing him with his chopsticks to go and approach Jinyoung.

"Is it okay?"

He asks hesitantly. But before Mark could even open his mouth to answer him, they finally heard Jinyoung calling for a 30 minutes break.

"Oh what a timing!"

Mark beams giving Yugyeom a suggestive smile. But the younger couldn't do anything anymore nor think straight anymore the moment he saw Jinyoung already making his way to them.

'Oh my ghad! He's coming near us, he's coming near us...'

His nervous mind thought as he quickly averted his eyes somewhere when the senior shifted his eyes on him.

"I thought you already forgotten to stuff your stomach or something?"

Mark jokingly said when Jinyoung finally reached him.

"I can't believe you're eating already?"

The guy said as he noticed his lunchbox, somehow, he suddenly feels so hungry upon seeing it.

"It's because my sweet man didn't want me to starve myself,"

"Tss. Fucking cringy."

He said and sat beside him. He let out a tired groan as he started stretching his neck by shifting it from left to right. Working for this stage play as a director is seriously so draining. Specially, when you have such a slow minded actors. He thought.

Yugyeom felt stiff on his spot. He didn't know whether to be glad or offended that the older didn't even mind him standing at the side. But aside from that, Yugyeom felt so worried about him. Seeing him looking so exhausted like this makes him want to take care of the older at all times. If he can only get all of those stressful tasks of him to gave the older some rest then he'll do it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Mark secretly poke his arms from behind, gesturing him to make a move now while the other guy is still having his break.

Yugyeom suddenly felt pressured with the thought of giving him that lunchbox. He quickly fishes out the other lunchbox inside his bag and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say.

'Okay, you can do this. Just act normal, Yugyeom. Try to be friendly, don't be so stiff."

He thought, motivating himself.

He looks at his Mark hyung again as if telling him to help him a bit. Mark immediately got the message as started acting cool.

"Anyway, you should eat now too, we still got a long day ahead, you need some energy for it,"

Mark said to Jinyoung.

"Do have the pizza delivery hotline saved at your contacts?"

Jinyoung asks, now getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh come on! That wasn't healthy at all! Right, Yugyeom?"

Mark said and gave the younger a go signal with his eyes. This time, Jinyoung finally gave him a single glance.

Yugyeom's hand started shaking with that single glance and boy! He was now realizing how whipped he is for this guy.

"Then what do you want me to eat? Do I need to get a stove and a pot here to make some nutritious soup?"

He sarcastically said. He didn't have all the time in this world today to even look for a healthy meal, he needs an instant food.

"Uh, h-hyung...here...um...I-I bought it earlier but, I...uh...I wasn't hungry anymore...you can have it, i-if you want..."

Yugyeom finally said, standing closer near the older's chair, trying to hand out the lunchbox.

Jinyoung looks up to him for a second and into the lunchbox and Yugyeom swear! This was the most freaking challenging thing that he have ever done in his entire life and waiting for the older's reaction was the scariest thing that he have ever waited on his life. He was trying so hard to control his hands from shaking, not wanting the older to notice it and quickly embarrassed himself again. His heart was beating so fast and loud inside his chest while waiting for his response.

'If you'll reject this lunchbox today, please do it quickly, so I can move on fast and prepare myself for another try.'

He told himself.

"How much is this?"

Yugyeom felt those chills running down his spine the moment the senior finally took his lunchbox from his hand. He couldn't even controlled his hands from shaking anymore by the time he saw that lunchbox from the senior's hand. He felt so relieved and thankful. It was as if he was freaking holding his breath the entire time while waiting for him to take it.

"Oh no! No! I mean! I-I...you didn't need to pay for it, i-it's okay..."

Yugyeom eagerly said and lets out an awkward laugh.

'The heck, Kim Yugyeom! Composed yourself, will you?!'

He scolded himself.

Mark at the side, shifted his look somewhere trying to contain his laughter on his own.

Why do he find this so funny?

Jinyoung puts down the lunchbox on the table again and carefully slide it in front of the younger, confusing the younger and making him nervous to death once again.

'Why? why? why? why? why?'

Yugyeom thought in panic.

"Then I won't eat that." Yugyeom, once again, felt frozen on his spot. While Mark threw him a confused look. "I won't just take something from someone all out of good deeds, everybody have their own reasons and motives and I don't want to earn some debt of gratitude to anyone."

The senior said with his normal calm but authoritative voice.

In that certain point, Yugyeom didn't know what to do or what to say, he was being under pressured by that serious look from the older. He knows that he needed to think and act fast if he want to succeed with this one, but how will he do that if he was being so distracted by that beautiful eyes?

Noticing that the younger was just staring at his face now, Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh as finally decided to just go back on searching for some delivery hotlines on his phone's contacts.

"I like you."

Jinyoung's fingers instantly stops from scrolling through his phone, Mark had choked on his food and the whole seniors inside the room had stopped from their own conversations and shifted their attention to them the moment Yugyeom said that with his full determined voice.

Jinyoung slowly lift up his head to look at him again, arms crossed at his chest while staring at the younger's eyes as if challenging him more. The younger stares back at him for a few seconds until Yugyeom couldn't take it anymore, his ears and cheeks were already red as tomato as he quickly averted his eyes from him to somewhere else. He just felt as if he would melt right on his spot if he would continue staring at those deep beautiful eyes.

'Geez. What a weak ass!'

He thought to himself.

"Mark hyung told me you...haven't get to eat anything yet since morning...and, um... I-I actually, b-bought it for you, hyung...I l-like you and I j-just don't want you to, uh, starve yourself while d-doing your best...here?"

He explained after he had gathered the remaining confidence inside of him. He hesitantly lifts up his head again to look at him.

Jinyoung is still having that straight face and arms crossed on his chest, just looking back at him with his unbothered expression.

"Then, I'll just gave the payment to Mark later. You can get it to him when you finally got my point, and don't misunderstand this, I'm so freaking hungry that's why I'm taking this, you get that?"

The senior said at last and finally took the lunchbox again and opened it.

Yugyeom quickly nodded his head, almost making a cracking sound while doing it in so much eagerness. He knows it wasn't the response that he was aiming to get but it was better than nothing. Though, it was obvious that the senior wasn't still fond of him, he still couldn't help the dumb smile forming on his lips with this quiet successful first move. If only he knows that making such efforts to be noticed would feel so satisfying like this, he wished he had already done this earlier throughout those three years.

Mark was looking at him with that proud smile as if telling him, 'You did a good job!' Yugyeom just nodded his head and quietly left in front of them to let them eat peacefully.

He started making his way outside the room, seeing those seniors giving him a look of approval and accomplishment suddenly gave him a boost of confidence. It was as if they were all shipping him with Park Jinyoung, and for him that honestly feels good.

Once outside the filming room, Yugyeom couldn't help but jump in excitement. He jumped a few times like a retarded clown in pure happiness while muttering, 'Yes!' and 'I did it!'

Today is seriously a good a day for him!

He stopped from jumping when a bunch of female seniors started walking on his direction. They all throw him a confused look as if asking him what in the world is he doing? Yugyeom just gave them a small bow as a greetings and to show some respect. Once they were all gone, Yugyeom skipped his way to the nearest vending machine to get some drinks and immediately goes back inside the filming room.

He puts down his bag on one of the seat near the stage, a spot where he choose to sit to watch that beautiful senior.

He let out a deep sigh before finally walking near them again.

He didn't say anything and just quietly puts down one bottle of drink beside Mark and one bottle of drink beside Jinyoung and just quietly goes back at his own seat after that.

"Thanks, Gyeommie!" Mark said and gave his friend beside him a teasing smile. "Wow, you're suitor is so cute isn't he?"

Jinyoung acted like he didn't heard him and just chews his food, fished out his wallet on his pockets and slightly slammed a few bills on the table in front of Mark.

"And this is for?" Mark asks and Jinyoung pointed at the lunchbox and the drink, obviously being a little pissed. "A man full of ego, I see,"

He muttered quietly but his friend heard it clear anyway, giving him a glare which Mark only laughed at.

After a while, the whole seniors started to back on their duties making the whole room busy once again.

Yugyeom was just contentedly watching Jinyoung doing his stuffs. Occasionally, he would feel like he just wanted to stand up, go there and help him do this and that, but he knows that he isn't a film major and that he didn't know a lot of stuffs about what they're doing, he was afraid that instead of helping him, he might even do something wrong and ruin their whole play. It will just surely be the end of him if that thing happens, so he'll just stay here and quietly seize this opportunity.

After almost an hour of just sitting their watching the older being busy, someone had finally asked for his help, maybe because he was the only one not doing anything at the moment. One senior asks him to secured the set's props on the left side of the stage, while the actors are on break because it looks weak, the one who installed it on the stage might have not put it up properly, they needed to check it again so it wouldn't cause much of a trouble during the play. He agreed, because for one, his butt was already getting cramps from just sitting there and two, he will get a chance to stand closer to Jinyoung at the stage.

"Just go there and help him check,"

"Sure hyung."

He answered, immediately standing up and quietly got up to the stage where Jinyoung was busy checking the other side.

Jinyoung boringly looks at him for a second before going back on checking everything.

Yugyeom was preventing himself from smiling so wide right now. He didn't want to look so obvious and stupid in front of Jinyoung, but he just couldn't seriously contained it. Having his long time crush standing just two person away from him makes him feel those tingling thing inside his stomach. This is actually the first time that he got this close to the older with just the two of them. He feels so happy, because he was only daydreaming about being near him before, but now he was finally getting his chance to stand closer to him and even with this simple things involving the senior matters to him lot.

Yugyeom secretly took a glance at the older and smiled to himself.

'Why am I even so whipped for you?'

He thought, but quickly goes back on reality when he heard him speaking.

"How's that side?"

Jinyoung asks after checking the right side.

"Uh...I think this part is okay...but this one," Yugyeom said while pointing at the artificial tower that the production had made. Jinyoung walks closer to it to check it, "I think it might collapse any moment?"

"Go get another wire backstage."

Jinyoung ordered without even looking at him.

"Sure!"

Yugyeom eagerly said and immediately look for the wires backstage, not even minding how bossy he sounded when he said that. It's Park Jinyoung anyway so whatever.

The younger immediately goes back to the stage once he had the wires.

Walking towards the older, he saw him trying to adjust the other wires, Yugyeom noticed the where it was connected, he lifted up his head and saw the artificial moon hanging from the stage's ceiling and with every move of Jinyoung with that wires, it only starts swaying dangerously.

"Hyung!"

Yugyeom didn't know how did he do it, but with just two steps of his long legs he had successfully pulled the older in his arms to avoid the falling artificial moon from the ceiling when Jinyoung tried to pulled it with the intention of tightening the tower's wires.

Everyone inside the room shifted their attention from that commotion, looking at them with their worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Yugyeom carefully asks, finally looking down at the senior's face on his arms.

The moment Jinyoung looks up on him and met his eyes, Yugyeom immediately felt those tingling feeling again on his stomach.

'So close...'

He thought as his eyes had completely lock on the other's pair in front of him. His breath started hitching and his heart started beating so fast that he can almost hear it from his chest.

Jinyoung is still speechless and probably in the state of shock, he just later on realized that he was in another man's arms when the senior's around them started whistling and making a teasing sound.

He immediately pulled away from the younger's arm and avoided his eyes. Now feeling so awkward with just standing there in front of him after what happened.

"Thanks." He said and immediately hopped down the stage, "Hey, Mark! Check it for me for a while, I'll be right back!"

He said and quickly made his way to the door. The other seniors were giving him a teasing smile as they all watched him escaping this scene.

"What?"

He asked them with that annoyed voice and finally exited the room.

Everyone is just laughing at him.

"I can't believe, I just saw the great Park Jinyoung being so flustered like that?"

One of them said, making Yugyeom's shoulders thickening

"I'm so proud of you, Gyeommie!"

Mark shouted from below the stage. Yugyeom just shyly chuckles and just goes back on securing the props.

'So cute...'

He thought as he keeps on remembering that flustered face of the senior.

He secretly smiled to himself. He just couldn't help but feel so good knowing he just had Park Jinyoung so close inside his arms a while a ago. That was the closest distance that he ever had with him and Yugyeom will surely treasured that moment through his entire life.

'Mark this day, boy. It was your day!'

He told himself as he installed another wire through the tower while happily humming to an unidentified song.

Only Park Jinyoung can make him feel so happy like this without him even doing anything. Just the mere fact of his existence can makes Yugyeom's day complete.

He was now so sure about it....

He likes him so bad and no matter how long and how hard it is, he'll do anything to get his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Bambam and Youngjae exchanges some looks and slightly shakes their head in unison.

"So based on that idiotic smile on your face, you've had a successful first move yesterday isn't it?"

Youngjae started.

Yugyeom giggled.

"Not really,"

He answered, putting his elbow above the table and resting his chin on his hands while staring and smiling at space as if reminiscing something.

"What do you mean?"

Bambam asks.

"I mean, it didn't end up from the way I was dreaming about it, but it's not that bad either."

"So are we to congratulate you now or later?"

"Congratulate me when you've finally see him walking and sitting beside me,"

"Oh ho!"

"Yugyeom seems a lot more confident to say that now uh?"

Youngjae teased.

"But seriously, I should've done this long time ago— I mean, I was too dumb and pathetic to even dreamed of him when in the first place I wasn't even doing any effort to be closer to him...this feels a lot more satisfying than just watching him from a distance."

"Well, I'm upset that you've actually realized it just now. Youngjae and me keeps on telling you that before, but you're such a coward so you keep on ignoring us,"

Bambam said. He's not really mad, he just find it so late for him to realize it just now when in fact they keep on telling their friend before to make a move before it gets too late, but shy Yugyeom is on the loose and wouldn't even consider their suggestions, and now he's like this regretting and saying he should've done this before? Freaking nuts. Bambam thought.

"I was still so anxious back then and you guys pushing me to confess was a lot of pressure for me, I didn't even know how would I approach him..."

"So it was our fault, Kim Yugyeom?"

Youngjae said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I didn't say that, geez."

He answered and rolled his eyes in a manly way.

"Fine. Enough with this, the most important things is that he's finally getting to know you so you better do your best okay?"

Bambam said, suddenly being serious. Yugyeom smiled at them and nodded his head.

"I will. Thank you guys,"

He said before Youngjae makes a cringing sound and they only laugh a bit because of that.

"Anyway, what're you waiting for? I thought you'll have your daily routine now to see him?"

Bambam asked because as far as he knows, Yugyeom told them he'll have this; Operation visit the beautiful guy every day.

"I'm just waiting for Jackson hyung. He texted me last night telling me to wait for him at lunch so he can get me deliver his lunchbox for Mark hyung."

"And speaking of that hyung, here he comes."

Youngjae informed them and soon enough, Jackson was already standing beside their table.

"Sup!"

He greeted, looking a little exhausted.

"Hyung, where's Jaebum hyung?"

Youngjae immediately asked noticing that the senior is alone today.

"Aww, greet me first instead!"

Jackson said, acting as if he was offended.

"Aye hyung, seriously?"

Youngjae whined and Jackson let out his usual scandalous hyena laugh.

"He's still on the set, we're all rushing today since it was the last practice before the play, I just managed to get here after I told them I was just going to the restroom for a minute."

"An intellectual, I see?"

"Not really, love can just make you do things sometimes."

He said and threw him a wink, Bambam only rolled his eyes in a playful way. Fucking love life! Why doesn't he have one?

"Anyway, here.." He said, giving the younger beside him his usual lunchbox, "And can you tell him I can't go home with him today? I'll be off a little late."

"Okay, copied hyung!"

"Thanks, Gyeommie! I'll be going back now before they find out I was fooling them. Bye guys!"

He stood up and finally started jogging away from them, obviously in a little rush.

"The hyungs are so busy nowadays, I could even barely see them."

Youngjae said, feeling a little blue for not being able to see his boyfriend and most of his hyungs today.

"Well, that's life!"

"You guys can go with me today if you want to, at least we'll be all seeing Mark hyung today?"

"Oh no thanks! There would be no way for me to enter their major's campus. I said what I said..."

Bambam said, shaking his head.

"I can't even believe you manage to get and stay there with those bunch of rude and intimidating seniors around,"

Youngjae added making Yugyeom laugh when he realized it too.

"I was kind of expecting that too and I'm not sure what happened to them, but...It's weird because they all seemed to be rooting for me about approaching Jinyoung hyung..."

Yugyeom hesistanly said, feeling his cheeks slightly burning.

Obviously, the film arts department wasn't that of a welcoming family, specially the seniors. They were known for their serious and authoritative auras, they were too competitive and composed, that is why other departments wasn't that fond of them and was kind of avoiding making conflicts with them.

When he was making his way to their college campus, Yugyeom was kind of expecting it too that he'll be roasted and judged by them, especially now that there was an upcoming competition for all colleges. His Jackson hyung couldn't even visit his boyfriend now because he knows for sure those competitive seniors will just accused him of spying over them. The theater majors and Film majors were considered as a great rivals, it was a battle of great performers and great directors, that's why it was very crucial for now for everyone to visit their college because they are just too sensitive. Also, that's why he was actually surprised too that they were treating him like that as if they didn't mind at all that he was from another college and that they were all approving his feelings for their block-mate or doesn't even shooing him off.

"That's great! It's like you've easily got his family's approval!"

Youngjae beamed.

"Yeah. It actually felt good," He said and checks the time on his wrist watch, "Anyway, I have to go deliver this lunch boxes! Bye guys! Seeya tomorrow!"

He said and finally stood up, his friends only cheered for him before he finally left them.

**********

The seniors immediately gave him a meaningful look and pointed at Jinyoung beside Mark when they saw Yugyeom quietly entering the filming room.

Yugyeom took a deep breath before continuing to proceed near them.

Jinyoung was watching the whole rehearsal while Mark was busy supplying the sound effects during it.

"Uh...a meal for two?"

He said after clearing his throat to get their attention for a second.

"Oh! Hi, Gyeommie!"

Mark said when he finally noticed him. Jinyoung only looks at him for a second and immediately goes back on watching the rehearsal on the stage.

Yugyeom only smiled a little and puts down the lunchboxes on their table and just quietly made his way on his usual spot just a few rows behind them.

Everyone seems so focused today since it was the last day of practices before presenting it next week. They all look tired and exhausted, specially Jinyoung. He keeps on massaging his neck while watching the actors on the stage. Directing a whole play is such a big responsibility and Yugyeom wished this competition to be over soon so Jinyoung and his Mark hyung wouldn't be so stressed and exhausted like this anymore.

Soon enough, the rehearsal had been done and they all started to proceed in discussing what to improve and stuffs, then finally decided to have their first break.

Yugyeom finally feels a little relieved that they will finally get to eat something because judging from how they all cheered after Jinyoung had announce the one hour break, it seems like they were already starving to death.

"Yugyeom, have you eat?"

Mark asked, shouting a little since he was a little far away from him and while opening the lunchbox.

"I'm all good, hyung!"

He answered back and gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay."

Mark said and finally started digging in his lunchbox. Jinyoung on his side did the same.

Yugyeom fished out his phone in his pocket and started playing some mobile games so he can distract himself for a while. He just didn't want to engrossed himself watching him too much while eating, he didn't want to be that creepy and make him feel so intimidated.

"I actually appreciated it a lot that he's doing this, it was such a great help since the cafeteria is just too far away from here and we'll be taking forever if we go out to buy foods,"

Mark said while enjoying his meal. Jinyoung didn't say anything and just like yesterday, he took out his wallet and took a few bills.

"Anyway, here.."

He said and slide it in front of Mark.

The other guy rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You know what? You're smart, but too nuts when it comes with these things."

He said while Jinyoung is acting as if he didn't heard him at all.

"Look, Jinyoung..." Mark started, trying to point out the already obvious thing to his in denial friend, "He's doing this because he likes you so much, three freaking years hello? He didn't want anything from you, specially this money, he was doing this because he wants to do things for you, again, Park Jinyoung, It's because he likes you."

Jinyoung was just ignoring what he was saying and just continues eating his food still looking so unbothered and all.

"Come on! Say something!"

Mark whined when the other didn't even bother to make a single response.

Jinyoung took another bite of his meal and drinks some water. He paused for a second before finally shifting his head to look at the guy beside him. Mark was looking at him as if he's still waiting for some response.

"I didn't want to give your friend a false hope, Tuan."

He finally said and Mark was sort of speechless after that. He suddenly felt bad for his younger friend because it sounds like Jinyoung do really mean it that he wasn't interested at all. But he still keeps on convincing himself that no, he shouldn't felt bad for it, Jinyoung didn't know Yugyeom that much yet, he couldn't just conclude anything so fast just like that, specially Yugyeom is being this determined and persevered about pleasing him. He was like this too before about Jackson but just look at them now?

"I'll be back quickly."

Jinyoung said with his normal straight face and stands up, Mark only follows him with his eyes and felt a little nervous when he saw him making his way to the younger.

'If you make this big baby cry, I swear Park Jinyoung!'

Mark thought, because even though him and Jinyoung are best friends, Yugyeom had been like a real younger brother to him, he couldn't bear to see that kid being so much hurt.

Yugyeom lifted his head from his phone when he noticed someone standing in front of him. He immediately press the end game button and stiffly fix his sitting position.

"Kim Yugyeom, can we talk outside?"

Jinyoung said with his normal calm but authoritative voice.

Yugyeom couldn't even feel his tongue to even talk so he just nodded his head as an answer.

The other seniors near them who heard that started making a whistling sound to tease them, but Jinyoung wasn't really on the mood to let them off, he throw them a death glare that immediately shuts them up and avoid his eyes. A mad Park Jinyoung isn't a very pleasing sight to see.

Jinyoung immediately proceeded in walking a head of him outside the door while Yugyeom hesitantly stands up and look at his Mark hyung as if asking him what is happening?

Mark only gestured him to just go and talk to him.

Yugyeom didn't have a choice but to follow him outside. He didn't have a tiny winy bit of idea why does the senior wanted to talk to him, but whatever it is, one thing is for sure, Yugyeom didn't feel so good about this.

Jinyoung was standing near the wall with his arms crossed on his chest the moment Yugyeom walks out of the door and met him. He couldn't look at him straight at the eye right now. Jinyoung looks so serious and all.

"Let's get this straight to the point," Jinyoung started, startling the younger a little, "Tell me honestly, what is your motive for doing this?"

He asks.

He just didn't want to believe that fast that someone would suddenly come after him just like this. Specially, he knows he doesn't have the best attitude at all to be liked by some random people out there... and don't even start him with that drunk confession because for him it doesn't make sense at all. Just who fuck would be easily convinced by that confession? This whole university maybe? Fucking bullshit!

Yugyeom was taken aback by that question. He suddenly feels like he was getting a little pissed off by that question. It was as if the senior was doubting his feelings for him and that was quiet offending for him because he really do likes him so much with every bits of him.

"It's...It's because, I like you.."

Yugyeom said, trying to be a little more confident than he was right now even though he was so freaking nervous and that his heart was feeling slightly hurt.

"You do?"

Jinyoung asks in disbelief.

"I do...I do like you so much, hyung.."

He answered and finally decided to just meet the seniors eyes after gathering all the remaining courage inside of him.

"Then please, stop now."

Jinyoung said while being stern and serious.

Yugyeom felt stiff on his spot upon hearing that.

Jinyoung was freaking saying that as if it was the easiest thing to do?

"I'm not interested with any kinds of this, not just with you, but for everyone. Call me an asshole, but I'd rather not give someone a false hope than thinking how would they feel when I turned them down. I am...this terrible. Now feel free to hate me, so you can stop this."

He ended.

Yugyeom felt like he had been showered with sharp arrows piercings every bits of his body, specially his chest... his chest hurts so much right now. It feels like his whole world has stopped with that set of words being spoken by the senior.

Should he really stop now? Is he this hopeless about him?

Yugyeom suddenly remembers that whole three years of admiring him from a far. What if he didn't joined that game way back at that party and didn't embarrass himself with that fucking confession will he be in this painful setup right now? Will he be hearing this word directly from that beautiful lips?

What If he didn't like him at all...

Will he be hurt this much right now?

_'This is Jinyoung! He's my best friend and he's a student council official so you better be careful around this guy okay?'_

He suddenly remembers the first time his Mark hyung introduced him to them. Yugyeom can honestly say that he started having those feelings for him by the first time ever saw him, by the first time he have ever met his eyes. Even though how many attractive and beautiful girls had been making his way to him, Yugyeom never changed the person inside his heart.

It's always been him.

It's always been, Park Jinyoung.

For three fucking years. It was only Park Jinyoung and no one else.

Did he really needs to stop now? To give up? To forget about him and to move on?

Is it the right time to stop his one-sided feelings for him?

After three years...

Does he really need to stop this now?

Jinyoung stares at him for a few seconds before he finally decided to go back inside. He was about to walk pass the younger but Yugyeom surprisingly caught his wrist to stop him.

No...

He shouldn't just stop.

He told himself from the start to not to expect anything about this anyway, so he shouldn't really need be low because of this.

"I already wasted those three years of not proving my feelings for you...so please...I'm not expecting anything from you...but please...with just this last month of you in this university... you can forget about me and get rid of me after graduating, I will never you hold back for something... just please let me... let me do this..."

He said with pure determination in his eyes. He was holding so tight at the senior's wrist while looking straight at his eyes, trying to prove him that he's being serious right now.

Yugyeom didn't care now about him being hurt and all. He'd rather be hurt while doing everything he can for him before he leaves this university than going back to that coward guy who's being contended with just being in a distance from him and just watch him leave without being able to even say bye to him.

Jinyoung didn't know but he suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of that deep expressive eyes of the younger the moment he turns around to look at him. He was speechless and his mind seems not to work all of a sudden.

He couldn't understand how could someone be this determined to prove his feelings for him?

"I don't mind being hurt at all... I just want to do this... please,"

Yugyeom added in a more softer voice.

Jinyoung finally got his sense back and stares at the younger's hand holding his wrist.

Jinyoung wasn't really the type to be having second thoughts to this and that. He's always decisive about everything and would quickly have his own decisions. But right now, he didn't know why he was so speechless and it suddenly feels like he couldn't really sink it in inside his head to even formulate a quick decision.

He finally looks up at him again to meet his eyes, seeing the younger still looking at him like that, Jinyoung immediately avoided those eyes and removed the younger's hand on his wrist.

He immediately turned around and holds the door knob.

"Just don't tell me, I didn't warn you."

He said at last and finally goes back inside leaving Yugyeom standing there outside now feeling a little bit confused.

Did he....

Did he just said that?

Does that mean...

Yugyeom finally felt his chest feeling a little lighter as he stand against the wall, closing his eyes and finally telling himself to relax now from being too much pressured earlier.

He started laughing like an idiot at the same time he feels like he wanted to teared up because even though he got a permission it still do hurts.

It hurts a whole lot.

He shook his head a little, realizing how dumb he sounded earlier, he could only chuckles about that, but he isn't regretting it.

He wipes the single tear that escaped his eyes and exhaustedly run his hands through his hair.

He was trying so hard to calm himself.

'It's okay Yugyeom. You're hurt, I get it. He allowed you now, just focus on that. Just please...please, you can bear it...you can.'

He keeps on telling himself and wiped his tears again.

Sometimes, he hates himself for being such a crybaby.

He starts composing himself again and lets out a deep sigh.

'That's enough of being a kid, Kim Yugyeom. You still have a duty of proving your feelings to that senior...'

He said and finally walks in front of the door.

'Just how dare you Park Jinyoung to doubt my feelings for you..'

He thought trying to cheer up himself before finally opening the door and going back in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay that's enough. You all go and get your make up done. We'll be on in 1 hour."

Jinyoung said, finally dismissing their last minute rehearsal before their final presentation.

He looks at his wrist watch and let out a deep sigh. They have been here at the filming room since 5am and all that they have for meal is two boxes of chicken, but still, they couldn't get to focus on eating either because they're all busy doing stuffs for the play.

Today is the University's foundation day, meaning, there will be a lot fun stuffs to happen for this day. Starting from different booths and down to variety of competitions were colleges would be competing against each other.

One of it is the stage play competition, were all colleges would use the same theme, but will have their own uniqueness in making a script about it, directing, and performing it. Many colleges had joined the competition, specially the two biggest rivals. The College of Theater Arts and the College of Film Arts. This two colleges had been getting the title for so many years, but theater majors had been winning for two consecutive years already, making the film majors bitter and triggered. That is why this time, the seniors in charge for this play in the film majors were doing everything to get the title back from them. That is also why they were all this focused, strict and sensitive.

"How's that?"

Jinyoung asks as soon as he reached his best friend Mark, who's as usual sitting in front of his monitor checking the sound effects one last time before the play, making sure that there wouldn't be any problem with it later.

"All done!" Mark beamed as he stretches his both arms upwards while letting out a tired yawn. "Hope we can win back the title this time,"

He said, making his friend at his side scoff.

"You sounds so unsure," Jinyoung said after drinking some water from his bottle, "We should claim it. We will win."

He said confidently and unconsciously checked the time on his wrist watch.

"Well, we better be. Our Alumni will look down on us too just like what they did to the last batch of in-charge seniors last year for not winning the title back."

"Why worry about that? We are more focused and competitive than the last batch. We will win."

He said as if he already predicted it while opening the script one more time.

"The theater majors were all on this too, I bet they're all thinking the same thing about winning actually,"

Mark said while chuckling, remembering how his theater major boyfriend was telling him to just retreat because they will win again this year.

"You're not giving tips on your boyfriend about our script, didn't you?"

Jinyoung asks not really meaning it. He knows his best friend so well, he wouldn't just do that.

"Well honestly, sometimes love can make you do things,"

He said trying to tease his best friend.

Jinyoung slowly lift up his gaze from his script to him, giving him a look as if saying, 'You're kidding me right?'

"Oh come on! I was just joking! Of course, I won't!"

He said while laughing but quickly stops when Jinyoung only stares at him and goes back on reading the script.

"Geez. Why so serious?"

He said and chuckles.

Jinyoung didn't say anything anymore and just reads.

After another minute, he turned another page and unconsciously checks the time on his wrist watch again.

He didn't know why but the moment he saw that it was already, 12:15, he just suddenly felt so weird as if he just forgot about something or what?

"We still have a few more minutes,"

He muttered more to himself and finally closes the script. He looks at his friend sitting beside him, who's now busy checking his phone.

Jinyoung felt more weird when he just found himself staring at his wrist watch again at the same time, hearing his own stomach grumbling.

"I'm so hungry, should we go buy some foods now?"

Mark said after sending a text to his boyfriend, who's not yet sending any text to him since morning.

'Is he that busy?'

He asks himself at some point.

Jinyoung only nodded his head and was about to stand up.

"Anyway, isn't it weird?"

Mark suddenly said, making Jinyoung goes back on sitting beside him.

"Weird what?"

"I mean, it's weird that Yugyeom wasn't yet here today to deliver us foods? That kid usually arrives by 12?" Mark said suddenly getting worried of his younger friend, "Oh wait, hold up!"

He exclaimed, slightly startling the guy beside him.

Jinyoung gave him a 'what?' look when Mark started glaring at him.

"If this has something to do with that talk you did with him yesterday, I swear, Park Jinyoung..."

Mark said trying search his friend's face for evidence.

Jinyoung then remembers that talk with that junior yesterday.

'Please let me... let me do this..'

He remembered and scoffs.

"I guess your friend finally realizes that Park Jinyoung is such an arrogant bastard and changed his mind. Well things like that happen so?"

Jinyoung said pulling out a sarcastic smile while speaking.

'People do blurt out the most ridiculous things sometimes,'

"What do you mean he changed his mind?"

Mark asks and Jinyoung only shrugged his shoulders.

'Let me do this your ass... tss. Kids nowadays..'

Jinyoung thought.

"Yugyeom wouldn't just give up!"

Mark said as a matter of fact. He knows how that kid was so into his best friend. He's timid, yes, but he isn't a quitter. Especially when it comes with Park Jinyoung and for someone who just got his chance after so many years, Yugyeom wouldn't be the type to be easily giving up. He might cry a gallons but he will never ever give up.

Jinyoung pulled out a smirked and was about to say something when they all heard the door banging open.

"The fuck?"

Some senior said while looking at the new comer.

"Sorry."

Yugyeom said while having both of his hands on his knees trying to stabilize his breathing.

He didn't really mean to bang open the door, he had been running nonstop from the university's field just to get here as soon as possible and having that adrenalin rush in his body it just gave him that full force when he was about to open the door.

He let out another deep exhausted sigh and starts composing himself again before walking near his hyungs.

Mark immediately waved at him and gave the guy on his side a look.

Jinyoung only rolled his eyes with that.

"Hey, where have you been? Someone here already thought you have already given up?"

Mark said trying to emphasize that someone.

Jinyoung was just wearing his usual straight face as if saying 'whatever, Tuan.'

Yugyeom only smiles and finally fished out the lunch boxes in his bag.

"Uh, I don't know if you guys already ate since...I'm late but... here," He said putting the two lunch boxes in their table. "I'm sorry.."

He said feeling disappointed about himself. Now Jinyoung might think he's slowly losing interest about him for not being consistent? He didn't want that at all.

"Aww. Don't apologize! It's fine, honestly we should be thanking you for this, thank you, gyeommie!"

Mark said and patted his shoulder and the younger only pulled out a small smile.

"What's up anyway? You look as if you just run a whole marathon?"

The older asks. Noticing how exhausted he looks right now.

Yugyeom starts scratching the back of his head as he remember how desperate he is earlier to escape his mentor just to get here and deliver his hyungs lunch.

"Uh...I was as the stadium earlier taking photos for our organization's articles, I haven't notice the time and quickly tried to escape my mentor just to get here.."

Yugyeom timidly said, but quickly finds it regretful, because it was as if he was trying to pull off their conscience and he didn't want Jinyoung to think he was a bad guy for ditching his mentor.

"I see, that's why you have your camera today uh?"

Mark said, now noticing the DSLR Camera hanging on the younger's neck. Yugyeom only nodded his head, fishing out his phone on his pocket when he heard it ringing.

"Excuse me for a sec, hyung,"

"Sure."

Mark said and just lets the younger took his call, while him and Jinyoung starts opening their lunch box.

Jinyoung was about to open his wallet again and pay for it, but Mark immediately stops him, mouthing 'no please,' while pointing at Yugyeom who's busy talking to his phone.

Jinyoung stops for a second and just snapped his tongue, putting his wallet back in his pockets.

'Fine, since I'm just so hungry right now.'

He thought.

[ Get back here now, you jerk! I don't wanna lie to her and make us both dead! ]

Youngjae yelled at him on the phone. Their mentor wasn't really that friendly and considerate and the least thing that they want from her right now is her being totally mad at them. She just turns into a monster when she's mad, punishing everyone even though the others didn't even do anything wrong. He didn't even know where did he get the courage to escape her earlier?

"Okay, okay, just tell her I've gone to comfort room for a while,"

[ The heck, Kim Yugyeom! Just go back here you bastard! ]

"Fine, I'll go back now!"

Yugyeom said at last before Youngjae immediately ended the call.

He let out a sigh and just stood there for a moment.

He didn't want to just leave yet, specially he had been late for 15 minutes and he keeps on believing that the senior will find it inconsistent. Also, he just wanted to see and be near him today but he knows that he wouldn't get to go back here anymore once he got back to his mentor, it's just impossible. But if he didn't go back now, all of his block mates will be punish together with him.

"Yugyeom,"

The younger turned around when he heard his Mark hyung calling him.

"It's fine you can go now if you still have something to do. Don't worry about Jinyoung he'll understand,"

Mark said and patted his best friend's head.

"For the last time, Tuan...I.don't.care..."

Jinyoung coldly said, trying to emphasize that he didn't really care at all if he stays or not.

Yugyeom feel a little bit hurt by that, but still tried to act as if he didn't heard it all.

"Too hard, but too bad, Yugyeom wouldn't just give up on you that easily, Mr. Park! Right gyeommie?"

Mark said pushing everything that he can to help the younger to convince his best friend about how true his feelings for him is.

Yugyeom only smiles and stares at the senior. Jinyoung looks up at him for a moment trying to intimidate him, but Yugyeom wouldn't hold back. He just won't.

"I would never..."

He said with full of sincerity and determination while staring straight at the senior's eyes.

Jinyoung can visibly saw that determination in his eyes, but he still keeps on convincing himself that he shouldn't trust those eyes.

'I'm not an easy target, kid.'

He thought and quickly avoided his eyes.

Yugyeom just smiled in defeat and let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I'll be going for now, hyung..."

He finally said and Mark just nodded his head and thanked him for the last time before he turns his back and finally left the room.

************

"Hey, Tuan! Ready to be swept by our college when the results is out?"

Jackson said, boasting about how he is sure that their college will win again this year.

Mark just lets out a scoff and shakes his head.

"It's okay, losers don't easily agree with the winners. Right, Mr. Director, Park Jinyoung?"

He added trying to tease the other college.

"Sometimes, I kept on wondering how did you fall in love with someone like him?"

Jinyoung muttered beside his best friend.

"I kept on wondering about it too."

Mark answered.

After both of their presentations they have all decided to gather and just have some fun since it was all over and all they just have to do now is wait for the results to slap it on the losers face.

"Is the others busy today? Youngjae isn't picking up my calls,"

Jaebum said trying to dial his boyfriend's number for the nth time.

"I thought you've already sent them a text to meet here at this time?"

Jackson asks,

"I did but no one had replied back,"

"Weird. Those kids doesn't usually got busy?"

"Well, they are actually,"

Mark said, remembering how busy Yugyeom was earlier.

"Yugyeom told me they had been tasks by their organization's mentor to take some photos for their articles about the foundation day,"

"Oh I see."

"Ah right! Now I remember! Youngjae had mentioned about it before,"

"Yeah. So I think we should just go and find them,"

Mark suggested and all of them starts heading to the stadium.

While they were trying to find their friends, the four of them decided to try some booths and games that they were passing by.

Jackson and Jaebum was trying that dart game while the other two guys are just watching them waste their money for it.

"I'll get it this time Markiepooh!"

Jackson said while aiming for it.

"You've been saying that for five times already,"

He said and Jinyoung at his side only chuckles.

"You're doing it wrong, dude."

Jaebum said.

"Says the one who have gone 10 times and still doesn't get it?"

"At least, I'm nearer the target than you,"

He said while Jackson finally throw the dart and landed outside the board.

"See?"

Jaebum added, mocking him.

"Tss. This game is nonsense!"

Jackson concludes.

"Hyung!"

They all shifted their attention at their back when they heard a familiar voice.

"Why aren't you guys checking your phones? You said meet in front of the theater campus, we've been looking for you since then?"

Youngjae said and immediately goes beside his boyfriend.

"Oh sorry, these two kids here had been so engrossed with this game,"

Mark said.

"Anyway, where's Yugyeom?"

Jackson asks.

"He's still busy, he told us to just meet him later at the field. Our mentor brought him at the field with her to 'take some more photos' at the sport events, tss. If I know she just wanted to be with him alone."

Bambam said, spilling some tea.

"That mentor seems to really like Yugyeom and to be honest, it's creepy,"

Youngjae added.

'Well if someone is obviously interested in him, why don't he just go with her instead of me?'

Jinyoung thought.

"No way, Yugyeom already belongs to someone,"

Mark said and all of them shifted their attention at the quiet guy on their side.

Jinyoung flashed them his normal straight face and lets out a sigh.

What the heck should he do with these guys for them to stop? Seriously?

"Then let's just go check on him at the field."

Jaebum suggested,

"Good Idea, I wanted to watch the track and field event anyway."

Bambam said and they all decided to go there.

"Oh! Right there! It's Yugyeom!"

Bambam beamed and pointed not too far away from the bleachers where they were sitting at.

"Geez. Isn't she too close to him?"

Mark said when they all saw that mentor leaning way too close to their friend while checking the photos on Yugyeom's camera.

"Hate to tell you this, but she's always like that to Yugyeom as if she always wants to have a direct skin ship with him."

Youngjae informed them cringing at the mere thought of it.

'That's why he's too eager to go back earlier, I see.'

Jinyoung thought while watching them being way too close to each other.

"Also, she always gets mad about everything and to everyone except with Yugyeom. Whenever she's punishing us, she'll asks him to do this and that instead as if we didn't know it's just an excuse because she didn't want to sanction the apple of her eyes,"

Bambam added, remembering how they were all punished to make 20 articles about one topic for one day because someone had copied their assignment to the internet thinking it wouldn't be busted. While Yugyeom had been only asked to accompany her to a site for their college newspaper articles. To say that she's always unfair is an understatement, she's totally taking advantage of all of them.

"I can't believe such a shy boy like Yugyeom can be this so much popular with girls, even with way too older girls."

Jaebum said while laughing.

"He's so much oblivious about it though, he didn't even know that mentor is already taking advantage of him."

Youngjae said and Bambam immediately agreed to that.

'I doubt that. Maybe, he's even liking that treatment way too much.'

Jinyoung thought and scoffs, but quickly pulled out a straight face again when he realizes something.

'The heck I care anyway?'

He thought and secretly scolded himself for giving a damn thought about it.

Soon enough, the track and field event had start and they all just cheered for their own colleges.

The six of them moved to a much closer spot down the bleachers so they can clearly watch it.

They were all cheering so loud while Jinyoung was just sitting beside them, watching quietly and just letting them be wild and all.

After a minute or so, his eyes shifted to his right not too far away from where he was sitting.

'So he's a student of Journalism?'

He thought when he realize it while watching the younger doing all of he can to get a good shot at the runners.

'So what?'

He thought again and shifted his eyes back on the runners, but not even a minute had passed his eyes wouldn't just obey, It keeps going back on the younger, who's still standing near the track taking photos to this and that.

'Could he move somewhere else? He's distracting the audiences,'

Jinyoung thought making excuses for the stubbornness of his own eyes.

Jinyoung slightly flinches on his spot when the younger turns around and their eyes immediately met. He quickly shifted his eyes somewhere trying to ignore him, but he's freaking eyes seems to be having his own will for today.

On the other hand, Yugyeom was still looking at his direction as if he's still waiting for the older to look at him one more time, and when Jinyoung did, he smiled and shyly waved his hand on him.

At that point, Jinyoung suddenly got anxious and secretly checks his friends beside him, seeing they were all focused at the runners at the track, he hesitantly looks back at the younger and just casually nodded his head to greet back.

He didn't even know why he was so anxious about it?

Seeing the senior responding to him for the first time, Yugyeom immediately felt those tingling inside his stomach. The stress and tiredness that he was having just minutes ago immediately fades away with just that one response from him or even if he didn't responded at all, just seeing the older's face can take all of his stress away. It was as if he was already winning in life. The shy smile on his face immediately turned into a big one.

Jinyoung suddenly feel so bothered after that, he immediately shifted his attention back on the track trying to act as if he did nothing.

'Is that too much? It's no big deal right? I was just greeting back like a normal acquaintance?'

He keeps on thinking if he did responded too much because as much as he can, he didn't want to give the younger the wrong idea. He's being so anxious not to give him a false hope.

After a minute, Jinyoung unconsciously took a glance at the side of the track when he suddenly felt as if someone is watching him.

Yugyeom immediately look somewhere when he saw the older looking at him again, acting as if he did nothing. He smiles to himself and checks the photos of the senior that he secretly took earlier while he's not looking.

"So pretty,"

He muttered.

**************

"Now it's certain. That mentor do really have something for our giant baby!"

Jackson groaned.

They have been waiting for him to come out of the room for almost one hour now. Youngjae and Bambam had submitted their photos and reports inside together with Yugyeom. This two got out immediately not even 15 minutes ago, but until now Yugyeom wasn't still out.

"The heck are they doing inside?"

Jaebum asks, now getting really impatient while sitting on the railings of the corridor.

"Our mentor took him for last again I guess?"

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone with him again inside the room?"

Bambam and Youngjae said,

"Oh fuck?! She wasn't trying to molest him right?" Jackson exclaimed. Suddenly being so anxious. "Oh come on! Are we just going to stand and wait here? Let's go get him!"

"Jackson, relax. Yugyeom can protect himself if ever she'll try..."

Mark said but actually sounded a little hesitant,

"Did he really can?"

Jaebum asks, now having a thought about it too.

"Okay, Bammie go and get him out now!"

Mark immediately said after realizing that Yugyeom is a pure gentleman and there's no way he can protect himself if ever that mentor started touching him. Heck, he wouldn't even had the guts to push a girl in any circumstances.

"Are we serious? Do I really need to—"

But before they can even finish their plan on rescuing their youngest friend, Yugyeom finally got out of the door.

"Yugyeom-ah!"

Jackson beams and jumps at the younger.

Jinyoung was just slightly shaking his head beside them.

'Kids.'

He thought.

"What took you so long?"

Youngjae asked.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, she asks me to organize those photos after I submitted mine,"

"Oh her excuses!"

Bambam said.

"Anyway, let's just go now, I'm so freaking hungry!"

Jaebum said and hopped down the railings, snaking his arms on Youngjae's shoulders as they all started walking outside the campus.

Yugyeom let the other guys walk ahead first so he can walk beside the senior, who's currently at their back watching them like the usual quiet guy he is. He smiles at the older when he took a glance at him. Jinyoung didn't say anything and just walks casually like the others.

"Where should we eat?"

Youngjae asks and the other guys started suggesting whatever food chains popping out on their heads.

While their friends are literally debating at the sidewalk about where should they eat, the two guys at back remains quiet and a little awkward.

'Come on, boy! Talk to him!'

Yugyeom thought, encouraging himself to start a conversation.

'But what should I talk about?'

He asks himself trying to squeeze his remaining brain cells out.

"Uh...how's your..um..day so far hyung?"

He tried asking, feeling a little bit nervous.

Jinyoung was still quiet and was just walking, his eyes straight on the road.

Seeing that the older doesn't even seem to give him a hint of response, Yugyeom only smiled sadly to himself, trying to convince himself not to feel too bad about it.

'If he didn't want to talk to me, it's fine. Don't bother him, he's tired.'

He thought, trying not to make it a big deal.

"Nothing special."

Yugyeom almost jumped beside him when the senior suddenly speaks.

Jinyoung wasn't looking at him when he said that, making the younger thinking twice if he really did heard him answering his question or not. Who knows? What if he was just day dreaming?

'Day dreaming at night? Nice logic Yugyeom!'

He thought.

"So...how's the play?"

Yugyeom tried asking again, hoping that this time, Jinyoung would answer a little sooner... only if he likes to answer, of course.

"Good."

Jinyoung answered a little sooner compare from the way he responded earlier.

Yugyeom was already feeling all giddy. He can already feel the confidence building inside of him. He keeps on telling himself not to let this opportunity pass. If this night will continues just like this then please can they just skip the morning?

"Aye, hyung...what do you mean good? You're the one who directed it, I'm sure it was great,"

He said and he's not even lying or just saying things because he likes him, from the way he had observe him during those practices, Jinyoung do really have an excellent skills in directing.

Jinyoung scoffs and didn't answer anymore.

'I know, I'm great. I don't need you tell me that,'

He thought, attempting to make himself feel good because of his own confidence and not because of someone's compliment.

After 20 minutes of walking they just all settled on the nearest ramen house near the university.

"You can sit here hyung,"

Yugyeom said, offering the chair for his senior.

Jackson started making an on the spot sweet background music while the other guys was just giving them an idiotic look.

Seeing there are no other seats, Jinyoung just quietly took the one being offered to him, not forgetting to throw Jackson a glare as he did so.

Yugyeom sits beside him, having that same shy smile that he was wearing since they were at the field.

"I've been friends with Yugyeom for years but he never offered me a chair even for once,"

Mark said.

"He's even usually fighting us for the last seat,"

Bambam added and they all started laughing because of that.

Jinyoung was just sitting there with his arms cross on his chest not even moving, just looking boringly at all of them as if he doesn't give a single fuck about what they're saying.

Soon enough, they started to discuss about their orders. Jinyoung excuse himself for a minute to go to the comfort room.

Yugyeom aren't sure but there's something fishy going on right now on in their table. Everyone temporarily stops from talking about the menu and started focusing on their phones, but not paying too much attention about it, Yugyeom decided to just shrugged it off.

"Hyung, aren't we going to order now?"

He asks, reminding them about their purpose here.

Mark was chuckling when he lifted his head to look at him.

"Huh? Um...can you take our order too?" He said acting a little weird as if he was preventing himself from laughing, "Is it okay? Please, gyeommieeee? Hyungs are so tired!"

Mark cooed.

Yugyeom just agreed to it because he was hungry himself too and so they can just finally eat.

He took their orders and stood up to place it on the counter. Yugyeom can even hear Jackson's hyena laugh from the counter when he was already there.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes."

"Here's your number sir, 5 minutes is it okay sir?"

"Sure, thank you."

Yugyeom answered and decided to head back on their table, but his jaw dropped open when he saw that it was already empty. As in there is no single person at their table.

"Shit."

He cursed under his breath now realizing why they were suddenly acting weird earlier.

He took out his phone in his pocket and saw a message from Jackson.

[ Enjoy the night with your long time crush, gyeommie! Good luck! Thanks us later! ]

Yugyeom suddenly felt frozen at his spot.

'The heck?'

He thought as he now figured out what they are trying to do.

To set him up alone with Park Jinyoung.

'Oh seriously?! What would I do now?!'

He starts thinking in panic. He didn't even know what would he tell Jinyoung if he asks him where's the others?

'Think, Kim Yugyeom, Think! You—'

"Where are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are they?"

Yugyeom stiffly turns around to face the older.

Jinyoung was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"H-hyung..."

He started, scratching the back of his head trying to make a sensible answer.

What if he leaves too after I told him they already left? That would be so much embarrassing!

"I-I...think...they...already left?"

He hesitantly said, trying to sense the older's possible reaction.

Jinyoung stares at him with that blank expression. He's not really sure if he heard that right?

"You think?"

He asks, being suspicious.

"Well..."

Yugyeom said, massaging his nape, not really sure if should just make an excuse for them or just tell him the truth.

Lifting his head to look at the older's eyes, Yugyeom lets out a sigh and just decided to be honest, after all he knows that Jinyoung is a wise a guy, he would immediately hinted that it was planned out no matter what excuses or reasons he pulled out.

"They're actually trying to set us up..."

He said and lowers his head, slightly regretting that he tells him the truth because the older might think he was the mastermind of it.

"Are you on it too?"

Jinyoung asks, his voice sounded so stern and serious.

"Oh no! No hyung! I just knew it once I got back from the counter and they're all gone!"

Yugyeom immediately lifted his head and shakes his hands in front, denying it with all of his might.

He swallowed an invisible lump on his throat as he waited for Jinyoung's response while the older is just looking at him with that same straight face. Yugyeom didn't know but he feels so tensed right now.

"Here's your order sir!"

The awkward silence was broken when the ramen house crew suddenly pops out beside them holding their tray of foods.

Yugyeom flinched a little and awkwardly smiles at the crew, helping her to put down the bowls of food in their table. After thanking him, the crew finally left them, leaving the two of them in that awkward scenario.

Yugyeom was still keeping his head down low, feeling a little bit ashamed for letting his hyungs do that. What if the senior didn't want to hang out with them again after this, thinking they were just all ganging up on him?

On the other hand, Jinyoung was still contemplating whether to just leave now too or stay. As much as possible he didn't want to give him too much response and considerations, he didn't want him to think that he was entertaining him and immediately get used to it, but believe it or not even though Jinyoung is undeniably rude, he was still trying his best not to be so rough on him because he was still their friend, they weren't the closest among their group but still.

Seeing the set of bowls in the table, Jinyoung lets out a sigh and just decided to sit down.

'I'm hungry now though, so...'

He thought.

Yugyeom was still standing there at the side of the table, watching his hyung in confusion as he starts eating his bowl of ramen.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?"

Jinyoung said not even looking at him.

Yugyeom finally snapped on reality and immediately sits down, still trying to sink in what was happening right now.

'So, he'll stay.....here with me?'

He thought as he watches his hyung quietly eating his food.

"You're food won't finish themselves if you keep on staring at me like that."

Jinyoung muttered, still not looking on him.

For the second time, Yugyeom snaps back on reality and immediately muttered an apology then started digging on his own food.

He secretly glances up on his hyung and smiles to himself. He was only dreaming about eating at the same table alone with him before, but now he is actually here, sitting with the guy he have been crushing on and dreaming of for years. This is seriously too good to be true.

Yugyeom spent the whole 2 hours of just secretly watching his hyung eat. He just didn't know why he was so mesmerized by everything or whatever the older was doing. For him, everything about Park Jinyoung is stunning. He only stopped when Jinyoung reminded him that they need to finish all of that bowls of ramen before going home. They just ate in silence while trying to fit all of those ramen on their stomachs. Yugyeom suddenly thought whether to be thankful for this or not.

Soon enough, they already finished all of it. Jinyoung paid for their foods insisting that he should be the one paying because he's older and that the younger can consider this as a payment for those lunch-boxes. Yugyeom didn't want to let him of course, but he couldn't do anything either when Jinyoung is already walking at the counter. Who is he to even contradict the great, Park Jinyoung?

After paying, they finally left the place and quietly walked beside each other on the empty sidewalk.

Yugyeom keeps on secretly glancing down at the guy beside him. He just couldn't help it. Jinyoung just looks so stunningly beautiful under the moonlight. His calm yet serious looking face always leaves Yugyeom in awe. He's not even doing anything but Yugyeom can already feel his feelings for him deepening with every seconds passing by.

'He's just so pretty inside and out...'

Yugyeom thought, not even realizing that he was already staring at the older way too intently.

On the other hand, Jinyoung is fully aware that the younger is actually staring way too deep on him. He wasn't gonna lie that it actually made him feel a little bit uncomfortable, who wouldn't anyway? Also, even though they were basically have the same circle of friends, this was actually the first time that they ever get to be alone with just the two of them because normally they were always surrounded by their chaotic friends.

"Hyung....uh...do you live near here?"

Yugyeom asks once he had woke up from his thoughts earlier.

Jinyoung contemplated for a while whether to keep the conversation going.

'It wouldn't harm to answer a few right?'

He thought.

"Hm."

He shortly hummed as an answer secretly hoping that the younger wouldn't ask anymore. When Yugyeom only muttered an 'Okay' the conversation immediately ended. Not that he was complaining though.

After a good minute, Jinyoung can hear the younger beside him secretly letting out a series of sighs as if he was trying to prepare himself for something.

"Hyung can I...um..." Yugyeom starts speaking again, this time he's sounding a lot more hesitant. "Can I...w-walk you home tonight?"

He finally said it and mentally gave himself a tap on his back for being able to say it.

Jinyoung was actually a little surprised by that confidence for asking about it. Obviously, he wasn't expecting to hear that from him.

"what for?"

He asks.

Yugyeom was a little dumbfounded by that, he suddenly thought if he wasn't that expressive enough for the older to asks that as if it wasn't obvious for him that he wants to do that because he likes him?

"I-It's kinda late and...I just...want to make sure you'll...get home safe?"

He said trying to make sense out of it.

Jinyoung scoffs as for hearing that.

"You do know, I'm a guy too right?"

He said in disbelief.

'I can protect myself, what is he even thinking?'

"Well, y-yes hyung but still..."

"And I'm older than you."

Jinyoung added.

Yugyeom's lips automatically formed into a cute pout realizing that the older, in any way, wouldn't let him walk him home for tonight.

'I just wanted to do it for him..'

He thought. Feeling a little bit sulky.

Jinyoung can visibly see how his face turns into that childish expression. It was kind of funny but he prevented himself from laughing.

Jinyoung stopped from walking when they reached the bus stop and just slightly nodded his head, telling him that he'll go now first since his unit was just a few more walks from here.

Yugyeom's shoulders died down even more when the bus finally arrived and Jinyoung was already walking away from where he is. He really wanted to walk him home, he didn't want to part with him just yet. For him this wonderful night is still starting and yet it will immediately ended just like this.

"Jinyoung hyung..."

He tried calling him, fortunately Jinyoung heard it and slightly turns around to look at him.

Yugyeom can feel his heart beating so fast when their eyes have meet, he stares at him for a seconds, thinking whether if he should insist it even more or just let it go for now.

He had been looking at him from afar for years, he always wanted to do things for him, to take care of him, make sure he's always happy, to always support him with everything, and to make him feel so special every single day and now that he finally got the chance to do it, he finally realized too that it wasn't gonna be that easy...he needs to prove his sincerity and feelings for him even more.

'You're so stubborn, hyung...'

He thought.

Sighing deeply, Yugyeom flashes his sweetest smile and speaks.

"I'll let you go for now....but I won't next time..."

He said confidently and starts walking backwards, shyly waving his hand as a temporary goodbye while hopping inside the bus.

Once the younger is already inside the vehicle and the bus finally leaves, Jinyoung was left there a little taken a back.

'Did he just said that?'

He thought. He didn't even know where that sudden confidence of him came from? He looks such a shy guy but can actually blurt out things like that as if he's building up his own authority for Jinyoung?

'The heck was he really thinking, seriously?'

He thought and finally made his way on his own unit.

***********

"And you let him?!"

Bambam said, exaggeratedly slamming his hand on his table.

"I am under pressure okay? What should I do? It seems like he really didn't want me to do it,"

"You should've just insisted about it. Sometimes, people just want to be pleased a little bit more to agree. I keep on rejecting Jaebum's offer of walking me home before too, but actually I was just waiting for him to insist about it so it wouldn't look like as if I'm so eager for him to do that,"

Youngjae added.

"Jinyoung hyung wasn't like you though. If he says no, then it's a no."

"The heck are you still trying to do then?"

Bambam said, snapping a little.

"If you're just gonna let him reject all of your efforts at all times then it's best for you to just give up."

He added. Youngjae immediately slaps his arms.

"Hey, that's too harsh!"

Youngjae scolds him.

"What? It's true anyway?"

"Fine, shut up now!"

Youngjae said and Bammie only rolls eyes.

'You're always spoiling him.'

He thought.

"But I did my best before we part, I told him, I'll let him off for now but I won't next time...and I mean it,"

"That's good, Gyeommie! Just continue that and soon enough he'll see your worth too! Fighting!"

Youngjae said and throw a fist in the air.

"You better make sure, Kim Yugyeom. I'll be your number one hater when the two of you didn't end up with each other, mark my words! I'm watching you!"

"You're so dramatic,"

"That's my kind of support okay? Can you shut up?"

"I'll shut up when you do,"

Yugyeom chuckles and slightly shakes his head while watching his friends bickering in front of him. Sometimes, he can't help but wonder how they were all friends when all they did when they're together is annoy each other?

"Okay, okay! Stop now before you guys starts throwing chairs and tables,"

Yugyeom said stopping them with their childish antics.

Youngjae playfully stuck his tongue out to tease his friend even more, while bammie only rolled his eyes on him.

'Why am I even friends with these idiots?'

He thought.

Everyone inside the room temporarily stopped from what they're doing and shifted their attention on the classroom door when it suddenly opens, revealing a group of seniors and a few lower years.

"Oh it's the council squad?"

Youngjae muttered when they realized who the new comers was.

"Speaking of that hyung,"

Bambam said to yugyeom referring for that person that they were talking about a few moments before.

Jinyoung steps inside the room together with the others and settled in front of the whole class.

Yugyeom's heart, like it always does, beats abnormally again the moment he saw the light of his life.

'Oh what a great day it is, indeed!'

Who would've thought that the senior himself will show up in front of him like this when he was already missing him?

'But he looks a little tired already and it's not even half of the day?'

He thought when he noticed those tired eyes even behind his emotionless straight face.

'I hope he's okay...'

He told himself.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Park Jinyoung and—"

Jinyoung firstly wanted to introduced himself and the council but before he could even finish introducing himself, the juniors inside the room who probably knew about the hottest issue of their classmate's drunk confession for the senior, immediately starts teasing them and singing an unidentified love song.

Yugyeom tried to shushed them, but of course no one actually obeyed him. He wouldn't deny the fact that he sort of like it too, realizing everybody already knows about his feelings for the senior, but he also knows that the senior didn't want to be teased like this, especially during his most serious hours.

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just sternly watched them with his usual strict looking straight face, he just stood there at the middle waiting for them to stop.

This is why he hates the thought of that confession. Now everybody won't just stop talking and reminding him about it.

Once the juniors inside finally sensed that it wasn't funny for the senior at all, they immediately turned quiet.

"Are you done?"

Jinyoung said calmly but everyone can seriously hear how annoyed that voice is.

"Is that how you treat your seniors speaking in front?!"

He finally yelled with a modulated voice. He was trying so hard to control his temper but these disrespectful kids here just didn't know where to put those issues and jests during serious matters.

Everyone immediately lowered their heads, suddenly ashamed for being scolded by their senior over some ridiculous thing. Yugyeom couldn't even lift his head to meet his eyes too.

Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh after composing himself again. He then finally discussed about the matter that they were here for.

"So we are expecting for your full cooperation and we want you all to be very careful, do you guys understand?"

Another council official said after Jinyoung informed them about it. Everyone is shocked about the news. So basically, a business major student who's actually a drug addict accidentally stabbed another student inside the detention room when their conversation got heated and now, that student were hiding inside the uni. They wanted them to stay inside their rooms for a while until they heard about him being captured by the police because it might be dangerous. The student council was informing them room by room because they didn't want to announced it through speakers because that person might hear about it.

"Well that's terrifying?"

Bambam muttered.

"Are we going to die today?"

"You'll die in paranoia, Youngjae!"

Yugyeom was just ignoring his friends bickering beside him, he was focused on his thoughts about Jinyoung. Maybe that's why he looks so stressed out, he was in charge of monitoring those students at the detention and with that happening he might have been so shocked too. Yugyeom suddenly felt so worried about him, it wasn't safe for him at all to deal with those delinquents every day, especially those are all grown up man already and not just a high schooler, what more can they do when the time comes? What if he met another drug addict? What if he hurts him or worst stab him too?

'What the heck Kim Yugyeom! Don't think such things!'

He scolded himself because that thoughts was just terrifying.

After they have informed them about all of it, they finally ended the discussion and left the room.

Yugyeom immediately stood up to catch up with Jinyoung. They were already walking away when he got out of the door.

"Jinyoung hyung!"

He called. Luckily, Jinyoung was walking behind all of those representatives so he heard it clear and stopped for a while, letting the others continues their way to the next room.

Yugyeom immediately jogged in front of him.

"We told you to stay inside the room? Why are juniors at this batch so stubborn?"

Jinyoung said a little pissed.

"I-I know, I'm sorry, I'll go back inside quickly, I just..."

Yugyeom hesitantly said and started massaging his nape.

Jinyoung felt pissed even more. He's seriously not in the mood to not be rude with anyone right now.

"You're wasting my time."

He said and was about to start walking but Yugyeom called him again.

"Hyung, wait!"

"What?!"

He said, almost sounding like a yell.

Oh please, he still have a lot of stress to deal with for today, spare him even just for a minute okay?

Yugyeom was a little taken aback by the sudden raise of voice but quickly pulled himself out.

"I know your tired…and I'm sorry…but please don't stress yourself too much...and please always be careful and safe...I'm worried about you hyung,"

He said with his soft calm voice. His eyes are staring with pure sincerity into the other guy's pair of eyes.

Jinyoung didn't know what to say for a second, that voice just weirdly makes him calm all of a sudden and he didn't even know why?

"Go back to your room."

He said once he had gathered himself again and immediately starts walking away from him.

"Can I see you later?"

Yugyeom asks while watching the older walking away from him and while calling all the Gods just for Jinyoung to agree.

"Go back now."

The older said not even turning his back to look at him.

"Then I'll see you later hyung!"

Yugyeom shouted a little since Jinyoung is already in a quiet distance.

Jinyoung suddenly stopped from walking and turns around to face him again.

"I will be busy okay? Now go back to your freaking room!"

He said with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can wait,"

He said, trying to be stubborn but actually a little hesitant inside too. What if he makes him mad for real because of this?

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

Jinyoung asks in disbelief.

'So annoying!'

He thought.

Seeing the older having that cute confuse at the same time a little pissed off face, Yugyeom chuckles a little and smiles at him.

'"I'll just see you later hyung! Please be safe!"

He said at last and finally goes back inside the room.

'He didn't said 'you can't' anyway he just said he's busy and I told him I can wait so okay, I'll definitely see him later!'

Yugyeom thought having that big bright smile on his face as he goes back on his seat.

Jinyoung was left their still having that expression. He shakes his head and just decided to not mind it anymore. No matter what he says seems to be not sinking in at the younger's head anyway so fine, whatever. There are a lot more important things right now to think of other than that.

"Aye, Jinyoung hyung? Had a date with Kim Yugyeom after class?"

Jinyoung flinches a bit when he heard someone talking behind him, turning his back, he saw some of his council members walking out of the other rooms, probably done with announcing what was happening. He suddenly felt a little ashamed for being a little distracted while on duty.

'Well, thank you Kim Yugyeom!'

He sarcastically thought.

"Stop saying nonsense things."

He says and starts walking while the other officials are just following him.

"But you were talking with him a while ago?"

Another senior beside him asks, giving him a playful look. Jinyoung just blankly looks back at him.

"And that means were dating?"

He asks sarcastically.

Why the heck would people think they were dating just because they had been talking? What kind of an unreasonable logic is that?

"Hm...no? Not yet?"

The other senior said and started laughing, the other lower years behind them find it funny too.

"You know what?"

"what?"

"How about you shut up and mind your own fucking business?"

Jinyoung said, obviously having his temper rising with all those jokes about him and the younger.

The other members instantly shuts their mouth upon hearing how annoyed that voice is. Jinyoung looks at them with those scary eyes one last time before walking faster ahead all of them.

'Annoying people everywhere!'

He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

After the school radio had announced that the guy was finally captured by the police, the classes then resumes on its regular schedule and Yugyeom had to wait from 12pm to 5pm just for his classes to end so he can finally go out and check on his senior.

"Bye guys! I'm gonna go out first now okay?"

Yugyeom said and immediately sprinted his way out of their room after the professor dismissed their last class.

Bambam and Youngjae only chuckles on their own while watching their friend being so whipped like that.

The younger eagerly made his way to the film arts campus while having his mind occupied with just Park Jinyoung alone.

Jinyoung is the council's president and it was causing him to be always busy with almost everything so he didn't how long does he have to wait for him to finished all of his duties, but the nonetheless he'll wait for him even if it takes forever.

"Oh Gyeommie!"

Mark immediately greeted him once he saw the younger at their campus.

"Hyung!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Well...you know,"

Yugyeom shyly said as he starts scratching the back of his head and Mark starts laughing a little bit.

"Well of course you're here for Park Jinyoung, I see?"

"Yes hyung. Anyway, you guys done with your classes now?"

"Yeah but you know him...he has a lot of duties to do outside our course,"

"I know, I'm willing to wait though,"

"Aww! You're so cuteee!"

"Hyung~"

Yugyeom whined a little when Mark started pinching his nose. Can they just stop babying him please?

"Alright but you gotta be a little cautious today... Jinyoung doesn't seem to be in a good mood since morning, he's just a lot more sensitive and grumpy today so..."

Mark reminded him, remembering how his best friend keeps on glaring at him whenever he would try to talk to him or even with anyone else inside their room. He even yelled at their block mate who accidentally bumped on his chair while walking to the front.

"Is it because of that incident from detention?"

"Well that's one, he told me he just took a phone call from his sister for a while so he goes out of the room and when he got back there was already a commotion and someone is lying with their own blood on the floor. Luckily, the victim was fine now, the wound isn't that deep and the culprit had been arrested earlier...but yeah, he had been scolded by the other higher officials because of it,"

"He had been scolded?!"

Yugyeom asked a little surprised. He couldn't imagine that guy being scolded by someone. Thinking about it, Yugyeom couldn't help but to pity him, it hurts and angers him to know that someone had been putting the blame on Jinyoung when it wasn't even his fault in the first place.

"Yeah and also the results regarding the stage play competition is out,"

"Really? How's it?"

"That's another thing actually, neither the theater majors or film majors had won. It's unexpected but yeah the science majors took the crown and obviously, Jinyoung wasn't so happy about the result so you really better be cautious in approaching him, you might be yelled at or something,"

Yugyeom wouldn't deny the fact that he feels a little bit scared by his hyung's warnings. He's not sure how will he react if ever the older starts yelling at him or pushing him away, but one thing is for sure, Yugyeom is so much worried about him right now and he have this strong urge inside of him telling him to do something to cheer up the older to at least lessen his stresses and frustrations even just for a bit. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't stress himself too much.

"Did he ate already?"

He asks after contemplating for a while and trying to change the topic so his hyung wouldn't notice that he's somehow a little bit scared.

"Not yet. He wasn't in the mood and no one can actually talk to him to even force him to eat something. I tried but he just ignored me."

'But he must've been hungry by this time?'

He thought and felt even more worried.

'Hyung why are you seriously so stubborn?'

One thing about Park Jinyoung is he really hates disappointments. Specially disappointments that relates to any of his duties inside the University's student council. He hates the thought of not accomplishing or achieving something that he was really looking forward to. He will seriously be in a whole bad mood when something like that happened, affecting literally everyone around him.

"I'll go check on him then,"

"Hm. And for the last time just remember to be a little cautious okay? Don't take it seriously when he starts yelling he's just on a bad mood,"

"I know hyung, thanks."

"No problem! I'll go ahead now first and wait for Jackson. Good luck!"

"Bye hyung!"

Mark finally waved him good bye and started walking away from him so he can go to his boyfriend's campus and wait for him until he finishes his last class.

On the other hand, Yugyeom stood there for a second as he lets out a deep sigh.

He needs to check on him.

He then proceeded on his way to the council's office. He stood outside in front of the door not really sure if he would just open it and excuse himself to look for Jinyoung or just wait outside until he got out.

Not really paying attention to the door, Yugyeom flinches on his spot when it suddenly opens revealing a guy who seems to be a little familiar to him. From what he can remember this guy is the Junior's representative in the council. The guy was a little surprised too about seeing someone standing too close on the door, he arches one brow at him as if asking him what is he doing here but realizing it was the famous shy boy Kim Yugyeom, he immediately smiled at him and gave him a look as if telling him, 'I know you're purpose here.'

"Jinyoung-si is so in denial. I knew it, we knew it, you guys have date today isn't it?"

"H-huh? No! No! W-were not going on a date,"

He denies, feeling all the blood inside his body rising up on his cheeks.

"Oh come on! Don't be so in denial too! You guys are so secretive! Everybody knows you like him okay?"

The guy said and playfully punches his arms as if they were close or something. Yugyeom couldn't help chuckles hesitantly while scratching the back of his head. His cheeks feels hot from hearing that from other people.

"No seriously. We're... not like that... I mean yeah, I-I like him but...we're seriously…not dating,"

"Yet?"

"Eh?"

"Not dating yet of course because you're still courting him?"

"Aye seriously?"

Yugyeom said and laughs a little bit, feeling so shy and all, but he couldn't oppose that either because that's partly true, maybe yes, he's courting him but not really expecting something in return like how he made that deal with the senior.

Both of them couldn't help but laugh. This conversation is seriously so embarrassing. He thought.

"Anyway, I'm Jungkook."

The junior said and offers his hand. Yugyeom smiles at him and took his hand for a quick handshake.

"Kim Yugyeom."

"Of course who doesn't know you?"

"You guys needs to stop about that it's getting so exaggerated."

He said, feeling more embarrassed. Never he had actually claim and like the thought of him being famous or what. He just wants a simple university life... while having Park Jinyoung with him of course.

"Well okay? The news is true, Kim Yugyeom is not only a gentleman but also a humble person I see?"

"Dude seriously?"

Yugyeom said and both of them started laughing. He suddenly feels a little bit comfortable while talking with him. Maybe it was because they were on the same year level and probably with the same age making it less of an awkward encounter.

While the two seems to be getting a little bit closer. Yugyeom didn't notice that Jinyoung is already approaching the door, ready to go home after a whole busy and stressful day.

Jinyoung's brows automatically starts arching without him even realizing when he saw a familiar guy in front of the student council's office, and he seems like he was really having good time talking with the junior representative.

Seeing the junior rep playfully hitting the younger's shoulder while both of them are laughing as if they were talking about they're experiences together and getting shy at the end, Jinyoung suddenly felt more irritated, more irritated than he was a while ago. Maybe because he was really in a bad mood today and it makes him even more annoyed to see happy people?

'Tss! Can't they find a better place to chat about their thing? They're freaking going to block my way!'

Jinyoung scoffs as he heard how heartily that laugh of the younger sounds like while they're still talking.

'Annoying.'

"Sorry to interrupt your fun conversation, but can't you guys find a better place to talk about your good times? You're blocking my way."

The two juniors almost jump on their spot as Jinyoung suddenly appeared behind them. Jungkook immediately made way for his senior while having that apologetic yet scared look.

Yugyeom on the other hand swallows the lump on his throat as he heard and saw how serious he was right now. It almost seems like he was really mad for something and he was glaring at them like any minute he would be spitting fire and burned them.

"H-Hyung.."

Yugyeom was about to greet and ask how is he but Jinyoung only glares at the both of them one last time and immediately starts walking out of the door and away from them.

Jungkook instantly let out a deep sigh as if he's been holding his breath the entire time that Jinyoung is in front of them.

"He's really scary!"

"He's just tired…and anyway, it's nice meeting you today Jungkook! I need to go follow him now,"

"Oh okay. Nice meeting you too! Let's hang out sometimes!"

"Sure thing! Bye!"

Jungkook only nods his head and Yugyeom immediately runs his way to catch up with the senior.

"Hyung!"

He called him when he was just a few meters away but Jinyoung didn't even bother to look behind him. He walks a little faster so he can walk beside him but Jinyoung started pacing his steps too making an obvious distance between them. Yugyeom then tried to catch up again beside him.

"Hyung are you going home now?"

He tried asking but instead of answering, Jinyoung ignores him as he starts walking even faster leaving the younger behind him.

Yugyeom lets out a sigh.

'This will going to be a whole lot of pleasing,'

He told himself but still never actually thought of giving up.

He tried to catch up beside his hyung again and was about to open his mouth to say something when the older suddenly stops from walking, making him stops too.

"Hyung?"

He asks and Jinyoung finally turned to his side to face him while having that obvious annoyed expression.

"Can you just leave me alone?! Stop this already! I don't ever want you following me around, you hear me?!"

Jinyoung snaps. His voice sounded so mad making Yugyeom suddenly stood stiff on his spot, obviously taken a back by that sudden yelling. It stabs his chest almost immediately as the older said that but he couldn't pulled himself together that fast to make a quick response. He was staring with his shocked eyes on the older's mad face.

Jinyoung glares at him one last time and immediately goes back on walking his way out of the University's gate.

Still good thing, it was almost the last shift of classes so there aren't many students around them anymore. But even though no one had probably saw that, Yugyeom still feels a little bit hurt. He was trying to understand him, making excuses for him that he's just really tired that's why he suddenly yelled at him like that even though he knows tired or not, Jinyoung is really capable of saying that out to him anytime he wants.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh and slowly starts walking again, feeling every steps heavier than before. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about himself. He should've do something for him to cheer him up but it actually ended up with him adding fuel to that stress. He doesn't only failed on helping him, he also failed on building a good impression on him and it do sucks. His confidence about getting near him again were slowly going down to his feet. He suddenly thought of how will he able to approach him again after this? It was hard on the first few try and still keeps on getting harder....

'But I like him so much...so why am I even complaining?'

He told himself when he realized that this, whatever he was thinking right now, doesn't make sense at all. He chooses him, he likes him, he knows what kind of person he is from the very start and still chooses him and no matter what happen he knows that he wouldn't hesitate to still choose him so why is he being so anxious about it now?

'How dare you Kim Yugyeom! Don't you ever doubt your own feelings for him are you nuts?'

He scolded himself and slightly shakes his head to shrug those thoughts out of his mind.

'But it's normal to feel a little bit sad right?'

He thought and finally walks out of the university's gate.

Lifting his head up, Yugyeom instantly stops and stiffen on his spot when he noticed someone standing beside the wall near the gates.

"J-Jinyoung hyung?"

He asks a little dumbfounded because he thought that the older have gone home already.

Jinyoung awkwardly avoided the younger's eye almost immediately as they meet. He isn't seriously sure what he was doing. He's just thinking about this and that a while ago and actually didn't realize he had been waiting for the younger to come out of the gates for already five minutes. Why? That's the thing! He's not sure why too?

"I-I thought you've gone home?"

Yugyeom asks, speaking with an obvious cautiousness on his voice. He's just afraid to make him mad even more.

"Well..."

Jinyoung started. He didn't even know what to say or what should he say because he didn't know why did he waited for him in the first place?

"Look, I was..."

He tried and lift up his head to look at him. Seeing how the younger is looking at him with his calm face, specifically his eyes, Jinyoung suddenly feels a little relief, he finally remembered his purpose for waiting here outside after he inconsiderately yelled at him a while ago.

"I was... I was a little drained earlier and..."

He said, trailing with every words. He doesn't honestly know how would he say it or how should he express it with enough sincerity. Jinyoung isn't really good with these kind of things. He wasn't the type of person who always find apologizing so easy but why is he even thinking of apologizing to him anyway?

'It's because he's still your junior and you're best friends' friend, idiot! You shouldn't be so harsh with him just like that!'

He thought and let's out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"I...I actually didn't mean to...um..."

He tried but couldn't really find the right words to say it so he just snaps his tongue and paused for a moment.

Jinyoung lifted his head to look at him when he heard him chuckling softly. The younger smiles at him as he took a few steps to stand a little bit closer to his hyung, which sets the older in a short panic mode.

"It's okay hyung I get it," Yugyeom said while being just a few inches away from him, still wearing that freaking adorable smile of him while looking down at the senior's eyes, "Don't even try to think that I'll be mad at you or won't like you anymore just because you yell at me. I won't, not ever. I like you now and will like you still...always."

The younger said, his voice getting softer and softer with every words as if he's just whispering the last words in front of Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung didn't even realized how his ears turns red because of that. There was a weird feeling inside his stomach that he couldn't even identify if he's hungry or just wanting to poop or what?

The senior snaps back on reality when he heard he younger muttering 'cute' while staring at his face and while chuckling. He immediately pushed him a little to bring back some bigger gaps and avoided his eyes.

"The heck are you saying?" He nervously speaks, "Just who the heck cares if you'll get mad at me or...or...if you w-won't...won't like me?! I don't care okay?! I don't! I'm just trying to explain my side because you're still Mark's friend and you're still younger than me so—"

"Hyung,"

Jinyoung meets his eyes again and immediately got speechless.

"You really don't need to explain. It's okay."

Jinyoung lets out scoff and just decided to walk away from him.

'Why did I even tried to do this? Just what the heck Park Jinyoung?!'

He told himself as he started pacing his steps.

Yugyeom chuckles on his own while seeing the senior cutely stomping his feet away from him. He immediately jogs his way beside him hoping that this time he wouldn't run away again. Luckily, Jinyoung keeps normal pace.

"Are you going home now hyung?"

He asked, being more confident now than the first time he asked him that earlier.

"Obviously."

Jinyoung answered shortly. After this exaggeratedly tiring day, he wants nothing but his nice comfy bed.

"How's your day?"

He asks but immediately felt like regretting it when Jinyoung started glaring at space as if he remembers something so annoying. He shouldn't have really asked about that knowing that his day doesn't went that well.

"Uh, just forget that I asks about it,"

He said as he lets out an awkward laugh.

The two of them only walks in silent. It was almost 7pm so there weren't many people walking around. The street looks seriously empty without them. Yugyeom didn't know but he was sort of loving this setup. It was so quiet and the night breeze is a little cold, the night sky was full of stars shining so brightly above them, but who is he kidding anyway? No one shines brighter than the guy beside him.

"Hyung did you ate already?"

Yugyeom asks after a while of just walking in silence.

"I;m not in the mood and it's none of your business."

"hmm...I heard you haven't yet eaten anything since morning?"

"You heard?"

Jinyoung sarcastically asks. Is he really stalking me? He thought.

"Well...honestly Mark hyung told me about it..."

He admitted. He just wouldn't really dare to lie to him.

"Mark huh?"

Jinyoung muttered. Reminding himself to give that best friend of him a tons of nagging for sharing some info about him to other person and a very nonsense info by the way.

"You should really eat now hyung, you shouldn't skip your meals."

"I told you it was none of your business."

"But you might've get a stomach ache or something if you keeps on skipping your meals?"

Yugyeom insisted.

Jinyoung pursed his lips into thin line as annoyance was slowly getting the best of him.

"Ah!"

Jinyoung flinches a bit as the younger suddenly beams, he instantly stops from walking when the younger rushes in front of him. He arches on brow at him as if asking him what is he doing?

"You've already skip a few meals hyung you seriously needs to eat now, I know a good barbecue house nearby! Come on!"

"Eh? W-Wait!"

Jinyoung couldn't do anything anymore when the younger started pulling him to somewhere.

Jinyoung's ears starts turning red again as he stares at the younger's hand holding his wrist. He didn't even know where the heck does he got that confidence to suddenly hold him and drag him to wherever the heck he was planning to bring him. He pursed his lips into a thin line and checks the surroundings if someone is looking at them. He didn't even know why he was so anxious about it when in fact, his best friend Mark always do this when he was excited to show him something?

After a few walks, Jinyoung finally realizes how he was letting the younger do this to him. He immediately cleared his throat and pulls his hands away. Why did I pulled my hands just now? I should've done that earlier?! And why did I even let him in the first place?! Are you really out of your mind Park Jinyoung?! He thought.

Yugyeom was a little surprised about that but he decided not to make it a big deal and just walk a little slower to make sure that the senior is still walking behind him.

"We're here!"

Yugyeom beams the moment they reached the barbecue house.

Jinyoung examined the place. It wasn't that big nor too small. Just an average size of a barbecue house. It looks cozy and welcoming too.

"Shall we?"

Yugyeom said and opened the door for him.

Jinyoung scoffs in disbelief. How the heck did he ended up here with him when in fact he just yelled and told him harsh things earlier.

"If you're hungry then just eat on your own, I'm just going home now."

Jinyoung said and was about to walk away but Yugyeom is quick enough to stop him and moved in front of him.

"Hyung, please? You need to eat now, I won't let you go to bed without eating, you might get a stomach ache in the morning,"

Yugyeom said, trying to convince him. The senior was slowly losing his temper. He couldn't understand what part of 'It's none of your business' does this kid doesn't understand?

"I already told you I'm not on the mood and it's freaking none of your business? Which part of it seems blurry to you?"

Jinyoung answered, obviously getting pissed.

"I just want to make sure..."

The younger said and lowers his head, his lips once again starts forming a pout. He just wanted to make sure he won't be skipping his last meal for today.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance and just lets out a tired groan.

"Oh whatever!"

He growls and just starts walking inside the barbecue house. After all what's the point of walking this far without stuffing his stomach? He's hungry now too, so fine!

Yugyeom stood there for a while and smiles to himself, he throws a playful punch in the air while muttering 'yes!' but immediately made his way inside to follow his hyung.

Jinyoung only lets the younger do and decides everything. He's the one who brought him here anyway so might as well not tired himself and just lets him do whatever he wants, but....only for tonight! Just for tonight! He thought.

Soon enough, their foods had been served on their table and they started eating too. Jinyoung didn't even know how hungry he is until the foods are already in front of him and he starts digging on it as if he haven't eaten anything for the past 5 years. On the other hand, Yugyeom was just contentedly eating his food while watching the older.

'Cute.'

He thought and quickly feels his cheeks heating up when he realized that this was in fact their second time eating together with just the two of them. He didn't know when did he started to count the things he was doing but he just thought counting those times with Park Jinyoung was worth it.

"Hyung can I ask something?"

The younger asks after almost an hour of just quietly eating.

"You're already asking."

Jinyoung answered without even looking at him, just focusing on his last plate of food.

Yugyeom paused for a while thinking if that was a yes or no? But assuming that's a yes, he constructed his thoughts first before finally blurting it out.

"Why...did you choose to run as the council's president?"

He asks, because he just couldn't really understand why some people wanted those student council position when in fact it gives them nothing but stress and great responsibilities?

"I didn't choose to run. My alumni pushed me to do it. They said they trust me the most more than the rest of the upcoming seniors at my batch. Who am I to let them down?"

He said. Remembering how he feels so much pressured before and even until now not to disappoint those people who were really trusting him and looking forward to him, but oh! Look what just happened today? He disappoint them not only on the councils part, but also in the film major director part. What great great day it is indeed? He thought.

"Have you...ever thought of quitting?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well...nothing much I'm just....sometimes— I mean, most of the times, I feel so worried about you, specially with monitoring the students at the detention part and...I just couldn't help but think...what if...what if something like that happened again and you got hurt...I-I don't know really..."

He said as he lowers his head and fiddles with his finger. He doesn't really know how will he say that or express that without the senior misinterpreting it. But one thing is for sure, after what happened today at the detention, Yugyeom couldn't help but be so worried about him.

Jinyoung lifted his head to look at him but the younger didn't even want to meet his eyes as if he was feeling embarrass to sort of suggesting Jinyoung to quit on his duties at the council and yes, Jinyoung was once again speechless.

'How is he so concerned about me like this?'

He thought, because he couldn't just believe someone would be this sincerely concerned about him aside from his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have really asked and said that..."

Yugyeom said and pulls out a small smile trying to lift up his own mood.

"Detention room isn't a jail full of criminals if that's what you're thinking."

Jinyoung said trying to at least clear his thoughts about it even though he knows the younger got a point in there, sometimes it can be really dangerous for him specially when he was facing some kind of thug students. He was even sometimes getting a threat from them, but he just keep on ignoring them and just normally do what he needs to do as the counseling officer.

The younger only nodded his head and stays quiet on seat, still trying to convince himself not be so paranoid about it while Jinyoung only continues finishing his food.

"Oh! Jinyoung-si!"

Both of them shifted their attention when a group of students suddenly entered the barbecue house. Seeing those familiar faces, Jinyoung suddenly felt like he just wanted his seat to eat him alive right now, not because he was ashamed to be spotted with the younger, honestly he didn't mind because he isn't hiding something about them and there's literally nothing going in between them, It was because he didn't want those idiots teasing him to these and that even though it doesn't make sense at all.

"And oh, you're with Kim Yugyeom?"

One of them said as they all made their way beside their table.

Yugyeom only greeted his seniors as a respect while Jinyoung was just keeping himself quiet on his seat.

"That's why you didn't want to go eat with us because you already had a plan with your boyfriend—oops! Sorry did I spilled it?"

He said again trying to tease their president. The other officials behind him was just giggling, finding these situation a little bit awkward and funny but nonetheless, they seriously shipped these two so much.

"Hyung, I'm sorry but...I-I'm not his boyfriend, were just eating dinner and—"

Yugyeom tried to clear it, noticing how the older isn't cool about this anymore.

"Oh kid! It's okay, no need to deny it seriously! Why are you guys so shy about it?"

"But seriously hyung we're not—"

"Didn't I freaking told you to mind your own fucking business?"

Jinyoung butted in before Yugyeom can even finished his sentence. He was looking so deep on the other senior's eyes as if he was ready to spit fire any moment.

"Woah, chill! We're just—"

"Do I look so fucking easy on you huh?"

"Hyung,"

Yugyeom immediately stands up too, ready to stop him when the older suddenly stood up and grab the other senior's collar as if wanting to throw a fist. Though Jinyoung isn't really a fist fighter he wouldn't hesitate to try if this idiot will continue to tease him like this because seriously? It wasn't funny at all.

The other seniors was shocked and speechless while the other younger officials backed away a little afraid with the sudden tension.

Yugyeom swallows the lump on his throat and just bravely tries to gently remove Jinyoung's hand on the other senior's collar. Good thing Jinyoung only lets him and finally goes back on his seat.

"Hyung please just leave us alone,"

Yugyeom politely said to the other senior. Obviously not having a choice, they just all decided to sit far away from them.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh as he sat back down and looks at the older. Jinyoung was just sitting there with his arms crossed on his chest and with his mood that he obviously dropped down on his empty plate.

"Should I walk you home now hyung?"

Yugyeom asks as soft as he can.

Jinyoung lifted his gaze on him. Seeing the younger smiling so soft at him like that, he lets out a sigh and just finally stood up to walk ahead first.

Yugyeom did the same but placed a corresponding payment on the table for their bill. He trails behind his senior when he heard someone calling his name, making him stop for a while.

"Oh, Jungkook!"

He said as he saw the other junior walking near him. He doesn't honestly noticed him behind them earlier.

"Hi!"

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just taking your number in case I need some new friend to hang out with?"

The junior said and offers his phone to him. Yugyeom chuckles a bit and took the thing to typed in his number.

"Here."

"Thanks! Call you sometime!"

"Sure!"

The junior then goes back on their table and waved at him, Yugyeom did the same before walking out of the door.

"So you're close with that junior rep?"

Jinyoung asks the moment Yugyeom was out of the door.

"Hyung?"

Yugyeom asks, a little taken a back by that question.

Jinyoung chews the inside of his cheeks while looking at him with his straight annoyed face.

'Tss. Look at him acting as if he didn't understand it when in fact he was exchanging number with him a while ago?'

He thought and feels more annoyed.

"Oh you mean Jungkook?" He answered with a smile, remembering his new junior representative friend. "Well I'm not sure because we just met earlier but were actually good! He's nice and just easy to get along with, I think it's because were on the same year level and maybe age too? We might hang out in future and be total friends,"

He answered, oblivious on how the older was looking at him with that annoyed face.

Jinyoung didn't say anything anymore and just starts walking, Yugyeom was just following behind him.

'Great! Hurry up and hang out with him so you'll have other things to do aside from following me around.'

He thought and scoffs.

"Are you tired hyung? Should we get a cab?"

He asks, thinking if the older feels a little tired and sleepy now because he's too quiet. Well he's normally quiet but he's oddly quiet right now.

"Just go home. I can go back on my own."

He said coldly, hands inside on either sides of his pockets as he focused his eyes on the street ahead of them.

Yugyeom then knew he was once again annoyed for something, he's just aren't sure what it was because there's just too many trigger material for his mood swing today. Not wanting to pissed him off even more, Yugyeom just decided to not bother him anymore and just stay quiet beside him.

After a long walk, Jinyoung finally stops in front of a four story apartment building. Yugyeom looks up to examined the place. Even though it wasn't much of an expensive looking apartment building, just the mere thought of Jinyoung independently living here alone amazes him.

"Go home now. I'm going in."

Jinyoung said shortly and was about to turn around to get inside the gates when Yugyeom called him again.

They had been walking for almost one hour but Yugyeom feels like it was just 10 minutes or shorter. He just seriously can't get enough of Park Jinyoung.

"Hyung...are you busy tomorrow?"

He asks, trying to be confident even though his cheeks was sort of heating right now. Still good thing it was already dark so it wouldn't be so obvious.

"I have classes tomorrow."

"Uh...after?"

He hesitantly asks. Is he being too demanding now? He thought and got a little bit scared.

Jinyoung stares at him with his straight face and crosses his arms on his chest, which immediately sets the younger in a short panic.

"Why are you asking?"

He said and the younger couldn't help but scratch the back of his head.

"H-Honestly, Jackson hyung sort of got me two tickets to this movie and...I-I was wondering if...you'd like to see it too and unwind after a whole stressful week?"

"Why don't you ask your friends?"

"They already have something to do and..."

"Then why don't you ask your new friend?"

"Hyung?"

Yugyeom asks, not really sure who he was talking about.

Jinyoung scoffs as for seeing the younger a little clueless about who he was pertaining. Nice acting. He thought.

"The Junior rep?"

He said, one brow arching as he did so. Yugyeom finally gets it as he muttered 'Ah! Jungkook!' Jinyoung only pursed his lips.

"He might be free tomorrow but...I was hoping If I can go with you...I-It's okay though if your too busy,"

He said as he pulls out a small smile trying to assure the other that it's still fine with him if he didn't want to and of course, he didn't want to be too demanding. Just having to eat dinner and walk him home tonight is already enough to complete this day.

"Go home now, it's getting late."

Jinyoung said at last, trying to change the topic.

"Hm. Good night hyung,"

Yugyeom softly muttered as he smiled at him one last time before the senior finally turns his back to go inside the apartment building. Yugyeom watch his back until he disappeared out of his sight.

"So it's a no?"

He asks when he's already alone. He puffs out some air from his cheeks and pouted. He really wanted to see that movie with him, but who is he anyway to demand something from him? It's okay though. He keeps on telling himself that it's fine, Jinyoung is a busy guy so he shouldn't really asks stuffs like that and just be thankful that at least the senior is still letting him around him even though sometimes he's being so annoying.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh and looks up the building one last time.

"Good night, Jinyoung hyung."

He muttered before he finally decided to made his way back to his own house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, this gotta be something important or else..."

Bambam warned them as he stomps his feet inside his friend's room and throws himself at the bed beside the cocoon Youngjae.

These good friends of him keeps on calling him non-stop, telling him to get his ass up from his bed and go to Youngjae's dorm because there's something they really need to talk about.

"Aye! Come on! What's happening?!"

He asks impatiently. He just literally got out of his bed, brush his teeth and drive all his way here and these idiots here wouldn't just immediately talk and tell him what's up.

"Couple fight."

Yugyeom said while scratching his nose then Youngjae starts sobbing again.

"You had a fight with Jaebum hyung?"

Bam asks a little surprised. Usually, Jackson and Mark often gets into some little fights but these two? It's just once in a blue moon, but you can tell that it was something major.

"What happened?"

He asks, obviously concerned. Even though most of the times they keeps on getting into each others nerves, they wouldn't hesitate to fly their way and be with them whenever they needed each other.

Yugyeom immediately patted his friend's back when he starts sobbing louder. It was seriously so early in a Saturday morning to be comforting a hurt a friend but this is Youngjae, his friend, so fine.

"I just...I just want to check on him after class so I went to their campus and directly made my way inside the theater room and then….I saw him…I saw him hugging with that girl that I didn't know if that was a girl or a clown?!" He said, sobbing between each words. The two guys beside him prevented themselves from laughing, "I was hurt so I tried to ran away but he immediately catch up and told me it wasn't what I think it was and blah blah blah what a dick?! Then what is it?!"

He said and kick his legs under his covers.

"So you guys haven't talked about it yet because you're still here sobbing like an idiot?"

"Who the heck are you calling idiot?!"

"That's not the point here Youngjae! Answer me? Did you talked about it with him properly?"

Bammie asks as he turns to his side, lifting up his head while his hands and arm are supporting it.

Youngjae didn't answer him and just pouted his lips.

"No right?" Bam said and snap his tongue, "Tsk! And here I thought you're the most mature person among us when it comes with handling relationships?"

"He's not calling or texting me either! What do you want me to do?! Apologize to him? Bullshit! Seems like he's not even sorry for it!"

Youngjae said and sobs even more. Is he really replacing me now for that clown? He thought.

"But he could've been giving the both of you some space or time to calm down? You know that you guys wouldn't really get to fix anything with both of you still fuming about that?"

Yugyeom said trying to fit himself on his hyung's shoes about this matter and besides, he knows that hyung. He's in love head over heels with Youngjae, he wouldn't replace him with anyone.

"So you mean he's mad at me too? Wow! Fucking wow!"

"Don't act so dumb! Of course he'll get mad at you too for accusing him of something he didn't really do?"

"Yah! Just who are you guys taking side with huh?!"

"Oh my—argh! I can't believe how you're being so damn stupid right now Choi Youngjae!"

Bambam said as he groans in annoyance.

"Come on, were not taking sides with anyone. Were just trying to tell you and to make you realize that maybe you're just overthinking everything too fast? You should've talk it out with him properly first instead of yelling at him or walking out or at least listen to him first before concluding something?"

Yugyeom explained. He didn't really know where was that coming from but he just feels a little proud to himself for making it sound so sensible.

"Yugyeom is right. Did you do all of that before sulking here?"

Bambam asks and Youngjae thought about it for a while and slightly shakes his head as a 'no.'

"So you just ran away? Yelled at him when he was trying to explain and then walked out?"

He asks again and Youngjae only nodded his head as he fiddles with the hem of his covers.

"He seriously didn't call last night even for once?"

Yugyeom asks.

"Actually....he did, twice. But immediately gave up when I keep on declining it,"

"Ah so you refused on talking it out last night too?"

Bam asks sarcastically.

"I was hurt okay?!"

"And how about him?"

Bam said while Youngjae's sobs were getting a little bit more louder. Yugyeom at his side is just patting his friend's back.

"Have you thought of what would he feel about this? About you thinking he'd cheat on you with a girl just like that? For accusing him of something you know so well he wouldn't do in anytime or in anywhere? Have you thought about how he feels about you not wanting to hear him out? Have you Youngjae?"

Bam said with a calm voice but obviously trying to emphasize every points for his friend to understand it and by this time Youngjae is now a crying mess. His tears were freely rolling down his cheeks as he finally realized how selfish he was in this case. Yugyeom pulls his friend into his arms to comfort him, not really sure if he should say something or just quietly comfort him like this.

"Look, dude. We're not siding with Jaebum hyung, but of all the people, you at the first place should've know how much that man loves you. I'm not saying that you're lacking trust on him, it's normal to feel like that when you're jealous. Yup, It's okay to be jealous sometimes specially if you really love him, but remember not to be so close minded about it, tell him why and ask him why? Always hear him out first. If you see and feel that he wasn't sincere enough then fine you can sulk and stuffs."

Bam said with lesser sarcasm and aggression. Even though he sometimes have a sharp tongue for them, he knows when to be soft and when to be rough on his friends.

"He's mad at me now? What should I do?"

Youngjae said between his cries. He miss him so much already even though it's only been one night that they were fighting.

"Initiate the talk. It wasn't a loss to always initiate a talk to someone you've been arguing with."

Bambam said and patted his friend's head to comfort him too.

They just let their friend cry his heart out for a while. Yugyeom is still having Youngjae in his arms while Bambam shifted on laying comfortably at the bed while patting his friend's back.

Another minutes had passed when the three of them suddenly heard a knock from the door. Bambam immediately stood up, saying 'I'll get it!' as he did so while Youngjae temporarily wiped his tears away for now so it wouldn't look too pathetic for whoever is that on the door when they saw him.

"Oh...Jaebum hyung,"

The two guys on the bed lifted their head up to the door when they heard Bambam saying that. Jaebum took a few steps inside the dorm room and immediately saw the love of his life wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon, crying his heart out in his friend's arm looking so hurt and all.

Youngjae stares at him for a second and immediately jump out of Yugyeom's arms and bed to throw himself on his boyfriend and cry in his shoulders. Jaebum immediately wrapped his arms on his man as he muttered soft apologies to him.

Yugyeom and Bambam exchanges some looks and smiled. They knew it. They knew that Jaebum will soon do something, he just can't resist Youngjae in any way.

Bambam secretly gestures Yugyeom to leave and the latter swiftly made his way outside his friend's dorm room.

"Well, I guess they're all good?"

"Yeah. Jaebum hyung do really knows how to make his way to Youngjae's heart,"

"They're a couple anyway so that wasn't really surprising,"

Bambam answered as they both made their way outside the dorm building, heading out at the café nearby to at least have their morning coffee. They haven't even had their breakfast yet. All thanks to their sulky friend, Youngjae.

"How's it going anyway?"

Bam asked after a while of just quietly sipping their coffees.

"You mean Jinyoung hyung?"

Yugyeom asks and the other just nodded his head.

With the thought of the senior, Yugyeom couldn't help but have those sweet small smile in his lips. He remembered his time with him these past few days and he didn't know why he feels so happy at the same time satisfied with what is he doing?

"So, I guess your having some big time progress right there, am I right?"

"Not really, but it's okay."

He said shortly, Bambam stayed quiet waiting for him to talk more because he knows this boy here would soon gonna share something about it even without him asking, that's just Yugyeom and his excited ass.

"You know what? I don't know but I do really feel so happy...like even though it wasn't much of a progress, just the mere thought of him letting me around him or just the thought of me spending time with him even for the shortest amount of time makes me feel like I'm already contended with my life, that no matter how much moody he can get or no matter how hard is it to please him, I just still like him...like so much to be honest and yes, it's cringy for me to say that but I mean it,"

He said, talking while playing at his cup of coffee as if he was talking to himself instead. His friend can seriously saw that bright tint of pink at his cheeks while he's saying that. Also, he can see and hear how sincere and honest those words are. Jinyoung hyung is indeed, a lucky guy for having Yugyeom around him. Even though they always bickers with each other, they can honestly say that Yugyeom was the kindest among them, he's the most sincere, honest and innocent guy that they have ever met and seeing him like this, hearing him talking about that senior like this bothers him a little. He just wished, all of his efforts will be rewarded in the end, because if ever he ended up being hurt, it will seriously hurts them too.

"You like him that much didn't you?"

Bam asks and chuckles.

"I do."

Yugyeom answered, still having that sweet smile on his face, but as he realized that he wouldn't get to see the senior for today, that smile slowly fades away.

"But I miss him. I couldn't go and see him today and I wish I could."

He said as he started to pout and sulk, staring at the cup of coffee in front of him.

"I thought you'll ask him out to that movie? Jackson hyung already gave you the tickets right?"

"Yes he did and I do tried to ask him out but...he have classes today so..."

He said feeling even more sulky. Now he was starting to hate the thought of Saturday, where Jinyoung have classes and Yugyeom doesn't have.

"After class?"

"He's got some duties outside his course,"

"Then wait for him,"

"He didn't want me to,"

"You heard him saying that?"

Yugyeom shakes his head as a 'no' trying to remember if Jinyoung do really have told him not to wait for him?

"But he might mean it that way?"

"You're over thinking too,"

"And besides, I didn't want to always go around following him, I might make him uncomfortable or might bother him too much because of it, maybe it's best to just to be apart with him for a while, I didn't want to invade his personal space too much."

He said trying his best to be mature about it. He's just afraid that the older might find him so clingy and demanding. Even though he really wanted to be with him 24/7, Yugyeom do knows that sometimes, the older still need some space alone.

"Anyway, how about you? Any highlights?"

Yugyeom asks trying to fair by checking out on his friends life. Bam took another sip before he places down his cup of coffee again at the table. He lets out a deep sigh and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Tss. You guys have no idea how I am so annoyed this past few days!"

He said and it was obvious that the mere thought of that thing that is making him annoyed already makes his blood boils. Yugyeom chuckles for a bit and nodded his head to signaled him to continue.

"That Jimin girl, the english speaking dollar girl? You remember her?"

Yugyeom thinks about it for a while and lets out an 'Ah!' when he finally remembers her.

"Your unofficial rival at the media photo II subject?"

"Guess what? She's now officially my freaking rival!"

"What happened though?"

He asks, chuckling. Bambam and that Jimin girl do really have something so messed up between them. It was funny sometimes to be honest. Bam's favorite subject is media photo II so it's normal for him to really excel on it, on the other hand, Jimin who's also trying to be the top student in that class seems to be getting in his friends nerves almost every class meeting.

"Well I just have to fucking work with her on a report!"

"What? I thought you'll work alone?"

Because as far as he knows after their professor had told them to find a partner so they can work on their new report, Bam told them that they can go and be partners and he'll just work alone since he really loves this subject too so working on his own wasn't much of a big deal.

"Professor Yoo called me at his office after his class dismissal, you didn't know because you're literally flying your way out to Jinyoung hyung, but anyway, he told me he wouldn't allow me working individually on this and since there's someone who wanted to be alone on this too, he decided to just partner us up and that my friend, is none other than that annoying girl, Park Jimin!"

He said with an obvious change of temper as he slammed his hands on the table, making their cups jiggles and a few people shifting their attention on them.

"You really don't like her didn't you?"

Yugyeom asks while chuckling.

"What do you mean I don't like her? I freaking hate her!"

He said and crossed his arms on his chest again.

He just couldn't help but be pissed seriously! It was fine if she's just being really competitive, it's a normal setup in the class anyway, but her, constantly giving Bammie a look of insult every time she'd top against him and how she 's obviously boasting about it in his face makes the latter's blood boil in it's highest temperature.

"I think she likes you,"

Yugyeom said attempting to be funny but he immediately hissed in pain the moment bam kicked his legs under the table.

"What the heck?!"

"That's for saying such creepy thing!"

********

"You going home now Jinyoung?"

Mark asks as they started to pick up their things and put it inside their bag packs. Their last subject for today was finally over, students were going off one by one outside the room to head home but Jinyoung still needs to stay at the uni for some reasons.

"I still need to check some details about the upcoming seminar of the council,"

He answered as the both of them walks at the almost already empty hallway.

"Can I go with you at council's office?"

"Sure. But aren't you going home with Jackson?"

"He still have classes till 7pm and I didn't want to wait at their building alone, it's so creepy in there when it's dark,"

Mark said and Jinyoung just nodded his head. The two of them finally reached the councils office. Inside were a few officials already talking about the details. They immediately gave the senior a copy of their event, which he started checking as soon as he got a hold of it. Mark sits behind them and temporarily played some games on his phone to occupied himself, not forgetting to mute his phone so he wouldn't disturb them.

Soon enough the meeting was over earlier than they have expected. Some of them already left, but Jinyoung and the other year level representatives are still there, working on some details.

"I'll need it this Monday."

Jinyoung shortly ordered as the bossy guy he is. Jungkook, the junior level representative took the piece of paper being handed to him, examining it before asking a few questions to clear things about his tasks.

"Can I ask some help from a friend regarding with the photo to be used with these ads?"

"You can do whatever you want as long as it will look inviting and convincing. Source doesn't matter just make sure it's relevant to the topic,"

Jinyoung said not even looking at the younger representative as he was busy organizing the event flow of the seminar.

"Okay thanks, hyung."

He said and was about to walk away, "I'll call Yugyeom for some help!"

Jungkook said to himself as if suddenly being excited, but immediately realizes that he just blurt it out literally in front of the older's face.

Jinyoung immediately stopped from scribbling things on his paper as he heard him saying that. He didn't know but that scenario one time at the barbecue house and even that time where he first discovered that the younger is close with these junior rep when he saw them laughing and hitting each other in front of the council's door suddenly came back flashing in his mind, feeling a little bit annoyed at the same time.

Jungkook swiftly tried to walk away, suddenly afraid for his life when Jinyoung finally shifted his attention on him.

"Jeon-si,"

Jinyoung called him and the younger felt like peeing in his pants with that stern voice. The junior rep hesitantly faced him again not really sure what was the older was thinking.

"Isn't better if you'll just make your own photo resource for that ads? We shouldn't bother other people for our duties."

He said as a suggestion but it sounded more as a warning for Jungkook. The younger hesitantly nodded his head and secretly let out a deep sigh when Jinyoung finally shifted his eyes on his paper again.

"Anyway, are all juniors have classes today?"

He suddenly asks again, startling the younger beside him.

"I'm not sure since some third year colleges have and some don't,"

Jinyoung didn't answered anymore as he realized it too. What the heck is that question Park Jinyoung? Of course they're all still have different courses, Juniors didn't only have one courses for you to assume that all of them have classes today! You stupid! Why are you even asking? He scolded himself inside his mind but surprisingly looks so peaceful scribbling on a paper outside.

Jungkook finally swift his way out of there before Jinyoung burned his whole being.

"Not just because you saw a junior today means that Yugyeom would be around too,"

Mark said, suddenly appearing beside him. Jinyoung pretended not to hear that even though he suddenly felt a little pissed by that. Who the heck says that he was thinking about that?!

"How's Yugyeom doing anyway?"

"How the heck will I know?"

Jinyoung answered still focused on his thing.

"You know what I mean Jinyoung,"

"What do you want me to say?"

He said with a bored tone as if telling him to just say whatever he wants to hear from him and he would immediately say it just for him to stop.

"Nothing. I just want to know how's it going with the both of you? He's been around and with you this past few days, I believe you've at least had notice how serious he is about his thing for you?"

Jinyoung stops for a seconds but immediately goes back on writing before answering.

"He's annoying."

He said shortly but strangely felt something cozy inside of him as he remembers the younger doing things for him this past few days.

"You tend to describe everything as annoying when you couldn't find the right word to describe it, specially if your being so in denial with something,"

"Where did you suddenly got that theory about me?"

"I'm your best friend since high school Jinyoung I can read you with my eyes closed."

Mark said and Jinyoung finally lifted his head to give him a straight face. Mark lets out a playful scoff.

"Fine. I'll shut up about that...for now."

He said before he finally goes back on where he was sitting a while ago.

"Glad you've read that straight face,"

Jinyoung said as both of them laughs a bit about that. The time passes by so quickly, after almost an hour, Jinyoung and Mark was the only ones left there inside the council's office.

Mark and Jinyoung almost jumped on their spots when the door suddenly banged open revealing a tired but excited Jackson Wang.

"Markiepooh I'm so freaking tired!"

He beamed and immediately clings into his boyfriend. Jinyoung prevented himself not to choke him for startling them so bad that he almost clicked the wrong button at the printer when he flinched.

"Then we should get home now so you can rest,"

"Can I sleep at your house?"

"You have your own apartment Jackson,"

Mark answered while chuckling making his boyfriend pout.

"Aww. Come on, we don't have classes tomorrow let me sleep beside you tonight, puh-leaaaaase?"

Mark couldn't help but giggles at the same time felt his cheeks heating up feeling a little bit shy that Jinyoung is hearing this kind of conversation from them. Jinyoung on the other hand, felt like puking. Oh how cringy! He thought but just focused himself on doing his thing.

Mark just agreed to it since he also feels like missing him a lot these days even though they're literally always going to school and going back home together. Specially this past few days, they had been all so busy and that's the only two times where they can finally be together since most of the time they're inside the classroom and studios.

"Jinyoung we're going home now, aren't you going now too?"

"I still need to wait for all of this to be printed out, it's okay, you guys can go home first."

"You sure? You'd be alone in here aren't you scared?"

Jackson, as the scardy cat he is, asks.

"You're only one who's scared here, Wang."

"Right. Your building is creepy, I was even running my way up here earlier, if it's not for Mark I would never ran in those dark hallways ever, geez."

He said as a matter of fact making the two other guys laughing at him.

"Anyway, we can wait for you though?"

Jackson added. Even though Jinyoung isn't showing any slight hint of him being scared, they still didn't want to leave him alone here.

"Seriously, It's fine. I still have tons of this to print out, It'll took forever. You guys should go home now and rest, I'll be fine here, just inform the guards downstairs that someone is still here so I wouldn't be locked up."

"Can't you just do that tomorrow or on Monday?"

Mark said and Jinyoung finally throw him his infamous straight face.

"Fine! Fine! We're going!"

He said and immediately clings on Jackson's arm as he guided both of them out of the door.

"You sure it's fine to leave him alone in there?"

Jackson asks still a little bothered. What if there's really a ghost in there? He thought.

"He said he'll be fine so he'll be fine. He's Park Jinyoung remember? Even ghost would be intimidated by him."

Jackson started laughing because of that but immediately stopped from laughing when Mark suddenly left him there at the middle of the hallway and ran his way outside trying to scare him. Jackson was in panic as he started screaming and running after him.

"How dare you!"

Jackson complained when they're finally out of the uni. Mark was holding his stomach while laughing. It's just so funny.

Jackson wanted cooed at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend laughing so heartily like that. He steps a little bit closer to him and whispers in his ears.

"Your so naughty, I'll seek revenge later at your bedroom."

He said softly as he kissed his cheeks earning a quick blushed from the other. Mark playfully pushed him and started walking ahead. Jackson walks to his side as he intertwined their hands.

"How's Jaebum and Youngjae?"

Mark asks knowing those two had some recent misunderstanding.

"They're fine. Jaebum took the risk of being absent at our classes today even though we have some important exams just to personally talk and make up with Youngjae. If they're still aren't fine I don't know what's up with them anymore."

"It's been a while since those two had some issues though,"

"Couples do really need to go through some challenges sometimes to tighten their relationship,"

"Sometimes? But why are we always arguing though?"

"Because you didn't want to wear my bracelet gift to you,"

"For pete's sake Jackson! I told you I was late that time that's why I forgot to wear it and hey! It's just only one time!"

"But you're mad at me that time too,"

"Because you keep on ignoring me too for not wearing it!"

"Oh look! You're mad at me now too Tuan!"

"I am not— oh wait a second,"

Mark said and was cut before they can even start to earn another stupid argument. He fished out his phone in his pocket and saw that Yugyeom is calling.

"Oh hey gyeommie what's up?"

[ You still at school hyung? ]

"Walking home with Wang why?"

Jackson chuckles a bit at his side as he heard him calling him that.

Yugyeom paused for a while not really sure how would he asks about it without obviously getting shy.

"Jinyoung is still at the council's office printing the catalogs for the seminar,"

Mark informed him before he could even ask for it. Knowing all too well his friend's motive for calling. This kid haven't saw his crush for almost the whole day he must've been missing him already.

[ Until now? But's it too late? ]

"That's what I've been telling him but you how stubborn he is so,"

[ Who's with him? ]

"No one."

[ He's alone?! ]

"Yah you kid, are you shouting at me huh?"

Mark said not really meaning it, Yugyeom immediately says sorry for raising his voice so suddenly like that. He can't help it, it was so late at night already and yet he's still there alone? What if he got locked up? He thought.

[ Did he told you guys what time is he going home? ]

"No, he just told us he'll go home once he finished printing those catalogs, which is a tons of it to be honest,"

[ Okay, hyung. Thanks! ]

He said and immediately ended the call.

"Well I guess he's on his way to pick him up now?"

Mark said as he puts his phone back at his pockets.

"Poor yugyeom for laying his eyes on Jinyoung, I mean, Jinyoung isn't bad but he's so stubborn, he'll make gyeommie always worrying about him tsk tsk!"

"Yeah just like how you are always making me worried too!"

"Yah Mark Tuan you're starting again!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh seriously?"

Jinyoung muttered under his breath as the catalogs on his arms goes falling down on the ground again. He kneels down and started picking it up one by one, securing it more this time so it wouldn't fall down again later. He lets out a deep sigh as he finally made his way outside of their campus building. The place is all dark since it was already late but it doesn't really bothers him because he's already used on going out of the council's office so late like this and he wished he's being payed for it. Unfortunately, he isn't.

"Overtime again?"

The night shift guard asks him when he saw the student walking out of the gates. Jinyoung just nodded his head and proceeded outside. The fact that the guard recognizes him as the student who always does overtime more than the employees here only proves how dedicated and much of a busy person he is. 

Jinyoung adjusted his sling bag on his shoulder before it might completely slides down but just like how this day had been stressing him out that much, the catalogs in his arms had once again slips into the ground. He cursed under his breath and was about to pick it up when someone suddenly appeared in front of him to help him.

"Let me help you hyung."

He said and Jinyoung was sort of left there a little dumbfounded, not really expecting him to be appearing out of nowhere for today. What the heck is he doing here outside the uni at this hour? He thought.

Yugyeom stood up properly again once he had gathered it all up. He smiled at the older trying to be pleasing as much as possible. After calling his Mark hyung earlier, he quickly got his ass up from his bed and went here to wait for him and help him, he actually wanted to go inside but the guards didn't let him in, telling him that students isn't allowed go inside the uni at this hour, except for those who's already inside and still aren't going out since morning. He was disappointed because of that, he really wanted to check on him, specially he knows he's alone in there. But he didn't have a choice so he just stood there outside for almost 1 hour waiting for the older to go out so he could walk him home.

"What're you doing here?"

Jinyoung asks, obviously being suspicious.

"I heard from Mark hyung that you're having some overtime alone at council and…It was a little late so…"

He said trying so hard so form a single sentence but he couldn't. He just didn't know why he always feels so speechless or out of right words whenever he's in front of him. Park Jinyoung do really have a tons of effects on him.

On the other hand, Jinyoung suddenly feel so confused. He just couldn't understand why is this guy so concerned on him just like that. Yes, he knows that the younger likes him but the way he was so worried about him with almost everything is confusing Jinyoung in different angles.

"Anyway, are you going home now hyung? Let me help you with these,"

Yugyeom said when he noticed that the older isn't still saying anything, just looking at him with that confused face as if he still couldn't believe that he would be here outside waiting for him. He carefully took the older's sling bag and the remaining pile of catalogs in his arms, surprisingly, Jinyoung didn't even protest and just lets him. He started walking ahead leaving the younger behind, which yugyeom didn't care much about right now since he's just so shock and happy too that the older didn't pushed him away or something. He didn't know if it was just that alright now for the older for him to do things like this or he was just really tired that he didn't have the energy to even protest anymore? But either of those he still thinks that this is indeed a major progress for today.

He jogged his way to his side and just walks with him quietly, smiling on his own while indulging this moment. Actually he was hesitating earlier whether he should go or not. Like what he said earlier to Bammie, he didn't want to invade his personal space too much, but hearing that update from his Mark hyung about the senior worries him a lot and he just couldn't really help but go here since he badly wanted to see him too.

"Hyung you shouldn't be over working yourself like this, you'll be prone to fatigue and other sickness if you keep on doing this?"

Yugyeom said as he secretly watches the older at his side, Jinyoung is massaging his nape while walking, obviously having some pain and cramps at that part of his body. He didn't know but with the thought of the older almost regularly tiring himself with all of those duties that it almost looks like he was abusing himself for this and that sort of pisses him off. What're the other officers doing at the council? Why is Jinyoung hyung the only one doing so much work? He thought.

Jinyoung was kind of surprised to hear a slight hint of annoyance in that voice that he couldn't help but wonder if the younger is scolding him right now or what? And if yes, why the heck would he scold me about that? He thought.

"I need to."

He answered shortly as he lets out a sigh. One of the myth about the council's officers is that, every body thought all of those members were all responsible and reliable, which is in real life they're just like some other students around there always goofing off and lazing out. True, they can be trusted with some task but most of the times, Jinyoung needed to constantly remind them about their duties before they started moving and doing stuffs. That's why sometimes, he just wanted to do things alone, constantly reminding and instructing other people is more time consuming and more tiring than doing it on his own.

"They should've at least helped you with all of this papers before leaving you alone inside?"

The younger said while slightly shaking his head in disappointment.

"Or if they don't really want to help they could've just stayed until it's done?"

He added still sounding so annoyed. Jinyoung was just quietly walking beside him, just listening to him still confused and speechless as to why the younger is so pissed about it as if he's the one being abused.

"It wasn't fair for you at all." Jinyoung couldn't help but lifted his head up to look at him. The younger is not looking at him but he can visibly see how his brows were meeting each other in annoyance. "Hyung can you just not let them do this to you again?"

He said and finally looks down to meet the older's eyes. Jinyoung blinks twice with that tone, it almost sounded like he was really scolding him and was telling him not to do it again or he will seriously gets mad for real that Jinyoung couldn't help but averted his eyes somewhere away from him, suddenly feeling his ears heating up.

"Fine. If that's will make you shut up about it."

Jinyoung muttered as he lets out a sigh. He just suddenly feels like he needs to agree with him for now so he would stop ranting about that and also so he could calm him down before he seriously gets mad. He didn't even know why he suddenly felt a little shy to make him this worried but of course he couldn't get himself to apologize because he was just so full of his ego, so the least he could do right now is to just agree with him not to do it again. It was actually uncommon for him to be this submissive, usually Jinyoung wouldn't let anyone ordering him around because he was often the one in authority, he just thought maybe he's that too tired and exhausted to even protest or argue?

Yugyeom only nodded his head and feel a little satisfied with that answer knowing that at least, the senior is listening to him. Tell him he's over reacting about this but he just really thinks that it was seriously not fair for Jinyoung to be doing so much stuffs like this when they could've done it all together at the council. Specially, he's a graduating student, he has a lot of stuffs to do inside his course too, he's already being burdened with so much work and he wished he could be with him 24/7 so he can at least help him with everything.

"Will you be at school tomorrow too, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks after a few minutes of walking. Jinyoung only shakes his head as a 'no.' which the younger felt a little relieved because if ever Jinyoung would be in school even on Sunday, he'll definitely flips some tables here in annoyance even though there's no visible table around them.

"What's this anyway?"

He asks checking the catalogs in his arms.

"It's the catalogs for the upcoming seminars, I need to arrange it all so we can distribute it on Monday."

"All of this?"

Yugyeom asks in disbelief because there's just too much of it. If he'll do it alone he'll be spending Christmas and New year before he finished it all.

"I can manage it."

"Let me help you,"

Yugyeom said sounding so determined that Jinyoung had to look up and meet his eyes again. He quickly goes back on looking at the empty street when the younger didn't even blink his eyes. What the heck is wrong with him seriously? He thought.

"I can do it alone."

"But it was a lot?"

"No."

Jinyoung firmly said. Yugyeom only pouted his lips and just keeps quiet, but after a few minutes he started insisting about it again that Jinyoung finally gets tired of it so for the second time for tonight, he ended up agreeing with him. You're seriously going to regret this Park Jinyoung. He thought.

"Just text me or something when you got here tomorrow, my neighbors isn't that welcoming you shouldn't be shouting or stuffs,"

Jinyoung reminded him. They had agreed to do it tomorrow since it was seriously so late now. Yugyeom couldn't help but feel excited about it and also, the thought of texting Jinyoung was one of the things he badly wanted to do. He already got the seniors number since freshmen year when he became friends with his Mark hyung and the other guys but he never had the chance to text him because he was so shy and he didn't even know what to talk about with him if ever he started texting him, this was actually the first time he'll going to do that and hearing the senior himself telling him to text him sort of made him feel fuzzy inside, like a teenage girl having butterflies inside his stomach because of her crush.

"You should go home now too, it's already late."

Jinyoung said and gestures for his sling bag and catalogs that was on Yugyeom. The younger gently gave it back to him making sure it won't slips down and cluttered again.

"Good night, hyung."

Yugyeom said and the older only nodded his head before he finally turn around to go upstairs at his apartment room. Yugyeom only watched his back until he was gone. He lets out a deep sigh and smiled to himself. He just feels so happy today. That moment when he thought this will gonna be a long and boring day because he wouldn't have the chance to see him, but it actually turns out to be one of the best night so far because he got a lot of approval from him for tonight which actually very rare so he really should celebrate this.

************

"Oh, you're up early today uh?"

His mom said when she walked passed his room and saw her son already awake, fixing himself on a mirror as if he had a date to go to.

"You usually wakes up late during weekends? Had a date with someone?"

His mom said and yugyeom couldn't help but chuckles.

'How I wish it was a date!'

He thought.

"I'm just going out to help a friend,"

He said and his mom was looking at him with those playful suspicious eyes as if she doesn't buy it at all.

"Who's friend is that?"

"My senior at school,"

"A girl?"

"He's a guy mom,"

"You're so secretive!"

His mom said while laughing and while walking out of his room's door. Yugyeom only chuckles to himself. If only it was that just easy to tell her that he was into a guy named Park Jinyoung then it'd be more convenient for him. Unfortunately, even though he knows his mom loves him and that she was a very understanding mom, he still couldn't guarantee that she'd be okay about him being gay for a specific guy.

He shakes out that thoughts for now and checks the time on his watch, it's still an hour early to be going to their scheduled time and yugyeom seriously couldn't wait any longer. It wasn't much of a reason to be preparing for it this much but he can't help it okay? It wasn't a date but meeting Jinyoung would be always one of the most special events for him and of course, he wanted to impress him a little bit.

Checking himself on the mirror one last time, he finally walks out of his bedroom to have his breakfast with his mom, who's still giving him a playful look when he steps inside their dining room.

"You'll really not gonna tell me who's the lucky girl?"

His mom teased him and yugyeom only smiles defeatedly as he started to eat his breakfast. Even though he wanted to tell her so bad about how beautiful Jinyoung was, he just can't.

****************************

Yugyeom looks up at the apartment building standing in front of him. He lets out a deep sigh as he finally fished out his phone inside his pocket. He scrolled through the contacts and felt a little nervous by tapping the older's phone number. This is seriously the first time he'll ever get to text this number after literally 3 years of having it on his contact list. Yugyeom didn't even know what's the big deal about it? He just need to text him to inform him that he's finally here outside. But that's the thing! He's finally here outside waiting for his long time crush to go down and meet him. If that isn't a big deal then what it was? He thought and felt even more nervous.

After contemplating for a while and after a few tries of typing a decent text for Jinyoung, Yugyeom finally tapped the send button and quickly shove both of his hands in his side pockets, trying to keep himself calm and composed. Just almost a minute, Yugyeom finally heard the gates unlocking and he couldn't be even more nervous than he's already was right now when Jinyoung finally opened it for him.

Yugyeom was speechless once he had met face to face with the older. His heart started racing as he unconsciously stares at Jinyoung's morning face. The older had his hair down, his bangs were laying low just below his eyebrows, his eyes and lips looks a little puffy as if he just got up of his bed a few minutes ago, he's only wearing a white tshirt and a pj's which only proves more that he just really woke up, but nevertheless, Yugyeom thinks that he still looks so flawless as ever.

"Are you going in or not?"

Jinyoung boringly said as he noticed that the younger was just standing there like a post, staring at him as if he just saw something so alienated that if he wouldn't speak up now too he'd feel intimidated already.

Yugyeom snaps in reality as he heard that, he slightly shakes his head to keep himself sane as he started scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Um…uh, I'm sorry…anyway, good morning hyung!"

He said when he finally got his senses back.

'Geez. Why are you so weird boy?'

He told himself because he was positive that he do looks so weird earlier.

Jinyoung only nodded his head and gestures him to get inside, which the younger quickly did and just follows his hyung at the stairs. Yugyeom couldn't help but feel so giddy inside. Just the mere thought of being inside his hyung's apartment makes him feel so overwhelmed. He was just only staring at him from afar before, and it was sort of unbelievable that now he was actually here, about to visit his crush's apartment room.

Yugyeom stood there in front of the room's open door after Jinyoung had unlocked it. He aren't sure if he should just directly follows him inside or wait till the older told him to enter? As much as he can he didn't want to invade his privacy, but when Jinyoung suddenly appeared in front of him again with a little bit of annoyance in his face as he told him, 'Why do I need to always tell you to go in? I've opened the door to let you in? What the heck is wrong with you?' Yugyeom immediately apologized and finally steps inside.

"You can sit wherever you like."

The older said still a little pissed before he goes back inside his bedroom again to get something. Yugyeom lets out a sigh. It wasn't even an hour that he's here and he already annoyed him. Compose yourself Kim Yugyeom what the heck?! He thought and promised himself to act normal because clearly, Jinyoung isn't a morning person and whatever he do right now can make the senior mad or worst he might kick him out. Yugyeom shivers at the thought of the older kicking him out of here. That'd be so embarrassing and heart breaking. He thought.

Yugyeom roams his eyes inside the apartment room. It wasn't small and wasn't that big either. Just enough for a college student living alone to stays on. The room is also clean that you can honestly tell that the one living here is a strict person, everything inside the room just looks so organized and well maintained. He didn't know but that was just a major turn on.

"Here,"

Jinyoung said once he got out of his bedroom with that box of catalogs and put it down just beside the center table. Yugyeom immediately moved on the floor to check it out. This is a lot more than he thought last night. Well he didn't really mind spending the whole day here arranging this when the senior is just around. He can even stay here for forever if the senior would tell him to.

"We can start this later, breakfast should go first in the morning."

Jinyoung casually said. They should've at least had their morning meal to have the energy to work on this.

"You can go have it hyung, I already had mine before I got here."

Yugyeom said, smiling at him. Jinyoung only stares at him with that straight face as if reading him if he's just shy or what that's why he didn't want to have some breakfast with him. Even though Jinyoung didn't want to give him the wrong idea about this, as his hyung and as for consideration he should at least make sure he wouldn't be skipping the first meal of the day. Yugyeom lightly chuckles as he suddenly feels like the older isn't buying it.

"It's okay hyung, I really had my breakfast earlier. I'll just start doing this so it wouldn't be that much anymore when you're done."

He said, still having that reassuring smile. Jinyoung only shifted his eyes from him to the catalogs inside the box. He got one and started demonstrating how do it. Yugyeom only listens to him, constantly nodding his head as his hyung was talking.

"I'll be inside the kitchen if you have some questions or something,"

"Sure hyung, thanks!"

Jinyoung only nodded his head and finally walks inside his small kitchen, preparing something for breakfast. He prepared two cups of coffee so he can at least gave one to the younger. He stares at the other cup in front of him. This isn't too much right? He thought, a little afraid to accidentally give the younger the wrong idea as this day and agreement is just a mere thought of a senior and a junior helping each other about a task, nothing more nothing less. He snaps his tongue and just decided to go for it. After all, why is he even thinking so much things if this doesn't mean anything at all? You're overthinking again Park Jinyoung. He thought and just get the cup of coffee from the counter as he head outside the small kitchen and place it just beside the younger at the center table. He didn't say anything and just walks back inside.

On the other hand, Yugyeom quizzically lifted his head from the catalog he was working with once he had feel his presence, after Jinyoung had put it down beside him and after he had walked back inside the small kitchen, Yugyeom stares at the cup of coffee for a second and immediately felt a shy smile forming onto his lips. He stares at the kitchen door frame and slightly shakes her head.

"You seriously have that much of effect on me hyung."

He muttered to himself as he realize how he already feel so happy and contended by just that little act from the senior. Though he knows, sometimes too much feelings for someone, specially the romantic one, can seriously be dangerous, Yugyeom still couldn't help it when the senior is being like this…

'Being so lovely as always..'

He thought and just continues what he was doing.

After some minutes, Jinyoung was finally done with his breakfast and immediately goes back to where he left the younger. Yugyeom immediately smiles at him once he had took his seat across from him at the floor. Jinyoung just quickly lowers down his eyes to the catalogs and starts to arrange it. He wasn't honestly avoiding that eye contact but the way the younger is smiling at him was making him feel something strange so he can't help but put his attention to the catalogs.

"Thanks for the coffee hyung,"

Yugyeom said and even though Jinyoung isn't looking at him, the older knows he still have that smile on his face. The senior only nodded his head, still refusing to make any eye contact, just plainly focusing on arranging the catalogs.

"How long have you been living here alone hyung?"

Yugyeom asks after another minute of just quietly doing their task. Jinyoung gently throw the arranged and folded catalog on the side and got another one before he answered.

"Since freshmen year."

He answered shortly, still busy with his thing.

"That's basically 4 years of living alone,"

He said a little amazed after a quick computation. Jinyoung only nodded his head. That is why it wasn't a surprise anymore that the senior is this strict and organize. Living alone for four years probably pushed him to be this independent.

"Isn't hard for you?"

"I'm used to it."

"Do they visit you here hyung?"

He asks again and Jinyoung only shakes his head as a 'no.'

"Once a month?"

Jinyoung shakes his head again.

"They doesn't visit you here at all?"

He asks again this time sounding a little bit shock and to add more shock, Jinyoung shakes his head as a 'no' again.

"Well…you visit them though…right?"

He asks again, trying to bring it positively. Jinyoung only let out a sigh and shakes his head again before answering.

"They're living far away here I'm busy most of the times, and they're all busy too so what's the point of visiting each other?"

He said casually as if it doesn't really matter to him. Yugyeom didn't know but even though he sounded so unbothered, he can still feel the hint of disappointment and sadness with what he said. He suddenly pities his hyung a little bit. If it goes around for four years, aren't they missing each other? Specially his mom and dad? Aren't they missing their son? He thought.

"Then…when was the last time that you've saw them?"

Jinyoung lets out a scoff as if he suddenly thought of a bitterly moment.

When was it anyway? He suddenly couldn't even remember the last time that he saw their faces.

"Can't remember and why are you asking about them anyway?"

Jinyoung said sarcastically. Yugyeom immediately stiffens on his spot and sits properly as if he suddenly got caught cheating in an exam. Though Jinyoung doesn't seem annoyed that tone sort of scared him a little bit.

"Well…honestly, I was just amazed that you've manage to live independently at a very young age without them…"

"Home or here, it's the same so it doesn’t really matter if they're around or not."

He said and secretly hopes that the younger would stop asking about them anymore. He couldn’t seriously promise that he won't lose his patience if he keeps on talking about that. It's not that Jinyoung hates his own family. He just didn't like talking about them because there's seriously nothing to talk about. They weren't the most expressive and attached family that is why family reunions are a very rare occasion and when they did, it was always the same as them not being together. They're just all so busy with everything but not each other and well Jinyoung grew up with that so it doesn't really bother him being far away from them.

Yugyeom only nodded his head, finally sensing that the older didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just quickly works out his brain for another conversation.

"Anyway, why did you choose film and arts hyung?"

He asks trying to change the topic.

"I love movies."

Jinyoung plainly said and that's when Yugyeom finally noticed those CD racks behind him being neatly and properly arranged, suddenly making a mental note to try asking out the senior again to watch a movie.

"No wonder you're so passionate about your course?"

"I'm just into it."

"Well, It's not a surprise anymore if I saw some good movies in future having Park Jinyoung as the main director in the credits?"

He said trying to joke around. Jinyoung let's out a playful scoff.

"You're advancing way too much,"

"I can just already pictured it out and when it happens, I'll be the journalist who'll write an article about that,"

The younger said getting so excited that Jinyoung couldn't help but shakes his head and started to smile a little bit but quickly removed it before it gets even wider.

Yugyeom do caught that small smile from the senior and guess who's having that doki doki thing inside?

'What in the world was that beautiful thing?'

He exaggeratedly thought and feel so giddy inside because dude! This was the first he smiled at him! If this isn't something to be celebrated for then he didn't know what anymore?

"Why Journalism?"

Jinyoung asks a little hesitant, but he suddenly had that urge to ask him because the younger suddenly looks so speechless, just staring at awe at him and he didn't know but it was making him a little uneasy. Fortunately, Yugyeom finally snaps in reality and slightly shakes his head before answering.

"Oh! Um…honestly, I love talking…I mean…I love to express myself and my thoughts about everything but I'm actually not that verbally and physically confident, that's why when I started writing it all down, I feel the sense of comfort and satisfaction and since I found out that I love writing, why not pushed Journalism on college?"

He said a little shy. Honestly, Yugyeom isn't this very vocal about personal things to other people except for his family and his closest friends, but with Jinyoung he didn't know why he feels so light to just say it.

"Didn't expected someone like you to love writing honestly,"

Jinyoung said but not in an offending manner. Yugyeom chuckles shyly. Well, he do really loves writing, specially writing those letters that was made exclusively for the senior but never actually had the chance to give it to him since he's just a big coward.

Yugyeom was about to say something when his phone at his side suddenly light up and ringed, indicating a call from someone. Both him and Jinyoung shifted their attention to it, seeing it was an unknown number, Yugyeom hesitantly taps the answer button.

"This is Kim Yugyeom speaking, may I know who's this?"

The younger said, being extra polite in front of Jinyoung because normally he'll just go, 'who's this?' to the phone. Jinyoung was quietly and (un)consciously listening to him.

"Oh! Jungkook, hey what's up?"

Yugyeom beamed as the caller finally introduced himself. Jinyoung's hand suddenly stopped from folding the catalog in front of him as he heard that name. Yugyeom immediately stood up and excuse himself for a while, walking out of the door to maybe have some private talk with that caller. Jinyoung was left there as if frozen, being annoyed all of a sudden.

'Ah so that kid wasn't really listening to me about not bothering other 'people' for his duties?'

Jinyoung thought as he harshly throw that arranged catalog at the side. He picks up another one inside the box and started folding it, secretly checking the time on his wall clock as if counting every seconds that is passing by.

He throw the catalog once again at the side when the clock reads 2 minutes.

'2 minutes. He'd been outside for already two minutes.'

He thought and chews the inside of his cheeks.

Jinyoung suddeny straightened up on his seat when he realizes something.

Why is he even checking the time? And dude! Why the heck did he care about him picking up that junior rep's call? It's not as if he have something to do with them talking about this and that? So what if they talk? So what if they're close? So what if they have something going on between them? Why the heck does he care? He shouldn't be really thinking and stressing himself about this because seriously it was nonsense! But maybe he's just thinking about it because the younger himself had volunteered to help him with these shitass catalogs and him procrastinating this task just to have a chitchat with someone sort of annoys Jinyoung.

'He shouldn't have really volunteered to help me if he'll just go talk outside for hours?'

He thought trying to convince himself that that was actually the reason of him being annoyed even though the younger had barely even consumed an hour outside.

Another minute had passed and the younger finally goes back inside the room. He quietly took his seat on his previous spot while having that smile on his face that Jinyoung couldn't help but be more annoyed.

"The junior rep?"

Jinyoung said not even looking at him and still having his monotonous tone.

"Uh yes hyung, it's Jeon Jungkook. I believe you had already met him at the council?"

He answered, oblivious of the older's current mood.

"I did."

Jinyoung said while focusing on folding the catalog. Yugyeom only nodded his head.

"You close with him?"

Yugyeom was sort of dumbfounded as he suddenly got a glimpse of that same question by the older from before.

"Well…I think so? I mean, we haven't get hang out together yet but we're good!"

Yugyeom answered and he didn't even know why he suddenly felt like he should be careful with his words right now.

"You haven't?"

Jinyoung asks again still not looking at him.

"Yes hyung..."

"So is he asking you to hang out with him now?"

Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom stopped from folding for a while and lifted his head to look at him. He didn't know why but he suddenly feel so nervous about answering?

"Honestly...he's asking for some help and if we could meet today and..."

Yugyeom's breath starts hitching when Jinyoung's hands suddenly stops from folding and lift his head to look back at him with that very serious face.

"And...uh...I-I told him, I can't go right now because I'm with you today to help you with these catalogs..."

He nervously said, trying to sound honest as much as he can though he knows he's just saying pure truths right now. Jungkook was actually asking for some help about something and at the same time he's asking him if they can meet and hang out today. Unfortunately, Yugyeom kindly declined the offer because he's with Jinyoung today.

"You can go though?"

Jinyoung said still having that serious face that yugyeom couldn't help but swallows the dried lump in his throat.

"I can handle this alone."

He added and finally tears his eye contact with younger, continuing the unfinished catalog in front of him.

Yugyeom's mouth slightly hangs open as he heard that. Confusion was written all over his face.

'Wait, wait, wait! Is he mad?'

He thought because the senior looks somewhat annoyed right now and he didn't even know why?

"I actually already declined it...and besides...I-I'd prefer being here all day...with you..."

He said and immediately felt shy to himself with what he just said. Jinyoung unconsciously pulls out a small smirk as he heard that.

"Why? You seem to like him though?"

The senior said as if teasing him and suddenly feeling so full of himself.

"Well...I do?"

Yugyeom said but immediately shakes his hand in front of him when Jinyoung's head suddenly snaps up to look at him with that arch brows.

"I-I mean, I like him as a friend! Just a friend! N-Not the same thing as I like you!"

He suddenly blurted out and immediately felt his own cheeks heating up with the last sentence.

Okay, he knows that he have already confessed his feelings for him but dude, he still have the same feelings about it like the first time whenever he's saying it.

Jinyoung quickly shifted his attention on the catalogs again. Having that proud smirk on his face that he didn't even realize it himself that he actually feels satisfied with that answer.

"Stop talking and just focused on this."

"Okay hyung."


	10. Chapter 10

"This is still normal right?"

Youngjae asks while him and Bambam are watching their friend laughing and smiling on his own while he's staring outside the window as if there's something funny outside.

"Yugyeom?"

Bammie tried to call him but the other did not even shifted his attention to him even just for a bit as if he didn't hear him at all.

"Kim Yugyeom?"

Youngjae tried too but still, there's no response from their friend.

He's already been like that since morning. He steps inside the room looking so bright and all smiles. When they asked him what's the reason of his obviously good mood, he'll just give them a big smile that almost tears his lips and slightly shakes head while saying, 'nothing much!' then he'd be staring outside while smiling and giggling.

"Yah! Kim Yugyeom!"

Bammie said and slaps his friend's arm. Yugyeom immediately came back to reality because of that.

"Ah waeee?!"

He complained as he rubs his arm that had been slapped.

"You've been staring out of the window smiling like an idiot for the whole damn period! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Bammie asks.

Remembering the last night's event, Yugyeom couldn't help but smile and giggles on his own again.

"Yah! You're starting again! Come on tell us what's up?"

Youngjae demanded, being a little desperate to know what's making his friend like that.

"Nothing much seriously,"

Yugyeom answered still having that big wide smile.

"You've been saying that since last night!" Bambam said as he shifted his chair at the side so he could face and focus on his friend. "This has something to do with Jinyoung hyung am I right?"

He added.

Yugyeom seems to be in a whole great mood since last night. He keeps on chatting on their group chat, sending random things and stickers as if he's that excited and happy that you could honestly tell that something so good had happened to him and when they asked him what's up, he'll just say it's nothing and it goes on till this morning up to now. They were glad that he's happy but come on! Can't he just share something to them a little about it? They're all friends anyway?

"Don't just smile there! Tell us now!"

Youngjae said and slaps his arm again, now seriously impatient.

"Okay! Okay!"

Yugyeom defeatedly said as he rubs his arm that had been slap for the second time this day. He lets out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Well...I just...I just went to his apartment this morning so we could go to school together...then I just sort of...walk him to his campus and to his first subject earlier..."

He said trying so hard not to let out a squeal and a smile but he actually failed on the smile part because he couldn't honestly remove it on his lips right now. It was hard not to smile every time he gets to remember it.

Actually, just yesterday, while him and Jinyoung were doing that catalog stuffs they're also talking about a lot of things and haven't noticed that the catalogs were all done and that it was almost dinner time. Unexpectedly for the younger, Jinyoung sort of casually invited him for a dinner before going home. Though he knows it doesn't mean anything for the senior, he couldn't help but feel so happy with just eating there at the same table with the senior with just the two of them inside his apartment. Also, just this morning, he tried texting Jinyoung if he could go walk with him to school. Jinyoung didn't replied and just leave it as read. Yugyeom thought that it's a no, but he still tried to went to his apartment only to see the older standing just in front of his gate, looking a little impatient as if he's waiting for someone. Yugyeom immediately jogged his way to him and shyly greeted him a good morning. Jinyoung was just looking at him with his usual straight face as if he's already expecting to see him. He didn't say anything and just started walking ahead. They walked quietly beside each other to school. Yugyeom even walked him to his campus and to his first subject's room. Though, Jinyoung is quiet the whole time, Yugyeom wouldn't deny the fact that he feels so satisfied. He didn't want to assume things but he feels like they were finally being a little bit close with each other and for him, even not in a romantic way or just being friends it was still a good sign.

"Woah! Really? You've been progressing so fast my dear friend!"

Youngjae cheered, even clapping his hands in excitement.

"So you're officially courting him now huh?"

Bammie asks while wiggling his brows. Yugyeom chuckles slightly before answering.

"Why do you guys think so?"

"Well, he's already letting you do those things?"

Youngjae said.

"Yeah, if he's already letting you, then that's already an approval for courting, that's sort of entertaining a suitor,"

Bambam added and Yugyeom immediately blushed with the thought of it.

"Yah! What're you guys saying!" He said as he started scratching the back of his head, "That's not true. He aren't actually freely letting me to do those things, I'm just kind of insisting it all the time until he agrees, that doesn't mean anything for him."

He said feeling a little shameful for actually saying that, but it's true anyway. He still didn't want to consider that as an official act of courting because Jinyoung aren't giving him a direct approval yet. At least that's what he believes. He's just letting him because he keeps on insisting and Jinyoung is just probably letting him sometimes because he's his junior at school and his best friend's friend. He'll just consider it as official when Jinyoung finally approve it and said it himself, without the involvement of anything or anyone, which he actually thought he would never have since he already told him from the start that he won’t be holding him back for something.

"That's just the same thing!"

Youngjae said.

"No, it's not."

"What the heck Yugyeom? Are you actually waiting for him to say it? No one would go, 'Okay, you can court me now.' to their suitor! It's just a feeling you, idiot!"

Bammie scolded him.

"I know! But I haven't feel the direct approval yet and I don’t think I would have?"

He answered. Bammie lets out a deep sigh.

"Oh fine! Whatever!"

He said as he shifted his chair back to its original position when their next professor finally came in.

"But honestly speaking, gyeom? I think that's already a cue from him,"

Youngjae said at last before he stood up and goes back on his chair beside Bambam.

***************

"You're late."

"I know Mr. Park! No need to say it!"

Mark whisper yelled, trying to do his best not to get caught while slipping on his chair beside Jinyoung inside the audiovisual room.

"Why are you late?"

Jinyoung purposely asks in a much louder voice, attempting to tease his best friend. Some of their block mates shifted their attention at them while Mark cursed Jinyoung under his breath as he glares at him. Luckily, their professor seems to be already sleeping in front of his laptop so he didn't notice him at all.

"You'll freaking pay for this Park Jinyoung!"

Mark whispered beside his best friend when he finally settled down on his chair.

"Why are you late though?"

Jinyoung asks not even minding his best friend's threat.

"Jackson's having a bad day and he wouldn't let me go,"

Well I don't really want to go leave him during his bad day too. He thought.

"What happened?"

"He keeps on saying he fucked up his performance earlier on stage when the only mistake he did was that he forgot a line at the script that didn't actually affects the play since he supplied it with an alternative line. I didn't even know that he made a mistake if he didn't tell me."

"If he really practiced so hard for that and made a mistake then that's just a normal reaction,"

"Yeah but still, I kept on telling him it's okay and that the play was still a success, but he keeps on saying too that the critic would definitely point him out because of that mistake. We keep on repeating those words for the whole damn break that I almost forgot I still have my own classes to attend."

"You should've make sure he's okay though before going?"

"Well of course, I did make sure he's fine before I go, I'm his boyfriend that's my job!"

Jinyoung only chuckles on that.

"And here you're always saying that I'm a perfectionist when your own boyfriend was actually one too?"

"I'll have to agree on that."

Mark answered and they both laugh a little bit before focusing on the short film playing in front of them when their professor finally woke up and shushed those murmuring students inside specifically, Tuan and Park.

"Hey,"

Mark whispered after a minute when he suddenly remembered something. Jinyoung only hummed as a response, not even bothering to look at him.

"What did you with Yugyeom huh?"

Mark whispered again and secretly nudge his friend's side with his elbow.

Jinyoung immediately snapped his head to give him a look of confusion because that honestly doesn't sound so right.

"He seems to be in a really good mood since last night, he keeps on blowing up our group chat with everything, but he won't tell us what's up? I'm guessing you're the one who did that?"

"Did what?"

Jinyoung whispered back. Brows meeting with what his best friend is saying and of course he doesn’t know about that since he always had their group chat muted on his phone.

"Did you finally approved him huh?"

"Approve? What the heck are you saying?"

"Don't act so clueless, I know there's something that happened with the both of you yesterday?"

Mark said while wiggling his brows. Some students near them shifted their attention to them when they heard that because it seriously sounds so wrong as if someone did something naughty yesterday?

"What the heck Tuan! I don't freaking know what you're talking about?!"

Jinyoung whispered yelled, getting alarmed with the secret attention he was getting.

They got back on looking at the screen when the professor shushed them again.

"But you know what?"

Mark whispered again when their professor isn’t looking at them.

"I don't really know what happened yesterday, but I'm happy that gyeommie is happy and I think, I'll have to thank you on that. So, thank you...you're lucky to have him to be honest."

Mark added and Jinyoung didn't know but the yesterday's events came back rushing on his mind that he couldn't help but actually feel something strange in his system. His ears were starting to heat up as he remembers the younger's serious face while arranging the catalogs, his shy smile when he gave him a cup of coffee and invited him for dinner and how he looks so bright earlier after he walked him to his first class.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and shifted in a more comfortable position on his chair, trying to shake out all the weird thoughts away.

'You shouldn't think about it.'

He said to himself and decided to just focus on the short film in front of him.

'But...he's actually not that bad...'

He thought. His mind was flying back to yesterday's events.

To be honest, Jinyoung wouldn't deny the fact that even though he didn't want to be 'that' close with the younger, he honestly enjoys his company. Yes, the younger is always shy at first, but when he started speaking about something, he just sounds and looks so bright that he couldn't help but focus on listening to whatever he was saying even if it was nonsense. Jinyoung thought it would be awkward and boring to have him around since they both know that the younger have something for him, but he didn't actually expect that it was actually fun to be with him.

So maybe he can already consider him as an actual friend? Not just his best friend's friend or his junior at school?

"Hey?"

Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mark whispering beside him again.

"Seriously, I'm so curious? Come on what happened yesterday? Did you let him kiss you or something?"

"What the fuck are you seriously saying?! Shut up!"

Jinyoung yelled, his ears and cheeks was heating up because of that.

Mark started laughing but immediately stops when their professor stands up, glaring and pointing at them.

"PARK AND TUAN, GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

"Oh fucking thank you Mark Tuan!"

Jinyoung whispered before they both stood up and just walks outside the room like what their professor had told them.

They stood up outside against the corridor's wall. Mark keeps on laughing while Jinyoung looks so pissed off.

"So you let him ki—"

"Shut up!"

***************

"Where's Jackson hyung?"

Bammie asks the moment Jaebum arrived at their table alone. Normally, those two would always show up together during lunch because they were block-mates.

"He goes out with Mark for lunch."

Jaebum answered after settling down beside Youngjae.

"Yaaaaah~ those two didn't even invited us?"

"If they're on a date why would they even invite you?"

Youngjae said, making a point.

"I don't wanna argue in front of my macaroni Youngjae."

Bambam snide back as he starts eating his plate of cheesy macaroni while the others, except for Yugyeom, did the same.

"How about Jinyoung hyung?"

He asks.

"You're asking that as if you didn't know him at all? If his best friend wasn't here that means he wouldn't be here too. Unless, you'll give him another reason to come?"

Bambam said giving his friend a suggestive look. Youngjae and Jaebum immediately got the point and chuckles.

"Geez. I was just asking..."

Yugyeom whispers as he started digging on his own plate too with that blush on his face.

He suddenly feels like missing him again even though they just literally walked together to school this morning. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now, is he currently eating somewhere right now? Is he busy? And what if he was?

'That stubborn hyung might skip his meals again in trade of his overflowing duties,'

He thought as he fished out his phone on his pockets. Yugyeom lifted his head to take a glance to his friends. Seeing they were busy talking about something while eating, Yugyeom finally took the chance to type a text for the senior, but immediately stopped after clearing his first word.

'What should I say and how would I say it? What if he finds it annoying already?'

He thought and feels a little bit sulky. He puts down his phone on his side and just decided to continue eating. He didn't want to appear too demanding to him.

"Ewww~"

Bammie said while cringing when all of a sudden, Jaebum kissed his boyfriend on his cheeks. Although blushing, Youngjae throw his friend a glare when he heard that while Jaebum is just chuckling at his side. Sometimes, he just couldn't help but kiss him. He's just so cute!

"If you'd spend a little time finding a lover then maybe you'll get to appreciate these things!"

"I don't need a lover to appreciate that thing! I am appreciative, but come on! Not in front of my macaroni!"

"Your macaroni doesn't even know these things!"

Youngjae talked back.

While his friends are bickering, Yugyeom keeps on glancing at his phone on his side. Sighing deeply, he finally grabs the thing and starts typing a message. He just couldn't keep his thoughts out of that guy.

'Damn, hyung! How?'

He thought when he realizes how he was so into him. Re-reading what he just typed and after making sure it wouldn't look or sound too much demanding, Yugyeom let out a shaky sigh as he finally taps the send button, He stares at it for a while before he puts it back down again on the table.

'What is he doing right now?'

He thought as he keeps on checking his phone if ever the older finally and hopefully dares to reply back, but unfortunately, Jinyoung leaves it on read as usual.

'Well, at least he's not that busy because he got to check on his phone.'

He thought, trying to be positive. Jinyoung might be having his free time today and Yugyeom definitely felt glad about that since he knows that it's very rare for the older to have that. He starts typing one last message for him before he finally put it back down on the table.

To: Park Jinyoung

Hyung, please don't overwork yourself too much and don't skip your meals :)

Yugyeom waited for another minute until the phone indicated that Jinyoung finally saw it.

'And at least, he's still checking my messages and would be reminded.'

He thought again before he finally goes back on finishing his food while smiling like an idiot.

*****************

Jinyoung lets out a scoff when he opened a certain message from his phone.

'Tss. Who does he think he is to ordered me around?'

He thought as his lips unconsciously tugged upwards in a small smirk. He shakes his head slightly and put the thing back on his pocket, turning around to change his way towards the council’s office to go out of their building instead.

Jinyoung stopped from walking when someone called his name, looking behind him, he saw one of the officers at the council, jogging his way to him while holding a folder that he assumed a file about the upcoming seminars.

"I've got the papers signed by the, Dean."

The guy said and Jinyoung immediately scanned it.

"Just put it above my table, I'll check it more later when I got back."

He said as he gave it back to him.

"Oh okay…are you going out today?"

The guy asks, a little confuse, because their president seems to be going out of the school today and he doesn't usually do that. Also, Jinyoung told them earlier that he'd be at the council at his break to check the papers.

"Just getting some lunch. I'll be back in 20."

He said and finally goes back on walking outside the gates. The guy was left there watching his back, still confuse.

"Well, I guess he's just so hungry today?"

He said and finally left.

On the other hand, Jinyoung immediately made his way at the café across the street just in front of their university. He doesn't usually go out for lunch and to be honest he was actually planning to skip his meals because there's just so much stuffs to do today at the council, but he guessed he's just that hungry today so some changes of plans happened…or not?

'I'm here because I'm hungry…not because of anyone.'

He thought as he places his order at the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD
> 
> Hello to anyone who's reading this fic, I'm sorry if this chapter and the following chapters (?) will be shamelessly long (┬┬﹏┬┬) I just kept on typing things before and I haven't notice the word count, so please bear with me o(TヘTo) Anyway, enjoy reading and thank you so much! Ily'all!

  
How did he get here is still a mystery for Yugyeom. He roams his eyes around the room only to see himself, his friend Bambam and three other students sitting a little far from each other.

Bammie took the seat on the far side of the room while Yugyeom was still left there standing in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

First of all, yes, he was there but Bammie is the one who pressed the building fire alarm. Second, he didn’t do anything wrong so why is he even here? And third, of all the places, this is the place where he shouldn't be seriously in!

"You're freaking dead once we got out of here."

Yugyeom muttered under his breath as he finally took the seat beside his friend.

"I heard that,"

The latter said, still having his arms crossed on his chest.

"So what? It's your fault."

"I told you to run and hide!"

"You're so childish!"

"You're just lame! Now I have no choice but to surrender too, tsk!"

"You can run and hide yourself though but you still surrendered. Not my fault and still your fault!"

"And what? Let my friend be screwed alone for something he didn't do? And besides, who the heck are you kidding? You'll sell me out too so what's the point of running and hiding?"

Bambam said, knowing all too well that Yugyeom wouldn't hesitate to sell out his name to the guidance counselor for his childish pranks.

"Glad you know."

Yugyeom said and they both turned quiet. He's still annoyed that he was thrown here for something he honestly didn't do or even took part of.

After lunch, Youngjae got to their room ahead of them because Jaebum walked him there, leaving the two of them just casually talking and walking down the stairs to their next subject. The hallways are quiet and there's no student visible around other than them, so when Bammie saw the fire alarm button, his childish side pops out again. Yugyeom tried to stopped him but this air headed kid didn't even listen and just pressed it as if he's so excited about it. In the end, the professors thought he was the one who did that because he's the nearest student at the button that time, Bammie was quick to hide, but once he saw his friend getting roasted he has no choice but to show up and admit his crime.

Yugyeom didn't honestly want to be here and even though he was so pissed off, he couldn't let his friend alone here too.

"Don't pretend to be mad. I know you like it too because you'll see Jinyoung hyung here?"

"That's the thing! Jinyoung hyung is here and what in the world would he think of me now? Yugyeom is such a damn kid! He's so childish!"

He said, now crossing his arms on his chest too. He was honestly doing his best to look or appear mature for Jinyoung so at least he wouldn't feel like Yugyeom is too young for him but just look at him now? He’s here inside the detention room for 'being accused' of pressing the fire alarm? Great.

Not even a minute ago, the detention room's door finally opened revealing a strict looking Jinyoung. Yugyeom immediately slides his body down on his chair as much as he can to hide himself. Too bad, Jinyoung quickly noticed him but decided to act as if not even though he was a little curious too what is that kid, together with his friend doing here?

"You're making yourself look more pathetic? Dude, can you just sit properly? You look like a slime?"

Bammie commented beside him, looking at his friend who looks like he's about to fall out of his own chair.

Yugyeom immediately goes back on sitting properly on his chair when he realized that he indeed looks more pathetic and childish like that.

"So, I believe y'all have talked with the guidance counselor right?"

Jinyoung started, being the usual composed and strict student council official that he is.

"I'll hand out an individual form and all you need to do is to fill up the basic info and write what have you done for you to be here. Raise your hand if you have any questions. Pass it back to me when you're done."

He instructed, passing out the forms one by one.

Yugyeom hesitantly gets the paper being handed to him by Jinyoung. He couldn't honestly meet his eyes in pure embarrassment and he didn't know if he should be thankful that the senior is acting as if he doesn't care that he's here or be sad because he's ignoring the fact that he was actually here?

Jinyoung goes back in front to wait for the papers to go back to him. He still has that straight monotonous expression in his face.

"What would I write?"

Yugyeom whispered to Bammie.

"Just write what have you done!"

Bam whispered back.

"But I didn't do anything?"

"Then just freaking write what have you done during that time?"

"What?"

He asked. Still not getting it. Bammie didn't answered anymore and just focused himself in filling up his own form.

"Kim Yugyeom-si, do you have any questions?"

Yugyeom instantly snapped his head up when he heard the senior mentioning his name. He immediately scooted away from his friend, looking at Jinyoung with his guilty face as if he had been caught cheating in an exam.

"N-None, hyung!"

He said, stuttering. Jinyoung didn't answered anymore and just stared at him with his straight face that Yugyeom couldn't help but averted his eyes somewhere.

Jinyoung on the other hand, finds it a little funny how the younger looks so nervous but he's Park Jinyoung so it doesn't really show on his face right now. Also, his curiosity suddenly got triggered again as to why these two younger guys are here. He knows for a fact that they were goofy and they act so dumb and childish most of the times, but they aren't actually the type to be doing major assault like fighting or bullying for them to be thrown here.

'I may be slightly wrong though, because they're actually here...'

He thought.

"You can now pass back the papers if you're done."

He reminded the students inside after another minute.

He started to collect the papers, checking each of it before settling it back on the table.

"If ever you're not aware, you're handing me back an empty form?"

Jinyoung said to one of the senior student inside. The student looks up to him while having that proud smirk on his lips.

"I am very much aware Mr. Pretty boy..."

He said, even winking at Jinyoung as if teasing the student council president.

Yugyeom at the back felt his ears perked up by hearing that. His blood suddenly feels like boiling.

"And I believe you're not that stupid to not understand the instruction, am I right?"

Jinyoung answered back, trying to be calm and composed as much as he can.

"Then I'll repeat, fill up the basic info and write what have you done."

He added. The senior student obviously got offended, but immediately tried to pull it off to snide back.

"What if don't wanna?"

He said, smirking at Jinyoung as if telling him not to mess with him.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Again, fill up the basic info and write what have you done."

Jinyoung said calmly but with an obvious stern voice. He slammed back down the form above the student's arm chair.

"How about you on my bed tonight so I can fill you up?"

He said looking at Jinyoung from head to toe and back from his face.

Everyone's head shifted to the back when Yugyeom suddenly stood up from his seat, glaring at that student while having both of his fist tightly clenched on his side.

Yes, he isn't a fist fighter but damn! He wouldn't hesitate to swing a fist for that disgusting senior for disrespecting his hyung!

"Yugyeom…"

Bammie whispered beside him while gently tugging on the hem of his uniform trying to bring him back down on his seat.

"Yah you kid? Why are you looking at me like that huh?"

The senior student said being slightly threatened by that strong glare.

"Enough. Yugyeom-si go back on your seat and you, fill up this form now or I'll add another 8 hours on your service?"

Jinyoung said.

Yugyeom immediately obeyed him but didn't even tried to remove his burning glare at that pervert.

The senior student finally started to write things on the form and once he was done, he stood up in front of Jinyoung to hand it directly to him. Jinyoung scanned it and felt his blood already boiling. 'You're hot when you're mad, let me cool that down' is what is written on his freaking form. He looks up to him with that sharp look as if telling him, 'Am I a joke to you?' The senior student started laughing.

"I'll file another two weeks of suspension and an additional 24 hours on your service. Now fucking go back to your seat!"

Jinyoung said finally snapping. But instead of being threatened by the additional sanctions on him, the senior student felt even more challenged as he quickly pinned the president on the wall. The other student inside was hyping their friend while Jinyoung was obviously caught off guard.

"Fucking let go of him!"

Everyone let out a loud gasp when Yugyeom suddenly appeared beside them, pushing the senior student away from his hyung. He pulled his hyung behind him as he glares at the senior student in front of him who looks shock at the moment. Even Jinyoung was shocked too, he didn't honestly know that this kid can be this scary too.

"Tss. Who the fuck are you? Who do you think you are huh?!"

The student said and pushed him back, making him stumble a little. Bambam immediately run beside him to stop him when he was about to fight back while Jinyoung stands between them trying to settle everyone down.

"Both of you! Stop!"

"What the fuck is that kid's problem?!"

"Your pervert ass is my problem!"

"Stop!"

"What the fuck did you really want huh?! You want a piece of me huh?!"

The senior student said and pushed the junior again.

"I wouldn't step back at you jerk---"

Yugyeom was about to attack back but Bammie is quick to pulled him away.

"Hey stop it! I told you both to stop!"

Jinyoung yelled.

"You're all so fucking childish! Stop this shit and just go back on your seats!"

He added. Looking so pissed off and stress out.

Yugyeom and the senior was still glaring at each other as if in just a snap anyone would be throwing a fist to each other.

"Let's just go back Yug."

Bam whispered to his friend, encouraging him to calm down and just go back to their seat.

Yugyeom glares at the guy one last time before he shifted his eyes to his hyung. Jinyoung was just looking back at him with that tired eyes as if telling him to just go back on his seat. Giving the jerk one last warning with his eyes, Yugyeom finally starts walking back at his seat.

"Go back on your seat now too!"

Jinyoung instructed the other guy. He turns around to get another form at the table when the guy suddenly grabs his butt as if not planning to leave him alone without having a piece of him.

Jinyoung didn't know how did it happened or how fast did it happened but once he had turned around again to face him, the guy was already at the floor. Holding his jaw while his lips are slightly bleeding, looking up at the furious junior in front of him who looks like he would be blowing up fire any moment.

Everyone was shock to even speak. Even Jinyoung didn't know what to do, his mouth was just hanging open while looking at the burning junior.

"You fucking kid!"

And in just a snap the whole room was in chaos. Two guys were throwing kicks and punches while another two were trying so hard to stop them and the remaining students were just cheering and watching as if it does really entertain them.

"Hey! Stop! Stop that!"

Jinyoung shouted trying his best to pulled them off around each other.

"Yugyeom!"

Bammie added as he uses all of his strength to pull his friend above the already bleeding senior.

"Call the guidance counselor! Quick!"

Jinyoung said to Bambam and the latter immediately nodded and sprinted his way outside to go call for help.

***********************

"You can go now."

Yugyeom finally stood up and gave the guidance counselor a small bow as a sign of respect. The counselor was nice enough to just give him and Bambam a sanction of community service after explaining what they/he have done and why. While the other senior was suspend for almost one month for his assault. He glances down at his hyung beside him but the latter isn't looking at him. He lets out a sigh and finally starts walking to the door Bammie stood up too to follow him.

"How come something like that happened again inside the room while you were there?"

Yugyeom heard the counselor speaking with Jinyoung before he even stepped out of the room. Bammie pulled him out because they might get scolded if they wouldn’t leave now but Yugyeom didn't want to leave yet. He hides at the side of the door, leaving it slightly opened.

"Things like this keeps on happening when you're the one in charge?"

"Is he scolding him?"

Bambam whispered beside him.

"I don't know."

Yugyeom answered, doing his best to peek inside.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I promise for it to be the last, I won't let it happen again in the future."

"You said that before too!"

Jinyoung couldn't help but lower his eyes. He couldn't look at him directly knowing he had let him down again.

"The first one, someone got stabbed! Now someone got beaten up! What exactly are you doing inside the room?!"

The counselor said, almost yelling at him, while Jinyoung is just keeping himself still on his seat.

"Yugyeom what the fuck! What're you doing?"

Bammie immediately pulled his friend away from the door when he was about to step in again.

"He's scolding him! It wasn't his fault!"

"I know okay? But we can't just barge in that's the counselor and they have duties on their own that we couldn't step in."

"But---"

The juniors flinch on their spot when the door suddenly opened, revealing a stressed out Jinyoung.

"H-Hyung?"

"Why are you still here?"

Jinyoung asks coldly.

"Were actually going now hyung! Right Gyeommie?"

Bambam said, secretly nudging his friend on his side with his elbow but Yugyeom didn't even care about it.

"Hyung, I---"

"It's okay. Go back on your classes now."

Jinyoung cut him off before he could even say it. The senior immediately walks away from them having that heavy vibes in him. Yugyeom suddenly realized what he has done. It was his fault that Jinyoung got scolded.

"Hyung, wait!"

He called him before the senior could even turn to his left.

"I'm really sorry…"

He said. Jinyoung lets out a sigh before speaking.

"It's not your fault…"

He answered and hesitantly averted his eyes somewhere before speaking again.

"And anyway…can you…"

He added, trailing with every words, not really sure if he really wanted to say it, but remembering what happened earlier, he thinks that he really need do it.

"Can you…not…be around me for a while?"

He said sounding so hesitant. He wasn't sure himself what does he mean by that but he was really thinking about this earlier once they got back at the guidance counselor's office while the younger is reporting what happened and why did he do that.

"I mean…I will be so much busy this upcoming week and…I might be so much stressed out and might said something…off to you again so…and besides…I don't…want you to think that I'm avoiding you…. that’s…that's why I'm telling it to you now…"

He added. Still not looking at the younger directly. He didn't even know why is he explaining himself about it.

Yugyeom stays quiet for a seconds trying to sink it in inside his head but once he realized what’s the older was actually saying, he tried his best to pulled out a small smile.

"It's okay hyung…. I do understand….and again I'm sorry…"

He said, doing his best to assure the older that he indeed, understand where is that coming. Jinyoung only nodded his head and finally walks away.

"Well, at least he did explain…that means he still care about how you'll feel about it..."

Bam said, walking to his side.

"I fucked up real bad."

He said having that sad small smile on his face.

"Aww. You did not buddy! You actually did the right thing!"

Bambam said trying to cheer him up.

Yugyeom wouldn't deny the fact that he was hurt. It was as if the older is asking him to leave him alone. But he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't like that. Just like what his friend said, it's a good thing that he was explaining himself because that just means that he still cares for what will Yugyeom will feel about it and that he didn't want him to think that he is avoiding him.

"And…actually I want to say sorry…I believe it was my fault too that it happened…I mean, if it weren't me and my childish ass then we wouldn't be there to witness it and you wouldn't get into a fight…"

"Well, honestly you were right on the childish part. If it weren't for you, I wouldn’t be tagged along at detention and got my record dirtied, but I was honestly even thankful to you that I was there right at that moment. I feel bad for causing such commotion and made Jinyoung hyung scolded by the counselor, but I didn't regret, even for a tiny bit of swinging a fist to defend Jinyoung hyung from that jerk."

He said. Still feeling his own blood boiling when he gets to remember how that jerk dares to touch his hyung.

"That's my over protective friend right there!"

Bammie teased him. Snaking his arms on his friend's shoulders.

"I didn't even know that you're capable of beating someone? And mind if I tell you, he's a big ass senior at the uni and you just sit on top of him throwing numerous punches! You, the lamest boy that I've ever met can actually do that? How the fuck is that even possible?!"

"I don't know too. The moment I saw his hands disrespecting Jinyoung hyung I couldn't think straight anymore…I was actually confused too where did I got that courage."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************

Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh as he tries to focus himself again on their professor who's speaking in front. He just doesn’t know why he was so distracted these past few days as if there's something inside of him that keeps on bothering him.

Looking outside the window, he finally got a temporary peace of mind.

_"Fucking let go of him!"_

And it was when Jinyoung, for the nth time, flinched on his seat as a certain memory came back flashing in his mind. He shakes his head slightly trying to shook the thoughts away, but he just can't.

Giving up, he lazily rests his back on his chair, letting himself be drown again with his own thoughts.

_"Can you…not…be around me for a while?"_

He wasn't sure if that was necessary, but he thinks that it will at least give him time to sort out his thoughts these past few days.

Don’t get him wrong. He wasn't mad or anything, in fact, even though he's a little in denial about it, he was thankful that the younger didn't even hesitate to stand up for him. Jinyoung had never yet gone into a fist fight and even though he was always so full of himself and that he does appears so tough, he didn't know if he can protect himself in that way if ever that thing happens and no one was there to protect him. Maybe he'll swing a fist but he didn't know if it would be effective against that jerk. So having the younger with him that time, even though he was ashamed that the younger witnessed someone man handling him, he felt thankful and he honestly felt that strong security even though he was in fact younger than him.

Actually, the reason for him saying that is, yes, it was true that he will be so busy this upcoming week, he knows that it wouldn't get him into any better and so he was positive that he'll be prone to stress and irritation. Jinyoung isn't someone you'll love to meet during those times and he was worried that he'll get to yell at him again if ever he's around. He didn't want to be guilty over something again during his most stressful days, that's why he thinks it was better for him to not be around.

Also, one of the hidden reasons is that… he feels so sorry….

He feels so sorry that the younger saw that happening to him, he feels so sorry that he got into a fight because of him…he feels so sorry to pull out that agitating version of the younger that after it, Jinyoung feels like he just wanted the floor to just eat him whole and that he feels like he doesn’t have the guts to even face him anymore…

Lastly,

He didn't know what's up with him, but…

He's never like this before….

That wasn't the first time he has encountered students like that and normally, he would just ignore them and would just show them how authoritative he was for them to stop. He never had felt the feeling of being submissive and the feeling of expecting someone to look after you. He never felt so bothered and worried like this over things other than his studies and duties. He never felt so sensitive about other people's feelings or thoughts. He just never cares.

But these past few weeks, he strangely does felt all of it and he knows that he was such an independent person but nowadays he felt like he was unconsciously being so dependent to someone…

Jinyoung was scared to be very honest…

He was never a version of himself right now before….and he's afraid of getting used to it to the point that he would end up letting his guards down, because he knows once he let it down, everything will completely change about and around him.

'Maybe being alone for a while would bring me back to my senses...'

He thought.

"Park Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone nudging him. Shifting his head to his side, he saw his best friend looking at him with worry.

"You've been spacing out the whole period. What're are you thinking?"

"Huh? Um…nothing really…I'm just…a little sleepy that's all."

"You know that I wouldn't buy it, right?"

Mark said as he looks at his friend with suspicion. Jinyoung immediately averted his eyes and just starts packing his things inside his sling bag.

"Are you okay?"

Mark asks again once they are finally out of their room and are now walking at the hallways.

"Well, yes…why wouldn't I be?"

"You're seriously not yourself today Jinyoung,"

Mark said, knowing all too well that his best friend is going through something today. Though, Jinyoung wasn't a talkative person, he's been so unusually quiet since morning. He keeps on spacing out too that even their professor needs to constantly mentioned his name during discussion. Jinyoung had never look so bothered like this before and remembering what bammie told them from the other day, he was guessing that it got something to do with what happened at the detention room.

"I told you I'm okay. I was just lacking some sleep that's all."

He answered and Mark just lets out a deep sigh.

"Fine…but you know that I'm your best friend right? I won't force you to talk but if you finally felt like talking about it, even though I can't promise that I can give you some valuable advice I am always here willing to help and listen…"

He said.

"Cheesy."

The latter said and Mark just chuckles as he shakes his head in disbelief.

'Still the same, reserved guy that I've ever met.'

He thought.

"Anyway, it's lunch now they're probably waiting now at the cafeteria?"

"Oh about that…"

"Why?"

"Hm…I still have a lot to do at the council so…"

"What? No way! At least eat first before draining yourself there! And also, Gyeommie is probably waiting for you so we must go there now!"

Jinyoung pursed his lips into a thin line as his own ears started heating up.

_"Can you…not…be around me for a while?"_

What's the point of asking him that if I will just show up like that? Also, like what he has said, he didn't know how to face him anymore after what happened.

"I'll have it later; I really need to go."

"What? Hey!"

Mark cannot do anything anymore when Jinyoung had quickly turned to his left to probably go to the student council office. He just lets out a deep sigh and just continued his way to the cafeteria.

"Hi baby! What's the matter?"

Jackson greeted, but immediately turned concern when he notices how pouty his boyfriend looks right now.

"And why are you alone hyung? Where's Jinyoung hyung?"

Gyeom asks as soon as he realized that Jinyoung wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

Mark thinks about it for a while. Knowing the younger, he'll probably stress himself out too if he told him Jinyoung looks so off today. He didn't want to make his friend worried.

"He's busy at the council today so…"

"He won't be coming for lunch today?"

The younger asks with hopeful eyes that if Mark was drowned enough by those eyes, he'd be dragging Jinyoung out of the council to be here.

"Y-yes.."

He answered and the younger just nodded his head, obviously disappointed.

'Ah, right…he didn't want me around him for a while…It's okay, I understand…I get it.'

He thought as he started sulking.

The other guys on the table seriously felt him being down too. They exchange some looks of concerned not sure what to do or what to say to cheer up their youngest friend.

All of them knew what happened. Bammie told them and even though Jinyoung wasn't that close to them, they were all seriously so mad about that jerk daring to do that to him. Jaebum even said that he'll give that jerk a fist once he saw him, which Youngjae immediately disapproved because he didn't want him getting into a fight. Also, even though they were surprised to hear that, they felt so proud on Yugyeom for bravely standing up for him. Bammie also told them about the senior’s request and they weren't sure if it was purely just because he was busy or more than that, but one thing is for sure, they were slightly hurt for their youngest friend because of that.

"You have his number right? Just text him not to skip his meals like you always did,"

Bammie tried teasing him attempting to light up his mood but Yugyeom seems like he didn't even hear him.

"Or you can just buy him something delicious outside and personally deliver it to him since he's so busy?"

Youngjae added.

"He didn't want me to."

Yugyeom whispered. Head hanging low as he just keeps on poking his food with his spoon.

His hyungs exchanges some looks again until the pressure was on Jackson.

Jaebum keeps on giving him a look as if saying, 'Do something' to lighten up the younger's mood, knowing all too well Jackson works best during times like this.

Not having a choice, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Anyway, Yugyeom-ah? Let's play at the bowling alley later! My treat!"

He said excitedly, hoping that at least, the younger would be distracted but to their dismay, Yugyeom only shakes his head as a 'no.'

"How about going to that studio nearby? We haven't get to dance for a while, you love that right?"

"I wanna join too!"

Bammie said.

"You guys can go, I'm not really in the mood, sorry…"

Yugyeom answered, not even lifting his head up to look at them.

"Anyway, I'll be going first…"

"What? You haven't even touched your food?"

Jaebum said when the younger starts standing up.

"I'm not really hungry, hyung…"

He said and finally turns his back and just walks till he's out of the cafeteria. The hyungs was just left there looking at the cafeteria's door, looking so worried.

"I don't know if I can already consider that as his first hear break or there's yet more to come?"

Bam said.

"I do think there's still yet more to come."

Youngjae answered they just all let out a deep sigh.

**********************

"Hyung, seriously I am not really in the mood to be playing anything, please?"

Yugyeom plead while he was being dragged at the basketball court.

"Come on, Gyeommie! We're doing this so you could regain your energy! Heck, you're the youngest here, aren't you too weak eh?"

Jackson said as he finally let go of the younger's wrist.

"Being physically weak is far from being heartbroken though?"

Youngjae commented at the side. Jaebum gestures him to stop talking and just let Jackson do the work.

"Okay! So, we'll be playing two versus two!"

Jackson started after he's done settling down their bags and upper uniforms.

"And shouldn't you hyungs be in class at this hour? Why're you guys ditching?"

Yugyeom asks trying to make a way to escaped this because he's just not really in the mood to be doing stuffs today. He just feels so heavy and everything that all he wanted to do is go home and sulk on his own at his bed room. He didn't even know why he still choose to attend his classes today knowing he'll just doze off throughout the day?

"And where's Bammie?"

"Okay. First, that class is boring and we want to play basketball with you, that's it. Second, Bammie told us earlier that he can't go since he'll be doing his project with Jimin today, you heard that too earlier so why are you even asking? Third, why do you asks so much? Let's just play!"

Jackson said as he started dribbling the ball. Jaebum and Youngjae positioned themselves getting ready for it while Yugyeom didn't have a choice but to do the same. This hyungs wouldn't let him live if he didn't move his ass anyway so whatever, and besides, it's been a week that he haven't get to properly meet and see him and also been a week since he seems like he already lost his soul so maybe it was a good thing too to distract himself for a while about that hyung.

"What the heck, Gyeommie?! I am your team mate not him!"

Jackson complained when Yugyeom accidentally passed the ball to Youngjae, making them lose the game for the fourth time in a row. Youngjae just laughed his ass out while Jaebum jokingly patted Jackson's shoulder.

"Calm down, dude. It's just a game,"

He said, because Jackson seriously looks offended as if he had forgotten that they were in fact playing these game to distract Yugyeom from being heart broken.

"Fine! Let's just take a break!"

He said as he goes back at the bleachers where they put their things on.

"Sorry hyung, I'm just gonna treat you food later when we got out,"

Yugyeom said knowing all too well, his hyung can easily get so pissed off with just a simple game. Jackson lets out a sigh and rested his arms on the younger's shoulder pulling him closer.

"Yah! It's just a game! No need to apologize, but okay can you treat me ramen later?"

Yugyeom couldn't help but chuckles about that.

"Shouldn't it be you to treat me? You're older than me,"

"I thought you're sorry, because yes, I am still pissed that you keep on passing that freaking ball to Youngjae even I'm just at your side?"

Jackson answered and they all started to laugh.

"Okay then hyung, I'll treat you ramen later,"

He answered, laughing.

"Uh hi?"

All of them shifted their attention at the new comer.

"Oh, Jungkook, Hi!"

Yugyeom greeted as he recognizes the boy while his friends were looking at him as if asking him who he was. Yugyeom then stood up so he can at least introduce him to his friends properly.

"Uh, hyung this is Jungkook, he’s a junior at Business Management, and um, this Jackson hyung and Jaebum hyung, senior at Theater arts and right here is Youngjae also a junior at Journalism."

"Hi! Jeon Jungkook!"

The boy said while bowing and shaking hands with the other guys.

"So uh, what's up?"

Yugyeom asks, curious too as to why Jungkook was approaching him. Not that it was weird because what's wrong with greeting your friend anyway? But it's just that he suddenly pop out from nowhere?

"Hmm, nothing much. I was about to take a noon break when I saw you guys here so why not say hi?"

"Oh…"

"Also, I….just want to know if you’re okay?"

The latter said with an obvious hint of hesitation.

"Is he getting shy?"

Youngjae secretly whispered, Jaebum just shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh?"

Yugyeom asks not really sure what he was pertaining to. Jungkook started to get a little uneasy as he starts scratching the back of his head.

"I mean…I heard you…got into a fight the other day?"

"Oh! That..."

The guys at their side quickly check the younger's reaction and seeing his mood obviously changing by the mention of it, they couldn't help but let out a sigh as they secretly blamed Jungkook for bringing it up again.

"Well..I'm fine."

Gyeom said with an obvious forced small smile on his lips.

'Are you really fine?'

He asks himself too.

"Good thing to hear that,"

"Hm."

"But you know, you shouldn't be risking yourself that much…I mean, it’s so nice and brave of you to defend our president but…those kind of students wouldn't just stop specially you swing back a fist and had actually beaten him up so…"

"It's okay, he deserves it, I don't regret anything anyway,"

"Yeah, but my point is…he will surely seek revenge…"

The boy said in worry.

"And I'm…actually worried for you about it?"

He added as he averted his eyes somewhere. Youngjae couldn't help but slightly hangs his mouth open when they saw that obvious blush on his face.

'Does he have something for this giant?'

He thought.

Jungkook lifted his head to look at him again, only to see the taller guy smiling at him.

"Well…thank you for being concern and I do understand where was that coming, I'll be very careful next time, sorry to make you worried,"

He said and Youngjae didn't know anymore why his friend didn't even seem to notice how the shorter boy in front him was blushing so hard? Yugyeom is just so fucking naïve sometimes.

"Okay…and yeah, uh, I'll be going for now, I still need to go to the council later after break, bye!"

He said and was about to turn around to start walking when Yugyeom called him again.

"Hm?"

Yugyeom bit his lips for a second trying to stop himself from asking, but his damn lips couldn't just stay still as if it was that itching to asks about the senior.

"How's…Jinyoung hyung doing?"

He asks sounding so hesitant. On the other hand, Jungkook's mood seems to be quickly changing when he heard that.

"He's doing fine,"

"Hm, okay…"

'Of course, he's just that fine, specially there's no one bothering him around…'

He thought.

"uh is that all?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah yeah, thanks for checking on me again, you’re such a guy."

"Sure. So, I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye.."

Once the other junior was out of sight, Yugyeom weakly made his way back from where he was sitting earlier and lets out a deep long sigh, slowly being drown again with his thoughts about him being just a burden for the senior and that he was mad at him for causing so much commotion.

"Yugyeom-ah…"

Jackson said as he snakes his arm on the younger's shoulders again. Yugyeom only forced out a small smile refusing to lift his head to look directly at his friends.

"Should I just really stop hyung?"

He said with a soft weak voice. Youngjae immediately stood up and moves to his side to give him a hug, comforting him as soon as possible, knowing all too well, that voice could break any minutes from now.

"Why are you saying that? You're just starting!"

Jackson answered.

"He's still mad at me…"

"Who said that? Did you heard him saying that? You're just overthinking! Based on Bammie's story, he only told you to be off for a while, for a while Gyeommie! Just for a while!"

Youngjae said.

"Isn't it the same thing? It's been a week…"

"So? For a while can be a week or more? We'll never know, but the good thing is, he didn't said 'ever' or something like that okay? That means he still wanted you around for some time?"

Jackson said trying to analyze and emphasize that it wasn't yet the end of their love story.

"I don't know hyung…"

He said as he smiles dejectedly. His eyes were already glistening with tears by just thinking about it. He couldn't understand why he was being so negative like this when he does know that his hyungs have a point about it and that Jinyoung himself told him he's not mad or is avoiding him. Yugyeom actually hates how he was being so paranoid right now, but he couldn't help it either every time he gets to see him and would try to say hi or even just smile at him then the senior would just immediately look somewhere or change his direction and stuffs, thus making Yugyeom feel like he was really avoiding him. He keeps on thinking if he was really mad or what? Does he seriously fucked up everything now? Does Jinyoung couldn't really bear him around anymore? He just can't help but overthink.

"You know what? Hearing you talking about giving up makes me want to kick you hard at the shin,"

Jaebum said now standing in front of them three. Jackson immediately covered the youngest one afraid that Jaebum would actually do it right now.

"Aish, you sound so dumb complaining about not being able to talk to him for a week when in fact you've been doing that before for damn three years and you still survived…"

Yugyeom finally lifted his head to look at his hyung in front.

"My point is, not just because he asks for some space means that he didn't want any trace of you ever again…sometimes, people just needs to be alone to sort their thoughts out. Also, are you really expecting him to approach you and said, 'Oh! Yugyeom, I'm okay now, you can follow me around again now?' because I'm telling you that wouldn't happen…"

He said giving light to his youngest friend's problem. Jackson and Youngjae at the side seems to be getting the point too.

"Specially, Jinyoung is a guy full of ego in his veins, even he's not busy anymore just like what he said to you or is already fine now, he wouldn't look for you just to say that and even though he does want to say that, even though you're just in front of him, believe me you wouldn't hear him saying it…"

Yugyeom seems to be thinking deep about it.

"So are you really just gonna sit here and sulk?"

****************************

Yugyeom stops from walking just in front of the film arts campus.

His hyungs are right. It is so dumb of him to even think of giving up. Jinyoung never told him to be gone, he even explained himself before it so why is he even sulking so much right now? Also, even if Jinyoung was really avoiding him, Yugyeom believes he still need to know and he should at least make an effort to know why? After all, he was one saying that he likes him, he’s the one who was pursuing him, from the very start he knows what he will gonna face and he knows it would never be easy. He clearly knows the consequences and yet he still chooses him. So where does that determination go these past few days? He suddenly feels like he just wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall for being this stupid.

Shaking his head to temporarily clear his mind, he lets out a deep sigh and finally goes back on walking inside the campus.

He stops from walking again when he finally reached the student council office. He fished out his phone in his pocket and decided to make a quick message for Jinyoung.

To: Park Jinyoung

Good evening hyung

To: Park Jinyoung

I'm sorry that I'm doing this but…

Yugyeom took a deep breath after he sends that, thinking for the last time if he can do it, but remembering his hyungs advice and remembering how he likes that hyung himself, Yugyeom's fingers automatically type in the last words.

To: Park Jinyoung

Hyung can we talk? I'm outside the council…

He taps the send button and immediately puts it back on his pocket, leaning against the wall just beside the office door.

'He's still inside right?'

He thought and surprisingly flinched on his spot when the office door suddenly opens, revealing a bunch of seniors who's about to go home now. The younger immediately gave them a bow as a respect while secretly checking if that certain hyung is with them.

"What're you doing here, kid?"

One of them asks.

"He's looking for Jinyoung what else?"

"Ah right, I forgot!"

The other seniors said and laugh.

"Well, aren't you guys texting each other or something?"

"Eh?"

"Jinyoung left early today,"

They said and Yugyeom's shoulders died down because of that.

"Uh, May I know what is the exact time when he left?"

"Hmm? He left just minutes ago, didn't you notice him on your way up here?"

"N-no…I didn't…"

"Aww. Poor you, having him as a boyfriend is such a head ache isn't it? Aw!"

"They're not boyfriends!"

The other one whispered beside him after secretly pinching his sides.

"Well, yeah! Anyway, uh, we gotta go!"

"Y-yeah, sure hyung, thanks."

And with that they finally leave the younger boy alone. Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh as he checks his phone again, but there's none.

'Where are you, hyung?'

He thought as he decided to just go. Yugyeom walks heavily on the already dark hallways since it was already the end of the last shift class and students already gone home, making each of his steps echoing throughout the hallways. He was about to walk directly out of the campus building when he suddenly heard a few steps from the far side of him. Shifting his head at that direction, he didn't know if he was just already tired or sleepy or he was just seriously missing him, but Yugyeom thinks he saw Jinyoung running just now?

He swallowed the dried lump on his throat as he bravely tried his best to start walking again in that already dark direction. To be honest, Yugyeom is a little bit scared with the thought of ghost or some shits like that, but his curiosity keeps on pushing him to just check that specially he believes, as weird as it may be, it was Jinyoung whom he saw just now.

********************

Jinyoung was panting heavily as hides himself against the bushes when he saw that he has nowhere to go now, maybe running at this side isn't really a good idea at all, but heck, he couldn't think about that anymore earlier when those thugs were running after him.

'I've lose them before I turned left right? Right?!'

He thought, hoping that he indeed lose them when he ran at the back made a shortcut at the side of the building.

'What the fuck does he really wants?'

He cursed under his breath.

He was planning to go home early today because his older sister sent him a message this morning that she'll be visiting him at his apartment. He immediately went to the council to check everything first before leaving, he also took the trash bag with him, feeling so done as he volunteered to put it at the school’s garbage bins because no one wants to do it. He took the back stairs because the bins were located at the back part of their building. Once he had thrown it inside the garbage bins, Jinyoung almost flinched when he turns around, not because he saw a ghost or because it was already dark at this side, but because he saw four guys standing a few meters from him, looking at him as if they were about to do something silly. Jinyoung noticed one of them to be that pervert guy from the other day and by the looks of him right now, Jinyoung immediately hinted that he was planning to seek revenge. Jinyoung knows that he wouldn't get to do anything against four guys, so when they took the first step near him, he didn't hesitate anymore and just run as fast as he can, doing all of his best to lose them by every turn.

'And why are they attacking me this late?'

He thought again as he realized that it was a really bad timing because he couldn't ask for some help anymore. Students were all gone, guard houses were located far from this side and he knows they wouldn't get to patrol until, 8pm.

'Oh fuck, please!'

Jinyoung hides himself even more when he heard a few rustlings around him. He tightly closed his eyes when he heard some footsteps getting near him.

'I wouldn't just die out of beatings right?'

He thought as he finally feels like someone is already behind him.

'Please, fucking please!'

"So you're just right there huh?"

Jinyoung snapped his eyes open when he heard that, he immediately stood up to make a quick escaped but the other two guys were already in front of him, making him stumble a little on his feet.

"I don't even know why are you running away from me?"

The guy said as he took a few steps closer to him, Jinyoung automatically backed away.

"Why are you so scared? I won't hurt you, I was just going to ask you to go with me…"

He said and leans a little closer to him to whisper something on his ears.

"to somewhere fun…"

He added and chuckles devilishly. Jinyoung slapped his hands away when he tries to hold his face, making the guy and the other three laughs annoyingly.

Jinyoung was honestly scared and mad right now. Hearing that from him makes him want to puke. He wouldn't really mind if they'd give him a lot of beatings, but this pervert actually planning to use him as a sexual object is seriously disgusting!

"I like how you're always pulling out that authoritative side of you, it makes me want this more…"

"Fuck you!"

Jinyoung cussed as he tried to push him off when he disgustingly touched his lower back.

"Leave him alone."

All eyes shifted at the back when they heard someone speaking. Jinyoung suddenly feels his heart beating so fast as he saw the younger standing there, staring at the guy with that dark eyes. Jinyoung didn't know if he was still out of breath or he was just that nervous when he saw how dark those eyes are right now. He never had actually saw that eyes from him before as if he was about to let go of his inner monster.

"Oh what a coincidence!"

The guy said and laugh.

"I was actually planning to get you after him, but okay, here you are you'd be next in line, don't worry!"

He added as if it was the most casual thing to say.

Yugyeom was just staring deep at him as if he was just controlling himself not jump right at this goon.

"Let him go. I'm the one who beat you up, he didn't do anything to you."

He said with a deep husky voice against his clenching jaw. The guy started chuckling while scratching his jaw as if he suddenly got offended about that.

"Hey kid, don't be so full of yourself. I let you sit above me that time because I don't want to crushed some child with my bare fist,"

Yugyeom let out a scoff as if mocking him, making the guy more pissed.

"Such an arrogant bastard, let's see if you can still smirk like that when I blooded out your mouth!"

"Sure, I'll freely let you do that…"

He said, making the other guys including Jinyoung a little shock.

"Just let that guy go…"

He added as he took a quick glance at his hyung. Jinyoung didn't know what he was feeling right now, his heart was beating so fast against his chest at the same time he feels like he wanted to smack his head for saying that.

'What the fuck is he thinking?!'

He thought.

"Isn't so low of you to seek revenge on him? You know he didn't do anything to you, you know all too well, he can't fight back a fist to you and yet you're running after him with three of your guys with you? Isn't too childish of you?"

Yugyeom said attempting to make him pissed even more.

"If you're seeking revenge, put it all on me. He has nothing to do with it…"

He bravely said, not even minding the outcome of it for himself, just thinking about Park Jinyoung's sake alone.

The guy glares back at him with gritted teeth, he didn't know such innocent looking boy can be this insulting too. Specially, he's a prideful gang boss, no one can say things to him just like this.

"Park Jinyoung, I'm giving you 10 seconds to fly out of here or else…One!"

The guy said and starts counting that sets Jinyoung into a great panic, he didn't know what should he do. True, he wanted to get out of here, but he wants to take the younger with him, he can't leave him alone here with this goons, knowing they will just gang up against him.

"Hyung just go, please…"

Yugyeom said almost like a whisper, he was looking so soft at him as if begging him to just run out of here.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I won't!"

He said as the jerk continues to count. If they'd beat the younger up, might as well let them beat him up too. There's no way he would be leaving without him.

"Five!"

"I won't leave."

Jinyoung said sternly.

"Six!"

"Stop counting! I said I won't leave!"

"Hyung!"

"I won't okay!"

"Seven!"

"I told you to stop!"

"Eight!"

"Jinyoung hyung, just leave!"

"But---"

"Leave now!"

"Nine!"

Jinyoung was never this torn about something before, he never wants to leave but he couldn't oppose the look on the younger's face as if he was really desperate now to make him leave.

"Fuck you Kim Yugyeom!"

He said as he started running away, he tried looking back at them and the image immediately breaks his heart. They already had the younger at the ground, they’re throwing punches and kicking him into a pulp. His heart was drumming his chest as he quickly made his way to the nearest guard house to ask for some help. He didn't know how much those goons can do for a revenge but he was sure that they won't spare the younger even for a little bit.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

He shouted in frustration when the first guard house was empty. He guessed they already did their 8pm patrol, not even taking a break, he run to next guard house near the university's gate. Luckily, the guard was there.

"Help me!"

Jinyoung yelled as soon as he got in front of him. The guard looks shock and puzzled.

"Woah, kid. Hold up? What's the matter?"

"Help me, please! My friend! They--he---they--"

"Calm down! Calm down!"

"They're fucking beating up my friend! Help us!"

"What?!"

*****************

Yugyeom starts stirring a bit on his sleep and not even a minute ago, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with a blinding ray of the ceiling light above him. Shifting his head on his left, he saw the senior sitting just beside his bed, looking at him with that annoyed expression as if he was just waiting for Yugyeom to wake up to nagged at him.

"H-Hyung?"

He said as he tried to get up but a sudden pang of pain at his side prevented him from doing it so he just let out a groan and goes back on slightly laying on the bed. Yugyeom roams his eyes around him only to find out that he was now in a clinic, but not the one inside their university. He tried remembering why he was here, but the last thing he can remember is that Jinyoung had been cornered with those guys, he shouted at him to leave and then the guys just kind of throw continues punches and kicks until everything went black to him.

'Oh right, I was beaten up.'

He thought. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he remembers the strong presence beside him. He looks at him carefully while Jinyoung was just looking back at him with that small glare.

"A-Are you..okay, hyung?"

He tried asking.

Jinyoung pursed his lips into a thin line still looking at him like that.

Yugyeom was confused. He didn't know if he was mad or what. He tried sitting up again despite the pain on his side so he could face him properly but Jinyoung stood up and carefully pushed him back again from lying down on his bed.

"You know it was painful so why are you even trying to get up?!"

The older said, obviously pissed. Yugyeom swallowed the invisible lump on his throat as he heard how annoyed that voice is, he lays back down comfortably, not wanting to make the older annoyed even more. Jinyoung met his eyes again but immediately avoided it as he lets out a deep sigh.

"You blacked out earlier and the university's clinic was already closed and this was the nearest clinic to give you a first aid."

Jinyoung said.

"Mark said he already contacted your parents and that they were all on the way here, so they'd be here soon."

He added and yugyeom just nodded his head. Jinyoung walks back at the small sofa at the side where he put his things on. He picks up his phone to check if there are any updates again from them, but there was none. He just guessed they were already at the road on the way here. Yugyeom was just watching him moves around the room, still confused as to what was the older was thinking right now. Jinyoung walks back beside his bed, looking at him like that while his arms are crossed against his chest.

"Hyung…"

Yugyeom started as he tried his best to sit again. This was the first time that he ever gets to be this close with him again after that whole week of being in a distance with him and he knows it wasn't the right time for him to be wanting to talk about their 'avoiding issue' but he just can't help it. Specially, he was slowly dying in anxiety again that he just might've added more reason for the older to be mad at him after what happened.

"Are you…still mad at me?"

He asks, lifting his head up to look at him. He waited for a few seconds before Jinyoung finally decided to speak.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

The senior answered, it sounds so calm yet full of sarcasm. Yugyeom looks down again as he lets out a deep sigh.

"What do you think?"

The older asks. Yugyeom fiddles with his fingers, he looks so sad and truly feels so sad, already knowing it to himself that the senior is indeed mad.

"You're mad at me…"

"Yes, I am!"

Yugyeom almost jumped on the bed when Jinyoung suddenly raised his voice, Yugyeom couldn't even lift his head up to look at him in the eyes, he feels so ashamed right now.

"I am so mad at you do you know that?!"

Jinyoung added. Yugyeom didn't know what to do other than sit there at his bed and sunk down his head.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!"

This time, Yugyeom lifted up his gaze again to look at him and was surprise at what he saw, he didn't want to assume things, but instead of anger, he can see a flashed of extreme worry in the older's eyes. His eyes were glistening as if in just a second there would tears flowing down on that beautiful pair of eyes that Yugyeom didn't know anymore what is more painful, the bruises and cuts that he got or that expression on senior's eyes.

"Are you a fucking super hero huh?! Are you that arrogant to think you can bring all of them down?! Are you that stupid?! Just what the fuck Kim Yugyeom!"

"Hyung, I—"

"You what?! You fucking bastard had the guts to do that and make me this worried?! Do you know how terrifying it was to carry you inside the mobile with that guard while you're fucking oozing with your own blood?! While your fucking dying just beside me?! Just who the fuck do you think you are to make me this fucking mess?!"

Jinyoug continuously said, he was even panting after saying all of that, just letting all those frustrations from the past few days up to now out of his system.

Yugyeom was speechless as he heard all of that, he was just staring at the senior with his mouth slightly open and with his heart beating so fast inside his chest.

"Fuck you! Just fuck you Kim Yugyeom!"

Jinyoung cussed and immediately tried to turn around when he felt the first drop of tears going down, but was actually surprised when a hand had suddenly pulled him into a warm comfortable embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, I guess? 👉👈

Jinyoung reached for his phone beside him when he heard it dinged and a small smirk starts appearing on his lips almost immediately as he saw who the sender was.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Good morning, hyung!

'He does wake up so early huh?'

He thought and was about to put the thing down when it suddenly dinged again, indicating another message.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Are you preparing now for school? Please don't forget to eat your breakfast first, hyung.

"Is he my mom?"

From: Kim Yugyeom  
And anyway, how are you, hyung? Those guys aren't in our school now right?

Jinyoung pursed his lips into a thin line as he remembers what happened that night. He lets out a deep sigh and decided to just put his phone down for a while so he could finish making his breakfast and also, so he wouldn't get to think about that night again because it just seriously makes him mad, scared and nervous and he didn't want that at all.

"Aish, seriously?"

He muttered when his phone dinged again. He reached for it and opened the message.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
And I'm sorry too if I keep on texting you these past few days. It's just that, I just want to check on you, hyung...and probably, thank you for rescuing me from those guys and bringing me at the clinic. I would have died if you're not there to help me kkkkk... Thank you so much hyung and I'm so sorry if I keep on making you mad.

Jinyoung didn't know but the moment he reads it, he suddenly felt a slight pinching on his heart and it's just weird because he feels like he was missing some kind of comfort.

Jinyoung slightly sits on his small sink as he stares at the message on his screen, figuring out if he should type back or just leave it on the read like the usual. But as he thinks of that, he realized that he indeed doesn't usually replies to any of his messages and that is alright because he didn't really feel obliged, but it's just weird that these past few days and even right now, he was slightly, just slightly, feels like he needs to at least respond or do something? The reason? He didn't know why.

Snapping his tongue, Jinyoung's fingers started moving across his screen. He starts typing a sentence but he keeps on clearing it back. He just honestly doesn’t know what to say and how would he start it. He didn't even know composing a proper reply for someone who practically saved you was this hard.

'Just say thank you or something!'

He told his inner ego as he starts typing again and quickly taps send so he wouldn't get the chance to clear it all again.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
Don't mind me, I'm alright. You should think about yourself.

Jinyoung lets out a small groan as he lightly smacked his own forehead with his hand after he reviewed what he just said.

'What a freaking high pride bastard you are Jinyoung! Where's the thank you there?'

He thought and weirdly gets annoyed at himself. Not even a minute ago, the younger replied back.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Glad to hear that.

Jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief when he reads that. He didn't even mind what he said about the younger should only think about himself and just replies as if he only reads the first sentence.

'Stubborn.'

He thought.

Jinyoung contemplated for a while if he should make another response but he ended up cursing himself when he realized that he indeed should make another one because his arrogant ass isn't still saying thank you to him.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
How are you?

Jinyoung can feel his ears heating up when he taps the send button, he didn't even know why he suddenly feels nervous or shy? He puts down his phone for a while and tried to distract himself by finally putting the beat eggs on the pan.

'What's so wrong about asking him that anyway? He helped me with those goons might as well ask if he's still breathing or not?'

He said, convincing himself that it doesn't sound weird at all.

Jinyoung flinches on his spot, almost knocking down the pan when he heard his phone dinged again.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I'm seriously fine, hyung. My mom just doesn’t want me out yet. She keeps on insisting that I should be healed more before going back at the uni.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
She was right though.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Maybe...but I feel perfectly fine, hyung! I don't want to stay here all day. It's been four days! I want to go to school and help you with your stuffs...

Jinyoung couldn't help but smirk because of that.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
You should listen to your mom and just rest. You need that.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
TT TT okay....

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I wish for this bruises to be gone tomorrow... TT TT

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I want to go to school rn

From: Kim Yugyeom  
So I can see you...I really want to see you rn, hyung.

Jinyoung gasps and immediately hides his phone on his chest when he reads the last message, he shifted his head from left to right as if someone would go peaking on it. Realizing how absurd that action was, Jinyoung scoffs and unconsciously fans himself. He didn't even know why his face suddenly feels hot and why the heck was his chest thumping right now?

'As far as I know I wasn't sick?'

He thought. Shrugging his shoulders, Jinyoung finally decided to just stop texting to continue what he was doing before he gets late for his first class.

  
************

"Park Jinyoung!"

"What the?!—tsk."

Jinyoung annoyingly snaps his tongue when Jackson suddenly came out of nowhere, startling him that he almost drops his phone on the floor.

"Sorry, what're you doing?"

Jackson asks.

"None of your business,"

Jinyoung answered still a little pissed. He turns his back as he focuses on his phone again, completely ignoring the other guy's presence.

Jackson pouted with the cold treatment but he isn't sad or mad. This is Park Jinyoung anyway, other people had it worse than him.

"Where's my Mark?"

He asks.

"Comfort room."

Jinyoung answered not even bothering to look at him, still focused on his phone. Jackson hummed as an answer and awkwardly stands there behind him, trying to peak at what is keeping this cold guy here so busy with his phone.

"He's texting with Gyeommie, Jack!"

As if he had been caught doing something illegal, Jinyoung frantically hides his phone and turns around to face them.

"I am not!"

He yelled, looking a little uneasy.

"Oh really? Then can I see your phone?"

"No."

He immediately answered. Hiding it even more inside his pocket.

"Woah, you're surprising me Mr. Park!"

Jackson said while giving him a look.

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Don't be so stiff Jinyoung. You've been so absorbed with your phone these past few days which is so not of you to be honest, and don't you even deny that it was Gyeommie whom you texting with?"

Mark said straight to the point.

Jinyoung nervously chuckles.

"Not just because I am always on my phone means that I'm texting with someone? That junior to be specific?"

He said and surprisingly felt stupid because who is he kidding anyway?

"I don't get why are you so in denial?"

Jackson commented.

"I am not."

"Oh quit it. He won't admit it for now. Let's just wait a little bit more, sooner or later he'll be the one shouting it out loud too!"

Mark said as he finally grabs his bag at the chair, getting ready to go.

"Shout what?"

Jinyoung asks still having that confused face. Mark only mouthed 'not gonna tell you!' while waving him good bye and while dragging Jackson with him to the door.

"Bye, President!"

Jackson said and they were finally out of the student council's office. Jinyoung was left there still confuse as to what his best friend had said just now.

"What the heck is he even saying?"

He muttered and just decided to shrugged it off. He started picking up the papers on his table, he puts it on a folder and stores it inside his table’s drawer.

He checks the plugs one last time before he finally turns off the light and locked the office.

Jinyoung sighed deeply as he saw how dark the hallways were right now. Somehow, he wouldn't deny the fact that he feels a little bit scared, not because of ghost but because of what had happened just last week. Maybe it does leaves him a little bit of trauma. He couldn't help but feel a little paranoid that someone would be popping out of nowhere again to run after him or someone might just pull him into the darkness and do something terrible to him.

'They aren't here anymore, don't worry.'

Jinyoung told himself trying to build up his own courage. It's true anyway, those guys had been kicked out of the uni after what happened so he guesses it would be safer now for him and the younger.

'Fuck you! Just fuck you Kim Yugyeom!'

Jinyoung feels a sudden chill when he suddenly had a flashback of that night at the clinic. He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat as he tries his best to shook it all away, unfortunately, he just can't.

'He's so warm...'

He thought, but immediately shakes his head when he realized what he just thought about that hug.

"What the heck?"

He muttered under his breath as he started pacing his steps outside the uni's gate.

Jinyoung lets out a defeated groan. No matter how much he tries not to think about it, he just can't and he didn't even know why? It's just a hug? Why the heck is he stressing himself so much over it? It doesn't mean anything at all, come on!

"I hate this."

He whispered. He didn't honestly like these kind of thoughts or feelings in him. It bothers him big time that sometimes even the most important things to him would be affected, he would just suddenly space out and his focus would be flying around somewhere then he'd ended up looking and sounding a complete clueless fool and he hates that. He always thought he was good in managing his own thoughts and feelings but these past few days, he didn't even know what he was thinking nor what he was feeling and again, he hates that. He hates it so much.

Jinyoung looks for his phone when he heard it ding. Checking what it was in his screen, all of those thoughts from earlier suddenly fades away when he saw who the sender was. It was as if he suddenly got his temporary peace of mind again by just seeing who it was.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Are you home now, hyung?

To: Kim Yugyeom  
On my way.

He taps send and lets out a deep sigh. He starts scratching the back of his head as he thinks about what is happening these past few days.

Starting from that night, the younger had been off from school for some days for a complete recovery and it's also been days that he hadn't seen him around or even heard his voice. Not that Jinyoung was complaining though, he does know that the younger needs it so he can be fully healed after he literally got knocked down by four guys. Also, starting from that night, Yugyeom keeps on texting him, just checking about how his days go, if he already ate his lunch or skip it or if he got home already and stuffs. To be honest, Jinyoung was incredibly hesitant the first time he typed something back but as the days passes by he just found himself getting so fond of it that sometimes, he would be suddenly wondering why was the younger isn't still yet texting him about this and that. Though it's totally fine too if younger would stop (yeah, totally fine.) because he's too busy to even check his phone and replied back (yeah, too busy.) and also, so he wouldn't really feel a little bit, just a bit, obliged to response or something?

'Yeah, that...that actually!'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he got another message.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Okay, please be safe on your way home hyung and don't forget to stuff your stomach before sleeping! kkkk

Ding!

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I wish I was there to walk you home :(

Jinyoung couldn't help but scoff when he reads that.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
I have my own feet and I'm a grown up man I can walk home by myself.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Yeah, I know but still...

To: Kim Yugyeom  
Still?

From: Kim Yugyeom  
You're just...

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Too handsome and beautiful at the same time, I'm afraid someone would go snatching you away again...

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I don't want that, hyung...

Jinyoung couldn't help but chuckles nervously as he reads that. He immediately puts his phone back inside his pocket as he suddenly feels his face heating up.

'What the heck is he saying?'

He thought and almost run his way up to the stairs to his apartment.

He throws himself on his bed once he reached his bedroom. It had been another tiring and boring day for him and all he wanted right now is a comfortable sleep. He closed his eyes as let his body relax for a little while.

But not even a minute ago, Jinyoung snapped his tongue as he pushed himself up of his bed.

He needs to eat first.

He was about to fully get up when he heard his phone dings again. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and checks it, dropping his back on his bed once again.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
You finally home now, hyung?

Jinyoung felt a little bit relieved about that. He was actually wondering if he should inform him that he finally got home or not, and if he really needs to, he knows he wouldn't have the guts to say that so it's a good thing that the younger already asks it himself.

To: Kim Yugyeom.  
Yeah.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Hyung, can I call you?

From: Kim Yugyeom  
Only if it is okay...I mean, I know your tired so...

Jinyoung stares at his screen for a while thinking whether he should allow it or not. If yes, why? And if no, why? Biting his lips, Jinyoung hesitantly types a response.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
I wouldn't be texting with you if I'm that tired.

Jinyoung immediately throws his phone beside him after he sends that, quietly pulling out his hair for sending that.

'What the heck was that Park Jinyoung?!'

He thought and cringe on his own again, but he stops and flinched when he heard his phone ringing at his side. He quickly reached for it as he pushes himself out of his bed. Staring at the caller's name while he walks back and forth inside his bedroom.

He stopped when he realizes something....

'For the nth time Park Jinyoung, what the heck?!'

He thought, because why is he even being like this over that text and over his call? For pete's sake it was just a friend at his uni?

A friend who have some feelings on him though...

"Oh fuck it!"

He groans and cleared his throat first before tapping the answer button.

[ Hi hyung? ]

He didn't know but he suddenly feels strange upon hearing that voice.

Maybe because he hasn’t heard it for a while?

"Hi."

[ Did you eat already, hyung? ]

"I'm about to."

Yugyeom only hummed as an answer, not really sure how would he keep the conversation going.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was just waiting for him to talk.

[ I should...probably go now hyung so you could prepare something to eat then you can finally take a rest... ]

Yugyeom said after the long paused.

Jinyoung didn't know but he suddenly feels a little bit disappointed when he heard that, it was as if he was still waiting for him to say something other than that.

[ Hyung are you still there? ]

Yugyeom asks when Jinyoung didn't make a response.

"Hm."

Jinyoung said when he realized that he'd been quiet for a while.

[ So... I'll let you do your thing now, good night hyung... ]

Yugyeom said and Jinyoung couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now.

"Okay."

It was like he was suddenly getting annoyed or something? He was about to dropped the call when Yugyeom started speaking again.

[ Hyung, wait! ]

He can clearly hear the younger's deep breath from the other line as if he was just there beside him. He waited less than a minute before Yugyeom started speaking again.

[ Also, I... ]

He hesitantly started. Jinyoung was just standing there at the middle of his room with his phone, waiting for him to continue. Hearing the younger letting out a deep long sigh, Jinyoung immediately felt his heart beating a little faster than usual.

[ I miss you... so much. ]

Then the younger finally ended the call, leaving the senior being stiff on his spot, staring at his phone as if the thing had popped out a head on it. Jinyoung walks towards his bed and drops himself, still a little shock as he stares at his ceiling. His heart beats even faster when he heard his phone’s ding again.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
I miss you and I mean it...Good night again, hyung.

Jinyoung stares at it for a while. He couldn't understand how is he so vocal and expressive about it. He doesn’t understand why is this kid is so into him despite his ridiculously terrible personality, he couldn't understand how he was so patient on him when in fact he didn't do anything other than be rude to him?

He doesn’t understand why is he so sincere and pure...

Biting his lips, Jinyoung's fingers started moving across his screen once again.

To: Kim Yugyeom  
Then you should hurry up and get well soon. I might let someone help me instead.

Jinyoung chuckles on his own after sending that. He finally sets aside his phone and stood up to prepare something so he can eat.

  
*********

"Park Jinyouuuung?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes in a manly way when he heard his best friend calling his name for the nth time. He started tidying up his table and finally picks up his bag getting ready to go.

"I'll be back later after class, tell them not to go home yet, we'll be having our meeting about the seminars."

"Okay."

The other officer said and Jinyoung finally turns his back to go out of the door. Mark was outside, standing against the railings while he's fiddling with his phone.

"What took you so long? Tss."

He said as he puts back his phone on his pocket, walking beside his best friend as they made their way out of the campus.

"Why are you such in a hurry though?"

He asks, not even bothering to answer the other's question.

"The guys are already there waiting for us, we can't keep them waiting too long we only have 1 hour or so for the break,"

"Why are we even eating outside?"

"For a change?"

Mark answered. Jinyoung only rolls his eye as he finally let the conversation slip. He just couldn't understand why are they going out for lunch today when the cafeteria is just a few walks from their campus?

"Yah," Mark said to get his attention, nudging his friend with his elbow. "Yugyeom is back today huh?"

He said, giving his friend a teasing look. On the other hand, Jinyoung had abruptly stops on his track as he throws him a confuse look as if saying 'Are you serious?'

"Don't tell me he didn't informed you or what?" Mark answered as they both slowly started walking again. Jinyoung is still having that confuse face while slightly shaking his head as a 'no.' "Are you sure? I mean, you guys had been texting non-stop and he didn't even tell you about it?"

Jinyoung didn't answer anymore as he just focused his eyes on the road ahead of them, thinking deeply if the younger had in fact, already informed him about it, but no matter how much he tried to remember, there's just no reserve memory about it. Also, Yugyeom had stopped texting him since last night, after he send that text to him. There isn’t even any text from him this morning up to now, which is he slightly find confusing.

"Well, I guess Gyeommie do really wants to surprise you?"

Mark said, waking Jinyoung out of his thoughts.

"Tss! Who cares?"

He said earning a chuckle from the guy beside him.

"Seriously? You sounded so funny right now. You look so shocked earlier when I told you he's already back and yet you're telling me now that you didn't care?" He said while chuckling, "You’re so freaking unpredictable Jinyoung."

Jinyoung only snaps his tongue and finally ignores him. He fished out his phone on his pocket as he started checking his inbox for any messages but there's none. Not that Jinyoung is pissed or annoyed. It's just that, he was really shocked that he's finally back all of a sudden when in fact they're just talking about healing more and stuffs the other day? He thought it would take till next week for him to finally recover but…yeah.

"He's probably with them now, though?"

"So?"

"Did you miss him?"

Mark said as he started laughing. Jinyoung was just looking at him as if saying 'are you crazy?' but oddly feels giddy inside too.

*******************

Jinyoung didn't know why but he has this unidentified thing inside of him that seems to be getting him so nervous. He feels so anxious and uneasy as if he'll be on a job interview.

"There! Right there!"

Mark beamed as he finally spotted his friends table. Jinyoung felt even more nervous as he saw them, specially that certain junior beside Jaebum. He didn't know what's up but the moment they have reached their table and they're eyes had finally met, Jinyoung can suddenly feel something odd inside his system. It was tingling inside his stomach. His heart keeps on thumping so loud inside his chest as he saw that shy smile from the younger's face, making him more nervous as he quickly averted his eyes somewhere. Meanwhile, they're friends had exchanges some looks as they can visibly notice how this two were progressing so fast.

"What's up?"

Mark said when they finally sat down with them.

"What took you guys so long?"

Bam asks.

"Well, someone is so obsess with his duties so?"

Mark answered earning a chuckle from their friends, Jinyoung just ignored it.

"Should we order some foods now?"

Jaebum asks and they just all agreed on that, calling for the waiter to place their order.

Soon enough, different conversations filled their table. They were just talking about some random stuffs, while Jinyoung was there, sitting beside Mark while secretly glancing at that junior near the glass wall who's just laughing with them with Jackson's story.

Jinyoung secretly examined the younger's face and he couldn't help but felt bad for what happened to him. He suddenly starts thinking that it was indeed his fault that he got beaten up. Yugyeom still have some marks on his face, mostly bruises and some cuts from earlier beatings, but nevertheless, his smiles were just all the same innocent smiles that he always has.

Jinyoung immediately looks somewhere when the younger suddenly shifted his eyes on him, feeling his ears and cheeks heating up. He tried his best not to look at him again but his damn eyes wouldn't just obey. Also, even though Jinyoung wasn't yet looking at him, he can still feel the younger's eyes on him. He slowly tries to look at him again but immediately feels like regretting it when he saw that deep stare from the younger. Yugyeom was looking at him so dearly that Jinyoung suddenly feels so stiff on his spot, he quickly took the cup of water in front of him and drinks it, hoping that it can at least lessen the heat in his face. He didn't even know why does his face feels so hot?

On the other hand, Bam couldn't help but chuckles secretly while watching them two, but he stayed quiet because he didn't want to break that moment. He just couldn't believe how their relationship had improved. It wasn't yet they were all expecting but it was surely better than before and they were happy for it.

"Anyway, how are you Gyeommie? I thought it'll took you another week or so before going back?"

"Huh? Uh.." Yugyeom snaps out of his current love stare at Jinyoung when Youngjae suddenly mentioned his name and unconsciously sending some relief from the stiff guy across them. "I'm actually fine now the bruises don’t hurt anymore,"

The younger answered while giving his hyungs a reassuring smile.

"You sure? That bruises on your face still looks a little fresh though?"

Jackson said, pointing at those purple marks on the younger's face.

"Seriously hyung I'm fine and besides, I don't wanna lay at my bed all day again, it's just so boring!"

"Boring huh? You could've just said you misses Jinyoung that much?"

Jaebum butted in and everyone starts laughing when Jinyoung suddenly chokes on his water after hearing that, completely taken a back. He cleared his throat a few times trying to regain his composure.

Yugyeom only smiles as his own cheeks feels like heating up too. He couldn't disagree about that anyway so he just stays quiet while smiling. Stuffing his mouth with some foods so he can avoid answering them.

"Why do I have a feeling that sooner or later they'll be also sitting next to each other?"

Bammie added, obviously teasing them and this time, Yugyeom is the one who had choked on his food, he keeps on coughing while the other guys are laughing, Jaebum gave him a cup of water and he immediately gulp it up. Sending a cute glare to Bambam for boldly saying that.

'How could he say that in front of Jinyoung hyung?! What the heck?!'

He thought.

  
*********************

"I’ll walk you there,"

"No need. I have Bam with me and it's far from your next subject, I don't want you to be late,"

"You sure?"

"Hm."

"Okay. See you later, love you."

"Sure. Love you too!"

Jaebum kissed his boyfriend on his forehead and finally waved them good bye, heading to the other direction for his next subject, Youngjae and Bambam did the same, leaving Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung and Yugyeom still standing there at the quadrangle.

"Didn't you want to go with Jaebum?"

Mark asks Jackson as the four of them started walking again.

"Nah. It's alright. Your building isn't that far from ours anyway."

"Okay. How about you Gyeommie? Aren't you going to be late for your next class?"

"I'm fine hyung, I'll be there on time later don't worry."

"And besides he still have his own duties for our president right here?"

Jackson said while giving Jinyoung a look. The latter only sends him his straight face as he starts walking a head of them, leaving the three other guys shaking their heads as they watch him being his typical snob self.

"Go!"

Jackson said as he slightly pushes Yugyeom in front, telling him to go approach him now. The younger only willingly do it since he was itching now too to talk to his hyung. Four days had been long enough! He thought. He took three long steps to go catch up beside Jinyoung while Mark suddenly thought of an idea as he quickly pulled his boyfriend to the other direction so they can give these two some sweet time alone.

The senior only gave him a quick glance as he quickly goes back on looking in front of them.

"Hi hyung?"

Yugyeom shyly said, not really sure how would he approach him again after four days of not seeing him.

"You recovered too fast huh?"

Jinyoung said, not even bothering to look at him. Yugyeom started scratching the back of his head as he felt shy even more while remembering how he had pleaded his mother last night just for her to finally let him go to school tomorrow. Originally, he had been advised to have another week for him to completely recover, but Yugyeom couldn't take another day anymore with just lying there at his bed not doing anything and texting with Jinyoung isn't helping at all too, it just makes him want to get out and finally go to school more. Also, there was this text from the senior that made Yugyeom jolt up from his own comfy bed. He knows that he doesn't really mean it, but there's just something in that text that suddenly made him so excited and expectant. He doesn't want to assume things, but he feels like it just suddenly challenges him into something.

"Yeah…" Yugyeom nervously said, looking down at the senior beside him, "..because I don't want and I won't let other people to help you with your stuffs or something…"

Jinyoung's eyes instantly turns into big circles when he heard that, remembering his last message to him, his ears started heating up again as he suddenly becomes so uneasy. He suddenly feels like regretting that he had sent him that kind of text. What the heck are you even thinking Park Jinyoung? He thought. Now how is he supposed to respond to that?

"Aren't you going to be late?"

Jinyoung asks, trying to sound casual and trying to change the topic.

"I might be,"

"Then you can go."

"It's okay."

"I don't need an escort."

"Still wanna walk you there,"

"So stubborn."

Jinyoung muttered while still not even looking at him. Yugyeom only chuckles a bit, not even taking it seriously. He started thinking how this kid suddenly became so confident like this? He mean, yes, he's still shy and all, but can't you hear him right now? He was insisting that as if he knows for sure that he'd win it. Jinyoung couldn’t help but have that small smirk in his lips.

'Annoying'

He thought.

"And it's been a long time though so…I really wanna do this,"

"Four days? Sure."

Jinyoung sarcastically said. Does four days already been long? He thought, but strangely feels like agreeing too.

"It's too long for me…" Yugyeom said, now sounding more serious as he started looking at the guy beside him, waiting for him to meet his eyes too and when Jinyoung did, he pulled out a smile and speaks, "I just badly wanted to see you hyung…"

Jinyoung didn't know but his heart started drumming his chest when the younger said that, his whole face started heating up as if all the blood inside his body came up across his face. He immediately goes back on looking in front trying his best not to look so affected. He failed though, because Yugyeom can visibly see how flustered he looks right now and it just makes him want to pulled him and crushed him on his arms again.

"Jinyoung!"

Both of them shifted their heads at the back when someone suddenly called the senior's name. Looking behind them, Jinyoung obviously turns so bright when he saw that someone.

"Hyung!"

Jinyoung beamed and the guy immediately pulled him into a tight hug, shocking Yugyeom at the side.

'What the heck?!'

The younger thought. He was trying so hard to control himself here not to pulled him in his arms and yet someone would just suddenly pop out from nowhere and would do it instead?!

"Park Jinyoung! I missed you so much! It's been a while huh? You grew up so fast!"

"Aye hyung, not my hair!"

Jinyoung complained when the guy started ruffling his hair. Yugyeom isn't that really happy to see this right now.

"How are this batch's president doing at the council huh?"

"Doing good…I guess?"

"I'm sure you do. You're the best senior at your batch so no worries!"

The guy said and starts hugging him again. Yugyeom's face expressions is starting to get darker and darker. He was just standing there at the side watching them as if he doesn't even exist.

"Thanks hyung,"

"You going to class now?"

"Yeah, I'm…uh…actually on my way now." Jinyoung answered as his eyes suddenly glances at the junior at his side, seeing how he doesn't look so cool about it right now, Jinyoung started trailing on his words, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. "Uh…anyway, hyung this is um…this is Kim Yugyeom," Jinyoung said, trying to wake the younger up from his who knows thoughts right now, "And um…this is Taecyeon hyung, alumnus at my college…"

He said sounding so hesitant. He secretly nudges the younger at his side, signaling him to act normal and stop looking at the alumni like that as if he's holding some grudge on him or what?

"Hi! Are you Jinyoung's blockmate?"

"Uh…no, hyung. He's actually a junior from other college… Journalism..yeah,"

Jinyoung nervously answered when Yugyeom didn't even bother. Just looking at the senior as if he’s freaking examining him.

"A Junior huh? So why is he here?"

Taecyeon asks as he starts suspecting something because why would even a journalism major be here when in fact it was certainly far from this campus.

Jinyoung suddenly becomes uneasy as he slightly opened his mouth to say something but he realizes that it doesn't make sense so he just pursed his lips.

"I'm walking him to his next class, hyung."

Yugyeom suddenly speaks, his voice suddenly getting a little deeper than usual that Jinyoung didn't even know whether to be thankful or not that he started speaking.

"And why would you do that?"

The alumnus asks getting so much intrigued right now, shifting his eyes from Jinyoung and the younger one.

"because, I--"

"Ah actually he's my friend! I-I borrowed some money to him during lunch! Yeah, uh we ate outside earlier..of course with the other guys…and um, I forgot my wallet at the office so…he's kind of…following me so I can give it back to him…yeah, t-that.."

Jinyoung suddenly blurted out obviously being so nervous and unsure of what he was saying. Yugyeom just stays quiet at the side, feeling a little bit disappointed.

Taecyeon is still giving them that suspicious look, but he decided to just let it slide for now.

"A friend. Okay?"

"Yeah.."

Jinyoung said, pulling out a hesitant smile trying to look more convincing as much as he can. Taecyeon looks at them one last time before speaking again.

"Anyway, I need to go to the registrar office for now for some documents, I just go up to see you and it so happens that you're here so…"

He said, looking at the younger at the side before pulling Jinyoung into a hug again.

"I gotta go for now, I'll text you some time so we could hang out? I'm seriously missing the old times,"

"Sure hyung."

He said as he gives the Junior behind Jinyoung another look before letting go of him and waving them good bye.

Yugyeom didn't know but that smirk from that alumnus face when he do that makes his blood boil and it was as if he was purposely annoying him or what.

"Hyung…" Jinyoung almost flinched on his spot when Yugyeom started speaking again. He lets out a deep sigh as he feels like Yugyeom is just waiting for him to look up to him before he continues speaking. Jinyoung then meet his eyes and felt a little nervous. "Who's that?"

"Didn't you heard me earlier?" Jinyoung sarcastically said, but as the younger didn't even stir a bit and was just looking at him like that, he lets out a defeated sigh before speaking, "He's my former senior in my college, okay?"

"Why is he like that then?"

"Like what?"

"Why is he hugging you so much?"

"He's a close hyung. Aren't Mark, Jaebum or Jackson hugging you sometimes too?"

"It's a different case though,"

Yugyeom murmured, putting both of his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes somewhere as he chews on the inside of his cheeks. He knows that he didn't have the rights to be jealous but damn! He can't help it. Jinyoung do heard it clear though, and watching him like that, he knows that it was a little rude but he suddenly couldn't help but chuckles, he finds it a little funny at the same time cute.

"Why? Are you Jealous?"

He asks while chuckling, crossing his arms on his chest. Yugyeom glances down at him for a second before answering a quick 'I am.'

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh a little bit because of that, finally deciding to continue his way to his next class leaving the sulking boy behind him.

"You're so childish,"

He said while laughing. Yugyeom immediately catch up beside him still looking at him with that pout that Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh again.

Yugyeom's heart started beating faster again as he heard that cute sound from the older. His pout immediately fades away as his lips tugged into a small smile. This was actually the first time that he had make him laugh like that and instead of being more pissed, Yugyeom just felt even more amused by his beauty. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster by just looking at him like that.

'Damn hyung! You're just too fucking beautiful!'

He thought. Trying his best to control himself not to pulled the senior closer to him again. Maybe, not seeing him for four days do really makes a big impact on Yugyeom's system.

Jinyoung's laugh finally died down as he looks up at him again with that smile, seeing the younger staring at him in awe like that, Jinyoung couldn't help but giggle even more. He didn't even know why he feels so light and giddy all of a sudden as if he’s on a really great mood.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asks, still giggling. Yugyeom is just staring at him like that as if he had already drowned himself in Jinyoung's eyes. His eyes shifted to the older's lips and unconsciously swallowed the lump in his throat. His mind starts wondering how would it feels like if he touches those lips with his own pair of lips and before he knew it, his forehead is already sweating, he lets out a deep sigh as he finally tears his eyes from that damn soft looking inviting lips. He shakes his head slightly as he tries to shove those thoughts away.

"Uh, I think I need to go now hyung so, uh, yeah, see you later!"

He nervously said, using all of his remaining self-control not to pulled the older and kiss him because he didn't want to scare him or something and why is he suddenly thinking of kissing him anyway?! What the heck?! He quickly sprinted his way out in front of his hyung after saying that, leaving Jinyoung in front of his room a little shocked and confused as to why he suddenly became so uneasy and nervous. Shrugging his shoulders, Jinyoung just decided to finally enter his room, forgetting that he was indeed fifteen minutes late.

  
*****************

"So..."

Everyone's attention shifted on Jinyoung's phone when it suddenly dinged in the middle of their meeting and to their surprise, their president has actually check it out this time. Which is so unusual because he normally ignores everything when he's conducting a meeting, heck he's even putting it away sometimes just for him not to be bothered.

From: Kim Yugyeom  
You done, hyung? I'm outside the office.

"Yeah so...as I was saying..." Jinyoung continues after reading the text, he puts it back down again as he shifted his attention on the people around him, "We need a more relevant evaluation sheets for the seminars next week, I've check it out earlier and the objectives aren't that clear, so do make some modifications about that. Also, the two other seminars aren't that being promoted so well unlike the first one, we need more creative posters and adds in social medias and bulletin boards to encourage the students to attend it,"

"Then are we going to modify the posters too or not?"

"We will."

"And what about the guest speakers? Should we—"

"Uh, okay. Let's talk about the guest speakers and other stuffs tomorrow,"

The officers inside suddenly throw him a confused look after saying that. What does their president mean by tomorrow? Normally, Jinyoung wouldn't let them out without everything being tackled and answered? Is he procrastinating his duties? This is seriously getting so strange now, they thought.

"Meeting dismissed."

Jinyoung said and immediately stands up, going back to his table to tidy it up and prepare his bag and he seems like he was in a hurry, while his officers were still sitting there in circles, looking so confused and are just watching him being like that.

"Bye."

Jinyoung said when he tidied everything up and finally walks out of the door.

The officers inside starts exchanging some looks with each other and seconds later they start laughing, not really sure if that was really their president or he had been abducted by aliens or what?

"Did he actually told us bye while smiling?"

One of them said.

"Fuck, yes!"

"That's not our president believe me!"

They said in disbelief. Jinyoung had never actually been like that before. He would just usually make his way out not even bothering to say bye to anyone and seeing him being like that earlier as if he was in such a good mood was a major puzzle for all of them.

While his officers were literally confusing about him inside. Jinyoung keep his cool once he got out of the office, he saw the younger leaning against the corridor railings while patiently waiting for him.

Jinyoung cleared his throat to get his attention, walking a little nearer to him.

Yugyeom finally lifted his head up to look at him and a smile immediately appears on his lips once he saw his hyung. He pulled himself up from leaning against the railings as he walks in front of him.

"You done with your meeting hyung?"

He asks, getting the folders in Jinyoung's arms while the older only lets him as they started walking, almost getting used to it.

"Yeah."

He shortly answered. Yugyeom only nodded his head as they both made their way outside the campus.

Jinyoung didn't know when does he started feeling this comfortable with him, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he likes it like this than before. Somehow he started to really consider him as a close friend. Not just someone who keeps on following him or someone who keeps on pissing him off and he really feels sorry for that. Especially now that he feels like he was finally getting to know him more, that he was indeed, not just a kid or someone who would just go around telling him that he likes him for fun or stuffs. But even though he was almost that fond of him now, Jinyoung still didn't want to think about the younger's feelings for him any deeper. He still didn't want to talk about it or engrossed himself about it and as much as he can, he avoids just thinking about it because it seriously makes him so nervous and paranoid. Jinyoung had never yet encountered someone like him before, someone who would be that patient to get along with him and his nasty attitude and so it really makes him scared. He knows that he can still get worse than he is right now, and he didn't know how much the younger can still take shit about him, so he just thought that maybe, he should just really go with flow and not take it too seriously yet. There are a lot more things that can happen and sooner or later the younger would finally realize it himself if he really likes him or not despite his rusty parts.

"I should've brought an umbrella with me?"

Jinyoung snap out of his thoughts when he heard the younger speaking. Seeing he was looking up at the sky, Jinyoung then notice that would be raining any minute.

"Oh shit!"

Yugyeom cussed when the rain started pouring down on them, grabbing Jinyoung's wrist as he started pulling him somewhere where they can at least stay at while the rain is still pouring down heavily.

"Oh my, I'm sorry hyung! Your folders..."

Yugyeom said in panic as he tries to survived the papers inside.

Jinyoung couldn't help but smile as he watches him being that nervous about it.

"Don't mind it, that wasn’t signed yet and I still have a copy of that on my flash drive."

He said and Yugyeom finally lets out a relieved sigh. Chuckling on how is he so paranoid too.

They stayed quiet for a while under that bus stop shed while waiting for the rain to go off. Jinyoung was just standing there beside him staring at the street while Yugyeom was staring at him as if he was some kind of an art.

Jinyoung felt the younger's eyes on him and so he shifted his head to look at him, but he quickly averted his eyes somewhere when Yugyeom was indeed staring at him. He waited for another seconds before trying to glance up at him again but Yugyeom is still looking at him and this time, they couldn't help but smile. Yugyeom started scratching the back of his head as he suddenly feels shy, while Jinyoung was just biting his lips preventing himself from smiling even more.

'Damn Park Jinyoung, are you nuts?!'

The senior thought.

"Should we go now, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks when the rain finally stops. Jinyoung only nodded his head as they both started walking again.

  
************

Yugyeom sits awkwardly at Jinyoung's small sofa as he was drying his hair with a towel. His uniform was slightly soaked; they had been running in the rain earlier just to get here at the older's apartment. The rain just didn't seem to stop and it looks like there would be a typhoon coming because of the heavy storm and constant growling of thunders.

Jinyoung came out of his small kitchen as he handed him a cup of hot coffee, which the younger just willingly accepts with a shy smile. Jinyoung sits at the floor as he turns on his television to seek for some updates about the current weather.

"We should have really brought an umbrella earlier,"

Yugyeom said when the weather forecaster announced that there was indeed a typhoon coming and everyone is being advised to just stay indoors to avoid getting some colds and other serious illnesses.

Jinyoung finally turns it off and just proceeded to get his laptop at his side, he opens it and started doing his stuffs while Yugyeom was just there sitting at the sofa, not really sure what to do.

He stares at the senior at the floor who looks so serious right now as he keeps on typing and clicking things on his laptop.

Yugyeom couldn't help but smile a bit as he stares at him. He would be lying if he says that he didn't like what was happening right now or even these past few days. Yes, he had been in so much troubles these past few days, he got into a fight and he got beaten up, but Yugyeom wouldn't even dare to regret any of that and in fact, he thinks that it had been a great part of what they are right now. Not that Yugyeom is saying that they have finally something special between them, like what he always keeps on thinking, he didn't want to assume things, and when he says that he likes what they are now compare to before, he means, he likes being a little closer to him now. It was as if he wasn't just a junior for the older anymore and to be honest, he felt really glad that Jinyoung is at least considering him now as a friend. Yugyeom wouldn't demand something further than that if the older didn't want something deeper than that. He respects him and just being friends with him is more than enough for him, but of course, he still have the feelings. It was hard to just get over it when he had been dealing with it for the past three years, he just keeps on telling himself not to make that feelings a hindrance in their friendship. If Jinyoung do really just wants to be friends with him then he'll do it. He'll do it with his closeted feelings.

Yugyeom lets out a sigh as he roams his eyes around the older's apartment. It still looks the same since the last time that he visited it. Organized and clean.

He lets out a yawn when sleepiness and tiredness suddenly envelopes him. He looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and seeing it was already 11:45 PM, Yugyeom suddenly felt anxious on his seat. He took out his phone on his bag as he tried calling his mom. Wondering if she could go drive him home since the rain didn't even seem to stop tonight and it says on the news that there would be a strong wind with it so he really needs a ride. Also, even though he really wants to stay here throughout the night, he was scared that the older wouldn't feel comfortable with it. And who is he anyway to suggest himself to stay here over the night?

He lets out a small groan when his call goes directly at the voicemail again, giving up, he finally puts it down on his side, deciding to just call her again later.

"You can stay tonight if you want to." Yugyeom snaps his head up at the older's spot when he suddenly said that, but Jinyoung wasn't looking at him as he was still busy with his laptop, making him thinking twice if he had actually heard it right or he was just day dreaming? "I don't think it would stop any moment and it's getting late."

Jinyoung added, confirming the younger that he indeed, heard it right.

"I-Is it okay?"

Yugyeom asked, stuttering.

Jinyoung didn't answered anymore and just continues what he was doing. Leaving the younger sitting there while blushing and smiling like an idiot.

Yugyeom's inside is seriously celebrating but he couldn't let that out because it would be weird. He just couldn't believe it! He was just being so anxious a while ago on what should he do right now, but did you just heard the senior earlier? He was allowing him to stay tonight. Just him and Yugyeom under one roof. This is just seriously too good to be true! He thought.

"What are you doing, hyung?"

The younger asks after some minutes of just watching Jinyoung seriously doing his stuffs. He got down from the sofa as he carefully tried to sit on the floor too a little closer to him.

"Home work at one of my subjects,"

Jinyoung shortly answered not even bothering to look at him as he clicked another transition on the short film that he's been doing.

"Is that a short film, hyung?"

"Yeah."

Yugyeom just hummed an 'Ah..' as a response as he got engrossed on watching his hyung inserting different elements to this and that.

After a while, Jinyoung finally clicked save and stretches his arms upwards, feeling his muscles a little cramped from editing for an hour. He looks up at his wall clock and saw that it was already, 12:30 AM. He shifted his head at his side only to see the younger already sleeping at the small table beside him. Jinyoung couldn't help but have that small smile on his lips because of that sight. He stares at the younger's sleeping face for a while, thinking how peaceful and innocent he looks right now despite his face having those bruises and cuts.

'Woah! Hold up there Park Jinyoung!'

He told himself when he just found his hands reaching to gently touch the younger's face. He immediately pulled back his hand as he stands up. Shaking his head slightly to shook the thoughts away. He cleared his throat for a few times trying to compose himself again.

"Kim Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung muttered after a minute as he gently nudged the younger, waking him up.

Yugyeom immediately stirs on his sleep as he slowly opens his eyes and was met by the older's beautiful face. He stares at him for some seconds after his mind had registered that it was indeed, Park Jinyoung. He quickly sits up properly, shaking his head slightly trying to wake himself up.

'Geez. I wasn't salivating while sleeping right?'

He thought, wiping his lips if ever there was any.

"I'll lend you some clothes if you wanted to change? You might catch a cold, your uniform was all soaked."

The older said as he quickly stands up and go to his bedroom, probably going to look for some bigger clothes for the younger.

Yugyeom was left there, still contemplating what he just heard and his face started heating up when he realized that he will going to have a chance to wear his hyung’s clothes. He lightly slaps his own cheeks trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or sleeping in any way. Feeling his cheeks slightly stinging he therefore concludes that he wasn't dreaming at all.

'Fuck, if this was just a dream, don't ever freaking wake me up!'

He thought and immediately covers his face when he suddenly sneezes.

Well, he guesses Jinyoung is right, he might as well go change now because he might catch some serious cold.

  
*****************

  
Yugyeom tried so hard to keep his own eyes on the laptop's screen but with the older walking around the apartment looking so freaking flawless with that soaked hair, white loose shirt and pj's makes it harder for him. He leans closer to the screen trying to focus himself on the article that he was doing, but his damn eyes wouldn't just obey and it keeps on following the older while doing this and that.

He lets out a sighed when Jinyoung finally goes back inside his small kitchen, temporarily letting Yugyeom breathe. He stares at the screen and groans. He just couldn't focus right now and he couldn't even blame the older because of it. Letting out another sigh, he just decided to saved it for now and just ejected his flash drive. Youngjae will seriously going to scold him about it since it was almost due by the end of the week and they haven't yet finished any articles. He started thinking how was Bammie doing with his project with Jimin. They might've been done since last week.

Yugyeom shifted his attention at Jinyoung when he finally came out of the kitchen having two bowls of ramen. He placed one bowl beside Yugyeom as he sat on the floor too, quietly digging in his own bowl.

Yugyeom stares at it for some seconds trying to figure out if it was for him or not, but when Jinyoung told him to eat, he just quietly puts down the laptop and started eating too.

"You done with your article?"

Jinyoung asks after some minutes.

"Not yet, hyung. I'm just going to finish it tomorrow at school, I guess?"

'Because you're seriously distracting me that I couldn't even focus with my own thing,'

He thought.

"Uh...anyway, hyung...thanks for letting me borrow your laptop and this clothes and...this ramen and—"

"Can you just eat?"

Jinyoung said, cutting him in. But he wasn't angry though. He just didn't want people to keep on thanking him with everything as if he was that nice or what? He was just doing this because he was still younger than him and he should at least take care of him. It wasn't because he thought he was cute or something...

'Wait, what?!'

He thought and surprisingly feels confused too as his face turns into a frown.

They just ate in silence since they were seriously hungry now too and after some minutes, Jinyoung goes back on doing some paper works when he finishes his food.

"Wow, you have a lot of video games here, hyung..."

Yugyeom muttered while checking out the CD's on his hyung's CD rack. Jinyoung was just surprisingly letting him though. Normally, he didn't want other people touching his CD's, but he guesses tonight he'll might make an exception. The younger must be bored now, because he isn’t talking with him too since he was busy with his own thing, he was now doing some paper works about the seminars at the council, so he just lets him check this and that.

"The remote is at the side if you wanted to play, just lower down the volume."

He said without even lifting his head. Yugyeom instantly looks even more brighter when he heard that and soon enough he had focused himself too on playing FIFA.

"Are you sure you have played this game before?"

Jinyoung asks after he was done with his paper works and just decided to join the younger. They play against each other and Yugyeom keeps on loosing. It wasn't a big deal for him in the first three lose, but when he loses again for the fifth time he started to be so competitive that he almost let out a curse after losing again. Jinyoung didn't know too but the younger's competitiveness entertains him and so he keeps on teasing him.

"Fuck it."

Yugyeom whispered under his breath when he loses again for the nth time. Trying his best not to look so defeated in front of his hyung over some video games. Heck, he didn't even know it was this frustrating because he usually wins against Youngjae and Bambam. He even started thinking if they were just lame players or Jinyoung was just too good at everything?

"I thought Mark was the lamest when it comes with this game?"

Jinyoung said, attempting to tease him more.

"Aye hyung..." Yugyeom whined, feeling ashamed for not winning even for once. "Let's play one time more, please?"

He asks getting desperate to prove his own FIFA skills. Jinyoung acts as if he was thinking, making the younger more hopeful and seeing him with that look he couldn't help but laugh as he finally agreed for another game.

Yugyeom instantly turns into his game mode on as he gets so quiet and focused getting ready for it, on the other hand, Jinyoung was just chill as he was before and soon enough the game started again.

"Yah! Hey! No, no, no! No! Shi—"

Yugyeom couldn't help it anymore, he drops his own controller as he pulled out his own hair in frustration when Jinyoung won again. The older was just watching him while laughing, covering his mouth as he did so.

Yugyeom goes back on his senses and shifted his look at his hyung, who's laughing at him as if it does really entertain him to see him so frustrated like this over a game. Jinyoung laughs at him even more as he saw that pout, making the younger laugh too as he finally realized how bad he was at this game.

"Seriously hyung, don't laugh at me,"

He said trying to warn him but he couldn't help too but laugh.

"Jinyoung hyung!"

He said and instead of being scared Jinyoung just laughed even more, making the younger's heart beating in an abnormal way inside his chest. He turns quiet as he stares at him so dearly with that small sweet smile on his face. It was as if his whole being feel so full by just watching him laugh like that. He feels proud for making him that genuinely happy and he suddenly had this urge to make him laugh or to make him that happy everyday. Yugyeom couldn't even take his eyes off of him, he feels so drown and he didn't even have a plan of saving himself about it.

Jinyoung slowly stops from laughing when he noticed that the younger was just staring so intently at him now. He stares at back at his eyes and immediately felt his own heart beating so fast. He tried avoiding that strong stare but his eyes couldn't even move somewhere, it was as if it had been locked with the other pair of eyes in front of him.

Jinyoung didn't know when does the younger started leaning closer to him, but right now he just found himself being just a few inches away from the younger's face. The eye contact was still there and Jinyoung didn't know but he feels like it was looking through his soul, it looks so deep that he felt like he was going to melt any minute from now. Yugyeom's eyes shifted from his eyes down to his lips making his heart beating erratically as if it would go out of his chest right now. He can already feel the younger's breath on his own lips and he knows that he should move now and pushed him but his damn body couldn't even move a bit by now. It was as if he had been glued to his spot. His breath was hitching and his mind was a mess as his insides were panicking, he feels so nervous but he couldn't do anything either that in the end, his eyes just automatically shuts when the younger leans even more closer, the tips of their lips already touching.

'I can't move...'

He thought as he unconsciously waits for it.

But before their lips have even fully meet, both of them suddenly flinched and Yugyeom immediately pulled back when they heard the older's phone ringing at his side, they both started panting as if they are running out of breath and that they were holding it back the whole time earlier.

Yugyeom shifted his attention everywhere aside from the guy beside him while scratching the back of his head, feeling so nervous and all, while Jinyoung immediately seeks for his phone in panic almost dropping it down to the floor for a few times, his face seriously looks so red right now. He quickly stands up as he taps the answer button, clearing his throat for a few times trying to calm himself.

"Y-Yeah, noona?"

He said, walking back and forth while holding his phone as if he was that nervous for what he did.

Yugyeom was just still sitting at the floor and he didn't even know what to do now. He couldn't even lift his head to look at him again.

"Yes, I-I'm alright...I just...I was doing something earlier so..."

He answered when his sister asks him why does he sound a little weird right now as if he was scared or what?

[ Are you sure? You sound so nervous? ]

"Seriously, I'm fine."

He said and clears his throat again, trying to regain his cool.

Yugyeom was just listening to him while he's talking with his sister. He was now thinking of just running outside and go back on his house to lock himself up inside his room forever. He wanted to hit his head so hard on the wall too. He just didn't understand why is he so stupid like this? Jinyoung was being all too nice to him and then he would suddenly do that to him? Seriously Kim Yugyeom?! He thought, scolding himself for doing that. Now how would he even talk to him again after it? He didn't think he still have the face to even look at him right now after what he did. He freaking tried to kiss him! What the fuck are you even thinking Kim Yugyeom?! He thought as he cursed himself under his breath.

Soon enough, Jinyoung was done talking with his sister. He stayed standing at his spot as he didn't even know what to do anymore after it.

"H-Hyung, I—"

"I-I think I'll head to bed first now? G-Good night!"

Jinyoung quickly blurted out as he almost ran his way inside his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugyeom wakes up with a mild headache. He slowly tries to sit on the sofa and a sudden sneeze suddenly came up from his nose, groaning as he slightly feels dizzy.

He looks up at the wall clock and immediately been alarmed. It's already 9AM in the morning but he was still here at his hyung's apartment, just got woke up and still unprepared. Yugyeom roams his eyes around the room trying to look for Jinyoung but he couldn't see him inside.

'Did he already went to school?'

He thought as he tries to stands up.

It's only been a few steps when Yugyeom started sneezing again, he tried to regained his balance when his head suddenly feels like spinning.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" The younger didn't even notice the door unlocking and that Jinyoung was finally back from the pharmacy nearby. He immediately got a hold of the younger as he guided him back at the sofa. "You shouldn't be walking around,"

The older said as he made him lay back down again, pressing his palm on the younger's forehead checking his temperature.

Yugyeom was confused but he just stays still on his spot, pulling the blanket even more, not wanting to make him mad.

"Hyung, aren't we late for school?"

He asks with a dry voice. He feels shitty even by just speaking.

"You can't go to school like that, you might just collapse or something?"

Jinyoung answered. He took a soft towel on the small table, soak it a little in that bowl of water and gently placed it on the younger's forehead and that's when Yugyeom finally realized that he was sick.

"I saw you shivering as heck last night when I get a glass of water," Jinyoung said as he checks those medicines that he bought earlier one by one, "We shouldn't have really run under the rain last night."

He added and finally shifted his position to look at him. He stares at the younger's pale face and lets out a sigh. He just suddenly feels like it was his fault again. He could've just made the younger go home first since they were already at the bus stop last night and that Yugyeom can just take that ride on his way home then maybe he wouldn't be running with him and eventually falls sick this morning?

"Do you want to move at the bed?"

Jinyoung asks still staring at him while the younger was just staring back at him too.

Yugyeom only slightly shakes his head as a 'no.' He didn't think he can walk there anyway because his body feels so heavy as fuck.

"Are you sure?"

Jinyoung asks again, worrying for him even more, thinking that it'll be more comfortable for the younger to be laying on the bed instead of this small sofa.

Yugyeom only nodded his head as he pulls out a small sweet smile at him, trying to assure him that he was fine here, earning another sigh from the older.

They just stay there at their positions while looking at each other. Yugyeom can seriously see and feel how much the older is worrying over him and he feels bad at the same time happy with that fact. He feels bad because he made him this worried again, Jinyoung had been pretty messed up the first he admitted that he was worried when Yugyeom got totally beaten up and Yugyeom didn't want to see him being like that again, it's just makes his heart hurts too and he feels guilty so he promises himself that he wouldn't make him feel like that again. On the other hand, he was happy because it just feels so good to know that the older do cares for him. Even if just because he was younger or because he was just a friend or what, Yugyeom is happy with just the thought of it alone.

"You're not going to school today hyung?"

Yugyeom whispers, almost unable for the older to hear.

Jinyoung scooted a little closer at him and lifted his hand to gently touch his cheeks, checking if he was still burning or not, making the younger's heart pacing up its beat.

Feeling he was still burning a little, Jinyoung lets out another sigh as he slightly shakes his head as a 'no.'

"I think I'll skip today," He said, gently tracing the younger's bruises on his face with his fingers, "I can't leave you here while you're sick,"

He softly muttered.

Yugyeom smiles sweetly as he gently grabs the older's hand on his face and holds it to himself, pulling him a little closer so he can stare at his beautiful face even more. Jinyoung wasn't saying anything too and was letting him, leaning his head on the side of the sofa, just quietly looking back at him too. 

"You need to eat now so you can take your medicine..."

Jinyoung muttered.

"Okay. Thanks hyung..."

The younger answered, smiling so dearly at him.

**********

"Okay. Just call me back when you got here."

Jinyoung said and finally ended the call. Mark called him earlier asking him why wasn't he around for today since it was weird. Jinyoung wasn't the lazy kind of student that would just skip school anytime he wants, especially during his busy weeks. Also, it was weirder because Yugyeom wasn't around too and they're the happiest shippers in the world when Jinyoung just directly admitted that he has Yugyeom with him right now and that he needs to stay here because he was sick. Though they feel sorry that he's sick, still, they couldn't help but widen their imaginations about this two and they said that they'll be taking a visit later after lunch.

Also, Yugyeom already called his mom earlier, his mom keeps on apologizing to him that he couldn't answer his calls last night because they were still in their vacation and the signal there was bad. She just got to answer his call earlier because they were already on their way to the airport getting ready to go home. She also keeps on apologizing that they couldn't pick him up today because the ride to home would take a whole day and they will to land back tomorrow morning. Yugyeom told them it was alright and that he understands, he even told them he was fine, that they shouldn't bother and just enjoy their vacation together since they haven't done that a lot anymore. In the end his mom had promised him that he'd go pick him up tomorrow morning.

"What's a towel bath?"

Yugyeom heard the older speaking again on the phone. He guessed he was talking now with his noona because he heard him saying that earlier after calling Mark.

Yugyeom feels slightly confused as Jinyoung gave him a quick glance while blushing and still having his phone in his ears.

"Was that really necessary?"

He heard him asking his noona, looking a little bit flustered and Yugyeom just wanted to cooed at the sight. Jinyoung do really looks so lovely when he's blushing. He thought.

Soon enough he already heard him saying good bye. Jinyoung places back down his phone on the bed side table and reaches for the younger's forehead. They have managed to bring Yugyeom at the bed earlier with Jinyoung guiding him to walk inside.

"The medicines are working; I guess?" He said when he felt that his high temperature was slowly going down. "You do recovers too fast?"

"You know why?"

Yugyeom muttered, his voice still sounded a little bit weak because of his fever.

He smiles sweetly at him as he gently pulled down the older by his wrist on his chest.

Jinyoung wasn't that surprised though, he just didn't know why he wasn't even flinching anymore every time the younger would suddenly pulls him closer. Maybe because he was doing it so gently that he couldn't even help but lets him and drowns himself in contentment.

"Because the university's student council president is taking care of me..."

Yugyeom said while smiling at him so dearly. He gently placed a kiss on the older's head, carefully wrapping his arms on the senior's frame.

"Shut up."

Jinyoung muttered on his chest, feeling his own heart racing.

Yugyeom only laugh a bit by that. He places another kiss on the top of his head as he lets out a sigh of contentment.

Honestly, he didn't know when did it start, how did it happen or when did he suddenly got this confidence to do all of this. He was sure they ended the night last night with them being so freaking awkward because of him trying to kiss the older. But it's just strange that this morning, it seems like they have gotten closer and comfortable with each other as if they weren’t that awkward last night? It was as if they just finally let go for now all of their hesitations about this and that, there what if's and everything and decided to just let themselves going with it, with whatever it is that is happening, Yugyeom didn't want to name anymore.

"You know what's a towel bath?"

Jinyoung asks after some minutes of just lying there on the younger's chest, feeling and hearing the younger's fast heart beats.

"Yes."

"Noona told me people with fever should have one,"

He said and even though Yugyeom couldn't see his face properly right now, he knows he was blushing again.

"You'll help me?"

He asks while chuckling. Jinyoung pulled out from his embrace and stands up, walking to the bath room to get some stuffs while saying,

"Do I have a choice?"

Yugyeom chuckles even more and decided to just help himself a bit as he tries to sit up on the bed. He pulled out his shirt off from his body and tossed it at the side, feeling a little bit shy with the thought of it, but he just decided to shook it all away.

'Fuck, whatever!'

He thought because he likes the thought of it too, anyway.

Jinyoung goes back on sitting beside the bed holding another bowl of water and a new soft towel. He places it down on a stool chair as he finally looks at the younger. He stares a little shocked at the younger's bare upper body for some seconds before he started shyly laughs a bit as he tries to avert his eyes somewhere.

"What the heck? Aren't you too excited?"

He said, chuckling while blushing.

Yugyeom starts laughing too.

"I am."

He admitted. Looking at the older with that stupid playful smile on his face. Jinyoung just shakes his head in disbelief as he started soaking that towel with water.

"Stay still."

"Yes, master."

Jinyoung only rolled his eyes in a manly way as he starts to gently wiped his body with that soaked towel. Trying to keep himself cool when in fact he does really feels shy about it. Jinyoung couldn't help but stares at that well-toned milky abs at the younger's torso as he was sliding the towel there. He couldn't even believe that the younger were hiding such art under his shirt. He immediately blinks a few times when he finally realizes it himself that he was staring at it a little intently and that was weird, he took a gulp as he can honestly feel his whole face heating up.

On the other hand, Yugyeom was seriously enjoying the sight of the older blushing so hard like that while doing that. It was obvious that he was avoiding his eyes and he couldn't even complain on that because he just seriously looks so cute right now.

Yugyeom can even feel his heart racing as he was watching his hyung doing that, he couldn't help but gulp a few times while watching him so freaking gentle and shy.

Jinyoung lifted his head to look at him for a seconds but immediately looked down again when he saw how the younger was staring at him so intense like that.

'Kim Yugyeom, don't freaking look at me like that!'

He thought.

Yugyeom immediately felt that something had jolted up inside his system after their eyes had met even just for a seconds. He didn't know if it was because he still has a little bit of fever that he suddenly felt his throat drying and his whole body heating up. He slowly lifted his hand and gently reached for the other's face, lifting it up so he could clearly see his beautiful blushing face and meet his eyes.

'Damn! Park Jinyoung! Why are you so fucking beautiful?'

The younger thought.

Jinyoung can feel his heart thumping so loud inside his chest that he can almost hear it now. The way the younger was staring at his face sends electricity throughout his whole body. It feels so strange yet exciting. It was as if there was an ongoing riot inside his stomach. He took a gulp as he notices the younger leaning closer and closer to his face that he can already feel the other's breath on his lips.

'I'm going to freaking regret this but...fuck whatever! I don't know anymore!'

He told himself and just close his eyes.

"Fuck."

Both of them instantly pulled out from leaning closer to each other when they heard the phone ringing that Yugyeom couldn't help but let out a cussed under his breath. True, he was really regretful last night for trying but it was a different story right now, come on! He thought. Jinyoung looks so obviously shy in front of him, he started biting his lips as he prevented himself from smiling. He didn't know why does he suddenly finds it so funny that younger looks so frustrated right now.

"Finish that on your own, I'll go meet them downstairs."

He said while giving the younger a playful look as if teasing him more that he didn't get to do it again.

Though a little frustrated, Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh a bit too as he nodded his head and just finish it all by himself.

‘Always on a bad timing.’

He thought.

***************

Yugyeom let out a groan when Youngjae suddenly throws himself on him at the bed and groans even louder when Jackson did the same.

"Save me!"

The younger shouted earning a series of laughter from the other guys. Jinyoung quietly walks beside them and lightly taps Jackson's back trying to tell him to get off of him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know your boyfriend is that protective?"

Jackson said, chuckling, while standing up from the younger's bed, Youngjae did the same.

"You're messing my sheets."

Jinyoung said in his usual bored tone. Jackson just shrugged his shoulder's deciding to drop it off for now.

"Are you really sick or you're just pretending so you could stay here?"

Bammie said giving his friend a suspicious yet playful look. He covers himself with his hands when Yugyeom playfully throws him a pillow.

"I'm not a psycho, you fool!"

He said not really meaning it.

"Why are you all here anyway?"

Jinyoung asks while standing at the side, looking so bored and unbothered. He can't help but rolls his eyes in a manly way when all the guys started shifting their attention on him while giving him a teasing look.

"Why? Didn't you want us all here?"

Jaebum said.

"You can have your time alone back with Gyeommie later, Jinyoung,"

Mark added.

Jinyoung lets out a defeated sigh as he whispers, 'Whatever' while walking out of the room, leaving the guys laughing at his in denial ass.

"Why is he seriously so in denial? I don't freaking get it?"

Jackson said while laughing.

"He's still confused, just give him more time,"

Mark answered.

"Yah, hyung, don't say that...he's just being nice, stop concluding everything so fast."

Yugyeom said as a matter of fact, he immediately hissed in pain when Youngjae lightly smacked his head.

'Geez, I'm sick why are they hurting me?'

He thought.

"We're not concluding everything so fast, we're just saying what we are seeing,"

"Yeah and it's not as if you didn't know or even noticed it too?"

Bam added. Though Yugyeom knows they got a point, still, he didn't want them shoving everything at the senior's face because he knows he's sensitive when it comes with that thing and as much as he can he didn't want to bring up his thing for him over and over again because he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Just please stop mentioning about it when he's here..."

He said sounding a little bit serious.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm taking too much advantage about our friendship."

He added.

"That sounds stupid but okay, we'll stop.... maybe?"

Jackson said, sounding so hesitant as he looks back at his friends then seconds later they all started laughing.

Okay, maybe they wouldn't really stop.

"Anyway, does something interesting happened? I mean, you've been here since last night?"

Mark started, giving him a silly look.

"And you're on his bed,"

Jaebum added as they all started chuckling in a silly way. Though nothing had seriously happened between them, at least not in the same way his friends was thinking, Yugyeom still couldn't help his cheeks heating up.

"Nothing."

"Aish! You're seriously no fun!"

Bam said pushing him slightly.

"There's really none!"

Yugyeom insisted while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you laughing then?"

"Jackson hyung, seriously! I'm not laughing!"

He said but ended up laughing because of that look from Jackson.

"What're you guys even thinking?"

"Sure Gyeommie, just tell us when do you feel like sharing it?"

Mark said patting his knees as he was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Okay, seriously, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but there's nothing really happened okay? We just did our own stuff, played some video games then we sleep separately. Him on this bed and me at the sofa. I just got here because I was sick when I wake up and feels too cramped at the sofa so he let me move here that's all,"

He explained. Keeping the other details only to himself.

"Shh. Stop it. You didn't need to explain,"

Youngjae said as he softly patted his head as if he was a child, earning a laugh around them. Though he was a little frustrated because it seems like they didn't even believe him, Yugyeom couldn't help too but laugh.

"Aish! Seriously!"

*************

"This apartment looks so nice,"

Jackson said as he roams his eyes everywhere.

They were now sitting at the sofa waiting for their dinner to come. Jinyoung was preparing it while Mark and Youngjae were helping him.

They didn't go back to school anymore when they got here and decided to just stay here and spend some good time with the younger. Though Jinyoung wasn't that fond of some visitors, he just lets them since they weren't that stranger to him anyway and besides, it was his best friend's friends and also the younger's friends and maybe his friends too?

"I'm surprised it was this clean here?"

Jaebum said checking the magazines beside the sofa. He just finds it amusing because normally a guy seems to have a lot of mess specially when they're living alone. Not that he thinks Jinyoung is abnormal, he knows there were a few guys like that but yeah, he's still amused.

"Jinyoung hyung likes everything clean and organized. He doesn't really like being messy and stuffs,"

Yugyeom said while wrapping the blanket to his body even more, earning a smirk from the guy beside him.

"That was a lot of adjusting for you when you guys move in together,"

Bammie said and the other two hyungs agreed on that, even exchanging some high fives. Yugyeom only pursed his lips defeatedly.

'Oh seriously, what would I do with this guys?'

He thought.

"Jinyoung would go, 'Kim Yugyeom! Put your fucking damn shoes in the right place!' then he'd throw the shoes to Gyeommie!"

Jackson said, acting up some scenes and they all started laughing.

"Hey, what's up?"

Mark said when he walks out of the kitchen for a while and checks on the guys at the small living room. He goes directly at the youngest one and checks his temperature in his forehead with his hand.

"Good. Jinyoung is really taking care of you so well!"

He said when the younger's temperature had gone back to its normal state.

"How's dinner?"

Jackson said as he pulls his boyfriend on his lap.

"We're still cooking,"

"What are you doing here then?"

Jaebum asks at their side.

"I just got out for a while because Jinyoung told me to check on this kid's temperature,"

Mark answered and the guys lets out an 'Oh..' while giving Yugyeom a teasing look.

"Why didn't he do it himself then?"

Bam asks and Mark rolls his eyes before answering.

"Well of course, you guys are here? He's a coward. He can't do that in front of us,"

"Good point."

Jackson said.

"Anyway, can we play some video games?"

Bam suggested.

"I don't know it wasn't mine. Asks Gyeommie instead,"

"Huh? Why me?"

"You're the boyfriend so..."

Mark answered as he finally stands up and walks back inside the kitchen.

"Tell your baby we want to play FIFA,"

Jaebum demanded.

"What the heck hyung?"

*************

"Just one more game,"

"Im Jaebum?"

"Hey! What the heck, man!"

"Just stop that already, dinner is here."

Jaebum said completely neglecting his team as he finally puts down his controller when Youngjae gave him a warning.

Soon enough, Jackson, Bam and Yugyeom finally stops and turns it off. Shifting in helping the other guys to set up their dinner on the floor since the kitchen and dining table is too small for all of them.

"Where's Jinyoung hyung?"

Yugyeom asks when he didn’t spotted his hyung immediately.

"I think he's still at the kitchen? Just go and call him so we can eat,"

Youngjae said and Yugyeom immediately stands up and headed inside the small kitchen.

He couldn't help but chuckles a bit when he saw the other guy cleaning the sink.

'Okay, that's too much of being organized and clean,'

He thought, walking closer to him.

"Hyung let's eat?"

He said, startling Jinyoung a little. He shifted his attention at him for a while before continuing what he was doing.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I'll come out soon, I just need to tidy this up a little,"

He said while he's busy picking up some empty packs and organizing the dishes on his sink.

"I'll help you then,"

"Yah, Kim Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung warned when the younger tried to touch those dishes.

"Just let Bammie or Jackson hyung do that later,"

He insisted. Jinyoung only stares at him for some seconds before letting out a sigh. He washed and dried his hand with a towel as he carefully places his hand on the younger's forehead and cheeks.

"Glad your temperature is normal again,"

He muttered. Feeling so relieved that he wasn't that burning and looking so pale anymore.

Yugyeom smiles at him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Stop it, the guys are here."

The other whispered. Though he's feeling a little anxious about someone suddenly seeing him being this submissive, he's not pulling out anyway, just letting the younger as he rested his head on the younger's warm chest.

"They're at the living room and we're here, that's two different places,"

"Fuck your logics,"

Yugyeom only laughs a bit by that, but still not letting go of him.

"I thought we're going to eat?"

Jinyoung asks as he finally lifted his head and looks at the younger's face.

Yugyeom smiles even wider as he acted as if he was really thinking about it, making the other guy in his arms giggling.

"I changed my mind. I think I just want to be here for like...80 years or more?"

He said, chuckling too when the older started giggling even more.

"Alone? Okay."

"No way, Sir! You're going to be with me,"

"Who said that?"

"Why? You didn't want?"

Gyeom said and pouted, making the older laughing in his arms.

"I don't."

He playfully said while smiling and he couldn't help but giggles even louder when the younger pouted even more and nuzzles his face on his shoulder, tickling him a little.

"Oh?"

Jinyoung immediately pushes the younger off of him when he suddenly heard someone speaking. He stood stiff on his spot as he looks in horror at Jaebum in front of them as if he just saw a ghost or something. He quickly averted his eyes somewhere when Jaebum started chuckling, looking at them in pure amazement while slightly shaking his head.

'Now tell me that nothing really happened last night?'

He thought, because base on what he is seeing right now? There must be some risky move that had happened last night for them to be suddenly like this?

While Jinyoung was literally wanting the floor to just eat him whole right now, Yugyeom doesn't feel so tensed as much as him. It was Jaebum anyway and he do know he isn’t the scandalous type, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was shy too and that he feels a little bit worried because he knows Jinyoung wasn't comfortable with someone seeing him or them being like that.

"Okay, so...uh, sorry to interrupt you two but we're kind of waiting outside and um....yeah, so can we eat first?"

Jaebum started, feeling a little bit embarrassed too to walk in on them. He was happy to see them like that but he didn't know it would be this awkward to see it in real life? Like this? In front of him? While they're....anyway, he just got instructed by his boyfriend to check on them because Gyeom was taking so much time already. Jaebum didn't really mean to see them doing their stuff, he just went here to inform them to go out now so they can all finally eat together.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in a minute,"

Jinyoung said as he quickly turns his back and frantically made himself busy with those dishes.

"Hyung seriously, just let Bam do that later?"

Yugyeom said, but Jinyoung didn't even want to look at him right now.

"It's fine Jinyoung. I'll do that later instead, don't worry."

Jaebum offered, trying to sound casual as much as he can to lessen the awkwardness.

Jinyoung lets out a sigh as he looks up at the younger at his side.

"Let's just eat for now,"

Yugyeom said and Jinyoung finally nodded.

"We'll be waiting,"

Jaebum said as he finally turns his back and walks outside the kitchen.

Jinyoung immediately smacked a hand on his own forehead once the other guy was out. Feeling his whole face heating up while cursing under his breath.

"I told you not to do that!"

The senior said while sweating a little bit, still feeling so embarrassed. He wasn't mad though, just plainly embarrassed.

Yugyeom sensed it so he just chuckles and tried to pull him closer again, chuckling even more when Jinyoung playfully pushed him off.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

He said, laughing a bit as he carefully pulled him again on his chest. Jinyoung was still glaring at him, face still flushed.

"You don't need to worry about that Jaebum hyung wouldn't tell them."

He whispered as he kisses his head. He doesn't feel so anxious because he knows Jaebum isn't really the talkative type of a guy who will just keep on broadcasting every single thing he was seeing. The senior only let out a 'tss' and blushed even more, playfully pushing him off as he finally walks out of the kitchen, leaving the younger smiling like an idiot while following behind him.

****************

Jinyoung prevented himself from laughing so hard when Jackson's screams suddenly filled his whole apartment as if he was being murdered or what?

After eating their dinner, which surprisingly took some time to finish since they kept on talking to each other about this and that, they all agreed and settled to have some movie marathon since most of them didn't have classes tomorrow, thus making them worry free about going home later than usual. The lights were all off and they were all scattered on the floor while they're watching some horror movie that Bammie randomly picks up from Jinyoung's CD racks. The first few minutes were okay and they all didn't seem to be that scared yet but when the scenes started to get so disturbing they couldn't help but scooted closer to each other, specially Jackson and Youngjae since they're the most scardy cat here.

"Is he serious?! Why would he even follow that weird sound?!"

Bam complained when the protagonist started searching where's that sound coming from.

"Fucking stupid!"

He said.

No one dares to answer him since they were all so engrossed in the movie and moments later, they all started screaming again.

'Well, I think I wasn't that weak hearted?'

Jinyoung thought as he laughs in secret while watching the guys being so scared and all. He has actually watched this movie and yes, he did get so scared but never like this.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung shifted his attention on the guy beside him when he heard him yawning.

Yugyeom looks back at him when he feels that the senior was looking at him. He smiles instantly as he tries his best to keep himself awake, and also, the guys are still here to bond with him so he was really trying to be awake. He didn't know if he was still a little sick or he was just tired because he seriously feels so sleepy now.

He wanted to pull the senior again in his arms and drown himself in comfort but he knows Jinyoung wouldn't like it if the guys were all here, so he just rested his head on sofa while smiling and staring at his eyes.

Even though he was smiling so softly like that, the older saw the sleepiness in his eyes and immediately feels a little bit pity, Yugyeom might've really wanted to sleep now since he's still a little sick and tired but he couldn't because he didn't want to ditch his friends.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

Jinyoung whispered, now keeping his attention at the younger, completely neglecting the movie and their friends at the floor.

Yugyeom only shakes his head as a 'no.' shifting his body in a more comfortable position while sitting at the sofa.

Jinyoung lets out a sigh as he started to gently pulled the younger to lay down at the sofa, his head laying on Jinyoung's lap.

Even though it was obvious that he was still anxious about doing that since he immediately checks the guys on the floor if they're looking, Jinyoung just couldn't let him forcing himself like that, specifically he wasn't that fully well yet.

Yugyeom was surprised for that initiative, but decided not to make it a big deal since the older wouldn't like it and just told himself to be thankful that the older is letting him himself like this.

"You should sleep now."

Jinyoung quietly whispers as his fingers was gently tracing the younger's brows. Yugyeom was just looking up at his face while smiling, carefully grabbing the older's hand as he kisses it so gently, making the senior's heart racing in an instant as his lips tugged into a sweet shy smile.

"Sleep now."

Jinyoung repeated in a softer voice, pulling out his hand on the younger to gently play with the younger's hair, trying to help him sleep.

Yugyeom likes the softness of his voice and touch, it was as if Jinyoung was already singing him a lullaby by just speaking, making him slowly dozing off on the older's lap and minutes later he finally falls asleep.

While Jinyoung was quietly watching and playing with the younger's hair as he was sleeping, little did he know, the guys at the floor is fully aware of what is happening at the sofa since earlier.

Bam just kind of overheard Jinyoung speaking softly as he secretly glances at them, quietly nudging Mark at his side trying to make him check out the two guys on the sofa too. Seeing those two like that, Mark told Bammie to just not mind it and just lets them.

Soon enough, the movie finally ended and the guys started to prepare themselves to go home.

"Is Gyeommie gonna stay here tonight again?"

Mark asks while looking at his younger friend who's sleeping so peacefully on the sofa. It's still a wonder for him how did this kid falls asleep so deeply in there when they keep on screaming louder and louder earlier? Well, he guesses Park Jinyoung's touch are really that comforting for the younger?

"His mom’s going to pick him up tomorrow morning,"

Jinyoung said as he was busy picking up some left over packs of chips with the other guys.

"I think he'll be already perfectly fine by tomorrow but still, make sure to keep an eye of him,"

Mark added checking the younger's temperature on his forehead for the last time before going.

Jinyoung only hummed as answer. Putting back the CD's in his rack, feeling a little bit annoyed because they messed up the genres. He just made a mental note to go back on those racks tomorrow so he can organize it.

"We should go now. You and Jinyoung still have some classes tomorrow,"

Jackson reminded after making sure that everything was all cleaned up, not wanting to leave the place being so messy afraid that the president might've not want them back here again.

"Yeah anyway, will you skip school again tomorrow?"

"Probably with the first subject, I'll catch up by the second, I'll just wait for his mom to come and pick him up."

"Okay. We better be going then, bye!"

"Thanks for inviting us!"

Jackson said, giving Jinyoung a bro hug, earning a scoff from the other.

"Did I really?"

He sarcastically said but not in an offending way.

"That's just the same thing okay?"

Jinyoung only shakes his head in disbelief.

"We'll come back again and play FIFA,"

Bambam said.

"Enough now, let's just go~"

Youngjae said pushing Bam out of the door.

"Thanks hyung!"

He added before going out too. Mark and Jackson waved at him too before going out, leaving Jaebum still standing there.

He looks at Jinyoung then to the younger at the sofa and lets out a sigh.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was suddenly feeling so embarrassed again as he remembers what happened earlier at the kitchen. Now finally understanding what was the younger is saying earlier that he didn't need to worry about it and he was right. He feels thankful that Jaebum didn't even mentioned it the whole time to the other guys, at least for now, but he started believing too that he wouldn't in the future unless he was forced or something. Jaebum just acts as if nothing happens in front of the others, giving relief to and him and also the younger.

"I...seriously don't have an idea what you two are now but...I'm honestly glad that you're giving him and yourself a chance to know each other more,"

He said, trying to be sincere as much as he can.

Jinyoung only nodded his head.

"Please do take care of him,"

"I will."

"Okay. Thanks for letting us in today, we'll be going."

Jinyoung only nodded his head again as he follows behind Jaebum out of the door and waved them all good bye one last time before they all started going down the stairs to go home.

He finally closes his door and locks it, walking back at his living room where the younger were peacefully sleeping. He sits on the floor as he watches him sleeping.

'I don't even know too what are we...I don't even want to think about it anymore...'

He thought as he lets out a deep long sigh.

Shifting his head on his wall clock, he finally stood up and looks for the younger's medicine, walking inside the kitchen too to get a cup of water.

"Kim Yugyeom..."

He muttered as he softly nudged him awake. Feeling a little guilty for waking him up from his peaceful sleep but he doesn't have a choice anyway, it's really time now for him to take his medicine so he could recover faster.

"Wake up for a while, you need to take your medicine..."

He softly said, carefully nudging him again and soon enough, Yugyeom finally stirs on his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes, smiling instantly as he saw the older's face.

"Good morning?"

The younger whispers making Jinyoung chuckling at him.

"It's still midnight you, silly..."

"Oh..."

Yugyeom said as he rolls on his back as he was trying to bring his senses back.

"You should take this now so you can immediately go back to sleep,"

Jinyoung said, sitting on his side at the sofa, holding that glass of water and a small tablet.

Yugyeom pushes himself up as he finally took his medicine, groaning a little since he never really liked the thought of medicine, then he immediately rested his head on the older's shoulder.

"You can sleep at the bed,"

"Is it okay with you?"

Yugyeom asks still resting his head on his shoulder while looking up at him.

He just really wants to make sure that he wouldn’t make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll be in the sofa anyway?"

Jinyoung said with a playful smile on his face and as expected, Yugyeom snapped his head up, looking at him while pouting.

"You can't. I'll stay here at the sofa instead."

He said. There's just no way he would let him sleep in this small sofa.

"I'm just kidding," Jinyoung said, making the younger smile as Yugyeom pulls him into his arms. Somehow, he also starts feeling a little sleepy while diving himself into the younger's embrace. "But...we should have this rule,"

"Uh huh?"

Yugyeom hummed, kissing the top of his head while intertwining their hands.

"You should stay at your side of the bed and I'll stay on my own,"

He said, pulling out from the hug a little bit so he could look at him.

Yugyeom quickly understands it and just nodded his head. His smiles never leaving his face.

"You can't move any closer to me while I'm sleeping do you get it?"

Jinyoung playfully said.

"Copy."

"Good."

He said as he goes back on the younger's embrace.

"Now are we going to stay here a little bit more or we're going to sleep?"

The younger asks.

"I'm sleepy."

"Then let's go to bed now sleeping beauty,"

Yugyeom whispers as he kisses his head one last time before they stand up and walks inside the bedroom.

********

"For pete's sake! Ask Hyo-in instead! That was his part!"

Jinyoung said in a not so calm and compose tone while he's busy making some adjustments at their film and people just keeps on coming and coming at him asking him this and that even though it wasn't part of his own task.

His block mate only mutters a quick sorry before he finally walks out in front of him, mentally telling himself not to approach him again when he's that mad.

"Jinyoung someone's looking for you outside?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but glares at his block mate who suddenly comes at his side delivering that message.

"Who the fuck was that?!"

He growls in annoyance.

"I-I don't know! H-He said he's from the council?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

He cursed as he harshly throws his pen at the table getting so done with it. He stomps his feet outside the studio looking so mad and all that everyone who walks passes him couldn't help but to avoid him, afraid that the guy would pull out his anger on them.

"What?!" Jinyoung instantly yelled the moment he walks out of the door and slammed it close, obviously startling the officer in from him. "I don't have all the freaking time in world? Tell me what do you want now?!"

He said getting so impatient as minutes passes by.

The officer unconsciously took a nervous gulp, feeling his tongue suddenly backing out.

"W-we were just wondering, I-If we...would still...have our...m-meeting at the council?"

The officer said forcing out each words outside his mouth while looking in horror at their president.

Jinyoung's eyes seems to be getting a little softer when he heard that and remembers it too.

Fuck. He totally forgot about it! He remembered that he told them to not go home yet since they were going to continue their postponed meeting from the other day. He had been too much caught up with his course's project for hours since they were rushing it because it was due tomorrow and those idiots didn't even seem like they mind to review and do it yesterday since he was not around. Thus, making him forget that he needs to go directly at the council to talk about their stuffs about the seminars.

"Tell them, I'll be there in a minute and please, tell Sungjoon to start it already, what is he even doing?"

He said in a calmer voice, massaging his temples in irritation. What is his vice president doing inside the council?! They always act as if he's the only one who can make decisions inside that organization and believe him, he was getting so tired of it!

"O-Okay!"

The officer said and quickly sprinted his way out of his sight.

Jinyoung lets out a long tired sigh as he washes his face with his hands getting so stressed with almost everything for today. He just can't believe how he's been so happy and bright this morning and eventually turns so moody like this once he got inside the university.

It's just been one day that he was gone and everything seems to be all messed up already when he got back and why the fuck are those higher officials scolding him about it when in fact most of it wasn't even his task?! He's just so fucking mad but he can't do anything about it either because they're still older and higher than him, he didn't have a choice but do this and that. Now he was starting to feel so thankful that he got terminated about his duty at the detention, at least he got rid of one of his stress factors.

"Jinyoung?"

The senior turns around when he heard someone speaking behind him, seeing it was one of his block mate from the inside of the studio, he couldn't help his shoulder going down, knowing there's something's up again.

"What now?"

He asks dejectedly.

"Okay, don't get mad..."

"Just fucking tell me!"

"Okay, okay..."

The guy said as he nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"The PC unexpectedly shuts down and....I didn't get to save it?"

"What?!"

***********************

"What the fuck is happening here?!"

Jinyoung yelled as soon as he steps in between them.

He looks at all of them, but none of them dares to even speak which actually made him madder right now.

"What?! Everyone suddenly lost their fucking tongue?!"

He yelled, startling everyone around him, they bowed their heads even more, ashamed and scared to even meet his eyes.

He immediately run his way at the council once he had successfully and desperately tried to revive that unsaved film project at the PC, he was still fuming in anger when he steps inside the office but felt even more fuming when he saw them being so messed up while two of them were fighting against each other with he doesn’t know reasons and these guys here being suddenly this quiet is just making him angrier that he suddenly feels like exploding any minute from now.

"Fucking tell me?!"

He yelled again, desperately seeking for some explanations.

"What?!"

He yelled and shifted his attention at one of them when that officer nervously raises his hand to speak. Jungkook carefully looks at the two guys who's fighting against each other earlier, he was so nervous to even speak, but he feels like one of them should do it now before Jinyoung kicks them one by one out of here. Also, even though they weren't close and he have this somehow bitter feeling towards him, he feels bad too about seeing their president being so much stressed like this because of them.

"A-Actually..."

He started, not really sure how would he start it.

"Chanwoo hyung c-came back earlier from your campus, telling us to just start the meeting and let S-Sungjoon hyung leads it for now and that y-you'll be coming in a minute..."

He said, being extra careful with his choice of words not wanting to affect the people involved with it too much.

"Were...honestly trying to work it out without you for a minute but then...."

He said and gave Sungjoon a quick glance, suddenly feeling a little bit scared because the vice president is glaring at him.

"Sungjoon hyung keeps on kidding around and he doesn't even seem so serious...then he told us...not to bother because he said your overly dominant ass can just do it all alone later..."

Jinyoung's fist are clenching at his side and his jaw keeps on making a cracking sound as he listens to that.

"Chanwoo hyung and the others tried to stop him from saying that but Sungjoon hyung started cursing at him and all of us, saying we're all useless and was just a dog who keeps on letting you dominating and ordering us around.... then they started fighting,"

"He's lying!"

Sungjoon yelled, now realizing what he had done and immediately feels so nervous when Jinyoung slowly shifted his attention at him.

"He's lying! Why would you believe that? I'm your vice president Jinyoung? I can't say that to you or—"

Everyone lets out a loud gasp when Sungjoon suddenly falls down on the floor, holding his jaw that had been punch for who knows how many times already this night.

Jinyoung was glaring down at him, using all of his remaining self-control not to strangle him to death for literally insulting all of them.

"Fucking shove this inside your air filled head Sungjoon! If you don't like my way of running this organization you are fucking free to leave any time you want....we don't want a mother fucking lazy whiny asshole in our system anyway."

He said slowly, emphasizing every words that is coming out of his mouth as if he was spitting it in the vice president's face.

Sungjoon was left there speechless. He was just staring back at the other guy's angry face, not even knowing what will he do.

"Fucking leave now Jung Sungjoon...I don't need you here."

Jinyoung said in a calmer but obviously still mad voice. He glares at him one last time before he started turning his back to just finally start the meeting so they can all go home.

*************

"Just don't mind that bastard Jinyoung. We don't like him that much anyway,"

Junmyeon, their secretary said while they were all walking out of the campus after their meeting.

"Yeah, it's true that your bossy and moody sometimes but it was all good for the system anyway...."

Jae, their treasurer and that senior who keeps on teasing him about Yugyeom, and also that senior who Jinyoung had nearly punched in the ramen house one time, said, earning a few nervous smile around him for what he said.

"Right?"

He added. The other's just nervously and hesitantly nodded their heads not really sure if Jinyoung would be cool about him calling him bossy and moody. But they were relieved when Jinyoung only smirks and slightly shakes his head.

Somehow, Jinyoung suddenly feels appreciated. He didn't know that even though he was always so cold and bossy around his officers, they are still considerate enough to defend him if someone is insulting him and that they do appreciate and respect his way of running and regulating the system.

Soon enough, they bid their temporary good byes and started walking to different direction on the way home, leaving Jinyoung and the Junior's representative alone at the street.

"Aren't you going now too?"

Jinyoung asks.

"I actually have the same path as you, hyung."

Jungkook answers as they both started walking down the streets.

Jinyoung was wondering how the heck he hasn’t ever saw him walking here even for once? But as he remembers how he was always going out so late, even later with anyone at the university, he then concluded that it does makes sense.

They were just quietly walking in the street when they both heard a phone dinging.

Jinyoung immediately fished out his phone on his pockets to check if it was his and a smile quickly crept up to his face when he saw what it was.

From: Kim Yugyeom

Are you home now, hyung? Call me when you did. I miss you ❤️

He reads. Yugyeom wasn't around today again since he was still on a full recovery from his fever. His mom picks him up earlier at Jinyoung's apartment even though the younger already said that she doesn't need to do that anymore because he’s already fine and he can just go home alone, but as his mom keeps on insisting and probably Jinyoung too, he have no choice but to get on his mom's car on the way home. Also, even though he wasn't around today, like the usual he always makes sure to check on his hyung almost every passing seconds by texting and calling him.

Jinyoung was so busy and stressed out today so he haven't got a lot of chance to keep talking with him but he also makes sure that he have answered a few of it.

To: Kim Yugyeom

I'm on my way now.

He typed and secretly checks the younger on his side before typing another message, bringing his phone a little closer to him afraid that someone would go peaking on it.

To: Kim Yugyeom

Get well soon, I need my escort back :(

All the blood came up rushing to his face after he sends that. He pushes back his phone down on his pockets as he started breathing nervously as if someone would suddenly tease him for it.

Jungkook on his side can notice it all and was a little amused because this was actually the first he has ever saw him being like that, like a teenage girl blushing over her crush, but immediately feels a little bitter as he got a hint of who could it be to make their president like this.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he heard his own phone ringing. He instantly brightens up when he saw the caller's name in his screen. He quickly taps the answer button as he brings it to his ears.

"Hey, Yugyeom, what's up?"

He purposely said, secretly watching the older's reaction beside him.

On the other hand, Jinyoung didn't know but he immediately feels suspicious when he heard that and he do know that the junior rep was purposely shoving it in his face that it was the younger who was calling him, but the real wonder is...

'Why is he calling this kid at this hour?'

He thought. Suddenly feeling a lot more pissed with the fact that he only got a text from him.

"Yeah, I was going home now..."

Jungkook said with his surprisingly high pitched voice that suddenly irritates Jinyoung.

"Sure, I understand! How about tomorrow?"

Jinyoung can feel his brows arching as he continues to listen at the younger.

'What tomorrow? What's up with tomorrow?!'

He thought. Preventing himself not to snatched that phone away and yell at the younger on the other line.

"Okay, then! Good night! Bye!"

The junior rep finally said. Giddily putting back his phone inside his pockets as he looks at the senior beside him while smiling so wide as if he was teasing him or something.

Jinyoung quickly averted his eyes somewhere, a frown never leaving his face, still wondering what's the deal between these two.

"So are you close with him?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but ask.

"You mean who, hyung?"

Jungkook said acting as if he doesn't get it.

"Kim Yugyeom."

"Ah...well, yes!"

Jinyoung frowns even more if that was still possible, when he heard that.

"Had something with him tomorrow?"

He was hesitant to ask him about that, but decided to just pull it off casually if he wanted to have some answers.

"Yeah. I ask him the other day to accompany me with my field research if he wasn't that busy and he said it's fine. It supposed to be yesterday but he texted me that he's sick and couldn't go so we'll just go tomorrow,"

'Oh, so that kid was planning some outside agendas huh?'

Jinyoung thought, mentally reminding himself to confront him as soon as possible when he got home.

"Well, yes that's true. He'd been at my apartment since last night and this morning, he couldn't go home because he was seriously sick, he just sorts of lay there at my bed the whole time,"

Jinyoung purposely said trying to snide back, but immediately feels pathetic because why is he even saying it himself again?

As expected, Jungkook snapped his attention at him when he heard that, looking at him as if he couldn't even believe it.

"He was at your apartment since last night?! At your bed?!"

He unconsciously asks. Jinyoung smiles triumphantly before speaking.

"Yeah, he just got home this morning when his mom came to pick him up,"

"And you met his mom?"

Jinyoung nodded innocently as if teasing him more. Jungkook obviously got so triggered as he shifted his eyes on the road, muttering something under his breath that Jinyoung couldn't even picks up but whatever is that Jinyoung don't freaking care anymore.

'What the heck? Are they seriously a thing now?'

The younger thought.

"Anyway, I'm going now at this way hyung, bye."

Jungkook coldly said and he didn't even wait for his senior's response before finally walking at that direction.

Jinyoung only smirked and just continues his way home.

'Serves him right!'

He thought.

"Hyung?" Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts when he notices someone familiar waiting at the gates of his apartment building. "Taecyeon hyung what are you doing here—hey, hyung, be careful? What happened to you? Are you drunk? Hyung?"

Jinyoung said and immediately catches his hyung in his arms when he stumbles on his own feet, looking a little drunk but strangely doesn't smells alcohol to be honest and in fact, he smells weird yet a little familiar.

"Hey, pretty thing!" His hyung said as he crawls up his hands to cup the younger's face. "Why don't you let me in at your apartment huh?"

He said a little muffled while he keeps on chuckling on his own and Jinyoung just stares at him in confusion before he shakes his head slightly and just decided to assist his hyung who seems drunk...or not? He really doesn’t have an idea?

"O-Okay...wait a minute..."

He said a little hesitant as he tries to fish out his gate keys on his sling bag while holding his hyung.

"You seriously look so nice today,"

"What are you even saying, hyung?"

He said not really paying too much attention, still busy fishing out his keys on his bag.

"And you fucking smells so nice as always,"

Jinyoung couldn't help but gasps when he felt something ticklish in his neck, shifting his head a little only to finds out that his hyung were suddenly kissing his bare skin in that part.

"Hyung! What're you doing?!"

"Keep still, hyung will take care of you,"

He said as he started laughing mischievously, pinning the younger strongly between his arms on the nearest wall.

"Hyung! You're scaring me!"

"Don't be,"

And Jinyoung tried his best to push him off of him when he feels him trying to kiss him.

"Hyung, stop it! You're drunk!"

He yelled, pushing him even harder.

"Hyung!"

Jinyoung shouted as his eyes turns into a big circle when his alumnus suddenly falls down to the ground, groaning and hissing in pain. He looks up at his side and unexpectedly saw the younger glaring dangerously at the oldest one.

"Kim Yugyeom!"

He nervously yelled when Gyeom started attacking the alumnus again who just got to stands back up.

"Please no! Stop!"

Jinyoung tried his best to get a hold of his arm but Yugyeom didn't even seem to hear him right now, just directly throwing another punch and kick at the alumnus until he was already on the ground.

Jinyoung hurriedly gets in front of him as he tries to pushes him away from the alumnus before he could even strangle him to death.

"Stop it please!"

"He's a fucking rapist!"

"I-It's not like that! You don't understand!"

"Hyung, I fucking see it with my own eyes!"

"He's drunk okay?! He didn't know what he was doing!"

Jinyoung yelled back. Still trying to make an excuse for his hyung because he just couldn't believe it was possible for the alumnus to do something like that on him.

He knew him since he was still a freshman, from a very long time ago. The older is nice and so much caring, he always takes care of him, cheering him up every time he was doubting his own skills and was still keeping in touch with him even after he graduated. He’s been like a real guardian to him that’s why he grew the closest to him among his batch mates. He wouldn't even deny the fact that there was a point of his life where he indeed got a crush on him. This hyung had been so incredibly nice to him so it was seriously so hard for him to just believe that he does really intended to do that and besides, he was drunk right? What if he was just that really wasted? It could be the alcohol provoking him!

"What the fuck, hyung?!"

Yugyeom muttered under his gritted teeth and for the first time in his life this was actually the first time that he suddenly feels like he was getting annoyed at him.

Jinyoung was just looking at his mad face right now. He feels so scared, nervous and unsure of what was happening that he suddenly feels like he wanted to cry in frustration right now. Everything about this day is just too much and he didn't know anymore how would he freaking handle all of it at once.

"He's trying to fucking rape you, wake up!"

Yugyeom yelled feeling so done now too as he keeps on pointing a finger at that alumnus in the ground.

"I told you he's not! Can you just—"

"He's a fucking rapist!"

"Don't fucking call him like that!"

Jinyoung yelled at the top of his lungs, desperately wanting the younger to just shut up.

Yugyeom was speechless for a second as he harshly ruffles his own hair in pure frustration, turning his back for a moment trying to calm himself, but he just can't. He just can't believe this!

"Are you out of your mind?" Yugyeom mutters under his breath looking at Jinyoung as if he couldn't understand him anymore. "I don't understand why are you fucking defending and trusting this rapist so much?!"

"You're the one who don't understand! I told you he's drunk! He doesn't intend to—"

"Hyung, listen to me!"

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well, I don't need it! I don't fucking need you to protect me! Do you get it?! I never asked you! Stay away from me! I don't fucking need you Kim Yugyeom!"

Jinyoung continuously shouted, pushing off the younger off of him in pure frustrations, feeling his own eyes heating up because of tears.

Yugyeom was taken aback by his sudden outburst. His heart instantly feels like it was being stabbed with a million arrows right now, cutting and getting through his flesh deeper and deeper. He's breath started hitching as he took a nervous gulp before speaking.

"What?"

He whispers, almost unable for anyone to hear.

"Jinyoung, I—"

"Just leave now."

Jinyoung immediately said as he carefully avoided him when the younger tries to reach for his face.

"I'm really sorry, I was—"

"Just leave now, please!"

Jinyoung shouted as he pushes him off again and immediately run his way back at his apartment, leaving the alumnus on the floor who looks a little sober now while watching the two of them earlier, even giving the younger a triumphantly smile when they meet eyes.

Yugyeom was too shattered right now to even go back at him and beat him to death and he knows Jinyoung didn't want that so he just started walking away as if he was a zombie. His mind seems so blank right now as he was still sinking inside his head what happened.

He just wants to bring back his hyung’s clothes and even though his mom didn't want to let him out since his fever might suddenly come back, he finds his own way to let himself out because he misses him already too. He waited for a few hours in front of the building, not wanting to tell him directly that he was here so he could surprise him. He decided to look for the nearest convenience store for a while to buy some food so the older wouldn't bother cooking anymore when he got home, knowing all too well he do have a hard and tiring day at the uni again. Then it just suddenly happens, he saw that alumnus harassing his hyung when he got back.

He abruptly stops from walking when he finally realized it.

He started kicking every single thing that he saw in the street, screaming and crying as he keeps on asking himself why?

Why is Jinyoung protecting that alumnus? Why can't the senior listen to him? Why can't he suddenly understand him? Why does he say all of it? Why did he push him away?

Why do this fucking thing needs to happen when they were all good and happy just a while ago?

'Why hyung...'

He thought.

He drops himself on the ground beside the post, hugging his knees as he cries even louder in the middle of the night, feeling himself being broken and so much broken every single seconds while remembering every single words that his hyung had told him.

[ ](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/737625182/images/15a6f0dce5d2b031500636702095.jpg)


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning!"

"Keep your fucking good mood away from me Bambam!"

Bam was taken aback for a while after Youngjae snaps at him without even looking at him, just dialing some number on his phone and he looks so pissed off right now.

"Woah! Easy! Why are you so grumpy?"

The other said and finally took his seat beside his friend, feeling his brows arching when Youngjae suddenly lets out a frustrated groan.

"Got an argument with Jaebum hyung?"

"No."

His friend answered, dialing that kid's freaking number for the last time and felt even more pissed when his call goes directly to the voicemail again.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kim fucking Yugyeom!"

Youngjae said, repeatedly cursing his friend under his breath for not answering his calls and texts. He had been trying to call him since last night about their project because it was due today but he couldn't reach him and he didn't even know what's up?

"Aren't he still sick?"

"He chatted in the group chat yesterday morning that he's already fine and he'll go back to school today, I just don't freaking know what's up with him that later that night I couldn't reach him anymore!"

"Maybe he got his fever back?"

"Well, if that's the case? He should've just told me and I'll finish it on my own! Not like this! I don't even know what's his flow in his article?! How can I start it? Ghad! If we fail this, I swear!"

Youngjae said in annoyance. This project would be a big part of their final grades and there's no way he would let them going down the cliff because of it but right now, he couldn't help but to be so paranoid. Though his friend had already told him the other day that he's already working on it, still, how can he calm himself if Yugyeom was being so quiet like this?

"Chill. He might just wake up a little late and was now preparing for school that's why he couldn't attend your calls. He's coming soon,"

"He better be!"

Youngjae almost shouted as he crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at Yugyeom's empty chair.

"Seriously, you need to calm down?"

Bam said while slightly chuckling, finding it funny how Youngjae is so frustrated right now.

He's not really sure what's his friend's excuse about it but he trusts Gyeommie. He wouldn't just procrastinate such important things, especially if he knows Youngjae will be at risk too.

"Can you stop laughing?! Geez, Bammie you're pissing me off even more!"

"What the heck, man!"

Bam said, chuckling even more because he couldn't help it.

"Not just because you’re done, means that you can laugh at me!"

Youngjae said, glaring at him that makes the other guy laughing even more.

"Okay, dude. It wasn't my fault that my partner did it responsibly and yours did not? Okay?"

He said. Teasing him even more and just laughs when Youngjae kick his chair away.

"Fuck you! Kunpimook Bhuwakul!"

He said and finally shifted his position on his chair not wanting to see his friend's teasing look on him. He started dialing Gyeommie's number again but he still couldn't reach him. He lets out a groan and started typing a text instead, hoping that he'd at least read it sooner because heck, they only got two hours before the presentation!

To: Gyeommie Giant Baby

For the fucking last time, Gyeommie! I'll be waiting for you for our presentation! We couldn't fucking fail this, man! What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Then he taps send. He closes his eyes for a second trying to calm himself.

'Calm down Choi Youngjae. He's coming, don't worry.'

He told himself and finally opened his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey!"

Youngjae shifted his attention beside his friend when a girl suddenly approaches them and sits beside Bammie.

"The professor still aren't here?"

She asks. Opening that white folder as she gave it to Bammie.

"It's still a little early so..."

Bammie answered, now checking the articles that had been handed to him, smiling as he quickly sees how good it was made.

"This is perfect Jimin. I'm impressed."

He said and Youngjae couldn't help but throw him a suspicious look when Jimin slightly blushes.

"Thanks. Actually, your topics are good and your idea about focusing about the scarcity was amazing, I just sort of follow your flow and leads to that,"

"Aye, not true. It's your superb research that leads our works into this, you should be proud of yourself Jimin."

Youngjae only rolls his eyes in a manly way as he heard them complimenting each other. Cringing a bit with Bammie's tone.

'Didn't he said before that he hates this girl?"

"Oh anyway, have you met Youngjae?"

Youngjae snaps out of his thoughts when Bammie pulled his chair closer to them.

"Hi,"

Youngjae awkwardly greeted, forcing out a smile.

"I know him because he's always with you and the other's but this is actually the first time, I am personally meeting him so yeah, Hi Youngjae! Park Jimin,"

She said and offers his hand for a handshake and Youngjae awkwardly took it.

"Choi Youngjae,"

He said too.

"I believe you still have another guy with you in this subject right? The handsome tall guy? Isn't he your project partner?"

Bammie and Youngjae couldn't help but scoff secretly at the description.

'Handsome tall guy?'

"He's not that handsome,"

Bammie said.

"Yeah. He's just tall that's all."

Youngjae added. Both sounding a bit bitter but they were just clearly joking.

"Uh okay? It's just a lot of girls in my other subjects do really finds him attractive."

Bammie and Youngjae only chuckles.

"Anyway, he's a little late today but he'll come."

"I'll kill him if he didn't."

Youngjae added with a creepy smile on his face.

Jimin laughs hesitantly, not really sure if that was a joke or not? While Bammie secretly nudge his friend to put that creepy smile away because it was scaring him too.

The three of them immediately shifted their attention in front when a sudden guy walks pass them while his head was hanging low and immediately sits beside Youngjae near the window.

They exchange some looks of confusion when the guy didn't even look and greeted them like he normally does when he arrived. He just seriously walks pass them and immediately opened his laptop when he sat down.

"Oh uh, speaking of the tall guy, here he is!"

Bammie said sounding a little hesitant, trying to wake them up in their little confusion.

"Yugyeom have you met, Jimin?"

The tall guy immediately lifted his head to look at them but their smiles immediately fades away when they saw that obvious heavy dark bags under his eyes and his eyes do looks a little puffy. He looks a little weak and pale too.

'Okay, that wasn't our normal Yugyeom aren't he?'

Bam thought.

"H-Hi?"

Jimin hesitantly greeted.

"Hi."

Gyeom greeted back with a weak voice, pulling out a force small smile that certainly looks odd. He immediately goes back on his laptop after that.

Bam secretly gestures Youngjae with his head to go talk to their friend because he's nearer to him and he can't seriously figure out why Yugyeom suddenly appears like he was a freaking walking zombie?

"Anyway, you idiot! You seriously scared the hell out of me?! Where's your article? I wanna see it?"

He said, trying to be as casual as he could since they all didn't know too what was up?

Gyeom lets out a deep sigh as he started scratching the back of his head. He hesitantly looks back at his friend with a tired look, suddenly feeling ashamed to even speak right now.

"What? Don't tell me you're still not done?"

Youngjae said, feeling nervous now too. He snatched his laptop away to check what is he doing and seriously gets nervous even more when he saw the article draft being typed in the laptop's screen.

"What the fuck, man?!"

Youngjae cussed, totally getting annoyed.

The presentation is just an hour away and yet he's still typing it? Seriously?!

Yugyeom sunk his head even more. He couldn't even lift his head up to look at his project partner.

"Do you really want us to fail?! Ghad! Gyeommie! What're you even doing?!"

He scolded him. Feeling so much annoyed right now that he suddenly felt like crying because he just couldn't believe that Gyeommie will do this? True, they weren't that very diligent and they often procrastinate things, but come on! This one's big! He did all of his best with his part to get a good remarks hoping that his project partner will do the same but why is he still typing it away just now?

"Are they alright?"

Jimin whispered beside Bammie feeling a little worried while watching them.

"Youngjae,"

Bammie said as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Other students inside were looking at them now too.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll do my best to finish it on time, I promise..."

Yugyeom mutters, still avoiding to make any eye contact.

Youngjae's shoulders died down as he just watches his friend in disbelief. His eyes seem to be a little watering, slowly feeling a little depress that he feels like he just really wanted to cry right now.

Yugyeom tried to focus himself on what he was doing again. He typed a few words but immediately cleared it back knowing that it doesn't make sense at all for the whole article. He frustratingly washed his face with his hand, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to think even deeper so he could at least write something but his damn mind couldn't just produce any and it's starting to make him so emotional again. He closes his eyes and lowered down his head, locking his hands frustratingly on his hair as if wanting to just pull it out all together in pure frustrations. He suddenly didn't know what's aching in him? His brain? His mind? His heart?

Maybe his heart?

Because he still seriously feels so shattered right now.

He lifted up his head again before his eyes could even start to water. He lets out a deep shaky breath, telling himself to just keep going because he'll be risking his friend too if he didn't finish this article.

He clears his throat trying to compose himself again but damn it!

Why was his mind, his heart and everything in him keeps on hurting that he couldn't even think of anything anymore?!

'Please, I don’t want to feel this anymore!'

He thought and defeatedly sunk down his head completely on his arms at the table as he started sobbing quietly.

On the other hand, Youngjae was quietly watching him since earlier and his chest started aching too the moment he saw his friend suddenly breaking down. His annoyance and frustrations quickly turns into a worry, feeling nervous about why does his friend suddenly got so emotional like this?

"Yugyeom are you okay?"

He carefully asks, nudging him a little.

Bammie and Jimin looks equally worried too as they heard the other guy's sobs.

"Gyeommie? Dude, what's wrong?"

Youngjae said again, immediately hugging his friend's back when Yugyeom didn't even bother to lift his head or answer them.

"Man, what happened?"

Bammie asks. Now sitting in the chair in front of Yugyeom to check on him.

Soon enough, they heard him sniffing that it seems like he was forcing himself to stop crying. He quickly wiped his tears away as soon as possible before finally lifting his head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Dude, okay, it's fine. Let's just fail it, just don't cry?"

Youngjae suddenly said, now feeling bad for yelling at him earlier. He immediately wraps his arms on his friend's body trying to comfort him with whatever it is that is making his friend sad like this.

"Are you sick again?"

Bam asks too.

"I-I'm seriously so sorry...It's okay Youngjae, I'm just..." He started speaking, sniffing between his words trying to sound normal and to calm himself but it actually still sounded so broken because his breath keeps on hitching. As much as he can he didn't want his friend worrying too much over him, over a pathetic loser like him. "I'm just a little...out of sleep, I guess?" He said and pulls out a weak chuckle, trying to look okay but who is he kidding anyway? His friends get even more worried because of that. "Also, I...watched this movie last night and i-it's just...too sad and I got so, uh, carried away maybe?"

He said and forced out a chuckle again, biting his lips to prevent it from quivering.

His friends were just watching him, not even sure what should they do right now. In the first place, they didn't really know what's up and they didn't really expect him to be suddenly breaking down like this and don't even start them with that excuse because it's just ridiculous! A movie, seriously?

"Anyway, I-I'm fine. I'll finish this don't worry, we can't fail this right?"

Their friend added, sniffing for the last time as he tried to pulls his laptop in front of him again to continue but Youngjae stops him.

"I'll do it instead. You're seriously not fine Gyeommie," He said and took the laptop to place it on his table. "Bam can you help me?"

He asks and the other only nodded his head and stands up to go back on his chair, not forgetting to gently pat his friend's head trying to tell him that it will be fine.

"What's your topic?"

"Poverty."

"Oh! Jimin had a draft about that!"

Bammie said as he shifted his attention at the girl on his side.

"I can lend you that draft for now if you want to?"

"Is it okay?"

Youngjae shyly asks and the girl only smiles at him before speaking.

"It's fine. I actually tried writing two drafts for our project in case Bam wouldn't approve the first one so yeah, you guys can have it,"

"Oh thank you so so much Jimin! You're such an angel!"

Youngjae said, feeling so relieved now.

****************

"You guys nailed it,"

"She nailed it,"

Bam said pointing at the girl beside them while they were all walking out of their classroom after their successful presentation.

"He's lying. He nailed it."

Jimin said and pointed at him too, making Bam chuckling in defeat.

"Anyway, you guys did a good a job too!"

She said and Youngjae only nodded his head as he mutters thanks.

Though it wasn't the remarks that he was aiming for, Youngjae is still relieved that they got to present something for this presentation. Also, though it was all done, they are still worried about their friend, Yugyeom tried his best to do his part in the presentation but he often gets distracted with something causing him to suddenly stops from speaking then he'd be lost at his track, good thing Youngjae was attentive so he'll immediately supply it. He's still amazed at his friend though. Obviously, Yugyeom doesn't looks so fine today and yet he still manages to go to school and stand in front to present with him.

He honestly felt so bad earlier for cursing and scolding him. It's just that, he didn't know that he'd be like that nor have an idea that he's been dealing with something? Yugyeom seems so fine and all these past few days? In fact, even though he was sick he was obviously so incredibly happy and cheerful the other day at Jinyoung's apartment? It couldn't be because of Jinyoung right? Because duhh they were literally being so freaking lovey dovey at the sofa the other night? So how come he's so down like this right now? He wasn't even sick anymore when they checked his temperature earlier? Also, Yugyeom obviously didn't want to tell them what's up because he keeps on pulling out that ridiculous reason of him about the movie when he's being asked what's wrong?

"Anyway, what do you guys have next?"

"Intercultural communication,"

"Oh okay, I have Media Management so bye for now!"

Jimin said as he finally waved them good bye and started walking to the other direction, leaving the three guys walking together to their next subject.

"Argh! That boring subject!"

Bam groaned when he realized that it was the subject that he despises the most.

"Do we have home work for that course?"

Youngjae asks.

"As far as I know there was none? or maybe? I don't know I can't remember? What do you think Gyeommie?"

Bam said as he snakes his arms on his friend's shoulder.

Yugyeom was still unusually quiet. After the presentation, he just quietly got back on his chair and remained silent for the whole period, just looking out of the window as he keeps on sighing and resting his head on his arms at his table.

"I don't know?"

Gyeom answered weakly without even looking at them.

Bam and Youngjae exchanges some looks of worry, they both let out a sigh before trying to talk to their friend about his matter again.

"Kim Yugyeom, we know you're not fine and dude, what do you think of us? A nine years old that you can easily fool about that sad movie? Dude, it's okay! You can talk to us, you can tell us everything and you know that we'll never judged you for it,"

Bam started, hoping that his friend will at least feel a bit comfortable to share them what's happening.

"We're all friends here Gyeommie. It hurt us to see you like that too...please, don't forget that we are always willing to listen to you, whatever it is that you are dealing with, you don't need to keep it into yourself only we are here, you can share it with us,"

Youngjae added.

Yugyeom can already feel the tears whelming up on the corners of his eyes as soon as he heard those sincere words from his friends. But what can he do? It hurts to keep it inside and it also hurts to speak it out too and as much as possible he didn't want to think and talk about it anymore because he knows he'll just going to break down again. He didn't even plan to go to school today if it weren't for Youngjae and their presentation. He just forced himself out of his bed because he didn't want to let his friend down and Youngjae would be failing too if he fails so he has no choice. If it weren't for that he wouldn't dragged himself here and be this fucking loser around the uni.

"I'm okay..."

He said under his breath and smiles so weakly as if he'll be crying again in just a snap.

Youngjae and Bam only lets out a deep sigh.

They didn't even know what to do anymore. Maybe the hyungs would be better than them in comforting him and to make him speak his heart out so he can release that burden inside of him.

"Oh look, It's Jinyoung hyung with his council squad?"

Bam eagerly pointed hoping that the older can at least make their friend smile a little, the real one. Not even having an idea that it was indeed, because of the older that their friend was like this today.

Yugyeom didn't know what to feel anymore the moment he saw him walking towards them with his other officers at his back and that fucking alumnus at his side.

His inside started aching so bad again, even painful this time. His last night’s nightmare was coming back in an instant inside his head, the words that Jinyoung had yelled at him last night was slapping him over and over again that he desperately wishes for him to just felt numb so he wouldn't feel that anymore but no, it seems to be getting so painful and so much painful as seconds passes by.

Jinyoung and his crew didn't have a choice but to stop right in front of them three since they had stopped from walking too.

Jinyoung would be a fool if he denies the fact that he feels sorry and was hurt too because of what he said to him last night. The truth is, he honestly feels so guilty right now, he even thought of calling the younger this morning as soon as he wakes up because he feels like shit but his fucking ego was preventing him, this time, it's not because it was hard for him to say sorry, it was because he feels so scared to even talk to him or see him after what he did, thinking that he despise him so much now. That he didn't like him anymore and that he finally realized that Jinyoung was a terrible person. Jinyoung was so scared because he knows the younger do have all the rights to think about him like that and he couldn't even blame him.

"G-Good morning, hyung!"

Bam greeted and Youngjae did the same, giving him and the alumnus a polite bow as a sign of respect. Yugyeom did the same too, but he didn't even speak or dared to look at him.

Jinyoung wanted to see his face. He wanted to reach for his face and tell him how sorry he was but Yugyeom seriously looks like he didn't really want to see him anymore, thus making his chest aching for some reasons.

The others around them, who also knows about Jinyoung and Yugyeom's thing, suddenly feels confused on why aren't they even greeting each other? Or at least the younger since he usually turns so bright as soon as he saw the senior? Even them find it a little weird too.

"Are you guys a Juniors too?"

The alumnus asks with his usual friendly smile.

"Y-Yes hyung, we are."

Youngjae hesitantly answered. Finding his presence, a little strange or something?

"Juniors at this batch are all so tall huh?"

He said, attempting to joke around.

"Specially this handsome guy here,"

The alumnus said, pointing at Yugyeom and if they aren't oblivious enough they wouldn't see or notice how that smile and how that tone seems to suddenly getting so sarcastic.

"It's good to see you again Kim Yugyeom."

He said, suddenly bringing his hand on his jaw to massage the still bruised part, purposefully indicating something.

Yugyeom couldn't help but felt his jaw and fist clenching again. The images of him harassing Jinyoung was rushing inside his head again. He finally lifted up his head as he gave him his deadliest glare that even the people around them suddenly feels the tension when they saw how scary it looks.

Yugyeom still can't believe how this rapist manages to get Jinyoung on his side despite him doing that. He badly wanted to beat him up right now and pulled Jinyoung into his arms away from him so he can make him feel so much protected. He wanted to do all the possible things to protect him but what the fuck can he even do when Jinyoung himself didn't want him to do that? And seeing him right now walking with this rapist even after that scares the hell out of him but Jinyoung's words from last night was keeping him far away from him, it's too far that he thinks he wouldn't get to be near with him again.

'Do you really wanted me away, hyung?'

Yugyeom thought as his eyes surprisingly starts to softens. His eyes were already glistening with tears and before he could even start to break down again, he immediately excused himself as he finally started walking away, leaving all of them in that awkward and stiff situation.

***********

Bambam and Youngjae suddenly feels so stupid the moment they sat down on their chairs at their usual spot inside the cafeteria. The atmosphere at their table obviously seems so awkward.

They all keep on exchanging some looks as they didn't even know what to do to at least lessen the tension in the table.

Jinyoung do feels it too and he knows he was at fault to this so he just keeps his head hanging low not wanting to meet the other guys’ eyes because of shame for bringing the alumnus here.

He didn't honestly plan to bring him here. It's just that, after that night, the alumnus shows up again and apologizes for what have he done and he explained to him that he was just seriously wasted last night and that he didn't even know what he was doing, he even told him that it was a good thing that the junior arrived at the scene to stop him, and that he feels thankful for him. He said he wouldn't be drinking so hard like that again and visit him and as expected, Jinyoung immediately forgave him and he said he believed him. But even so, there was still something inside his mind and heart that keeps on making him a little suspicious and he wouldn't deny the fact that he feels a little bit scared of him now.

The alumnus had been tailing him since this morning after he apologized. He keeps on walking Jinyoung to every of his classes, waiting for him to finish it and walks him again to the next. Even with his duty hours at the council that he suddenly feels strange about him already.

Jinyoung didn't want to bring him here but the alumnus was pleading him to join him on lunch even though he already told him that he'd be sitting with his friends.

Jinyoung had grown not saying no to him so couldn't do anything anymore when the alumnus himself started dragging him inside the cafeteria.

On the other hand, Bam and Youngjae was regretting their decision on dragging Yugyeom here. After their Intercultural Communication, the taller guy wanted to go home already but Bammie and Youngjae didn't want to let him go because they want the hyungs to talk to him, but they didn't expect that the alumnus would be here too. Though they weren't sure what really happened they suddenly got a hint about it when they met Jinyoung and the alumnus earlier on their way to their next subject.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Jinyoungie?"

The alumnus said and Jinyoung suddenly snaps out of his thoughts as he awkwardly cleared his throat and introduced them one by one.

"Oh not him! I already met this cute little kid. Right, Yugyeom?"

The alumnus said when Jinyoung was about to hesitantly introduced Yugyeom again.

Yugyeom didn't even lifted his head and just keeps on poking his food with his chopstick. He was seriously trying his best not to meet his eyes because he knows for sure he'll be able to swing a fist if he did and also, he didn't want to disappoint Jinyoung even more.

"That little kid you said is actually dating that President…hyung."

Jackson bravely and sarcastically said. Sensing too that there is something's up with this alumnus.

"Oh really? This kid? You must be kidding right there you boy! That's funny!"

He said and laughs as if it was the funniest thing that he ever heard, even clapping his hand in a sarcastic way.

All the hyungs facial expressions suddenly turned so serious and stern. There's seriously something wrong with this guy. They thought while they're watching him laughing like crazy.

"Okay, sorry. That was just funny because..."

He said and even wiped the tears of joy in the corner of his eyes before continuing.

"Because, I have known Jinyoung since he was a little guy and he never liked anyone younger than him. Didn't you said before that you hate being with someone younger than you because they're so whiny, insisting and immature? And it does require you to take care of them and you didn't want that the most?"

Jinyoung gasps on his seat when he heard that, he quickly lifted his head to check the younger's reaction, feeling so nervous and scared right now for what was his hyung was saying. It was true that he said it before but that was a long time ago already! He doesn't think like that anymore now!

"And didn't you said before too that you like to be with someone older? Ah! I think that was also that time were you admitted that you have a crush on me? Didn't you? Ghad! You're so cute back then!"

Jinyoung's heart started drumming his chest even more when Yugyeom finally lifted his head up to look at him when he heard that.

Jinyoung's breath started hitching, he badly wanted to explain himself right now at him but he couldn't. It seems like he suddenly lost his own ability to talk.

"We aren't asking though,"

Jaebum suddenly butted in. He didn't care anymore if he sounds so arrogant or impolite. He gave the alumnus a strong stare as if he was fighting him with his eyes and soon enough the alumnus felt intimidated.

Jaebum didn't fucking like the way this alumnus was speaking about Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

On the other hand, Yugyeom finally tears his eyes on Jinyoung and just sunk his head. He didn't know how long he can still sit here while that alumnus was saying all of those things, but one thing is for sure...

Everything that he was hearing right now was making a direct stab at his chest....

It feels like a slap of reality being given to him....

'Okay...then as much as I can, from now on...even though I fucking want you near me right now...I'll keep myself away...so I wouldn't get to disappoint you...I wouldn't make you mad...or stressed or suffocated...I'll be so far away from you if that's what you want...'

He thought and immediately feels his eyes heating up with tears again.

"Uh, excuse me?" All eyes expect for Yugyeom shifted on Gyeommie's back when a certain guy suddenly approaches them. "Good morning, hyungs!"

He politely greeted at the older ones and hesitantly steps closer at Yugyeom's side, waiting for him to notice him, Yugyeom saw a pair of feet just beside him since he's looking down and so he lifted his head to see who it was.

Jungkook immediately smiles at him the moment they met eyes.

"Oh.."

Yugyeom weakly said, wondering too why was the other junior was here. Completely forgetting that he had promised him something.

"Do you need anything?"

Jaebum asks obviously not in the mood that he suddenly got a little sensitive about other people suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Jungkook obviously got a little scared but he still keeps his smile on as he looks back at Yugyeom.

"I'm just...going to ask Yugyeom about our plan today?"

He said a little shy.

The hyungs exchanges some looks again, thinking what is it this time and would it be good for Gyeommie right now because obviously he wasn't the happiest today.

"Plan?"

Jaebum asks with the same tone that Jungkook suddenly feels like he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Hyung, it's alright...I..promised to accompany him today with his field research..."

Yugyeom mutters, sensing too that Jungkook was a little bit scared at his Jaebum hyung so even though he doesn't even want to speak, he forced himself to help him.

"Oh really? That's great!" Mark immediately beamed because he thinks that they fucking it need right now so he can get the younger out of here! Away from this pyscho who keeps on saying shits about him and Jinyoung. "What are you waiting for? Go now! Go! Go! You can take him now Junsuk? Junsuk right? Yes, go now and don't ever bring him back here okay?"

He said and even shove the younger's bag to Jungkook and pushed Yugyeom up and away of his seat for them to leave.

"Go now! It's okay Gyeommie! Go help your friend okay? Byeeeeeee!"

He added and pushes them even more until they started walking away.

"What a fucking life saver."

Youngjae secretly whispered when they were finally out their sight. Reminding himself to thank Jungkook after this.

*************

"Jinyoung?"

"Huh? Uh? Yes, hyung?"

Jinyoung said, snapping out of his thoughts when the alumnus, slightly nudges him.

"I said, I need to go now,"

"Oh, uh...okay. Be safe on your way home hyung,"

"You too...Geez! I didn't want to leave yet and I still want to walk you home!"

Jinyoung didn't know but he suddenly feels nervous again when he heard that from his hyung. Yes, he said he believes him but it just sorts of gave him a little trauma, especially when he was mentioning about walking him home because that's where it happened.

"But too bad, I really need to go for now, I might visit you again next week anyway, let's go out for some fresh air like we always did,"

He added and Jinyoung's fingers started shaking on the top of the papers on his table, his forehead started sweating too as he tries his best not to look so nervous or scared of what he was saying. After all it was his closest hyung right? His favorite alumnus from the last year's batch?

"Ah! There's also one thing that I wanted to clear up?"

His hyung said and Jinyoung nervously gulp because of that, he tries to focus himself on organizing the files in front of him when the alumnus walks in front of his table, resting his hands on the table while looking down on him that Jinyoung couldn't even lift up his head right now to meet his eyes, feeling his hands shaking even more.

"Are you seriously dating that tall kid?"

He asks and Jinyoung suddenly feels bad about this. His hands had abruptly stops from what he was doing.

"I'm asking you, Park Jinyoung?"

He asks again, his voice suddenly getting lower and deeper that Jinyoung feels scared and nervous even more.

He didn't honestly know how would he answer that.

'Am I dating him?'

He thought. Feeling his mind and heart suddenly messing up each other.

He took another nervous gulp as he finally lifted his head to look at the alumnus.

"I-I don't know, hyung—"

"You're not." Jinyoung's mouth immediately shuts when the older shuts him up by that, he said it with his stern voice as if Jinyoung didn't have a choice but to agree with him. "You're not going to date him. You're too good for him and he's too young for you, keep that on your mind. You get that, right, Jinyoungie?"

He added, his voice suddenly getting a little sweeter at the end but that doesn't even ease Jinyoung's fear right now. He slowly nodded his head while staring back the older's eyes as if he'll be dead once he doesn't agree with it.

"Good. You're still the smartest and most obedient kid that I've met,"

He said as he walks to his side and gave him a hug, making the younger flinching with his contact.

"I'll go now, see you next week!"

He said with his usual tone and smiles as he finally walks out of the door leaving Jinyoung alone at the council's office shaking in fear, eyes were glistening with tears as he stares at the council's door for a seconds.

Jinyoung flinches on his spot when the door suddenly opens again and his officers immediately throws him a confuse and worried look when they saw how pale he looks right now.

"Uh...are you okay?"

Junmyeon asks as he fully enters the room with Chanwoo.

Jinyoung slightly shakes his head to wake himself up from his thoughts as he frantically started to finish filing those papers on the folders.

"Y-Yeah, I was just feeling a little off maybe?"

He said without even looking at them.

Junmyeon and Chanwoo exchanges some looks before speaking.

"Is that so? Well, you can go if you want to? Me and Chanwoo will take care of everything for now, don't worry..."

Junmyeon said.

Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh as he suddenly feels like going home now too. He wasn't sick but he doesn't seriously feel so good right now and he didn't think he'll be able to focus himself on his tasks at this moment no matter how much he tries.

"It's okay, President. You need to take some rest,"

Chanwoo added and Jinyoung finally nodded. Grabbing his bag on his side as he finally stood up.

"Just tell them, I wasn't feeling really well when they started looking for me okay?"

"Sure."

Jinyoung nodded again and finally walks out of the door. Feeling a little guilty for leaving his tasks so unusually early but he just doesn't seriously feel so fine right now. His mind seems to be thinking about a lot of things that he feels like he'd be going insane already.

'Maybe a nap would make me feel a little better?'

He thought as he walks heavily out of the campus.

Jinyoung didn't know why but he feels so lonely all of a sudden. He fishes out his phone on his pocket and checks for some messages....

But there was none.

He lets out a shaky breath as he lets his finger tapping on that certain name on his inbox, rereading all of his messages for him and Jinyoung didn't even know why he suddenly felt like he badly wanted to see him right now.

'But I can't right....because I'm a fucking bastard who did nothing but to hurt him...'

He thought and immediately shove his phone back on his pocket when he felt his eyes suddenly heating up, blinking it a few times to drive it away before it could even roll down on his cheeks.

Lifting head in front of him, Jinyoung's mind suddenly turns blank for a moment as he saw the younger walking inside the gates and he's still with Jungkook.

Jinyoung didn't know but his chest started aching again. He badly wanted to go directly in front of him and tell him he's sorry and all but he knows that he was a coward and he couldn't do that. So the last thing he could only do is to keep his eyes on him while walking, waiting for the younger to look at him too.

Yugyeom suddenly felt his body getting stiff the moment he saw and met Jinyoung's eyes while walking inside the university's gate. His heart started beating faster again like the usual every time he was seeing him, but this time, it beats painfully inside his chest. Good thing Jungkook suddenly nudges him and excitedly pointed at something that he saw, distracting him away from the senior's eyes and his aching heart.

On the other hand, Jinyoung didn't know if he was feeling so sad, annoyed or lonely but he felt a strong pain inside his system the moment Yugyeom tears his eyes on him and decided to look somewhere else that the junior rep was pointing at.

He saw how the younger's lips immediately tugged into a small smile after that and Jinyoung do knows it was unfair, but he feels so bitter about that.

And he knows it fucking sounds so selfish but...

'You couldn't be over about me that fast, Kim Yugyeom. You can't.'

***********

Yugyeom stands in front of his hyung's door after ringing his door bell.

He honestly didn't know why did he agreed to his hyung's invitation tonight when in fact he keeps on thinking earlier that once they were done with Jungkook's field research he'll immediately fly back home and would just sleep at his bed for hours or even for a fucking life time. He just forced himself to accompany his friend because he promised him that he'd do it with him and he didn't want to upset him or let him down. He's actually thankful at Jungkook though. He's too cheerful and energetic earlier that Yugyeom started to be a little distracted about what he was thinking and from that thing that keeps on making him sad. Though he couldn't help but sulk all of a sudden at times, Jungkook was nice enough to make him smile and he seriously appreciates that.

Yugyeom wanted to go home after their plan but Jaebum called him and invites him for a drink tonight with Jackson at his place.

Yugyeom sure do drink some alcohol with his friends, but they always make sure that they only do it occasionally or if someone really needs it, they don’t do it as a habit that's why it was confusing for him that they'll be suddenly inviting him for a drink when in fact, it was just a regular day and everyone seems do fine except for him.

Anyway, even though he really wanted to just be miserable inside his room, Yugyeom forced himself up because he suddenly feels like he really needed it too right now.

'Maybe a drink would make me feel a little bit better...'

He thought and decided to go for it.

"Hey! I'm glad you came!"

Jaebum said as soon as he opened the door for his younger friend. He's actually nervous that Gyeommie wouldn't come tonight because he only said that he'll try when he called him earlier, but as expected, it seems like he knows it himself that he needs it too.

Yugyeom only pulls out a weak small smile as Jaebum finally lets him inside the house.

"Sup, my youngest friend!"

Jackson greeted as soon as the younger and Jaebum walks inside the bed room. They seated at the floor in circle while a bunch of canned beers and chips were laying at the middle of them. Yugyeom didn't even know why he suddenly feels so thirsty with beers the moment he saw it. He immediately grabs one, opened it and quickly gulp it down in his throat for some seconds, groaning as he finishes it and crumpled the can with his hands.

"Take it easy brother, we still have a long night to deal with,"

Jackson said and ruffles his hair.

Yugyeom only nodded his head and just lets out a deep shaky sigh.

"How's your friend's research?"

Jaebum casually asks as he opens one can and took a quick sip.

"Good.."

The younger answered shortly, opening another can in front of him.

"I didn't know you’re that close with him?"

Jackson asks too, shoving those chips inside his mouth.

"I just met him for a while...he's nice though."

"Yeah. I think so too, you should invite him with us sometimes,"

"I will,"

He answered and started chugging on that can of beer again, wiping his mouth with his hands when he finishes it, immediately reaching for the next one.

Jaebum and Jackson was just watching him, just letting him do what he wants right now, knowing all too well that sooner or later he'll be pouring it all out of him when he finally feels the need of sharing it.

"Isn't he a little suspicious though?"

Jaebum said, chuckling as he took another sip at his can.

"What do you mean?"

Jackson asks now opening a can for himself while the youngest one was just quietly chugging some on his own.

"I don't know, really? I just sort of saw him blushing a few times whenever he's looking or talking with, Yugyeom?"

He said, laughing a bit by the thought of that Junior rep having a tiny winy bit of crush at their youngest friend.

"No way!" Jackson said as he started laughing too, nudging his youngest friend playfully. "You really sure are attractive huh?"

He added making the younger smiling a little while shaking his head slightly, not even taking it seriously.

"That's impossible, hyung.."

"How do you say so?"

"It was kinda obvious, Gyeommie,"

"Come on, why are we even talking about this?"

The younger said defeatedly, chuckling a little bit, feeling his head a little bit aching probably because he keeps on chugging a can of beers every minute.

"You should give a him a chance though, he's actually cute!"

"You're crazy, Jackson. Of course he won't..." Jaebum said, chugging down the remaining alcohol on his can before carefully checking his youngest friend’s reaction, "...Jinyoung will kill him if he did."

He carefully said, doing his best to make it sound casual.

Jackson only nodded muttering 'True.' and chuckles, just going with Jaebum's flow too.

Yugyeom's small smile immediately fades away the moment he heard that. He turned so quiet at his seat as he stares blankly at the can of beers in front of him and after some seconds, he started grabbing one can again and immediately chug it down in one lift, groaning when he felt it massaging his own throat. A frown was visible on his face as he crumpled the can with his hand so hard that it ended up with his palm bleeding a little.

Yugyeom brought up a hand to his hair as he harshly ruffles it in frustration, feeling his chest suddenly aching so bad again that he couldn't help but to let out a small groan as he started brushing his face with his hands.

'Why am I so fucking hurt?!'

He thought as he bit his own lips while staring at the cans in front of him, slowly feeling all of those pain inside his system once again.

Meanwhile, his hyungs were just watching him and waiting for him to talk.

Yugyeom let out a shaky scoff when he suddenly feels his own eyes heating up with tears.

"Fuck."

He mutters under his breath as he started chuckling sarcastically on his own, lowering his head down even more as he started wiping his eyes when the first drop of tears suddenly falls down from his eyes.

"Fuuuckk!"

He mutters again as he tried blinking it away, chuckling even more trying so hard not to let it all down his eyes by looking up at the ceiling, but no matter how hard he tried to stop it, it just didn't seem to stop anymore.

'It just keeps on hurting...what should I do?'

He thought as he chuckles even louder, he already looks like crazy while laughing and crying like that, but he couldn't help it anymore and in just a snap he started crying so hard and loud in front of his hyungs. His cries immediately envelopes the whole quiet room. The way he was crying so hard shows how much in pain he was right now. It looks and sounds so desperate and agonizing, that no matter how hard he tried to stop he just can't because his mind and his heart itself was asking for a release too.

"Is it Jinyoung?"

Jaebum said, it sounds like confirming more than asking.

Yugyeom only nodded his head while still crying so hard, making his hyungs letting out a deep sigh.

'I knew it.'

Jackson thought.

"Do you want to give him up now?"

Jaebum casually said.

"I-I never want to hyung! But....hyung, he...Jinyoung hyung…he…"

The younger manages to say between his loud cries, he couldn't even finish his sentence because of his erratic sobs.

Jaebum just lets him crying his heart out, quietly opening another can for him while Jackson scooted a little closer at his friend and started gently tapping his back.

"That's right...pour it all out,"

Jackson said, still gently tapping the younger's back as he cries even louder.

"Cry as much as you want, we still have a lot of beers here to comfort you, don't worry."

Jaebum said as he just watches him and lets out a deep sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is everything set up already?"

Jinyoung asks while him and some of his officers are making their way to the council's office.

"The leaflets and evaluation sheets are still at the office but everything other than that are all set up."

Junmyeon spoke at his side.

Jinyoung checks the time on his wrist watch and seeing they only have like 20 minutes before the first seminar starts, he starts walking a little faster, making the other guys beside him pacing their steps too.

"Why don't they bring it down now? We only have 20 minutes left? Jeon-si and the others hasn't yet arrived?"

He questioned. Knowing that he had gave that task to the junior rep and the other younger representatives.

"They arrived pretty late earlier, the freshman rep said they need to check it all first before bringing it down."

"What the heck? Are they sure they'd be done on time?"

Jinyoung said, forehead's wrinkling by what he is hearing right now.

Junmyeon only shrugged his shoulders.

This day is indeed, such a busy and hectic day. Today is when the three continuous seminars would be held in three different times the whole day. The student council officers were all busy with preparing, organizing and facilitating the upcoming seminars. They keep on running and setting up everything since morning not even giving them the slightest time to take a break. They had been so pretty occupied and focused because they knew they couldn't mess this up, specially, they have invited some of the most well-known personalities in the industry as a guest speakers and that the university itself were greatly rooting for this since they had funded it a quiet big amount of money, thus putting the whole student council organization in a great pressure.

Jinyoung was in pressure the most. He only has like two hours of sleep last night. He rushed the remaining and unfinished things last night on his own at his apartment so it would be faster and would be ready tomorrow, after that he couldn't sleep because he keeps on thinking about the younger and what should he do to make up to him and it had mixed with all of his worries about the seminars that he couldn't even sleep anymore no matter how much he tried shutting his eyes and mind.

Jinyoung stops on his track when he heard his phone ringing, feeling a little expectant, he quickly pulled the thing out of his pocket only to be disappointed when he saw his sister's name at the caller’s ID.

Junmyeon and the others continued their way inside the office when Jinyoung signaled them to just wait for him inside, leaving him still standing at the middle of the corridor talking with his sister.

"No. I can't. I'm busy."

Jinyoung immediately rejected his sister's invitation of meeting after class without even a slight hesitation. True, they talk sometimes through call but it's not that they were that close and they often go out for her to be suddenly calling him about it. Also, she only calls him when she's asking if he still have enough money to live his life alone and it sort of confuses him that she suddenly wanted to spend some time with him.

"We're holding up a seminar today, I really can't."

He repeated when she started insisting it.

Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh as he gently massages his temples when his sister started nagging at him, calling him rude and bastard.

"I told you, I can't! And I don't want okay?"

He said in defeat, slowly feeling his blood boiling and with that, his sister finally ended the call.

"Argh! What the heck is wrong with her today?"

He mutters under his breath as he put it back inside his pocket, lifting his head deciding to finally go back on walking to the office.

Jinyoung's eyes suddenly widens when he saw the younger walking towards the office, face down on his phone as he did so and he didn't know but he suddenly had this little hope arising inside of him that the younger came to talk to him, thus making him feel a little brighter and excited. But before he could even take his first step towards him the office's door suddenly opens, revealing the junior rep while holding a heavy box full of leaflets and those evaluation sheets.

"Oh thank goodness your here!"

Jungkook beamed when he saw the taller guy outside the office.

Yugyeom smiles at him and immediately helps him with that heavy box.

"Sorry, I've read your text a little late,"

"No worries! Oh wait a minute—"

Jungkook said and quickly sprinted his way inside the office again and when he got back, he has another box on his arms again.

"You sure, you can with that?"

"All good! It's a little lighter than that though,"

Jungkook answered and giggles.

"Okay. Where should we bring this?"

"At the event hall, I'm really sorry for bothering you with these it's just that—"

"Hey, hey, seriously it's okay!"

Yugyeom cut him in, making the smaller guy giggling even more while blushing.

"Anyway, we—"

Jungkook was about to say something but suddenly felt his own tongue backing out when he shifted his attention at the side and notices his president standing not too far away from them, probably watching them for a while now.

"We what? What's wrong?"

Yugyeom asks and followed with his eyes where his friend was looking.

His heart started beating so fast inside his chest again as he saw how serious the senior was looking at them right now. He took a nervous gulp as he quickly turns his back to start walking away but the senior's voice calling his full name immediately make him stop from doing so.

Yugyeom hesitantly turn around again to face him, head hanging low as he feels so nervous right now while hearing the senior's steps getting closer to them.

"I'll walk ahead first, you can catch up later,"

Jungkook spoke when he feels like he didn't need to be here in the first place. He started walking alone away from them when the taller guy only nodded his head.

Yugyeom keeps his head low, afraid to even meet the senior's eyes while Jinyoung was just looking at him with that stern look on his face. He keeps chewing on the inside of his cheeks in pure bitterness.

'You even dared to make me annoyed at the time that I badly wanted to make up to you? Seriously, Kim Yugyeom?'

Jinyoung thought. Preventing himself from letting out a bitter and sarcastic scoff.

"Look, I believed what I said to you that night was—"

"I'm sorry!" Jinyoung's words was immediately cut off by the younger before he could even make his point. "I'm really sorry! I-I didn't really intend to do this! Jungkook needs some help so I hurried my way here, I-I swear I didn't intend to go here and bother you so much again! I-I won't do it again hyung, I won't bother you anymore, I promise!"

He continuously said not even lifting his head to meet the other guy's eyes. He finally excused himself as he quickly turns his back and walks away from him, leaving Jinyoung standing there at his spot, mouth hanging slightly open as he can slowly feel all the blood inside his body suddenly boiling in anger.

"Then fine! Fucking Fine!"

He mutters angrily between his breath as he throws his hands in the air, feeling so annoyed more than anything and anyone.

He then finally enters the office, slamming the door closed making the other officers inside flinching while busy with their stuff, following him with their eyes as he directly made his way on his table and buried his face on his hands.

Jae exchanges some looks with Minhyuk mouthing 'what happen?' to him. Minhyuk only shrugged his shoulders. Who knows why anyway?

*************

Bam secretly nudges his Mark hyung on his side when he saw the junior rep sitting beside their youngest friend.

"Is he one of the squad now?"

Bam asks and Mark starts shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. We aren't that close with him yet but I wouldn't really mind him being with us, he's nice and he was Gyeommie's friend,"

"I agree, but isn't he being too nice with Yugyeom?"

"That's not a surprise Bammie. He likes Gyeom so why wouldn't he be too nice to him?"

"You cool with it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, you’re the president of our Jinyoung and Yugyeom ship so are you really cool with that kid liking Gyeommie and him doing a move or something?"

"I am still the biggest JinGyeom president shipper here, Bammie. But we couldn't stop anyone from liking Yugyeom and besides, he's too nice to him and to us, we can't hate or even dislike him just because of that and also it's still up to Gyeommie who he wants to end up with and we all who that is so shut up now."

"Okay."

Bammie shortly answered. Satisfied with his explanation because he got a good point with that too.

Soon enough, everyone's attention finally shifted at the stage when the seminar started, freshening up the whole event hall with a powerful and energetic performance.

"I'll need to patrol for now,"

Jungkook whispers beside Yugyeom before standing up.

"Sure. See you later,"

The taller guy said and Jungkook only hummed as a response, leaving his chair to get on his station before his other officers noticed him and scolded him for not doing his tasks.

"You look a little brighter today,"

Jaebum whispered beside him.

"You look more handsome like that,"

He added, feeling a little relieved that they can already see him a little better than yesterday and last night. Yugyeom only smiles a little with that, slightly shaking his head.

"I told you, beers are good in comforting,"

Jackson butted in, leaning across Youngjae so Yugyeom can hear him.

Yugyeom only nodded his head in agreement. Maybe drinking with his hyungs last night was really a good idea to let out all of his hidden burdens. They just let him drink as much as he can, cry as much as he can and talk his heart out as much as he can. They even gave him a lot of valuable advice about it that later that morning, he was surprised too that he actually feels a little lighter than usual.

"You guys, drink beer last night?"

Youngjae asks. Shoving off his hyung in front of him.

"Well, yes."

Jackson casually said. Going on sitting back properly beside, Mark.

"Unfair. Why aren't we invited?"

"It's an operation, Youngjae. We need to be private."

"I'm gonna asks the other guys for a drink too and you guys won't be invited!"

"Now, that's cute."

Jaebum said and pinches his cheeks, which the younger immediately shrugged off.

"Shut up."

"Shh! Can you guys be quiet? The seminar is starting for pete's sake!"

Mark shushed them all, making them quiet and attentive at the speaker in front.

"Hi!"

Jungkook cutely spoke when he suddenly pops in beside Yugyeom's chair after some minutes, slightly startling the taller guy.

"Hey, I thought you need to patrol?"

Yugyeom whispered back since it's a little quiet here.

"Yeah. Minhyuk hyung said I should have stationed here so..."

"Oh okay, don’t you want to sit?"

Yugyeom said tapping the chair that the junior rep was sitting at earlier.

"I can't. I'm on patrol remember?"

The smaller guy said and giggles. Keeping himself standing beside him at the left aisle.

"Okay, but if ever you felt sore from standing you can sit here,"

"I wish I can?"

He answered as they both started laughing a bit.

While the students inside were quietly absorbing the speaker's words, the student council officers were still busy with a lot of things. Some are on the different side of hall at their stations, facilitating everything if someone needs something or if there is something wrong. Others are inside the back stage entertaining the other guest speakers and busy with watching the seminar's flow, making sure nothing would be left unattended.

Jinyoung was standing at his station at the right side of the hall at the very back, quietly listening at the speaker at the stage too. He roams his eyes around checking if there's something wrong, but as his eyes landed on the far side on the left aisle, he indeed, thinks there's seriously something wrong going on right now.

His eyebrows start furrowing as he pursed his lips into a thin line while watching them.

'Isn't it duty hours?"

He thought as he saw the junior rep standing beside the younger's chair. They keep on chit chatting on their own, whispering and leaning to each other's ears while giggling and chuckling as if they are on their own world.

Jinyoung crossed his arms on his chest as he forced himself to just ignore them and just focus on the speaker in front. Still feeling so much annoyed for what he has saw just now.

Not even a minute ago, Jinyoung just found himself following them when the junior rep suddenly whispered something on the younger's ears that he immediately stood up and they both started walking outside the seminar hall.

"Where are you going?"

Junmyeon asks at his walkie talkie when he saw their president leaving his station.

"Comfort room."

Jinyoung shortly answered back, continuing his way to secretly follow them. He hides himself beside the wall when he finally saw them standing just in front of the comfort room. He couldn't hear what they are talking about but whatever it is, Jinyoung honestly feels like flipping some tables here even though there wasn't any table here as he saw how much that kid was blushing while whispering something on the taller guy's ears. He even tried so hard to stop himself from butting in when he saw the junior rep leaning closer at the younger while tip-toeing but he felt a little relieved when he only whispered something in his ears, but! That wouldn't change the fact he was still annoyed right now.

'What is it?! What's that?! I need to know!"

He thought when he saw the junior rep giving the younger a piece of paper that seems more like a picture.

'What the heck is that picture?!'

He thought and leans a little bit closer out of the wall to desperately peak, but to no avail, he really couldn't see it.

Jinyoung hides himself back more when he saw them finally separating, Yugyeom going back inside the seminar hall while the junior rep was left there still smiling and giggling on his own that Jinyoung couldn't help but let out a bitter scoff.

He finally got out from hiding, startling the junior rep out of his day dream, looking at him with that obvious horror in his eyes.

"J-Jinyoung hyung-si! H-How long have you been there?!"

"I just got out," He innocently said, giving the younger a little relief, "Why? Shouldn't I be seeing something?"

He asks, sounding a bit suspicious.

"N-None!"

"What're you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be monitoring your station?"

"W-Well, I...I just wanted to take wee so I...got out for a while?"

He spoke with an obvious lie.

He honestly feels bad for lying at his president but it was better than saying he dragged the taller guy here earlier to give that picture from the photo booth when they got out for his field research, and be dead for that.

He took a nervous gulp when Jinyoung only smirks and slightly shakes his head. He didn't even know what that means?

"Sure. As you say so,"

The older said, walking pass him to enter the comfort room.

Jungkook only lets out a relief sigh for now and follows him inside too.

"I'm just curious about one thing,"

Jinyoung suddenly speaks while they were washing their hands at the sink. Jungkook hesitantly tried to look at him at mirror and when the older looks back at him he immediately lowered down his eyes and acts as if he was busy washing his hands.

"W-What is it, hyung?"

He nervously asks.

Jinyoung took some napkins beside him and dried his hands before looking back at him in the mirror and before speaking.

He thinks about it for a while before opening his mouth to speak.

"Tell me the truth," He starts, keeping an eye at the junior rep at the mirror. "Do you like, Kim Yugyeom?"

He questioned. Strangely feeling nervous too.

Jungkook's hands instantly stops when he heard that. He took a nervous gulp as he thinks if he should just tell him the truth or deny it. But he knows he was just going to fool himself if he denies it and it's not like Jinyoung and Yugyeom are even dating for him to be scared at him for this matter. Yes, he respects him as an older hyung and as his president, he also respects the fact that him and Yugyeom do have something going on between them, but they weren't a couple and he doesn't own the taller guy.

Jungkook lets out a deep long sigh before speaking, his hands started moving again under the water faucet.

"I do." He said and finally lifted his head to look back at his hyung in the mirror with that determined look on his face. "I do like him, hyung...in fact, I like him so much that I won't back out or hold back just because someone keeps on unconsciously claiming him as theirs when in fact, that someone didn't even seem to see his precious worth and just keeps on taking him too much for granted."

He firmly said, keeping his eyes lock with the older at the mirror.

Jinyoung seems to be speechless for some seconds and he wouldn't deny the fact that he feels like had been slapped when he heard that.

'You didn't know a single thing about how am I feeling for him...'

He thought.

"And how are you so sure that that someone isn't seeing his precious worth?"

He asks, suddenly feeling so triggered.

"Then if that someone really does, why is he hurt? Why is he broken and why is he shattered for something he doesn't even deserve?" Jungkook snide back, determined to prove that he deserves the taller guy better than his president. Jinyoung was speechless once again, feeling his guilt eating him up fully right now. "You should be asking yourself that hyung...and I do think you should've reflected on that earlier than now..."

He said, walking at Jinyoung's back to get some napkins and dried his hands, he looks at his president one last time before speaking and going out of the comfort room.

"Because, I seriously think you have lost him now."

Jinyoung was left there feeling like he had been slapped a few times and he couldn't even move his body to walk outside. He stays there for a few minutes feeling something painful inside his chest. He quickly opens the faucet and splashes some water on his face, staring at his reflection at the mirror as he tries to reflect to his own feelings too.

'Am I just really taking you too much for granted?'

He thought and lowers down his head when he suddenly felt the tears whelming up on the corner of his eyes.

"Jinyoung-si? Do you hear me? Over!"

Jinyoung slightly flinches when he heard his walkie talkie speaking at his waist. He immediately splashes some water on his face again and dried it with napkins before answering them.

"Y-Yeah, what's wrong?"

He asks.

"Oh! There you are! Uh, it's almost time for the evaluation sheets and the reps had brought in the wrong box. Over!"

"What?! Why don't you guys get it?"

"The other reps were all stationed at the back stage, Jungkook is the only one outside and he doesn't have a talkie. I was wondering since you’re outside the seminar's hall already, can you check it at the admission station? It's okay if not. I'll just run back at the office? Over!"

Minhyuk said and Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh and massages his temples.

"Okay, okay. I'm still at the comfort room. I'll go check it, stay tuned if ever it's not there,"

"Sure! Over!"

"And stop saying over! We're not on a freaking military training, Minhyuk!"

He nags and presses the mute button, walking out of the comfort room to go at the admission station to check if the reps had put it there.

"Hi, President!"

Chanwoo greeted when he saw Jinyoung walking near him.

"Is the evaluation sheets right here?"

He spoke getting straight to the point.

"Huh? Didn't the reps already bring it in?"

"Minhyuk said they brought in the second seminar's sheets. I was wondering if they had left some boxes of sheets here?"

"I'll go check it." Chanwoo said and immediately roams on the pile of boxes at his back, Jinyoung steps inside the lane and help him too. "This is it right?"

Chanwoo beamed and Jinyoung checks it.

"Yeah. I'll go bring it in."

"Okay, it's a little heavy though, I'll help."

"No, it's fine. Someone needs to stay here if ever some other students wanted to see the seminars,"

"Are you sure?"

Chanwoo hesitantly said, putting another box on the top of the box in Jinyoung's arms.

"Yeah."

Jinyoung muttered under his silent groan. He started making his way back, trying his best to balance two boxes in his arms and it's sure so heavy. He keeps on tilting his head on the side too since he couldn't see the front because of the boxes, he started slightly regretting not letting Chanwoo to help him.

Jinyoung was taken aback when his arms suddenly feel lighter, looking at his side, he saw the younger standing in front of him carrying the other box in his own arms and it was as if he had been frozen in his spot the moment he saw him, his heart started beating so fast inside his chest and his breath started hitching as if he just wanted to jump at him right now and hugged him.

"Y-You..."

Jinyoung was about to say something but the younger immediately turns his back and started walking, leaving him no choice but to just follow him and be quiet beside him while walking back inside the seminar's hall.

Yugyeom was too quiet for Jinyoung's liking. He was just walking beside him not saying anything like he usually does, just looking ahead of them.

Actually, Yugyeom got out for a while to take a wee at the comfort room and when he's done he immediately goes out and saw the senior struggling with those boxes. Even though he already promised him that he won't bother him again and that he'll keep his distance with him, he still couldn't bare seeing him struggling and he couldn't help himself but instantly approached him and help him with that stuff. He promised himself that it would be the last though, he didn't want to pissed him off even more.

"Here.."

Jinyoung mutters as he pointed beside Minhyuk, telling him to just drop it there and Yugyeom did what he was told to.

"Thank—"

Jinyoung was about to sincerely say thanks for the first time in his life, but the younger prevented him from doing so by immediately turning his back and walks away, making the older sighing in defeat as he just watches him goes back at his seat.

'I miss you...'

He thought.

"Woah? You guys broke up?"

Minhyuk asks beside him when he saw the scene too and wonders why they both look so distant to each other these days?

Jinyoung didn't say anything and just proceeded to open the box so they can already distribute it, forcing himself to just focus on his duties so he would avoid himself feeling so hurt and neglected again.

****************

"The seminars were quiet interesting isn't it?"

Jackson said as they were walking hand in hand at the Film Arts campus. The three seminars finally ended and they were all back on their regular classes.

"Okay? That was weird, you've never liked seminars before?"

"People change?"

Jackson said and Mark only shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I wait for you here?"

Jackson asks after walking his boyfriend in his last subject for today and since he's done with his own, he started asking Mark if he could sit in inside.

"Uh, actually, Jackson..." Mark said, slightly rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little hesitant to say what is on his mind. "I was wondering if...you can head home first?"

He said, hesitantly lifting his eyes to meet the other pair in front of him.

Jackson stares at him in confusion. Sure, they had walked home separately so many times, but why right now, anyway?

"Why, baby?"

He asks, cupping the other guy's cheeks with one of his hand.

"It's just that...I'm planning to try helping out the guys?"

"The guys?"

"Hmm...Gyeommie and Jinyoung?"

He said and Jackson starts chuckling at how cute he looks and sounds right now.

"Is that a private operation too?"

He asks, making the other guy chuckling too as he snakes his arms on his neck. Jackson immediately wrapping his hands on his waist.

"Yes. It couldn't be just you and Jaebum doing something for them, alright?"

And besides, he didn't think he can make Jinyoung speak about it that easily with him, especially if Jackson is around. He needs to make it private as much as he can to make him talk.

"Alright. Just call me when you got home okay?"

"Hm."

Mark hummed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sweet."

"Go now."

"Okay, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too,"

And with that, Jackson finally starts walking away from him.

"My sister is still hoping that you'll ditch Jackson for her?"

One of his block mate said when he enters the studio with him, obviously pulling out a joke.

"Tell her she's pretty but there's no way, I'll ditch Wang for anyone. Okay?"

He said and his block mates only shakes his head in disbelief while chuckling.

"Hey!"

He greeted once he had dropped his bag on the nearby chair beside his best friend. Jinyoung only hummed as a response not even bothering to lift up his head to look at him, just busy with some things on his laptop's screen.

"Jackson's not gonna tag along with you tonight?"

Jinyoung asks still focused on his screen.

"He has other agendas,"

Jinyoung only nodded.

Mark stares at his friend for a while, thinking how would he able to pull it up without his best friend immediately getting mad at him.

"Hey, Jinyoung, uh...can I ask something?"

"You're already asking."

Mark only pulls out a frown when Jinyoung said that, still not tearing his eyes off of his screen.

'What a snob.'

He thought.

"Anyway, I was just wondering...how is it going with, Gyeommie?"

He carefully asks and as if on cue, Jinyoung's fingers instantly stops from typing.

Mark was just hopefully watching him, silently praying for him not to get mad that fast.

After some seconds, Jinyoung just lets out a deep sigh as he started typing again.

"What're you talking about?"

Jinyoung speaks, acting as if he doesn't get it at all when in fact, he obviously looks so sad and mad at the same time the moment he heard that from his best friend.

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"I really don't."

Mark lets out a somewhat frustrated sigh as Jinyoung said that as if he doesn't have a plan of admitting it any time soon and it was seriously making him so pissed off already.

"Your thing with, Gyeommie? Don't act is you didn't know it?"

He said. His voice getting a little impatient as time passes by.

Jinyoung lets out a sarcastic scoff before speaking.

"Do I have a thing with him? As far as I know, I don't?"

"Park Jinyoung!"

Mark shouted at him. Getting so done with his truly in denial ass. Jinyoung was taken a back for some seconds but quickly pulls himself out of it as he shifted his eyes back at his screen avoiding some eye contact.

"Can you please step out of your in denial ass just for once?"

He said. Trying his best to be calm as much as he can, he ended up letting out a sigh when the other guy immediately snaps his head and glares at him.

"Jinyoung, come on! You can't just bottle everything up alone? You need to let it out, you need to admit it!"

"And what? For everyone to assume that we really have something going on between us? For me to be an absolute bastard for claiming something I didn't even own? Or for me to be a mother fucking jerk for taking him too much for granted? What for, Mark? Tell me what for?"

Jinyoung spoke, snapping out of his self-control to be calm and not let it all out. He lets out a sarcastic scoff as he finally tears his eyes on him and rested his back on his chair staring blankly at the laptop in front of him.

'It doesn't matter now, I've lost him.'

He thought.

Mark was surprised about that for a seconds, he didn't know Jinyoung had been reflecting about that all by himself. He suddenly had this strong urge to make him speak more about it.

"look, I know what's happening okay? We all know, we're not dumb and naive to not see it,"

"Then if you know, why the fuck are you even asking?"

Mark lets out a tired groan when Jinyoung snide at him. He keeps on telling himself to lengthen his patience more because seriously? Jinyoung is just too hard headed that he started thinking how freaking patient Yugyeom was for dealing with his stubborn ass almost every minute.

"The fuck, Jinyoung! That's why I'm asking and trying to help you sort it out!"

"I don't need your help and besides, what is more to sort out? Your friend is done with me. Haven't you seen him flirting with that junior rep? He looks so satisfied with him now so why even bother?"

Jinyoung said and Mark only shakes his head in disbelief.

"Okay listen to me, Park Jinyoung..." He started, pulling his chair closer to his best friend to make sure that he'll get to hear it clear enough, "It's not that I'm getting on someone's side, but...you need to realized why did that happen? Why is he making some distance with you now and why is he getting closer with Jungkook? Gyeommie wouldn't just give up on you because of nothing and of all the people it's you who should know that well...."

He said, doing his best to make it sound sensible.

"My point is...Gyeommie already did everything to prove his feelings for you..." He spoke, waiting for his best friend to look at him and when he did he smiled at him before speaking again. "And I do think it was time for you to do your part now...of course, only if you feel the same about him, but if you really don't, just tell me directly now and I'll even help you to finally end it,"

Mark said patting his best friends shoulder with his hand.

Jinyoung only stares at him for a while, absorbing deeply what was the other was saying and he feels guilty even more because he knows he has was right.

His mind and heart started messing each other up inside his system again. The memories of the younger being with him suddenly came back flashing inside his head. Starting from the first time that he met him, the night at Jackson's party, the first time he stood in front of him saying he likes him, how he was so patient about him, how caring he is, how selfless he is when it comes for him, how he was always the first one to apologize even though none of it wasn't even his fault, how he was so understanding even though he keeps on being rude to him. Jinyoung can even remember how his eyes instantly twinkles the moment he saw him, the way he smiles at him over some little things, the way he was looking at him so dearly as if he's the most beautiful person in the world, the way his soft voice calms him down and the way his arms felt so warm and comfortable even more than a thousand soft mattresses...

'I miss you...I miss you so damn much...'

He thought.

"What should I do now?"

He weakly speaks.

Mark finally pulls out a proud smile as he ruffles his best friend's hair.

"I got you, brother! Don't worry."

***************

From: Tuan Mark

He's already there. Just be yourself. Everything's going to be fine, Jinyoung! Good luck! ;)

Jinyoung lets out deep shaky breath after he reads that, he immediately puts it back on his pockets as he started pacing his steps so he can get there sooner.

His heart was beating so fast inside his chest and he feels so nervous as heck as if his heart would jump out of his chest any minute. His forehead starts sweating beads too and his hands were shaking beside him. He didn't even know why is he so nervous like this?

Maybe because this will be actually the first time that he'll ever get to make a move to win someone back.

Jinyoung knew how terrible he was and that the junior rep was all right with what he said....

Maybe yes, he doesn't deserve him in any way...

'But it wasn't yet too late to work it out right?'

He thought and stops on his track as he looks at the guy a little far away from where he was standing.

Somehow, Jinyoung suddenly wanted to just pulled him closer to him and dived himself in his arms, just leaning his head there on his broad chest, enjoying every bits of the younger's heart beats.

He took a nervous gulp as he finally decided to continue his way towards him at the middle of the field.

'Denying it was so tiring...'

Was his last thought before he had made his last step at the younger's back since he was facing the other side.

On the hand, Yugyeom was still fiddling with his phone, texting his Mark hyung when is he coming because it looks weird that he made him wait here alone at the middle of the field. He's been waiting here for like 15 minutes already but he still isn’t coming.

"Where is he?"

He whispered under his breath as he puts back his phone on his pocket. He stands there for a few more seconds until he felt like he wasn't alone there anymore.

He slowly turns his back to see if someone was there and his eyes immediately turned into big circles when he saw the person that he was least expecting right now.

It was as if it was just last night when he suddenly feels like all the pain were slowly popping out inside of him, immediately beating him up deeper through his bones that his breath started hitching once again and before he could even break down into a crying mess, he immediately turns his back and started walking away.

"Stop right there!"

Jinyoung spoke, making the younger abruptly stopping from his track.

Yugyeom couldn't help his hands clenching on his side, his mind was telling him to just continue walking to escaped this and to avoid himself from getting hurt even more, but he just don’t fucking know what's up with Jinyoung's voice that the moment he told him this and that, his whole being would immediately obeys as if the older owns it.

He tightly shuts his eyes as he forced himself to continue from walking, letting out a deep sigh, he started walking again.

"I told you to stop! Don't you dare start walking away from me again, Kim Yugyeom!"

Jinyoung yelled again and as expected he instantly stops from his track and by this time, Yugyeom's whole being was in chaos.

He was already trying so hard to get used of being far away from him like what the older wants, he was trying so hard to fucking prevent himself to just pull him and kiss every time he sees him, he was fucking doing all of he can to get over him and it was never so easy so why does he still keeps on making it more and more complicated for him? He doesn't understand at all! The more he was seeing him the more he feels like he wouldn't make it, that sooner or later he would just end up crying like a total fool again chugging those can of beers, killing himself with it.

"You can't do that to me..."

Jinyoung mutters under his breath and it was all Yugyeom needs to hear right now to finally snapped out his own self-control. He quickly turns around to face him and aggressively stomps his feet in front of him, looking at him with his hurt and teary eyes that Jinyoung would admit he instantly felt scared with that.

"Can you just please—stop fucking making me feel like this anymore!"

He yelled at the older's face. His voice was so full of desperation and pain. His eyes keep on pouring down the tears he was holding back since earlier.

Yugyeom just couldn't take it anymore, he feels like he really needs to say it to him and begged him to stop before he could even completely lose his mind.

"I am fucking trying so hard to get over you! Please!"

He added. Throwing his hands in the air in defeat as he just lets himself crying in front of the older.

Jinyoung was just staring at him that Yugyeom didn't even notice how his eyes suddenly turns so soft. It was heart breaking for Jinyoung to see him like this, to see him crying so hard like this because of him, the thought of him not deserving the younger was slapping him once again and right now...

He was hurt too...

Hurt for the younger and hurt for himself...

The moment he heard those words from him, he suddenly couldn't help but thought of how he indeed, lost him.

He still wanted to be with him....

He badly still wants to...

But what is he saying now?

Why is he saying that?

He thought he said he won't get tired of him?

Because Jinyoung was still holding him back for that?

It was painful that he couldn't even get himself to talk and his own tears starts falling down from his eyes to his cheeks without even a warning.

Yugyeom forced himself to stop crying when he saw how those tears were flowing down the older's cheeks.

This is the first time that he has ever saw him crying like this and it wasn't that pleasing and in fact it just makes his heart aches more and more that he didn't know what's more painful anymore.

"You know what?"

Jinyoung whispered with a shaky voice under his sobs.

"You're such a fucking big liar!"

He yelled with gritted teeth, not even bothering to hold back himself anymore from crying even more.

"Didn't you freaking said that you won't ever give up on me?! That no matter how much I yelled at you, you won't get mad or even stop liking me?! Didn't you fucking said that you will always like me still, like me now and fucking ever?! So now why are you fucking saying that your trying to get over me?! You're such a mother fucking liar, Yugyeom! You're such a liar!"

He yelled throwing punches at the younger's chest. Yugyeom was just accepting all of it.

"Please, hyung—"

"You can't fucking do this to me! You can't get over me and you can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry..."

The younger said as he gathered up all of his remaining strength and senses to finally turns his back and started walking away, feeling his whole being so heavy, leaving the older still crying behind him.

It hurts him so much to do this but he didn't even know what he was thinking anymore? He was too hurt and he didn't think he'll be able to finally move on about him ever again if he didn't go now.

"I like you!"

Yugyeom instantly stops from walking when he heard that. His mind suddenly seems to not working as he slowly turns his back to face him again.

Jinyoung was still standing there, crying as he looks back at him with hope in his eyes, looking so weak and fragile...

"I like you so much...please, don't leave me..."

Yugyeom stood there frozen at his spot. He stares at him for a few seconds trying to sink it in inside his head and when he did it only took him three long steps to immediately pulled the crying guy in his arms and met his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Yugyeom checks himself at his phone’s front camera for the last time before finally deciding to make a quick text for the older. He scrolled through his messages and taps on a certain contact, chuckling and blushing with himself as he realized how he was so whipped last night to even renamed the senior's contact on his phone.

To: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

Good morning, hyung! I'm outside.

Then he taps send, shoving the thing back at his pockets.

Yugyeom couldn't help but to keeps smiling on his own while waiting for the older to come down and meet him. He didn't know why is he so happy today like he literally jumps out of his bed in joy the moment he realized that they are finally fine and the older actually feels the same now for him.

After that dramatic thing at the field and after they calmed down, they just cuddled quietly at the older's apartment. They didn't even talk about it again after it, they just sit there at the sofa, cuddling and hugging each other. Yugyeom didn't mind though. As long as he knows now and everything seems clear to him now what is the senior was feeling for him, he didn't mind just having each other in their arms doing and speaking nothing.

Yugyeom immediately turns his back when he heard the gates creaking and in just a seconds, Jinyoung finally came out of the gates and Yugyeom didn't know but he just thought Jinyoung looks cuter and cuter as time passes by.

"Good morning,"

He greeted, taking out the books on the older's arm.

"Good morning."

Jinyoung greeted back blushing and obviously shy. He bites down his lower lips trying to prevent himself from smiling. He just didn't know why is he so shy all of a sudden, like seriously his whole face feels hot right now.

They just stand there in front of each other for a few seconds. It was a little awkward but it was a good kind of awkwardness. Yugyeom was just standing there looking at the senior while smiling, scratching the back of his head. Jinyoung was too shy to even meet his eyes so he just sorts of gave him quick glances as he keeps on smiling even more.

'Gosh! We aren't this awkward last night?'

He thought. Feeling more shy as he remembers what he had said to him at the field.

'Geez! Park Jinyoung that's so desperate!'

He thought again and prevented himself from smacking a hand at his own forehead.

But no matter how shy he was right now, he seriously doesn't regret any of what he did and what he said to him last night.

It was all worth it.

"Should we walk now, hyung?"

Jinyoung snapped out his thoughts when the younger started speaking, he looks up to him only to see him smiling. He just nodded his head and they finally started walking to school.

They just walk in silence on the way to school. The awkwardness was starting to fade now too, they just keep on glancing at each other when they got the chance and will just smiles and chuckles when they caught each other looking.

Yugyeom still couldn't believe the fact that the senior do actually feels the same about him and walking with him right now like this knowing Jinyoung had already assured him about his feeling seems too surreal for him. He keeps on mentally slapping himself afraid that it was just one of his desperate dreams but no, this was actually really happening right at this moment and he can't even describe how happy he is right now.

Who would've thought that his three long years of just looking at him at the distance can suddenly evolve to something like this in just a snap?

"Uh, A-Anyway..."

Yugyeom wakes up out of his thoughts when Jinyoung suddenly speaks, making him shifting his attention to him in just a snap while smiling so wide.

"Yes, hyung?"

"I'm sorry about noona last night...she's just...broken hearted, I guess?"

Jinyoung said, feeling embarrassed that Yugyeom needs to witness that scene of his sister nagging at him.

Supposedly, Yugyeom would stay over at his apartment last night because Jinyoung didn't want to let him go since he was still a little sulky and scared about the younger suddenly leaving him, but he didn't have a choice but to let him go home when his sister suddenly barges inside his apartment looking so pissed and all and she instantly nags at him for rudely rejecting her offer. When the younger had finally gone home, Jinyoung then find out that his sister had broken up with his longtime boyfriend and she needed someone to share her heart ache not even having a single idea that her brother actually just got through with it just a few hours ago.

"It's fine, hyung. She definitely looks like you though,"

Yugyeom said and chuckles but he stops when Jinyoung gave him a questioning look while arching one of his brow.

"I mean, you guys looked alike! The facial features?"

He said and just chuckles again when Jinyoung only shrugged his shoulders. Realizing too that they were indeed the same with almost everything, mostly the negative parts and he's not really very proud with that.

"What's up with her anyway? She looks so sad even though she's nagging at you?"

"He broke up with his longtime boyfriend,"

"Oh...is she alright?"

"I think so? I mean, I've met the guy before and he's nice, maybe they just had some misunderstandings or something? I think they'll get back together soon."

He said. Knowing all too well his sister was like him most of the time, a person full of their fucking ego.

"Did you gave her some advice?"

"I tried."

"I bet you did good, you just got through one of those so....okay, I'm just joking!"

Yugyeom said and immediately pulled it back when Jinyoung started glaring at him, daring him to go continue that if he wanted to be dead.

"Geez, hyung!"

He said and laughs a bit. He didn't even know if the older was really mad about it or just shy? Jinyoung only smirks on his own preventing himself from smiling even wider.

"Just shut up."

He said while smiling. Not wanting to admit that he indeed, gave his sister such cringe worthy advices that he didn't even imagined himself that something like that would be coming out of his mouth. Also, surprisingly, him and his sister were never close and he was still confusing why did she suddenly ran to him during her broken times, but he just thought maybe, she doesn't have too many friends and the only person she got was his longtime boyfriend and him, maybe she was just that desperately seeking for some comfort that's why she called him and visited him at his apartment.

"Is she still at your place?"

Yugyeom asks.

"Yeah."

"Is she staying or...."

"Why are you asking?"

Yugyeom immediately averted his eyes somewhere and starts scratching the back of his neck suddenly looking a little shy.

"Well...I'm just asking..."

Jinyoung couldn't help but smirk and slightly shakes his head when he heard that.

"You're obviously not just asking, Kim Yugyeom."

"Okay fine...so...is she staying?"

He asks again, now looking back at the senior with that stupid smile on his face.

"I don't know. She might leave later or stay for some time? Who knows?"

Jinyoung said while giving him an obvious teasing look and ended up chuckling when Yugyeom only frown and pouted.

"You can still visit my place with my sister in there anyway? What's your problem?"

"Really? Can I still cuddle with you while she's there?"

Yugyeom beams suddenly feeling excited.

"What the heck?! Are you crazy?! Of course not!"

Jinyoung immediately half yelled, a little taken aback by what he just heard, suddenly cringing at the thought of his sister seeing them cuddling and stuffs, feeling all the blood came rushing up on his face, making the younger frowning once again.

"Then how about at my place?"

Yugyeom whispered at the other guy's ears, now having that stupid smile back on his lips.

Jinyoung playfully pushes him off. He checks the surrounding for a while, checking if some acquaintance was near them or something before clearing his throat and giving the younger a quick glance before going back on looking ahead of him.

"At your place."

He whispered, feeling his whole face heating up again.

Yugyeom smiles even wider because of that, he scooted a little closer at his hyung as he started slightly leaning at his ears again.

"You'll visit my place tonight?"

"What for?"

Jinyoung said as he quickly backed away from him and throw him a suspicious look.

"I thought you said at my place?"

"Well...y-yes, but..what for? I-I need to know first?"

He said, obviously getting so shy and nervous for something that Yugyeom couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"Hyung, relax! What're you even thinking? You're so cute!"

He said while chuckling, lifting up his hand to give him a light pinch at the cheeks that the older immediately shoves off.

"Seriously, shut up."

Jinyoung mutters, rolling his eyes in defeat.

'Fine, sorry! I was just trying to make sure okay?'

He thought, feeling embarrassed for what he was thinking too.

"Okay seriously speaking now, hyung..."

Yugyeom speaks, sounding more normal than before, at least that's what Jinyoung thought.

"Will you be too busy again later?"

He asks. Jinyoung took his time to think, wondering if he has loads to do today.

"I don't think so? I think I just need to check some new documents at my table and review it if there's any?"

He said.

After all, the seminars all ended successfully yesterday and there's nothing much to be pressured with anymore...for now.

"That's good! I was actually wondering if...I can invite you at my place tonight?"

He asks hesitantly but he starts chuckling again when Jinyoung glares at him.

"I'm serious now, hyung! I swear! It's my mom's birthday and she told me to invite you because she thinks you're nice!"

He admitted. Jinyoung's little glare turns into a look of suspicion, still trying to find out if he's still joking or not.

"She did?"

"Yes, I swear! We can even call her now for us to be sure?"

"Why would she find me nice?"

"Probably, because you're the first one she saw with me at the clinic that night and the same guy who took care of me while I'm sick?"

"You're not joking now because, I swear, Kim Yugyeom?"

"Aye hyung! I swear! The other guys would be there too since they're all close with her," Jinyoung squinted his eyes on him still a little suspicious. Yugyeom scooted a little closer to him again and smiles, "Come on hyung, I'm serious,"

He softly said sending assurance to the other guy.

Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh as he finally nodded his head, smirking on his own as the heard the younger muttering a quick 'Yes!' under his breath.

***********

"I'll see you later hyung,"

Yugyeom said when they finally reached Jinyoung's first subject for this morning.

The latter only nodded his head as Yugyeom finally gave him back his books.

"Bye for now,"

The younger said and Jinyoung only hummed as a response, chuckling when the younger seems to be taking too much time from leaving. He was still looking at him with that smile as he keeps on taking little steps backwards as if he still didn't want to really leave him here yet.

"Go now. You'll be late."

Jinyoung said while smiling.

"Wait, one last thing before going,"

Yugyeom said and immediately walks back closer to him, gently pulling the older's head with his hand as he places a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Jinyoung's eyes slightly widens because of that, his cheeks were tainted with bright pink as he stares back at the younger's smiling face in front of him.

Can somebody tell him why his heart is suddenly wilding inside his chest?

"Sup!"

Both of them flinched when Jackson suddenly came out of nowhere, immediately snaking his arms on the younger's shoulders. Mark was beside him, giving Jinyoung a triumphantly smile as if telling him 'See? I told you!'

"Looks like some people finally sort their shit out?"

Jackson said giving them two a mischievous look.

Yugyeom only scratches the back of his head while Jinyoung started averting his eyes somewhere.

"So now you're back on your boyfriend duties huh?"

Jackson teased and Yugyeom immediately nudges his side.

'What the heck?! We're not even boyfriends!'

He thought, immediately checking the older's reaction.

Jinyoung only rolls his eyes as he finally entered the room, leaving the three of them outside.

"Your best friend is really something!"

Jackson said to Mark beside him, thinking how he was obviously blushing and shy but still manages to pull out his usual snob self, who can even do that beside him? It's just amusing Jackson in some point.

"He was born like that, we can't do anything about it anymore and besides, the most important thing is that this kid right here finally got some assurance from that snob guy, right?"

Mark said and ruffles his hair like a child.

"Anyway, seriously, thank you so much hyung. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'll be so happy like this now,"

"Aww! No worries, Gyeommie! Anything for my youngest friend and for my best friend!"

"Wait a minute! Why are you only thanking him? Jaebum and I did all of we can just to brighten you up during your most broken days? What is this Gyeommie?"

Jackson demanded, acting as if he was really hurt.

"Of course hyung! Thank you so much too! I seriously appreciated what you and Jaebum hyung did! If you guys didn't accompanied me that night, I seriously thought I'd be on a hospital bed again for doing something ridiculous because of sadness!"

"Hey! What're you saying?! That's the thing you shouldn't ever do okay?! Even if things were getting so out of control or it doesn't seem to get any better that's not always the solution and it will never be okay?"

Jackson starts scolding him. Feeling so thankful that they did that during those times, suddenly getting alarmed and scared for what he has heard just now.

"I know hyung and I'm sorry,"

"You gotta make sure with that, Gyeommie?"

Mark warned and the younger only smiled and nodded to agree.

"Good. I'll be going in, bye for now!"

Mark said as he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before entering the room.

"Bye, baby!"

Jackson yelled before Mark could even fully entered the room.

Yugyeom only gave him a look while smiling and slightly shaking his head.

"What? You guys would be doing that too soon!"

He said as they finally started walking again.

"Not as cringey as you though hyung,"

"Yah! How dare you! I was just being sweet and you should too?"

Jackson demanded as he playfully punches the younger's arm.

Yugyeom chuckles and shove his both hands inside his pockets.

"What makes you think hyung that I'm not?"

He said as he gives his hyung a proud look, acting as if he was that cool.

"Oh-hoh! Look at this kid boasting about it right now! You little shit finally gathered up your balls huh?"

Jackson said and immediately brought him down by his neck with his arms, ruffling his hair while laughing.

"Yah, hyung! My hair!"

He complained and Jackson immediately let go of him.

"Okay, let's be serious now Gyeommie, I think I need to give you some advice for you guys to fully bloomed,"

"Fully bloomed? What do you even mean by that hyung?"

Yugyeom said as he started laughing by his hyung's choice of words.

"You know what I mean! Just let it be!"

"Fine, fine!"

He answered, still laughing.

"Anyway, yeah, now that you guys are mutual in feelings, you need to make sure that it would stay like that and even stronger if possible, or scratch that! You really need to make it stronger you get it?"

"Uh-huh?"

Yugyeom hummed, just letting his hyung blabbering whatever he wants to say.

"So you need to make a continuous effort to make him fall for you even more, start from the simplest things like walking him to school and back at his place, texting him or calling him in every possible time, checking on him, asking him to go out, giving him flowers specially the pretty ones—"

"Wait, giving flowers? Isn't that for girls?"

"Who said that?! It can be used by both genders! Everyone do have an equal worth, Kim Yugyeom!"

"I know okay? I mean, do you think he'll like it?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Do you do that with Mark hyung?"

"Do what?"

"Giving him flowers?"

"No. He doesn't like flowers he said it's for girls,"

"What the heck hyung?! Why are you even suggesting me that if it didn't even work for you?"

"What's wrong? Jinyoung might like it? Who knows?"

"Oh seriously, hyung!"

Yugyeom said defeatedly as he started laughing again.

There's just this times where Yugyeom couldn't even understand how is this hyung's mind working?

"Also, you need to seduce him—"

"What?!"

"What, what?! You guys would definitely go to that point too!"

"Seriously hyung, we're not even a couple!"

"Oh screw that! You guys are already doing all of this stuffs and yet you're not, what a fucking cliché, Gyeommie and it's not that you're still a kid to be so sensitive when talking about that!"

"I am not being a kid, hyung! It's just that...we're not going to do it okay? Ghad!"

"Sure, but just a little piece of advice?" Jackson said and snakes his arms on his shoulders to pull him a little closer, "Just always slide a pack of condom on your wallet if ever you—"

Jackson didn't have the chance anymore to finish what he was going to say when Yugyeom immediately pushes him off and playfully started kicking him that he didn't have a choice but to immediately ran away from him while laughing his ass out.

"What the fuck, hyung!"

Yugyeom shouted as he started running after his hyung.

***********

To: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

When you are guys coming? I miss you now.

Yugyeom smirks to himself and impatiently taps his fingers on the table while waiting for a possible reply and for the person itself inside the restaurant and not even a minute ago, his phone finally dinged.

From: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

We're on our way.

From: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

It's only been 6 hrs what're u saying?

Yugyeom couldn't help but chuckles quietly as reads that, eagerly typing a reply.

To: My Jinyoung hyung 💕 

6 hrs without you feels like 6 yrs for me.

Biting his lips, he then taps sends and smiled even wider. He slightly feels like cringing with himself because of that text, but geez! He understands now what his Jackson hyung was saying earlier.

"Your lips would be tearing off if you keep on smiling so wide like that?"

Youngjae said and Jaebum slightly nudges him while chuckling, bringing him back in reality.

The younger only chuckles defeatedly as he saw that all of them are looking now at him, throwing him a teasing look.

"Why are you even so whipped for Jinyoung?"

Jaebum asks, finding it a little confusing too that of all the people that is taking so much interest at the younger, he chooses to lay his eyes for someone like, Park Jinyoung? It's not that he thinks Jinyoung was bad it's just that, someone like him would be the least expected match for Yugyeom.

"I bet it's not just because he's handsome? Because I swear even though he's the most good looking person in the world I wouldn't dare to hit on him?"

Jackson said, putting his hands in the air trying to prove his point. Jaebum and Youngjae across him only laughs at that.

"Hey! You make it sound that he's that bad? You're so mean, hyung!"

Yugyeom immediately defended, pouting his lips as he did so.

"No, okay, I'm sorry! I mean, he wasn't that bad, we know it! He's actually so cool to be with. But let's just admit it, Jinyoung is such a snob that I just seriously got used to it, it doesn't even hurt anymore when he's being so mean to me!"

He said and started laughing like a hyena that caught the other customers’ attention, making all of his friends laughing too.

"Well that's actually true, but honestly, I didn't know too?"

Yugyeom answered after they calmed down from laughing.

"What do you mean?"

Youngjae asks, leaning his head at his boyfriend's shoulder, unconsciously feeling a little bit impatient waiting for their other friends.

"I just don't know why him? Maybe, because he was Park Jinyoung?"

"I don't get it but fine!"

Youngjae said and just laughs.

"Howdie!"

All of them shifted their attention at the new comers, immediately turning so quiet while they’re giving their friend a confuse look when they saw who he was with right now.

'What's happening to the world now, seriously?'

Yugyeom thought as he gave his friend a look while chuckling.

Bam immediately offers the chair beside Jackson at the girl he was with, acting as if he was really a gentleman or something, he sits down beside her after that.

Jackson was preventing himself from laughing beside the girl, pulling out his squirtle like smile when the girl gave him a quick glance.

"So?"

Jaebum starts, looking at Bambam as if asking him what is a girl suddenly doing at their table?

"Oh! Uh, Attention!"

Bammie said when he got the message, he clears his throat before speaking.

Yugyeom only cringe silently at that. Why is bammie so weird sometimes?

"Anyway, guys, this is Jimin. She's our classmate at one of our subjects, also my friend,"

"Hi! Park Jimin, Junior at Journalism."

Jimin greeted while cutely waving and bowing at them a little.

The guys awkwardly greeted back still giving Bammie a suspicious yet teasing look.

'Friend? Didn't he say before that he despises her?'

Yugyeom thought, not even having a single idea how the heck did it happen that they were friends now?

"And that's Jackson hyung at your side, senior at theater and I know he looks abnormal but don't worry he's completely normal,"

Bammie said as if it was the most casual thing to say.

"Yah! Hyung my hair!"

Bam complained when Jackson playfully pulled his hair from the back.

"Don't listen to him. He's crazy!"

Jackson said and Jimin only laughs a bit by that.

"Then, I believe you have met, Youngjae?"

"Yeah, nice seeing you again, Youngjae!"

"You too!"

Youngjae greeted back.

"Then beside him is Jaebum hyung also a senior at theater,"

"Hi!"

Jaebum only smiled and nodded his head.

"Then, I'll introduced this kid again because he's sort of heart broken that time when you met him,"

Bammie said and both Yugyeom and Jimin laughs at that.

"So, yeah, he's Kim Yugyeom, that handsome tall guy that your girl classmates really finds attractive?"

Bammie said sounding a bit bitter, even quoting the 'Handsome tall guy' with his fingers.

"Hi, Yugyeom!"

"Hi! I'm sorry to be so down that time, I'm just...you know,"

He explained while smiling.

"It's fine. I hope you’re okay now?"

"Oh believe me he really is now,"

Jackson said beside her, immediately giving Gyeommie a stupid look.

"That's great!"

Soon enough, they all started asking each other some things and instantly clicked. Jimin was nice and friendly enough to get their full acceptance in their table in just a few minutes, which Bam was so relieved and thankful for, he was actually nervous earlier about inviting and bringing the girl here since they don’t usually bring other people with them during lunch or when they are hanging out, unless that person got everybody's taste and acceptance, which is not very impossible because the guys are actually welcoming too.

Honestly, he didn't know how did it happen but after he partnered with her and also after spending some time with her because of it, Bam just realized that she wasn't really that bad and in fact, they do have a lot in common. She's fun to be with too and so he thought why not befriend her for real?

"Hello, gentlemen—and lady?"

Mark greeted but ends up being hesitant when he noticed that there was a girl beside, Jackson?

'Wait what?! A girl beside Jackson?'

He thought.

"Hi baby!"

Jackson greeted as he pulls Mark to the other side of him so he can sit at the empty chair there.

"Who's she?"

Mark immediately whispers beside Jackson.

Yugyeom instantly brighten up when he saw his hyung.

"Here hyung!"

He eagerly said as he patted the empty chair beside him. Jinyoung didn't say anything and just sits down too beside him.

"Ah! Mark hyung! Jinyoung hyung!"

Bam said, getting the new comers attention.

"Have you met, Jimin? She's a friend, also a classmate at one of our subjects. That is Mark hyung, he’s a senior from film arts,"

"Hi! Park Jimin,"

Mark only smiled at her as a greeting, suddenly feeling a little relieved.

"Then here's Jinyoung hyung and I'm positive you already know him right?"

"Yeah, he's the university's student council president so why wouldn't I recognized him? Anyway, G-Good afternoon Jinyoung-si?"

She hesitantly greeted, suddenly getting shy to meet him face to face when in fact he was only seeing him during assemblies and other important events at the uni.

Jinyoung only smiled a little and nodded his head to greet back.

"Anyway, can we have some foods now? I'm starving!"

Youngjae complained.

"Oh yeah, go ahead! Pick whatever you want, Yugyeom's paying!"

Jaebum added.

"Seriously?" Mark asks, a little surprised because that kid doesn't usually do that since he's always getting that youngest privilege. "What's up today and you're doing that?"

He asks again when Yugyeom nodded his head to confirm it.

"Nothing? Just want to treat you guys,"

"Silly. You should've just said your too happy today for finally sitting beside Jinyoung that’s why you wanted to celebrate?"

Jackson said and that's when the nonstop teasing about him and Jinyoung suddenly starts.

They just let them this time though, just smirking and chuckling at whatever their friends were saying and soon enough they're the ones who actually stops on their own.

"Then is Gyeommie your type?"

Jackson asks the girl when they were talking about what most girls find attractive nowadays, pointing at his youngest friend with his finger and all of them shifted their attention to Gyeommie, who's busy whisper talking with Jinyoung at his side on their own little world.

"Eh, what?"

The younger asks, clueless of what they're talking about.

"We're asking Jimin if someone like you is her type?"

Youngjae repeated, chuckling and immediately hiding beside Jaebum when Jinyoung immediately gave him a straight face.

"Aye, why me? Stay me out of that?"

Yugyeom shyly said, laughing as he speaks, not even taking it seriously.

"It's just a survey!"

Jackson demanded.

"So is he?"

Mark repeated the question for her and Jimin only laughs shyly across the younger, earning a series of 'Woah~' and whistles.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was just looking at all of them with that straight face.

'Seriously now guys?'

He thought.

"Don't mind that crack heads, hyung,"

Yugyeom smiled and whispered beside him, putting one of his arms on the senior's shoulders keeping him focused only to him.

"Hey! It's not that I have a crush on him or something? I mean, guys like him can be my type too, but you know..."

The girl explained when they kept on teasing her.

"I mean; we're talking about what most girls find attractive nowadays right? Then I was just generalizing since yeah, actually most of my girls like him,"

She added. Making the guys shifting their attention again at Gyeommie while giving him a suggestive look.

"W-Well, uh, t-they're just exaggerating? Seriously, don't mind them hyung?"

Yugyeom immediately said and chuckles nervously when Jinyoung quickly throws him a small glare when he heard that.

"Let's just eat some of this, it was nice you should try it?"

He said, reaching out for that marinated thing and putting some at his hyung's plate, desperately trying to distract him and change the topic. When Jinyoung finally looks down at his foods, he secretly widens his eyes at his friends as if telling them to just stop involving him, making the other guys laughing secretly around them, finding it funny how Jinyoung is so sensitive about the younger.

"How about guys like, Bammie?"

Youngjae asks, putting Bambam at the center of teasing instead of Gyeommie.

"Okay, to be very honest...Bam is nice and handsome but.."

Jimin started, playfully shaking his head at the end and the guys started laughing at that, triggering Bammie on his seat.

"What do you even mean by that?"

He asks in disbelief, acting as if he was hurt.

But maybe he was? Just slightly?

Jimin didn't dare to speak and just laughs.

"Hah! Let's wait and see! You'll definitely regret this, Park Jimin!"

Bam said being so much triggered. They just continued on teasing Bammie and Jimin while eating, finally finding a new target during lunch aside from Gyeommie.

"Hyung you should eat this,"

Yugyeom said at his senior, still on their own little world beside their friends’ whole ass conversations.

He places some of that leafy food on his hyung's plate which Jinyoung started cringing a bit.

"Put it away, I don't want that."

He said, gently pushing it off of his plate with his chopsticks.

"Just try it, it's good for you, you'll like it,"

"No. I said I don't?"

Jinyoung said looking up at him obviously pulling out his stubborn self again.

Yugyeom smiles and sighed.

"Come on, just try one bite? It's a healthy food. You need some nutrients, hyung,"

He said softly, pushing it back on his plate.

Jinyoung only frowns, still not sure if he wanted that thing on his tongue.

"Are you a freaking dietitian?"

Jinyoung asks as he start scooping some of those with his chopsticks, still feeling so forced for it.

"Your dietitian, yes."

Yugyeom answered while smiling, watching him taking a bite of it and started chuckling when Jinyoung pulls out a grimace after tasting it, Yugyeom quickly serves him a glass of water.

"Seriously, put it away now. I don't like it."

Jinyoung directly said after chugging on that water.

"Fine. You're so stubborn,"

Yugyeom said still chuckling as he transfers it on his plate.

"So stubbornly cute..."

"Can you just eat and shut up?"

Jinyoung spoke but he's obviously blushing.

****************

"Junmyeon-si, what happen to that document about the organization's supplies?"

Jinyoung asks without even lifting his head to the secretary, still busy with reviewing and signing some documents at his table.

"I've already brought it in at the dean's office for signature and approval. I'll go back tomorrow to see if it's approved."

Junmyeon answered, busy too with his own part of task.

Jinyoung only nodded his head as he opened another folder in front of him, immediately scanning it with his eyes, checking what is it all about. Seeing it was an important document, Jinyoung lifted up his pen and was about to sign it but his phone dinged prevented him from doing so.

He immediately put it back down as he started reaching out for the device beside him, smirking on his own as he saw the sender's name.

From: Kim Yugyeom

Less than 20 minutes before dismissal. Are you at the council now hyung? I miss youuuu!

Jinyoung only shakes his head in disbelief when he reads that, thinking how come this kid manages to slip him a text during class hours?

To: Kim Yugyeom

Stop texting. Your professor will kick you out if he catches you.

From: Kim Yugyeom

Should I just let her so I could go out now and see you?

To: Kim Yugyeom

Do that and I'll kick you out too.

From: Kim Yugyeom

Fineeeee. Wait for me then, don't let anyone get too close to you hyung, I'll definitely bite!

Jinyoung only chuckles secretly about that.

To: Kim Yugyeom

What if I want them close?

Jinyoung taps send. Smirking on his own as he suddenly has this urge to tease the younger.

From: Kim Yugyeom

No.

From: Kim Yugyeom

You can't, hyung!

From: Kim Yugyeom

I'll bite them!

Jinyoung couldn't help but lowers down his head when a small laugh comes out from his mouth. He immediately roams his eyes at the officers inside, checking if anyone noticed that and when he's sure there was none, he immediately types back a reply.

To: Kim Yugyeom

Are you a dog?

From: Kim Yugyeom

I can be.

From: Kim Yugyeom

For you 💕 

Meanwhile, the officers inside do notices Jinyoung texting and smiling while holding his phone. They kept on exchanging some looks as if asking each other what was up to their president that he seems so happy and focused on his phone now?

"Good evening, hyungs!"

Jungkook greeted once he stepped foot inside the office. He immediately puts down his bag on his chair as he makes his way in front of the office's PC, going back to his unfinished task yesterday.

The older officers greeted him back, except for Jinyoung who's still busy on his phone that he didn't even noticed him going in.

"Uh, you're a little late today again huh? What's happening?"

Chanwoo asks, noticing too that he had been timing in a little late these days.

"It's just my professor at my last subject keeps on dismissing us later than her official time. I'm sorry though, I promise to talk to her about it tomorrow, hyung."

The younger said. Shifting his head to look at them.

"Anyway, hyung. I ran into the maintenance head earlier, he was asking about our request for office renovation and if the papers were all signed?"

"Minhyuk wrote the letter and other papers about that right? Where is it?"

Junmyeon asks at the guy across him.

"I submitted it just now to Jinyoung-si for signature,"

Minhyuk said, pointing at their president in his table.

They exchange some looks again as they saw him still smiling and chuckling on his own while busy with his phone, the documents at his table were long gone ignored.

"Uh, Jinyoung-si?"

Jae tried calling him since he was nearest and they couldn't help but shrugged their shoulders when he didn't even seem to heard him.

"President?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah?"

Jinyoung responded, but still not tearing off his eyes on his phone.

"The maintenance head is asking about the renovation request, are you done signing it?"

He said and ended up looking at him in disbelief when he seems like he doesn't hear him again.

"Jinyoung-si?"

"Uh, yes? What is it again?"

They all couldn't help but chuckles a bit about that. They just couldn't believe their president can be this too much distracted too.

Jinyoung's brow started arching as he watches them, confused as to why they are chuckling?

"What?"

He spoke, back at his strict mode.

"Jungkook said the maintenance head is asking about our office renovation request? We're just wondering if you have signed it already?"

He repeated, preventing himself from smiling.

Jinyoung only throws them a suspicious look as he finally puts down his phone, checking the papers on his table once again to look for that certain document.

"I haven't signed it yet."

He said when he found it, he quickly reviewed it and was about to finally sign it when his phone started ringing on his side, startling him and the others inside.

He immediately puts down his pen again and was about to reach for it when he suddenly felt like they are actually watching him. He took a hesitant glance at them and pursed his lips when he confirmed that they were indeed watching him. He clears his throat and immediately grab the phone and declined it, putting it down and going back on signing that papers in front of him.

'Sorry about that.'

He thought, feeling a little guilty for declining it.

"Here,"

He said and asks Jae to finally get it when he's done signing it.

"Well, thanks president!"

Jae beamed as he stood up and took the folder in his table, smiling at him as if teasing him for something. The treasurer smiled even wider when his phone started ringing again on his side, slightly bringing him in panic as he didn't know if he should just answer it or not, but with that look from his officers, he ended up declining it again.

'Oh seriously, I'm so sorry!'

He thought, feeling guiltier for the younger.

All heads shifted at the office door when they suddenly heard a knock.

Chanwoo immediately stood up to check who it was and seeing who the person was, he just really couldn't help but chuckles.

"Oh President~ Kim Yugyeom is outside,"

He informed him, making the others chuckling on their own too.

"You shouldn't have really declined his calls twice in a row, I'd be worried too if that was me?"

Jae said, teasing their president.

Jinyoung was obviously blushing, but as the very snob guy he was, he just rolls his eyes in a manly way as he defeatedly stood up to meet him outside, ignoring his officers’ stupid looks on him.

Yugyeom immediately reached for his hand when he steps out and Jinyoung was a little relieved that he doesn't look that mad or worried since he was smiling.

"So...why is the president declining my calls? Twice, in fact?"

He said, rubbing his thumb on the back of the senior's hand.

"Well...you can't call me while I'm inside okay?"

He said, getting a little shy with the way the younger is holding his hand, he was a little anxious about someone possibly seeing them but he wasn't pulling back anyway because he likes the softness of it.

"Why not?"

Yugyeom asks, even pouting his lips to make a dramatic effect.

"J-Just don't okay? It's...distracting."

Yugyeom started chuckling when he heard that, pulling him a little closer with his hand to whisper something on the senior's ears.

"Am I distracting the president now?"

Jinyoung immediately pushes him off with his other hand, feeling his ears and cheeks heating up. He immediately looks around him checking if someone saw it.

"What're are you even saying? I mean...it's distracting for all of us! All of the busy people inside okay? So don't."

He explained, avoiding the younger's eyes because he already feels so shy and exposed right now. The younger's smiles didn't even help him a bit.

"Okay. No more calls while you’re busy inside, copy."

Yugyeom repeated, lifting up their hands as he places a soft kiss at the back of the senior's hand. Making the older's heart started skipping it beats.

"I guess they got back together?"

Jinyoung instantly pulled his hands away when he heard someone talking from behind him and seeing it was his officers, his cheeks immediately turns into a tomato, feeling all the blood inside his body rushing up on his face.

"It's good to see you guys back together,"

Minhyuk said, still holding on with his thought about them breaking up the other day.

"They broke up?"

Jae asks, curious how did it happen too.

"Yah! What're you guys saying?"

Junmyeon shushed them. Why are they even talking about that in front of them? Seriously!

"Anyway, we'll be going now first, President! Bye!"

He said, waving at them as he tried pushing them off away from the two guys.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom only stares at them as they are walking away and after some seconds, they exchange some looks and ended up laughing on their own.

"How did they got that theory about us, hyung?"

"I don't know. Just don't mind them."

Jinyoung answered, shifting to facing him back again.

"Anyway, are you done? Should we go now?"

"Not yet, there's still a few documents at my table."

If only he put his focus more on his tasks earlier then he's sure he'd be done by now, but yeah, someone is just so stubborn and keeps on texting and texting him even during his class hours.

"It's okay if you wanted to go first? You should help your mom with setting up, I'll catch up soon, just send me the address."

He added.

"It's fine, I can wait and besides, everything was set up already, she's just waiting for her friends to come,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You should wait inside then,"

He offered, playfully pushing him off and slapping the younger's chest when Yugyeom tries to put his arms on his shoulders to pull him close.

Yugyeom only chuckles and raised his hands in the air in defeat before they both started going inside.

"Oh, Hi Jungkook!"

Yugyeom greeted when he saw the junior rep inside the office.

Jinyoung was confused for a while why is the junior rep was still here but nevertheless, he didn't like the thought of them three inside the office right now.

He walks back at his table as he forces himself to just finish all of it so they can go, but still ended up glancing at the younger once in a while to see what he was doing.

Yugyeom was oblivious about it. He took a chair and pulls it beside the junior rep, watching at what he was doing.

"How are you?"

Yugyeom asks innocently.

"Oh, uh, fine?"

Jungkook answered, completely aware of the senior's eye on them, but he just keeps on telling himself that he shouldn't be afraid of that, and besides, Yugyeom take the initiative to talk to him, it wasn't his fault in any way, okay.

"Hmm. How's your field research? I mean, did you get a good marks?"

Yugyeom asks again, just wanting to talk and check on his friend, not having a single idea that it was putting the other two guys in tension.

"I got an A+,"

"Oh really? Then congratulations!"

The younger said and even clapped his hands.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, you should try hanging out with us during lunch, Jackson hyung wants to invite you,"

Both Jinyoung and Jungkook snapped their head up at the younger when they heard that.

'That Wang!'

Jinyoung thought.

"Really? I-I mean, is it okay?"

"Yeah, they think you're nice."

Jungkook instantly blushes because of that, he bites down his lips to prevent himself from smiling so he wouldn't look like he was so happy about it, but he really is actually.

"Can we go now?"

Jinyoung interrupted them, his voice sounded a bit sarcastic. He was standing beside the younger looking at him with that straight annoyed face.

"S-sure hyung! Anyway, we gotta go first, kook!"

Yugyeom said, now noticing how the senior looks slightly pissed off and he didn't even know why?

"Sure."

Jungkook replied. Immediately putting his attention back at the PC's screen, feeling so bitter than ever.

"Just wait for me, outside. I forgot my books at my table."

Jinyoung coldly said, confusing the younger even more.

Not having a choice and afraid to make him pissed off even more, Yugyeom immediately nodded his head and just walks out of the office, leaving Jinyoung and the Junior rep inside.

"He's the one who first approached me, hyung. I hope you'll consider that,"

Jungkook said sounding so unbothered and as a matter of fact, knowing all too well he's on his claiming ego again.

"I know that. I saw it."

Jinyoung casually replied. Just letting out a sigh as he stares down at him.

"And he's the one who suggested about me hanging out with your guys, I didn't suggest it."

"I know that too. I heard it."

Jinyoung spoke and Jungkook couldn't help but lifted his head up to look at him not really sure now what the older wants to happen with it right now?

"I just thought you needed to hear this,"

Jinyoung started. Jungkook was still looking at him with confusion.

"Fine. You are right that I didn't deserve him,"

He said straightforwardly.

"But I just want to inform you that that someone...do actually feels the same about him too,"

Jungkook finally realized what he was trying to point out the moment he heard that and he didn't know but he suddenly feels speechless.

"He likes him...so much...and he won't hold back or back out too just because someone thinks he's too bad for him...because even if he is...he's still willing to do anything just to be with him."

Jinyoung ended as stares back at him for a few seconds before he finally decided to walk out of the room.

He just thought that maybe he should clear things up to him.

Jungkook was left there sitting in front of the PC, his mouth was hanging slightly open, not really expecting to hear those words from someone like Park Jinyoung.

He knows for a fact that the senior likes the taller guy too but he didn't expect that it was that much to the point that he'd be bringing himself in front of him, proving how much he desperately wanted to be with him.

'Unbelievable.'

Jungkook thought.

"Is everything alright?"

Yugyeom asks as soon as Jinyoung steps out of the office, obviously worried that he might've made him mad again.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Jinyoung answered as he pulls out a small smile to ease up the younger.

Yugyeom started scratching the back of his head, still confused as he stares back at his hyung for a moment trying to sense what was up, but he decided to just shrugged it off when Jinyoung himself carefully leans in his head on his shoulder, looking up at him while smiling softly.

"Should we go now?"

The senior softly asks, still looking up at him while being so damn soft and pretty, making Yugyeom's heart going wild inside his chest.

'So freaking beautiful!'

He thought as he tried his hardest not to kiss those plump pink lips right at this moment, instead, he places a soft kiss on the top of his head before speaking.

"Okay, we'll go now."

******************

"Oh he's here!"

His mom beamed when she finally saw her son arriving at the backyard.

"Hi mom! Happy birthday! I love you!"

He greeted, giving his mom a tight hug and a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you my dear son! Anyway, I'm glad you brought Jinyoung here!"

"Good evening, Mrs. Kim, it’s nice seeing you again, also, happy birthday,"

Jinyoung politely greeted, now suddenly feeling a little bit shy in front of her just like the first time.

"Oh thank you so much! Also, just call me, Auntie like the other guys,"

She said, smiling so motherly at Jinyoung.

"S-sure, Auntie."

He spoke, getting shy even more when he saw the younger smiling so wide beside him when heard him saying that.

"Anyway, just help yourself for now okay? Yugyeom, take care of friend for me, I'll be checking the other guests for now, you guys do enjoy on your own okay?"

"No worries mom! Anyway, is the other guys already here?"

"Yes my son, they're at the living room, I guess?"

"Okay, we'll meet them then,"

Yugyeom said as he gently pulls the older with him inside the house. Jinyoung was just letting him since he didn't know too what to do. In the first place, it was his first time here and he couldn't help but be in a slight awe as he roams his eyes around the place.

'The Kim's are sure do rich!'

He thought because everything looks obviously expensive and luxurious. Starting from that big ass gates earlier and that dinner party of his mom at the backyard.

He suddenly felt embarrassed that he made this kid sleep on his small sofa and that he serves him ramen once.

'Well, I didn't know his life was this luxurious so...'

He thought, trying to cheer up himself.

Also, he just suddenly feels like he was liking him more and more as days passes by, specially right now, not because of the thought that he was this rich, but because of the thought that even though he was living this kind of life, he's still keeping himself simple and humble. No one would actually think he was this rich when they first saw him. It's not that he looks like a beggar or someone who is broke financially, it's just that, Yugyeom wasn't really the typical rich kid that you always despise. He's just so kind and polite, so friendly and so much down to earth.

It just makes him feel proud of the younger all of a sudden.

"The couple is finally here!"

Bammie announced when they finally saw the two guys walking towards the living room. Yugyeom immediately gave him a look as if telling him to shut up because someone might hear it and it's not that he's denying Jinyoung to everyone, it's just that, he didn't know if it will be okay for his parents if they found out that he's with a guy and that goes the same to all of them so they all do understands that.

"What took you guys so long?"

Jaebum asks as the two new comers finally took down their seats beside them.

"Jinyoung hyung wants to stop by at the gift shop so we did before we head here,"

"Oh-hoh! Someone's trying to impress there in laws huh?"

Jackson said playfully nudging Jinyoung's shoulders which the other guy immediately shoves off.

"Impress your face! Of course, it was a birthday why would I come empty handed?"

Jinyoung explained, rolling his eyes after talking and mutters something like, 'so dumb.' under his breath.

Jackson was used to it so he just laughs it off, pissing the guy even more.

"Anyway, how long have you been all here?"

Yugyeom asks. Finding it funny how his friends arrived earlier than him, the actual son. It wasn't a big deal though, they were just all close that they didn't mind anymore if Yugyeom is here or not for them to visit this house. They literally have their own full access to this mansion.

"We just arrived too,"

Mark said, digging on that special dish that he got earlier at the backyard.

"I can't believe you’re already eating hyung?"

Youngjae said as he shakes his head slightly while watching his hyung. They just got here not even 30 minutes ago and yet he's already digging on that plate.

"I'm hungry okay?"

"Yah! Just let him, go get your own foods too!"

Jackson defended and Mark stuck a tongue at the younger, teasing him.

"Should we go out for a while to buy some drinks?"

Jaebum suggested. Thinking it would be great to be taking this chance to drink with all of them since they haven't get to drink all together for a long time, except for that one time with Jackson and Yugyeom. Also, Yugyeom's parents wouldn't really mind since they’re all here anyway to enjoy and have some good time and it's not that they're still five years old for them to freak out if they found out, they're all grown up guys, a university student rather so they didn't really mind them drinking.

"Why go out? They're big ass fridge surely have some? Right, Gyeommie?"

Youngjae said as a matter of fact. That fridge seemingly has anything in it to be honest. He thought.

"Ah right! I forgot how rich this kid was, sorry!"

Jaebum said obviously making it a joke and Yugyeom started chuckling, shaking his head to oppose.

"Aye, hyung? What're you saying?"

"I suddenly felt jealous to Jinyoung hyung? He'd be marrying a gold handed man!—"

Bammie dramatically said but immediately stood up from where he was sitting getting ready to run when Yugyeom suddenly stands up from his seat too, the other guys were just laughing at them.

"Yah! Seriously, shut up. I'm telling you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul?"

"Why? I'm just saying the truth that he'll—"

Bammie didn't get to finish what he saying anymore and just run his ass off when Yugyeom finally had enough of it and started catching him, leaving them all laughing so hard.

"So when are you going to marry him?"

Mark jokingly asked his best friend and as usual, Jinyoung only pulls out his straight face, not having a piece of it.

"You should shut up too."

He said and just ignores him.

Soon enough, they all spend some time at the backyard to joined Yugyeom mom's dinner party, they just eat there while listening to the older ones’ story, occasionally laughing with them when it gets too funny. It wasn't that awkward since his friends were all close to his parents anyway so he doesn't really need to worry.

After the dinner party, his mom finally let them enjoy the night on their own while she keeps her own friends entertained too. The guys immediately made their way upstairs at the guest's room to start their own little party, not forgetting to grab some bottle of drinks and chips at the fridge.

"And then I asked her, why are you always trying to pissed me off before then? Because seriously, I don't understand why? I mean, it's normal to be competitive, but her was a different kind, it's like she's only competing with me? If others had it good, she's fine but if it's me, she'd be so freaking bitter and stuffs?"

Bammie blabbered in the middle of their session. Some of them aren't that drunk yet but Bammie is already complaining about this and that, mostly about Jimin.

"But you're friends with her now right?"

Youngjae said, munching on that crackers that he got at the fridge earlier.

"Yes but...I'm still curious about it till now?"

"Maybe she likes you?"

Mark suggested, pouring out some drink at Jinyoung's glass.

Bammie lets out a bitter scoff before speaking.

"You guys heard her saying, I'm not is type right? So how?"

"Well, saying that was easy? Specially we're all just joking that time? Who knows?"

Jackson answered.

"I do think she likes you,"

Yugyeom added, scooting a little bit closer beside Jinyoung who's just quietly sipping at his glass, listening to their conversation.

"Girls always have this weird kind of making guys notice them and I think that was one of it,"

Jaebum said and looks at Mark questioningly when the guy throws him a teasing look.

"You sounded like you dated a lot of girls before?"

"I dated some, but that's before I settled with this guy,"

Jaebum said and pulls Youngjae closer to him, making him blush at the sudden action.

"You make it sounds like you guys are already married?"

Bammie spoke, pouring another batch at their glasses. Mark only shakes his head slightly, telling him to not give him too much since he still has some classes tomorrow.

"We're not, but we'll get there,"

Jaebum casually said sending more heat at the younger's face.

Their friends started teasing them because of that, whistling and singing an unidentified love song that Youngjae couldn't help but buried his face on the older's neck when he can't take and stop his friend's teasing anymore. Jaebum was just laughing at it too because they certainly look so dumb and goofy.

'Look at this talkative guy being so freaking shy like this right now?'

Bammie thought to Youngjae.

"Yugyeom?"

Youngjae immediately pulls off from leaning on his boyfriend's neck when the door slowly opens and Yugyeom's mom started peaking on the door.

"Yes, mom?"

He asks, standing up to know what is it.

"Your dad is already here, he wanted to see you for a while?"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

His mom only nodded her head and smiled at all of them before finally going back downstairs.

"I'll just go for a while and meet him, I'll be right back,"

He informed them before going out of the room, his friends only nodded their heads as they continued what they were talking about.

"I remembered, I desperately jump out of the window at the second floor because I thought Jackson hyung will surely gonna kill me if he caught me but he actually ended up carrying me at the clinic himself when I hurt myself!"

Youngjae said when they're topic finally changed, sharing something about how Jackson and him met, getting so engrossed with it while acting up some scenes that leaves the other guys laughing too.

"That was so fucking stupid."

Even Jinyoung couldn't help but commented about it since he finds it so ridiculous too, suddenly having some flashback from their lower years, and even though it happened for years ago, he still couldn't help but find it extremely stupid because who would even jump out of the window at such high place to escape someone?

"It's ridiculous but he really did! Instead of me wanting to kick him, I ended up getting so worried because I thought he's already dead and it was my fault."

Jackson added while laughing, finding it so ridiculously funny too.

"But that's okay, if it weren't for that we all wouldn't be here together,"

Bammie said while laughing too. Everyone only agreed with that.

"Oh, how's your dad?"

Jaebum asks when Yugyeom finally got back inside the room.

"Uh..."

Yugyeom started looking a little shy but obviously happy. The guys quickly noticed it and immediately got curious.

"What's up?"

Mark asks.

Jinyoung only looks up to him in curiosity. Face a little red now because of drinking.

"Can you...go down for a minute hyung?"

Yugyeom started, looking at Jinyoung while still smiling. The guys were as curious as Jinyoung right now.

"Me?"

He asks, not really sure if the younger was talking to him, but of course it was him since he was looking at him, silly!

"Dad sort of...wanted to meet you?"

He carefully said, waiting for the older's reaction and he couldn't help but chuckles when the guys started teasing them again, whistling and cheering as if they were so excited for it.

"Oh my fucking gosh!"

Youngjae reacted in disbelief.

"Shit! This is seriously going too fucking fast! You'll gonna meet his parents!"

Mark excitedly said beside him, shaking Jinyoung as if he was that happy for him, well he really is. Jinyoung only shrugged him off, looking back at Yugyeom with a slight horror on his face and his heart suddenly starts beating so fast in nervousness.

"W-wait, why? I-I mean...why would he?"

He asks, getting in so much panic when the younger started grabbing his wrist to pull him up from where he was sitting and the guys whistling and teasing them didn't even help him a bit.

"Wait, s-seriously? Why?! Kim Yugyeom?!"

Jinyoung keeps on asking as the younger just quietly started dragging him out of the room.

"Why would he want to meet me? Seriously? Why? Hey!"

He continuously asks, even slightly slapping the younger's arms when he didn't dare to talk.

"Seriously! Kim Yugyeom?!"

He slightly yelled, but he couldn't do anything anymore when they were already going down the stairs on their way to the living room.

Jinyoung felt this whole body slightly shaking as he stands face to face in front of Yugyeom's father.

'Man, they're all so freaking tall!'

Jinyoung thought when he suddenly feels like a smidget in front of them.

"You must be Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts when he heard the older guy speaking, he immediately greeted him and gave him a polite 90 degrees’ bow.

Jinyoung couldn't help but be nervous even more when the younger's dad invited him to sit for a while, he gave the younger beside him a quick glance as if asking him for some help. Jinyoung only feels like he just suddenly wanted to kick him when the younger only chuckles on him.

'What the fuck? Do you think this is freaking funny huh?!'

He thought. Making a mental note to nag at him later because of it.

"So you're that new friend that Yugyeom's mom was saying?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Also that nice guy who take care of him when he's sick and we're not around?"

"Uh, yes...sir,"

"Come on, kid. Don't be stiff, Yugyeom's friends is also our sons okay? Just call me uncle too,"

"S-sure, U-Uncle.."

After a minute, Jinyoung then finds out that his father only wants to meet him because he wanted to thank him for taking care of his son when they're not around. Which Jinyoung suddenly felt relieved for because he thought it was because of something, which he's obviously not so ready yet.

"I hope my son didn't give you a hard time? Yugyeom can be so whiny when he's sick?"

"Dad?"

Yugyeom shyly complains. Jinyoung only smiles and shakes his head.

"He's...actually quiet and behave, sir— I-I mean, Uncle,"

"Really? I guess he's not that baby anymore now?"

"Oh seriously? What're you saying, dad? I'm 20, I'm not a baby!"

He insisted, now feeling embarrassed in front of his senior.

After some minutes of just talking and drinking wine with the younger's parents, his dad finally let them go and they started walking up the stairs back at the guest room, but before they could even enter the room, Yugyeom stops and gently pulled the older to him, immediately snaking his arms on his waist as he stares dearly at the older's face while smiling.

"What now?"

Jinyoung asks, looking back at him too. He couldn't help but feel his heart beating so fast inside his chest when Yugyeom places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I just feel so happy today,"

He whispered, pulling him closer as he rested his chin on the older's shoulder, hugging him completely.

Jinyoung was still anxious because someone might just suddenly go out of the door or someone might just go upstairs and see them like this, but he didn't know if he's just already drunk or what because he doesn't really feel like pulling off from that gentle hug. He feels so comfortable that he didn't even noticed his hands automatically snaking at the younger's neck, hugging him back.

"Your parents are nice,"

He whispered back so softly, sending flowers at the younger's ears.

"Do you like them?"

Yugyeom whispered too, lifting up his head to look back at him.

"I like them,"

Jinyoung answered, smiling when he saw that sweet smile on the younger's lips. Yugyeom leans in closer at his ears before speaking again.

"Do you like me?"

He asks, that sweet smile never leaving his face.

"I like you,"

Jinyoung softly whispered and giggles when the younger planted a sweet kiss on his cheeks.

"I like you too."

Yugyeom said as he hugged him even tighter.

Both of them shifted their heads beside them when the door suddenly opens, surprisingly, they didn't even flinch or pulled back like the usual and Mark was looking at them in disbelief as he chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

"Okay that was sweet but you guys are really drunk now aren't you? Tsk, tsk! Why would you do that in there? The stairs are risky, come on in!"

He said, finding it risky too that they were being lovey dovey just near the stairs where people can be popping out any time soon. No one really wants to be busted tonight, aren't they?

Once the two were finally back at the room, they just interrogated them and tease them and when they stopped, they just continued enjoying the night while talking, laughing and drinking that they all actually ended up being so wasted. Even Mark who told them he wouldn't drink too much since he still has classes tomorrow ended up the most wasted of them all next to Jinyoung. Also, they didn't even know Jinyoung was capable of being this wasted? He was being too much pressured about them teasing him with everything about the younger that he just decided to busied himself with drinking to ignore them.

"Hyung...can you walk?"

Yugyeom mutters as he tries to wakes him up by slightly nudging him. His friends had gone home already. He asks their family driver to go drive them safely to their places since they couldn't even really drag themselves home now. Jinyoung was the only one left there because he keeps on drunk blabbering earlier that he didn't want to go home.

"Hyung?"

He nudges him again and Jinyoung finally stirs a bit, forcing his eyes to open but he just really feels so sleepy right now. Knowing that his hyung couldn't even walk anymore, Yugyeom uses all of his remaining strength to carry him bridal style to his own room.

He gently places him down on his bed when they reach it, feeling a little bit alarmed when Jinyoung's arms suddenly snakes around his neck, preventing him from going anywhere but above him.

"Stay here..."

Jinyoung whispered so soft that Yugyeom had even barely caught it.

Yugyeom stares at the senior below him, his own eyes were about to fall down because of sleepiness and probably because he's so drunk now too, but his whole system seems to be suddenly getting awaken as he saw how fucking gorgeous he looks right now under him.

"Kiss me..."

Jinyoung mutters again, his eyes were already closed as he did so, pulling him down even more.

Yugyeom didn't know why he feels so weird right now, all he knows was that Jinyoung sounds so fucking sexy when he said that and he couldn't help himself but to obey him as started leaning down to place a soft kiss at his cheeks, then at his nose, at his forehead and back at his cheeks. His whole body suddenly feels so hot as his kisses suddenly goes down at the senior's neck, kissing and biting the soft skin there, triggering him more when the older started letting out a small whimper that he suddenly feels like he was already going insane by that sound...

'Damn it! I'm hard!'

He thought.

Yugyeom goes back up on kissing his face but he instantly stops when he saw that soft looking pink lips....he badly wanted to taste it right now but no matter how much he was craving for that and no matter how much he was so freaking hot right now, Yugyeom suddenly feels wrong as he immediately got up from hovering on top of him. He lets out a shaky sigh as he stood there beside the bed looking down at senior on his bed looking so wasted. He brushes his hands on his face trying to wake himself up from that thing.

'I couldn't do that to him. Not when he's drunk and wasted, not when he didn't know it, not when he's not ready.'

He thought, feeling so stupid to even start it earlier.

He respects him so much that even though how much he was so fucking tempted to just take him right at this moment, he still can't and won't.

He likes Jinyoung more than the thought of having sex or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this chap so long? Omg, I'm sorry 😭🤣


	17. Chapter 17

Jinyoung stirs a bit on the bed as he slowly forces his eyes open, stretching both of his arms upwards as he started roaming his eyes everywhere.

'Where am I?'

He thought and immediately snaps up from laying on the bed.

This wasn't his room and certainly not that room he was in last night while drinking with the guys?

'I didn't do something so stupid last night, right?'

He thought again as he tries to remember all the things he had done last night at their own little party at that guest room?

'Wait?! Where's is he?! Where the fuck is he?!'

He told himself as he started checking the other side of the bed looking for the younger, feeling in so much panic when he wasn't beside him or everywhere in the bed. Shifting his head on the other side, Jinyoung finally let out a relieve sigh when he saw the younger quietly sleeping on that big couch not too far away from the bed, suddenly feeling a little curious why was the younger sleeping in there?

Jinyoung pushes the sheets off of him as he finally climb down the bed to go near him, but before he could even stands up from the bed, he started pulling his arm sleeves up when it slightly slides down from his shoulders, noticing now too what that he wasn't wearing his clothes from last night. He was now wearing a white shirt and a gray shorts that obviously looks bigger to him. Thinking where and how did he get this, his head immediately snaps up at the younger as his eyes slightly widens when he realized that there was a possibility that he's the one who changes his clothes and since they were both wasted there was indeed a big possibility that they...

"Shit."

He cursed under his breath, immediately reaching for his lower back trying to feel something on his body.

"D-Did we?"

He whispered but strangely doesn't really feel anything.

Well, yes, he wasn't that a virgin as a hetero, since come on, he's 21 years old and guys at his age do experienced something like that even for once before, but...him with another guy is a different story...and yeah, he was scared with the thought of it because that thing on his lower back is indeed a virgin.

"Oh you're awake now?"

Jinyoung snaps out of his thought when the door suddenly opens and an old lady came in holding some neatly folded clothes on her hands.

"Uh, G-Good morning,"

Jinyoung greeted not really sure what to do and not really sure who this lady was so he just decided to be polite.

"And to you too,"

She said and walks beside the bed to put down the clothes and that's when Jinyoung finally noticed that it was his clothes from last night.

"Tsk! Look at this kid sleeping on the couch like that? He doesn't even change his clothes before sleeping last night!"

The old lady nags as if the younger would hear him. Yugyeom was sleeping soundless at the couch, his clothes from last night are still on.

"Anyway, here's your clothes son, I already washed and dried it for you,"

"Oh, uh...t-thank you, you really didn't to, ma'am!"

He said as he immediately stood up to thank her.

"It's okay. Anyway, it's my first time seeing you visiting here? You must be Yugyeommie's new friend?"

The old lady asks and Jinyoung couldn't help but smiles because they all seems so attached to the younger and it's obvious that in this house, Yugyeom is still their baby.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Oh, maybe that's why he's still shy to sleep beside you and change your clothes? Our, Yugyeommie's so cute isn't he?"

She said as she stares at the younger sleeping on the couch with that awe in her eyes.

Jinyoung smiles as he wouldn't dare to deny the fact that the younger was indeed cute, but his head immediately shifted on the old lady when he realized something.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am...I'm, uh, just...curious about what you said?"

"About what, my son?"

"Well...t-that thing about h-him being shy to...change my clothes?"

He hesitantly said, feeling his cheeks slightly heating up when the old lady started chuckling softly.

"I was cleaning the bottles at the guests' room last night when he suddenly pops in behind me, asking me if I can help him a bit, I thought it was something but it's just that he was asking me if I can change your clothes because he said he can't do it?"

"T-Then...you.."

"Oh don't worry, my son! I'm already old and I've already saw different bodies before you so don't be shy okay?"

"Oh...w-well, thanks,"

Jinyoung mutters when he suddenly feel so out of words, he didn't know what is more embarrassing, Yugyeom seeing his not so good body (at least, for him?) or this lady seeing it? But either of those, it's still seriously embarrassing.

"Anyway, can you wake him up for me? Breakfast would be ready in a minute, you kids should go down and eat with us,"

"S-Sure, ma'am!"

"And also, just call me nana, my pretty son!"

"T-Thanks, Nana..."

He politely said as the old lady finally starts walking out of the door.

Jinyoung immediately drops down his butt on the bed once she was out, letting out a deep sigh as he gave a deep thought of it.

Now he was sure nothing really happened because he seriously doesn't feel any pain even for the slightest, the clothes had been explained by their Nana. Also, Yugyeom was sleeping at the couch since then and besides...

'He wasn't like that...he won't do that in that way,'

He thought.

Even though they just got 'closer' for some time, Jinyoung didn't know why he feels so secured around him, he feels like he trust him already more than anyone and he knows it was strange, but he do really feel like that right now.

Sighing deeply, Jinyoung finally stood up again as he walks closer at the couch and sat beside him, staring at the younger's face as he sleeps peacefully.

Who would've thought he was just seeing him before during lunch when he was being dragged by Mark to go hang out with them not even knowing that this guy would be this close to him and that this guy would make such big changes to his life like this right now?

Everything is just...

"Unbelievable..."

Jinyoung whispered, softly pushing away the younger's fringe on his face with his fingers.

The senior lets out a slight gasp when the younger suddenly catches his hand and holds it to himself, he started chuckling as Yugyeom finally opens his eyes and instantly smiles at him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

He huskily said, kissing the senior's hand ever so gently, immediately sending sparks at the senior's heart.

Jinyoung only stares at him for a few seconds before he slowly places down his head on the younger's chest, slightly laying above him.

Yugyeom instantly wraps his arms on his body, holding him close as he kisses the top of his head.

"You sleep well?"

He asks and Jinyoung only hummed as an answer, diving himself on his warm embrace even more.

"Why are you sleeping at the couch?"

He whispered, shifting his head up to look at him.

Yugyeom started smirking as he shifted his eyes at the ceiling, gently ruffling his own hair as if he suddenly remembers something.

'Because I don't think, I'll be able to hold back myself if I stayed beside you like that?'

He thought.

"Why do you think?"

He asks too, now looking back at the older still smirking.

"Because, I'm your new friend and you're still shy to sleep beside me at the bed?"

Jinyoung playfully whispered making the younger chuckling as he gently brushes his fingers on the older's soft cheeks while smiling and staring at his eyes.

"Are you just my new friend? I don't think so?"

He mutters as he kisses the top of his head again, making the senior giggling on his arms.

"Your nana said, I should wake you up because breakfast would be ready in a minute,"

Jinyoung said, gently playing with the younger's sleeves.

"So you met her now too?"

"Yeah and she said you should change your clothes because you seriously stinks right now,"

He said, laughing a bit as he said so.

"Then why are you basically laying above me if I stink?—Ah! Okay! I'm just joking!"

Yugyeom jokingly said but ended up hissing a bit when Jinyoung playfully pinches his arm making them both laughing because of it.

"Seriously, go change now, you smell like beers,"

Jinyoung said while smiling, slowly getting up from laying above him, but Yugyeom immediately pulled him back.

"Help me change my clothes then?"

He whispered at the older's ear which earned him a light slap on his chest.

"Why would I? Are you sick? And besides...you can't even change my clothes on your own,"

He said as he playfully stuck a tongue out at the younger and finally stood up.

Yugyeom was embarrassed for a moment as he remembers that thing, but immediately chuckles it off as he pushes himself up from couch and pulls the senior closer to him again.

"Should I try it myself next time then?"

He whispered, biting his lips.

"Try it and let's see?"

Jinyoung whispered back, preventing himself from smiling right now.

Yugyeom pulls him even closer for a soft hug as he leans in closer at his ears.

"Is that a challenge, Park Jinyoung?"

He whispered, his voice getting a little deeper all of a sudden.

"You wish. It's a warning!"

Jinyoung said and started giggling when the younger playfully bites down on his neck, tickling the bare skin right there.

"That's enough, go change now, your parents are probably waiting for you downstairs,"

He reminded as he slowly pulls out from the hug, playfully pushing the younger away from him telling him to just go change his clothes now.

"Fine...."

He said and chuckles.

"Anyway, you look so freaking sexy with my clothes hyung,"

Yugyeom added before he finally walks inside the bathroom, leaving Jinyoung blushing like a mess in the middle of his room.

***************

"Good morning, mom and nana!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Kim, Good morning Nana,"

The two boys greeted when they finally reached the dining area. The ladies greeted them back as they immediately invited them to sit down.

Jinyoung was taken a back for a while as he saw how big the table was and those foods doesn't really look like it would be easily done by four persons or something?

"Jinyoung-ah, I think you forget to call me auntie again?"

"Oh! I-I'm really sorry, auntie!"

He immediately said, feeling his ears heating up.

"Where's, Dad?"

Yugyeom asks as he noticed that there was only four of them right now at the table.

"He can't have our breakfast with us today, something urgent suddenly came up so, you know him?"

"Oh..."

Yugyeom mutters as he nodded his head. His dad is very lovable and caring, it's just that sometimes, he's always late and absent to some family things, but it's definitely alright because he always make sure to make up for his shortcomings.

"You kids had fun last night?"

"Yes, we did! In fact, Mark hyung ended up crawling inside the car?"

Yugyeom said and laughs, making the others laughing too.

"I hope they're fine though? I'm sorry, I haven't get to bond with them a lot because my friends are here too?"

"It's totally fine, Mom. You should do it more with your friends,"

The younger said and smiles.

Jinyoung smiles at the sight too, feeling so amaze how is the younger so close to his parents.

"Anyway, I wanna ask Jinyoungie something since he's here,"

Jinyoung immediately shifted his look from the younger to her when he heard that.

"Y-Yes, Auntie?"

"Well, since you're Yugyeommie's new friend, I'm sure he...kind of...already told you some bro codes right?"

Jinyoung only stares and listen to her not really getting what she mean?

'Bro codes? I'm not really sure what was that?'

He thought. Even Yugyeom at the side was confuse about it.

"I mean, Yugyeommie's growing up so fast and he's getting so secretive now unlike before..."

His mom said with a dramatic tone.

"Oh! Mom! Seriously!"

Yugyeom said, throwing his hands in the air defeatedly as he finally realizes where is this talk going. Feeling embarrassed and nervous for the senior.

"I'm just wondering if you know something about him having special someone at school or...you know...girlfriend?"

His mom continued despite her son's protest, not even knowing that, that special someone of her son was indeed just in front of her, eating breakfast with them.

Jinyoung suddenly chokes on his water as he heard that, coughing a few times before clearing his throat and looking back at the lady across them.

'How am I even suppose to answer that?!'

He thought.

"You didn't need to answer hyung, she's just joking—"

"I am not! Kim Yugyeom, your mother wants to know something about her?"

"Mom, there's none! Seriously!"

Yugyeom answered and Jinyoung was just looking at them back and forth wondering if they're already arguing or still joking?

"Then let Jinyoungie say it if there's really none? Tell me the truth Jinyoung-ah? Don't lie to, auntie?"

She said as he crosses her arms on her chest, giving him a hopeful look as if begging him to just tell her about it because she really wanted to know now.

Jinyoung started chuckling nervously, he didn't know what would he say and he suddenly wishes that he had constructed a sensible lie about it before going down here.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you about it!"

Everyone in the table instantly snaps their head up at Yugyeom when he said that. He looks up at all of them before letting out a sigh. He just couldn't let the senior being interrogated like that, specially, he knows it was hard for him to talk about it.

"Oh really? Oh my gosh! Nana did you hear that? Yugyeommie's gonna tell me something about her!"

His mom excitedly said as she eagerly claps her hands in excitement while Nana was just smiling and sipping at his soup while watching and listening to them.

"Well, go on, describe her!"

His mom said, waiting for it excitedly.

Yugyeom hesitantly gave the senior a look not really sure if he was really going to do this, specially, Jinyoung was looking at him like that as if saying, 'Are you fucking serious right now?'

Letting out a deep sigh, Yugyeom just secretly grabbed the senior's hands down the table, holding it tightly as he started to speak, setting Jinyoung in a panic and nervous state.

'He won't right? Fuck! No.'

He thought, because he wasn't seriously ready for it!

"Alright..." The younger started, "That someone...is...indeed beautiful,"

He said making his mom anticipating it even more.

Jinyoung was just quiet on his seat as he stares down at his plate trying to ready himself if ever this kid will suddenly really drop the bomb.

"Beautiful both inside and out..." He continued, feeling the nervousness suddenly fading away, "That someone was very smart, like.... really really smart," He said and chuckles ,"Also, very neat and organized...talented, bossy at times, but it sure do makes a good effect, brave, a good cook, responsible.....caring....he's just so sweet at times too....and...I'm still trying to fully win his heart,"

Yugyeom said as if he's already day dreaming about him. He shifted his eyes to look at the senior and smiles so soft at him, making the senior's heart started beating so fast inside his chest.

"He must be perfect then?"

Nana said beside her mother and Yugyeom only nodded his head, making Jinyoung blushing on his seat.

"Really? Then she—" His mom beamed but immediately stops when she realizes something. "Wait a minute? Did I misheard the 'She' to 'he?'"

She said getting confused and nervous at the same time and that's when Jinyoung finally found his tongue again.

"Y-yes, auntie. He means, She...Yugyeom means she..."

He explained, letting go of the younger's hand under the table. Yugyeom only turns quiet as he finally looks down and stares at his plate, while nana only smiles on her own, sensing something about the two young guys across them.

"Oh, o-okay! Well, I'm glad you finally tell me something about her so I wouldn't think of what kind of person she is anymore! You go do your best about her my son, okay! I wish you could bring her here too soon!"

She said being expectant, but immediately turns awkwardly quiet when she notices how her son doesn't really looks so happy about it right now.

Yugyeom was just quietly poking his foods with his fork, not saying anything or even lifting his head up to look at them.

In the end, their usual bright breakfast, oddly turns into a quiet and awkward one. Yugyeom and Jinyoung immediately go back upstairs after eating and Jinyoung didn't know but the younger's silence was bothering him.

He lets out a deep sigh as he quietly sats down beside him at the bed. Yugyeom was still oddly quiet as he gave the senior a quick glance and carefully leans down to rest his head on the senior's shoulder.

"Are you mad?"

Jinyoung asks. His voice was soft, attempting to console the younger if ever he was mad for it. Yugyeom stays quiet for a while and just slightly shakes his head.

"I...personally thought, it wasn't the right time yet?"

Jinyoung whispers, being extra careful not to offend the younger.

He bites down his lower lip as the younger stayed quiet, still not saying anything. It was seriously making him so bothered and paranoid. He didn't even know what he was thinking.

Letting out a sigh, Jinyoung gently shifted his position to face him, carefully reaching for the younger's face as he cup both of his cheeks with his hands, forcing him to look up at him.

"Just tell me what's on your mind right now, please?" He softly whispered, searching what he was thinking by staring at the younger's eyes. "Yugyeom,"

Yugyeom lets out another deep sigh as he finally lifted his gaze up to meet the other guy's eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

He mutters.

"For what?"

Jinyoung whispered back, suddenly feeling guilty too.

Yugyeom gently removed the older's hands on his face as he softly holds it with his own, staring at it while speaking.

"I should've just asks you first about it...before...almost announcing it out like that?"

He said, sounding so guilty and sorry that Jinyoung couldn't help but be in awe because this guy is just seriously so pure and sincere.

"I should've just asked for your opinion first or something...I'm just so stupid, it's frustrating..."

He said and shakes his head.

"You don't need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault, there's not even a fault or anything? We're just being hot seated earlier so..."

Jinyoung said, trying to lift up the younger's mood by intertwining his hands on the younger's pair of hands.

"And you're right...it wasn't the right time yet...you're still not ready and I am not too...it might have been a chaos earlier if I announced it like that....Argh! Seriously! I'm so fucking stupid!"

Yugyeom said in frustration as he buried his face on the older's shoulder again.

Jinyoung only chuckles and lets him for a few minutes.

"You should stop being so annoyed at yourself now, you need to help me prepare for school,"

Jinyoung said to change the topic and Yugyeom immediately snaps his head up to look at him.

"You're still going to school?"

He asks, looking at the senior as if he didn't heard that right. He just thought he wouldn't be totally going to school now because it was seriously late.

"Uh, yes?"

"I thought you'd stay?"

Yugyeom said and pouted.

"Yah you already took my first subject and I'm not letting you to take the remaining anymore, okay? So move, I'll go change now,"

He said as he playfully pushes him off, leaving the younger whining playfully about it at the bed.

"Do you want some help there, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks when Jinyoung was finally inside the bathroom, changing his clothes.

"Sure! Go call nana for some help!"

Jinyoung shouted back from the inside, laughing as he did so, making the younger chuckling to himself in defeat at the bed too.

*********

"Where did you put it, seriously?"

Jinyoung asks as they were rummaging the whole big ass bedroom, looking for his books.

"Didn't you left it at the gift shop hyung?"

"I don't think so?"

Jinyoung answered, checking his sling bag one last time.

"Oh ghad! I'm seriously late now for the second!"

He frustratingly mutters when he checks the time and saw that he's already late now for the second subject. He only have four classes today and he's already late for two, great! He thought, being sarcastic on his own.

"Well...you can just... stay anytime you want hyung..."

Yugyeom carefully said obviously suggesting something.

Jinyoung lets out a scoff as he finally looks up to him. The younger was just leaning against his closet while smirking and looking suggestively at him.

"You didn't hide my books aren't you?"

Jinyoung asks suspiciously, preventing himself from smiling when the younger immediately averted his eyes and started chuckling.

"Kim Yugyeom, you scam! Did you hide it? I'm serious!"

He said while smiling, playfully throwing a random shirt at him when the younger chuckles even more.

"What the heck? Seriously! I need it now, I need to go to school!"

"What makes you think that I hide it? I didn't!"

The younger said, shrugging his shoulder while smiling.

"Why are you smiling then?"

"I'm not?"

Yugyeom said and forced himself to pull out a poker face but he can't so they just both ended up laughing.

"Okay, I'm serious, give it to me now, I really need to go to school,"

"Aish, Park Jinyoung," The younger said in defeat as he lets out a deep sigh and walks closer to him, pulling him in a soft embrace, "It's true that I desperately wanted you here with me but I won't hide your books for it...at least not now, because I seriously don't know where it was so how would I hide it?"

He said sounding so sincere at first and Jinyoung couldn't help but playfully shoves him off when he heard the last part, Yugyeom only laughs about it.

"You know what? Damn it! I'm just going to share with, Mark!"

He said in defeat, hoping that Mark finally remembers to bring his own book today because that guy is just so lazy to even carry his own books.

"Wait for me for a bit, I'll go drive you there!"

Yugyeom said when Jinyoung finally puts everything inside his bag again, getting ready to go.

"Drive? You can drive?"

He asks, throwing the younger a suspicious look as he roams inside his closet to get a new pair of shirt and jeans.

"Yep!"

Yugyeom answered as he flies inside the bathroom to change.

"Are you sure we won't die or something?"

"Seriously, hyung? Of course not,"

Yugyeom said and laughs while he's inside the bathroom.

"I prefer walking though and it's not that far?"

"I thought you're already late?"

Jinyoung didn't get to answer anymore when his attention, completely shifted at the thing above the small drawer near the younger's closet. He stood up and curiously pondered on it. He click the on button and an image immediately appeared on the small screen. Jinyoung smiles and browse through the photos, nodding his head in amazement as he saw how professional those shots are.

'He's really good at taking photos,'

He thought as he clicked next and suddenly feels a little embarrassed when he saw a picture of him at the screen.

'Wow, when was this? I didn't even notice this?'

He thought and continued browsing more and more, feeling his cheeks heating up as he notices that there was a picture of him for every events, specially the older parts when the university still have so many events and assemblies going on.

'I look young in here?'

He thought when he saw a picture of him, standing at the stage with the other officers at the background and they all looks so young in there. As far as he can remember, this were the times that they were introducing themselves in front of the whole university for the Student council organization election. He remembers that he was still running to be a sophomore representative back then since he's still too young.

'This was really a long time ago?'

He thought and strangely feels so fuzzy inside as he realized how long this picture must be staying now at the younger's camera.

'So he wasn't really joking about hiding his thing for me for three years?'

He thought.

"What're you looking at?"

Jinyoung slightly flinches on his spot when the younger whispered that in his nape, sending shivers on his whole back, Yugyeom wraps his hands on his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, hugging him from behind.

"I believe your mentor instructed you to take shots of the events not take shots of a student council official?"

He playfully said, shifting his head slightly at his side to give the younger a quick glance.

"And she also instructed me to take shots of the most important things during the events so I did took some photos of you..." Yugyeom mutters as he hugs him even tighter, smiling and placing a soft kiss on the older's cheeks, "Because you're important to me since then, hyung."

He added and Jinyoung only lets out a playful 'tss!' as he suddenly turns speechless, feeling his whole face heating up and those butterflies getting wild inside his stomach.

"You look so damn fine since lower years aren't you?"

Yugyeom complimented him while smiling and staring at the picture of the senior at his camera, suddenly having those flashback about his first time seeing him on that stage and he couldn't help but engrossed himself more at the comforts of the older on his arms right now as he realized that it have been really just Park Jinyoung on his heart since the beginning and no one else.

"I wanna ask you something..."

Jinyoung mutters after a few minutes of just letting the younger back hugging him comfortably.

Yugyeom only hummed as a response as he gently nuzzles his face on the crook of his neck.

"When did you...like...realized that..."

The older starts, sounding so shy with just the thought of asking him about it, but he really want to know right now.

Yugyeom chuckles against his neck, slightly tickling him, when he finally understands what was the senior was trying to ask him right now.

"that I was falling for you?"

The younger finishes for him slightly feeling his own face heating up too as he says that.

Jinyoung only nodded his head shyly.

"Well...I think it was the second week of my freshmen years and everyone was being instructed to go at the quadrangle for something that I wasn't really interested in..." Yugyeom started, reminiscing his younger days at the university where he first saw him. Jinyoung was just quietly listening and anticipating his story, "They said it was for the student council election and shits like that but I seriously doesn't care about it before and I was only forced to go there because our professor told us we need to scoop some info about the election for our first article. I was so mad and lazy back then and I kept on whining to Bam and Youngjae about it," He said, chuckling as he remembers how he feels so forced that time to attend something he doesn't even wanna took part of, making Jinyoung chuckling too on his arms while listening, "So we got there and I sat at the fourteenth row, obviously not a good spot to take some good shots, but I didn't care much because I just wanted to go out and leave,"

"You seriously hate the election that much?"

Jinyoung asks while chuckling, thinking how someone could even hate it fully like that?

"It's sort of unreasonable but yeah, I just really hate it that time," He said and laughs a bit too, "So anyway, Bam and Youngjae keeps on capturing this and that, taking notes to this and that and I just sat there staring boringly at the students party list talking in front not even having a single piece of what they're saying!" He added and laughs again, "But then...after they finishes talking about themselves, another set of students got up in the front..."

Yugyeom said, his voice suddenly getting softer as he leans his cheeks at the older's cheeks, tightening his arms on his waist as if not wanting to let him go ever again.

"I was...seriously...like seriously....taken a back for a moment as I saw that guy walking up the stage," He mutters, his breath suddenly starts hitching and his heart started beating so fast inside his chest just like what he feels the first time he ever saw him walking up the stage during those times, "I wasn't interested with anything before it but...the moment I saw him, I felt like...I don't know....I was being hypnotized or shits like that? My breath was hitching and my chest suddenly feels like it would freaking burst out on my shirt like...fucking damn it! Who is he? I need to know!"

Yugyeom spoke as if he was just really going back to those times and just speaking his thoughts out, sounding so immersed by his own story.

Jinyoung was seriously blushing so hard, but he didn't dare to interrupt him again because he feels so shy and appreciated right now that he couldn't do anything anymore but just listen and bites his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling so wide because of what he was hearing.

"I was just staring at him like a freaking toad right there at my seat while he's talking that I suddenly regretted not finding a seat nearer at the front so I could stare at him up close,"

He continued.

"Then I haven't noticed the time and just started to panic and stuffs when they're already ending it! I just sort of grabbed my cam and did all of I can to take a clear near shot of him and luckily I did!"

"It was this picture right?"

Jinyoung asks, laughing now too as he finally knew the funny yet sincere story behind it.

"Yeah, It's clear right?"

"Still a little far though,"

"I was at the fourteenth row that time what do you expect hyung?" He said and laughs a bit, "I still got a lot of clearer pics of you at different events anyway," Yugyeom said and laughs again when he remembers something funny, "It was funny because I wasn't interested with any events before but because of that guy, I was being motivated to attend and do my tasks,"

"Wait, so you started having something at that guy at your second week at school?"

Jinyoung summarizes, finding it quiet unbelievable that someone can develop something about other people like crushes that fast?

"I don't know? I'm not sure? But I just thought, I'm really interested to know him," He said, not sure too if it was really like that during those times but immediately chuckles again as he finally remembered when was the official time he finally concluded that he have a crush on him, "But, I do think I started having a real thing for him when I saw him again almost a month ago after that election thing..."

He said and gave the older a look as if asking him, 'Do you know when was it?'

Jinyoung thinks about it for a while and immediately smiles and nodded when he finally remembers it.

"At the cafeteria at lunch,"

Jinyoung mutters, making the younger smiling so wide too.

"Yeah, Youngjae sort of unexpectedly made new friends with some sophomores and these sophomores invited another sophomore which do have a best friend that he sort of forces him that time to go with him because he's so shy sitting at the table with us alone?"

Jinyoung started laughing so hard about it too when he remembers it, even bringing his hands up to cover his mouth because it was just really funny.

Mark was freaking panicking that time as he begged Jinyoung to go with him at the cafeteria because some guy invited him to go hang out with him and his friends and it was obvious that he was shy because he have a crush on him and he didn't want to be alone and awkward with them that's why he's forcing Jinyoung to come with him who doesn't even give a shit about it.

"Then I thought, that day on that election would be my last time seeing that guy again but poof! Chances do really have it's own ways,"

Yugyeom continued when they finally moved on from laughing about Mark.

"Then I just instantly felt again those things that I felt the first time I ever saw him...even freaking stronger that time...I just sat there staring at his face in disbelief because I seriously thought that I wouldn't get to see him again aside from events or would not even have a chance to see him up close or something but yeah...that shy sophomore sort of suddenly brought him in and he was just freaking sitting across me and ghad! That's when I thought that I'm screwed!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.... that's when the time that...I finally realized that you'll definitely be someone so special to me..."

He whispered as the older carefully shifted his position to face him, snaking his arms on the younger's neck to hugged him back while staring and smiling back at him.

"And who would've thought that it would lasts till now?"

Yugyeom whispers again, leaning closer making their foreheads and tips of their noses touching.

"And I will make sure...that it would last for a lifetime,"

He added as he gently places a sweet kiss on the senior's forehead, turning him into a blushing mess once again.

"I like you so fucking much, Park Jinyoung...since then until now...only you..."

Yugyeom whispers as he started leaning in more closer at the older's face, feelings his heart drumming his chest under his shirt.

Jinyoung stares back at his eyes with the same intensity as he started to slightly tilt his head for him, pulling him close by the neck as he slowly closes his eyes to meet the other pair of lips in front of him.

"Kim Yugyeom?"

***************

Yugyeom started jogging his way to the other guy as he dribbles the ball 

with his hands, swiftly turning around when the shorter one tries to dodge it from him. He dribbles it between his legs trying to distract him more before strategically attempting to escape at the left, but ended up quickly escaping at the right, completely scamming the shorter boy.

Yugyeom immediately dribbles the ball towards the ring, jumping a bit as he finally shoot it at the metal ring with one hand. He took the ball once it falls back down, he stayed on his spot as he started dribbling it again, looking at the shorter boy who's just a few feet away from him while slightly laughing.

"Aren't you giving me an easy win?"

Yugyeom asks while laughing a bit. The shorter boy started chuckling too as he places both of his hands on either side of his waist in exhaustion.

"One more round, bring it on."

The shorter boy said as he started positioning himself again. Yugyeom didn't say anything and just chuckles, slowly jogging his way again to position himself too for another round.

He dribbles the ball in front of him while the shorter guy was trying to block his way, he tried turning to his left and quickly jogs his way near the ring, but the other guy was quick to catch up as he raises both of his hands to block his possible shot, successfully dodging it with his hands when the taller guy aims for a three points shot. He quickly tried to reach for it, but the taller guy grabbed it before him. Immediately making some distance as he started smirking and chuckling on him again while dribbling the ball between his legs.

The shorter one tried attacking him again as he reaches for the ball at the taller's hand. Yugyeom teasingly dribbles the ball behind the shorter boy's back, slipping both his arms beside the other guy's waist as he did so, trying to distract him more.

Jungkook was a little taken a back by that strategy as he instantly froze and blushes.

Yugyeom took the chance and swiftly jogs pass him and into the ring to make another point. He catches the ball again and dribbles it, looking back at the shorter guy while laughing.

Jungkook couldn't help but just chuckles too as he started shaking his head in disbelief.

"One more?"

Yugyeom asks.

"Quit it. I'm exhausted,"

Jungkook answered as he ruffles the sweat out of his hair.

"Aye, come on! I'll give you a chance!"

The taller guy said as he tosses the ball to him, jogging away from the ring getting ready for another round.

"Try making a point, I'll try getting it."

He said, waiting for the other guy to move.

Not having a choice, Jungkook only lets out a deep sigh as he started dribbling the ball, getting alarmed as Yugyeom immediately tried dodging it out of his hands, he dribbles it with his right hand, trying to figure out where to go and what should he do to get through him and a make point. He tried turning his back as he dribbles it away from him. Yugyeom was trying to reach for it against his back, when suddenly, Jungkook turns to his side and immediately jogs his way away from him and into the ring. Yugyeom tries to catch up and tries blocking him with his hands when he started aiming for a shot. He immediately reaches for it when it accidentally slips on his hands, successfully blocking the taller guy before he could even get it again.

"Nice move!"

Yugyeom commented when Jungkook had the ball with him again, smirking at him while dribbling it. The shorter boy tried distracting him by teasingly shifting to his left and right for a few times and when he notices that he was slightly getting confused on where would he really go, Jungkook immediately turns right and jogs his way nearer at the ring, jumping a bit as he finally throws the ball for a point.

Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh as they started exchanging some looks. Shaking their heads slightly as they both made their way towards the ring.

"Don't you dare judge me. I wasn't normally this bad!"

Jungkook said before the other guy could totally tease him about it.

"Then, I guess it wasn't your day today?"

He said, still laughing a bit as they were both looking up at the ball that is stuck at the corner of the metal ring.

"Let's just take a break for now,"

He said and started walking back at the bleachers where he places his bag and other things. The taller guy only sits beside him.

"Water?"

"Thanks!"

Yugyeom spoke as he took the bottle of water being handed to him, drinking some and groaning a bit as he felt it soothing his dry throat.

They stayed quiet for a while as they tried regaining their breath. They had been playing basketball for a while now so they were both a little exhausted.

"Aren't you going to miss something important at your subjects?"

Yugyeom asks after a while of just sitting there. Jungkook lets out a deep sigh as he washes a towel on his face to wipe his sweat before speaking.

"Don't mind it, they're all boring anyway,"

He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Jungkook wasn't really on the mood today to attend his classes and he was just planning to go home already since he already finished his task too at the council yesterday when he did an overtime. He tries passing by at the basketball court, hoping that some students were playing so he could join and unwind for a while, but he didn't really expected that it would be the taller guy playing alone in there. He was confused at first on why he was at the uni since as far as he knows, Yugyeom doesn't have classes today. But he wasn't that surprised anymore when the other told him that he was here because of Jinyoung.

'Who would it be anyway?'

He bitterly thought.

"What a thug?"

Yugyeom commented while chuckling as he took another sip at that water bottle.

Jungkook chuckles too and they both turned quiet, but not really that awkward.

Jungkook lets out another deep sigh as he secretly glances up at the other guy beside him. Yugyeom was just sitting there too, eyes at the wide court, still looking so handsomely fine and simple.

'What if I met you first? What if I became closer to you first than him?'

He thought.

He quickly averted his eyes somewhere when the taller guy suddenly shifted his head to look at him, still having that friendly smile on his face.

"Is Jinyoung-si okay with this?"

Jungkook suddenly asks out of nowhere.

The taller guy looks at him again while having that confused face. Not really sure what does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

He asks and the shorter boy stayed quiet for a few seconds, just staring at the wide court in front of him as he thinks about it.

'You're really that naive, Yugyeom.'

He thought as he lets out a tired sigh.

"What I mean is, does he know you were here? I mean, he might go out of the office anytime soon?"

He said, trying to sound casual and unaffected.

Yugyeom immediately checks the time on his wrist watch and feels a little bit at ease.

"He didn't know I was here, but he told me earlier that he'll just give me a call if he's done."

Yugyeom answered as he started fishing out his phone at his pockets, checking if there's any message from his hyung.

Jungkook only nodded his head. Suddenly feeling so much bitter right now, but he keeps on telling himself not to.

"Is he your boyfriend now?"

He asks, forcing out the words outside his mouth.

"I wish he was,"

Yugyeom said as a sweet small smile started creeping unto his lips, staring at his phone's wallpaper (which is a stolen picture of Jinyoung at the gift shop) as he said so. He started typing a quick text to the senior to inform him that he's just on the court playing basketball.

Jungkook didn't answered anymore as he couldn't even force himself to give a proper response after hearing that. He didn't even know why is he still trying to be closer to him when it was obviously clearer than a fresh water that the taller guy do really likes that senior so much.

'What is wrong with wanting to be friends with someone you like anyway?'

He just thought and decided to let it go for now. Tidying his things again now wanting to just go home.

"Are you leaving now?"

Yugyeom asks as he started standing up too.

"Yeah. It's a nice game anyway, thanks,"

He said and and playfully nudges the other guy.

"Anyway, what should we do with that ball?"

He asks, reminding the other about that stuck ball as they both started walking towards the ring.

"Should we just let it there?"

Jungkook asks while scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, someone might want to play it later?"

"Can you jump it?"

Jungkook asks and the taller guy immediately tried jumping as high as he can to unstuck it, but he just can't.

"It's too high,"

Yugyeom said after giving up. Jungkook started roaming his eyes around trying to think of a possible way to get the ball, he quickly brightens up as he saw a ladder beside the bleachers.

"We can use the ladder!"

He beamed and point at it when Yugyeom starts asking him where?

"I'll go get it!"

Yugyeom said and jogs his way back at the bleachers for it.

"Hold it tight, I'll go up,"

Jungkook said when the other guy finally goes back with that ladder.

"Are you sure? I can do it instead?"

"Yeah." He answered and Yugyeom started holding it as tight as he can while his friend was climbing on top to reach the ball. "Dude, it's shaking!"

Jungkook complained as he tried looking down on him. Yugyeom mutters a quick apology while chuckling, holding it more properly to secure his friend.

"I got it!"

Jungkook beamed when he finally reached the ball.

"Good! Now go down and—"

Yugyeom didn't have the chance to finish his sentence anymore when he just immediately let go of the ladder to desperately catch his falling friend before his back could even meet the hard ground.

Jungkook only shuts his eyes closed as he waited for his own back to hit the ground when his feet accidentally slips on the ladder, but instead of being hurt, a pair of strong arms suddenly wraps around his body as he finally felt himself landing on top of someone.

He immediately snaps his eyes open as he suddenly heard a small groan under him, looking down, his whole face suddenly feels like heating up and his heart started beating so fast inside his chest the moment he saw the taller guy slightly groaning below him.

"Are you okay?"

Yugyeom mutters and Jungkook totally lost his own ability to talk right now. He feels as if he was suddenly frozen on his spot, just him blushing and staring at the taller guy's face.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung was already done with his agendas as he was now walking towards the court to meet him.

'He might've been so bored right now?'

He thought as he started walking a little faster, feeling a little bit sorry that he made him wait for some hours. But as he thinks about that, the younger told him that he's willing to wait anyway so whatever.

Yugyeom drove him at the uni earlier. He was already late for his three subjects but he still insisted to attend the last despite the younger's cuteness because there was something important about that course that's why he couldn't miss it and he still needs to stop by at the council because of that office renovation request and also, Jinyoung really thought that it would be best if they would just finally go out of that bedroom before something miraculous even happen that they might regret later on.

His cheeks immediately started heating up as he remembers what happen earlier at that room.

'Fuck! That was close!'

He thought as he started shaking his head a little to shove the thoughts about it.

If it weren't for their excited nana then Jinyoung thinks something miraculous had really happened earlier.

He didn't think that would only be a simple kiss if ever it really happened. Knowing how he was so carried away by those strong stare too earlier, it was positive that it will quickly escalate into something more...

'What the heck, Park Jinyoung?!'

He thought when he suddenly realizes how he's been so weak earlier to control himself too and even though it was seriously embarrassing that their nana saw them being so close like that, he was still thankful for that sudden barging in and felt more glad because it seems like the older lady doesn't really mind them being more than friends. She even advised them to lock the door because his mom might walk pass his door or something?

Jinyoung could only smile as he remembers how happy the younger was as they heard that from the older lady. He was just so happy that at least, one person do accepts them being like that around that house.

Jinyoung's smiles suddenly fades away the moment he reached the basketball court. His face immediately turns into a straight face as he started pursing his lips in annoyance.

'That's why I hate being so overly happy sometimes...it would just turns into annoyance in just a snap.'

He thought as he stands there at his spot, staring at them with that small glare.

Jinyoung fishes out his phone in his pockets, quickly dialing the younger's number, almost cracking his own screen with every harsh tap, feeling his blood already boiling with what he was seeing right now.

"Where are you?"

He asks directly as soon as the younger finally stands up from laying there with the junior rep when he heard his phone ringing, quickly answering Jinyoung's call.

Yugyeom was taken a back for a second because of that tone and he couldn't help but be a little nervous as the sudden thought of his senior being mad at him brushes his mind.

[ I'm at the basketball court, hyung... are you done? Should I go there now? ]

"Who are you with?"

He asks with the same tone, suddenly getting nervous.

'Don't you dare lie to me, Kim Yugyeom.'

He thought.

[ I'm with Jungkook... ]

The younger said without even the slightest hint of hesitation as if he wasn't aware what's the deal between them all. Which he's really not aware, anyway.

"Parking lot. I want to go home now."

He said at last and just drop the call not even waiting for the younger's response as he was already making his way at the parking lot, walking a little faster so he could be there before him.

******

Yugyeom instantly smiles brightly the moment he saw his hyung standing beside his car. He immediately jogs his way in front of him as he tries to give him a soft kiss on his forehead but Jinyoung swiftly avoided it. Making the younger confuse and nervous once again.

Yugyeom stares at him quizzically for a moment trying to figure out his mood while Jinyoung was just standing there, obviously pissed as he didn't even want to look at him right now.

"What's wrong?"

He softly ask, carefully reaching for the senior's hand.

"Hyung?"

He mutters, trying to get his attention. He lifted up their hands as he places a soft kiss on it, being extra sweet since he didn't really know now what's up and he was starting to be a little paranoid. He kisses it again as he waited for him to finally look at him and when Jinyoung did, Yugyeom then concluded he was annoyed for something.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, please?"

Yugyeom softly mutters while he's looking at him with that worried eyes.

Jinyoung finally lets out a sigh and his expressions turned softer as he shifted his eyes to look at their hands instead.

Somehow, he feels that he was being unfair to him. Yugyeom probably didn't know about the junior rep's thing for him and mostly wasn't aware of the tension between Jinyoung and Jungkook. Heck, he probably didn't even know he was being jealous of him right now?

'Now you're admitting that your jealous? Nice one, Jinyoung!'

He sarcastically thought.

Yugyeom was just so friendly and all and he knows he was capable of meeting and making new friends with anyone, and he wouldn't be surprised anymore too if those new friends suddenly builded up some feelings for him because who is he kidding anyway? Even him who never thought of or even imagined himself with someone younger than him suddenly ended up with someone like him. It will never be Yugyeom's fault that some other people wants to be his friend and certainly not his fault if those people ended up liking him. It was unfair that he was being pissed at him right now when in fact, the younger just innocently wants to bond and have some good time with a new friend? And besides, what is he even so jealous for? He do knows how much the younger likes him, he's been so vocal and expressive about it so why is he even sulking like this? Yugyeom never even lie to him to about it.

'But it was Jungkook!'

He stubbornly thought.

He honestly trusts the younger but he didn't know if he can trust that junior rep.

Though, the junior rep doesn't really seems to be someone who'd be doing some desperate attempt, still, Jinyoung couldn't settle his jealous ass because he knows Jungkook do have a better personality than him and he was capable of getting anyone. What if Yugyeom falls back for him too?

'Park Jinyoung, you're being so fucking childish!'

He scolded himself.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jinyoung slightly shakes his head to shrugged the thoughts away, convincing himself to just let it go because it was nonsense.

"Can you bring me home now?"

He mutters as he finally lifted his gaze to look a him.

Yugyeom stares back at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and speaking.

"Okay, hyung..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so busy at the uni, so sometimes I keep on forgetting to update this TT TT


	18. Chapter 18

"You passed?"

Jaebum asks with an obvious teasing tone, acting as if he couldn't really believe what his friend was saying right now.

"Fuck you, Im! What do you think of me, huh?!"

Jackson said while smiling, playfully hitting his friend with his book.

"Isn't just unbelievable? You're always getting on that professor's nerves, she kicked you out a few times and you didn't even pass any of her exams and yet you passed? What miracles have you done, seriously?"

Jaebum spoke. It's not that he's getting all so bitter about his friend passing that subject despite him being a big black sheep for that professor, he just really couldn't believe it and he just finds it really funny.

"Believe it or not, I really did nothing!"

Jackson said in defeat while chuckling, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yow, what's up!"

Both Jaebum and Jackson shifted their heads at the new comers once they heard that familiar voice. The three younger guys immediately sit down beside their hyungs at the lounge once they reached them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Jaebum asks since their campus was surely far from here and they don’t usually visit them, it was often Jaebum and Jackson visiting them all.

"You sounded like you didn't really want us here?"

Youngjae said as he clings at his boyfriend's arm, pouting and trying to be cute.

"You know that's not true."

Jaebum answered as he places a kiss on his forehead.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class during this hours?"

Jackson asks after quickly checking the time on his wrist watch. It's not that they didn't want them here, it's just they find it so weird that they were indeed visiting them since it was never the case. These guys were just too lazy to walk some distance or even take a short ride.

"Okay fine, then we're just going!"

Bammie playfully said as he started standing up pulling Youngjae and Yugyeom with him.

"What the heck? We didn't mean it that way?"

Jackson said while laughing a bit, pulling them back on their seats.

"Okay seriously, what's up?"

Jaebum asks again.

"Nothing much really, it’s just our professor got really mad at the whole class and then she kind of kick us all out so now we have three hours of vacancies,"

Bammie explained, not even taking it seriously.

"Really? That was insane!"

"Yeah, so we thought why not check the other hyungs at their campus since they're on a second break and we still have a lot of time?"

Youngjae added.

"It's a surprise though. You guys never dared to work your asses out to go here before?"

Jaebum said while chuckling. Putting his arms on the younger's shoulder beside him.

"Well, people change?"

Bammie said sounding a bit sarcastic. Earning a playful smack at the head by his Jackson hyung at his side.

"What're you guys talking about earlier anyway? I heard something like Jackson hyung doing miraculous thing or something?"

"You aren't doing something illegal behind Mark hyung right?"

Youngjae added and both him and Bammie throws their hyung a suspicious look.

The hyungs couldn't help but exchanges some looks and started chuckling after it.

"Kill me now if I did."

Jackson spoke, just telling pure truths because he's too head over heels for that Tuan to even cheat.

"We're just talking about one of our subjects. Jackson passed it without literally doing anything?"

Jaebum explained, starting to laugh again, making the other guys laughing too.

"He did some inside business,"

Bammie said as he gives his hyung a mischievous look that instantly earns him another playful smack at the head.

"I don't swing that way! Specially with the older ladies,"

He said and cringes on his own with the thought of it.

"She won't be passing you without a reason though?"

Youngjae said, getting curious about it too.

"Isn't that girl from the other day her niece?"

Jaebum reminded his friend when he suddenly remembers that a girl suddenly approaches them yesterday while being shy and all as she gave Jackson a letter that the other didn't even seem to remember now because he just slips it inside his bag, not even intending to read it. He just took it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Ah!" All of them and even some of the students at the lounge snaps their heads up at Jackson when he suddenly beams. "Right! That was her niece!"

"Did she pleaded her to passed you?"

Jaebum analyzes, while Jackson seems to be thinking about it.

"Woah! So cool!"

Bammie commented because it's just cool at the same time insane that someone would have the power to passed a college student just because she like the guy? Or that her niece like the guy?

"If that's the case, then I think she did hyung?"

Youngjae said.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous though?" Jaebum said as he suddenly thought of something, "What if she uses it to hold you back?"

"Good point." Jackson said, now turning a bit serious as he thought of it, "Should I talk to her?"

"Yeah, you should tell her to stop, it wasn't really a nice act of impressing your crush anyway,"

Youngjae agreed.

"Wait, if you tell her that then you'll definitely fail that subject? Wouldn't it be more complicated for you hyung since your graduation is just a few more kicks from now?"

Bammie added and they all started to be so quiet. Trying to figure out what should they do to help their friend and to revive that subject without depending or using anyone. Especially now that they're graduation are just around the corner and they should be really taking everything now seriously more than before since they're final grades would sentence them if they'll be able to graduate or not. Jaebum doesn't really have much of a problem since he's excelling with everything, Mark and Jinyoung at their college wouldn't have much of an issue since they're just all diligent. It was only him who's seemingly about to step on fire with this one freaking subject. Jackson suddenly regretted not taking that subject seriously.

'Well, if the professor was always mad at you for almost everything then how would you even have the slightest bit of will to take it seriously?'

He thought, suddenly feeling annoyed because that professor just seems to be making him a stress ball, pouring out all of her stress and frustration on him.

"But it's totally wrong, Bammie. You shouldn't use someone for you to benefit, especially if there's a big possibility that they might be hurt by it."

"I know that, it's just that I'm nervous for Jackson hyung? What if he didn't get to march on time because of that one subject?"

"You're too paranoid? There's still other ways? He should try talking with that professor for it? Or ask for some special projects?"

Youngjae suggested. While Jaebum and Jackson was just listening to them taking everything into consideration.

"What if she really asks for some special projects? 'That' kind of special project?"

Bammie said as he started smiling mischievously while quoting 'that' with his fingers. Youngjae immediately gives him a straight face as he playfully reaches for his hair and pulls it.

"Fuck you, we're being serious here, Bammie!"

Youngjae said and they all started laughing, except for that youngest guy who doesn't even seem to be there since he's too quiet and just too absorbed with his phone.

"Okay let's go back on being serious," the younger said after fixing his hair again, "What do you really want to do about it hyung?"

"I don't know? You were right that I'll definitely fail it if I told her niece that, and it might even delay me at the graduation, but Youngjae is right too, it wasn't even right in the first place even if you turn it into different angles,"

"And think about, Mark?" Jaebum speaks. Jackson immediately looks at him when he mentioned his boyfriend's name. "How do you think will he react to that? Both from you failing or using that girl or being delayed at the graduation?"

He said and Jackson seriously turns more serious than before. He suddenly got afraid of what Mark would say about it if he found out? Specially, Mark was really dreaming of them graduating together. He couldn't bear to ruin that and he just feels so scared by just thinking about it. Also, his parents were rooting for him, he couldn't fail them.

"Fuck. What should I do?"

Jackson cussed as he started brushing his hands on his face, slowly getting stressed over it.

"Talk to the professor and talk to her niece,"

Youngjae suggested.

"And probably apologize to her? I mean, I know it wasn't mostly your fault and she's just being so unreasonable sometimes, but a single apology wouldn't hurt specially if your graduation is at stake?"

Jaebum added.

"Just be true and sincere hyung, she'll spare you some mercy, I'm sure of that,"

Bammie said as he puts his arms on his hyung's shoulder pulling him closer to cheer him up.

"Okay." Jackson agreed, after all he didn't have a choice anyway, "Can you guys keep it from Mark for now?"

He asks with hopeful eyes and the guys only nodded their heads.

"I'll go talk to her now, please wish me luck."

He said as he finally stood up and grabs his bag at his back. The guys started wishing him good luck as he started walking away from them too, making his way to that girl's room.

"He'll be fine, right?"

Youngjae asks as Jackson was finally out of their sight.

"He's, Wang Jackson, he'll be fine no matter what,"

Jaebum said and they just all let out a sigh.

"What's up with Gyeommie anyway? Why are you so quiet right there?"

Jaebum asks when he noticed that he never heard him talk since they got here. He almost even forgot he was there with them.

All eyes shifted at the younger boy beside them as they watch him focusing on his phone. He had been on his phone since morning and they didn't even know why? He was responding when they're asking him anyway and he didn't seem that sad to the point that he'd be breaking down again just like before, so Youngjae and Bammie just shrugged it off and lets him.

"Eh?"

Yugyeom hummed as a response, still not tearing off his eyes on his phone.

"Are you texting Jinyoung?"

The older asks and the younger only nodded his head to confirm it, letting out a small groan after reading that text that seems to be from Jinyoung.

"Dude, is everything alright?"

Bammie asks now getting concerned because the younger was getting a lot more stressed about it than before.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh as he finally tears his eyes on his phone and locks it for a while, brushing his hand on his face as if he was trying to calm himself or something.

"Are you having a fight with Jinyoung hyung?"

Youngjae asks and Yugyeom only shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"No...not really...I mean...I don't know?"

He said, now scratching the back of his head as he didn't freaking know what is up with them today.

"I don't get it. Do you guys get it?"

Bammie said getting confused with what he was saying. Both Youngjae and Jaebum started shaking their heads.

"What is exactly happening with the both of you? Is he mad or what?"

Jaebum asks, trying to pick it up by bits.

"I don't know,"

Yugyeom answered as he stares at his phone's black screen. Pouting and seemingly so bothered about something.

"Okay, dude, we couldn't really help you if you won't tell us what is up?"

Bammie spoke, scratching the back of his head too as he didn't even know what to do about his friend.

"I just..." Yugyeom started, trying to figure it out but he really can't, so he just ended up letting out another frustrated groan before continuing, "I just don't know what's up too okay?"

He said, his voice sounding a bit stressful already as he lets out another deep sigh.

His friends are just watching him, just waiting for him to talk because they couldn't seriously understand him right now.

"I mean... we're all fine before...and maybe fine now too, but... I just don't know what's up that he'd suddenly turns so... cold or something? It happened once yesterday and I thought were good now this morning but then...I just don't know why he was at it again right now? He just keeps on being so quiet and... he'll just snap at me if I keep on asking him and I don't want that?"

Yugyeom tried to explained despite him not really understanding it. He just seriously didn't know what to do anymore? It's not that Jinyoung was yelling at him or pushing him away, he doesn't even seem that mad or something. He'll just suddenly turned too quiet for Yugyeom's liking and he couldn't help but be so bothered about it. Jinyoung would just told him it's nothing when he's asking him then he'll snaps saying 'just stop asking,' when the younger started digging on it. He was like that yesterday too when they've met at the parking lot after he waited for Jinyoung at the basketball court. That night the younger notice that even though he was replying to his messages, it obviously seems so cold and short. He just lets him because he didn't want him to be mad, and so just this morning he thought it's already fine since Jinyoung was back at smiling at him, but he just freaking don't know what is up again that after their lunch earlier, he was totally back on being cold again, even more quiet this time. Yugyeom even felt bad that Jinyoung goes inside his room being a little irritated since they had a little confrontation about it when he walks him there after lunch, he was just trying to ask him again what is wrong but Jinyoung only snaps at him, though he didn't yell or what, Yugyeom knows he was annoyed and irritated. He keeps on texting him too like the usual, checking on him and stuffs and he didn't know if he was just really busy right now or he just really didn’t want to answer him, and it was fucking bothering his whole being.

"So he's mad at you?"

Youngjae asks.

"I don't really know? I'm not sure...I don't even know what I did wrong this time?"

Yugyeom said, just fiddling with his locked phone on his hands.

"That's...complicated?"

Bammie said, not really sure what is wrong with his Jinyoung hyung to give their friend such headache.

"Have you thought of the things you did lately? Maybe you unconsciously did something he didn't want?"

Jaebum asks, being the only one who's trying to work his brain out right now.

"I already did reflect if I did something he didn't really want and there's some but we already talked it out before he could even have turned like that?"

He said. He actually did reflect on his own if he did something stupid again, but as he thought of it, he really did some. One is that thing yesterday about announcing their thing on his mom, but they already talked about that, and another one was when Jinyoung thought he hides his books, but he doesn't really seem mad at him during that time? They were even hugging and stuffs. So that couldn't be the reason right? He just keeps on thinking and thinking what else did he do for him to be like that, his head actually feels like throbbing already.

"Since when did he start being like that?"

Jaebum asks, digging on it a little bit more while Bam and Youngjae was just quiet on the side, totally giving up about figuring it out.

"Yesterday?"

"What're you doing that time?"

"Well...I was just waiting for him to finish his stuffs, I went to the court to play basketball for a while...then he just gave me call and he already sounds cold or pissed? We met at the parking lot and he's just too quiet the whole ride...he didn't even want to look at me..."

Yugyeom answered, his shoulders dying down as he speaks.

"You just play basketball?"

Jaebum asks and the younger only nodded his head.

"Maybe, he doesn't want you playing basketball?"

Bammie said, earning a look of disbelief from Youngjae.

"That's ridiculous!"

"We'll never know? Jinyoung hyung hates many things! What if it's one of those?"

"I don't think, Jinyoung hyung is that of an unreasonable being to be cold at Gyeommie over a damn basketball?"

"What if, Youngjae! I was saying what if, okay?"

Jaebum just lightly patted his boyfriend's lap trying to gesture him to just let it go before he could even make another snide at his friend. Youngjae only rolls his eyes, deciding to just shuts his mouth before they started bickering again.

"You sure you didn't do anything before that?"

Jaebum asks again. Yugyeom thinks about it for a while and just slightly shakes his head as he couldn't really remember doing anything aside from that.

"Then how about today? When did he turned like that?"

"After lunch,"

"We just ate lunch and then he's at it again after that?"

Jaebum asks in disbelief, suddenly having that urge to smack that senior's head for being this stressful. Yugyeom only nodded his head, pouting even more with the thought of it.

'What the heck is his problem?'

Jaebum thought. Suddenly being quiet at his seat as he tries thinking about it even more.

"You really sure, you didn't do anything?"

"Aish! Hyung, I told you I didn't do anything! I don't know okay? I don't even have a single fucking idea!" Yugyeom slightly snaps, startling the other guys beside him as they started giving him a confused look. The younger only lets out a deep sigh before speaking again, "Sorry..."

He apologizes and started sulking on his own.

"Alright. Uh..." Jaebum speaks, scratching the back of his head still a little bit shocked about the younger snapping like that, "Are you playing alone yesterday at the court?"

He asks, thinking if maybe, this problem involves other people and not just them?

"I was alone for a while before Jungkook sort of passes by and joined me,"

The three other guys immediately shifted their heads at him when he mentioned that name, suddenly giving light to this seemingly un-logical issue.

"Jungkook? You mean, Jeon Jungkook? That junior rep?"

Yugyeom only nodded his head.

"Did he know you're with Jungkook yesterday?"

"Yeah,"

"You told him?"

"He was asking about that when he called me, why would I even lie?"

"Oh..."

Jaebum said, now starting to chuckle as he finally got a hint of it.

'Silly.'

He thought. Now remembering that they also have the junior rep around earlier at lunch because Yugyeom invited him to their table and even asks him to hang out with them some other time.

"Cute."

The other three guys shifted their attention on him when he said that, looking at him as if asking him, 'what does he mean by that?' Jaebum chuckles even more as he slightly shakes his head in pure disbelief, he slightly pulled his boyfriend beside him before speaking.

"Seems like, Youngjae when he's jealous of someone,"

He said and places a soft kiss at the younger's head, making him blushing all of a sudden.

"Fuck, seriously?!"

Bam suddenly reacted, laughing as he finally gets the point too, finding it unbelievable that the great, Park Jinyoung can be that jealous too.

Yugyeom was still looking at them in confusion, trying to sink it inside his head.

"What?"

He asks, still not getting the point. Bammie snakes his arms on his shoulders as he started patting his head.

"My friend, your president is jealous."

Bammie said while chuckling.

Yugyeom stares at his friend for a few seconds, thinking if he really did hear that right?

"Wait, what? Jealous? You mean, Jinyoung hyung is jealous?"

He asks, sounding so unsure.

"Yeah, he's jealous of Jungkook."

Youngjae confirmed.

"What the heck?" The younger said, feeling relieved at the same time nervous, "Why would he be jealous of Jungkook? Dude, I wasn't flirting with him, I swear! We're just friends! I-I wouldn't dare to flirt with anyone aside from him! I can't do that to him! Never!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down will you?" Bammie said as he started gently patting his head again for him to calm down. "We know that you won't do that okay?"

"But why would he be jealous? It's not that I'd look at anyone the same way as I look at him? It's just... maybe, I wasn't expressive enough that's why he thought I wasn't sincere about him?" Yugyeom said, fiddling with his fingers as he speaks, slowly being sulky again, "It's my fault again, right?"

He mutters and Bam playfully hit his head beside him.

"Yah! It's not like that! It's normal for Jinyoung hyung to be jealous because of course, he likes you and he didn't want anyone doing a move at you. It's not that you're not expressive or shits? Dude, you're openly so whipped for him and he knows that, it's just that he really couldn't help but to be jealous because it was Jungkook,"

"And hello? Everybody knows, Jungkook have a thing on you, except for you anyway, and probably Jinyoung hyung knows about it too. I'd be so freaking jealous too if I were him? I might even kick you out in front me or block you for weeks?"

Youngjae added.

"You're just so freaking naive sometimes, Yugyeom. It's annoying,"

Jaebum said and Yugyeom couldn't help but lets out a sigh as he finally realizes it too.

He never actually thought about Jungkook having something for him other than wanting to be friends and he just never takes his hyungs teasings about him because he thought, it wasn't really like that, and besides, Jungkook never said those things to him, he was just nice and all. He didn't think there's some malice with it? Even until now, Yugyeom still didn't want to believe it. Jungkook is a nice friend, he didn't want to lose him just because of it.

"I didn't know, Jinyoung hyung can be this stressful when he's jealous, though?"

Youngjae said and they started laughing again. Thinking how they were all been so stress about it too, earlier.

Yugyeom finally smirks and slightly shakes his head in disbelief.

'You silly! You're just totally cute at times aren't you?'

He thought as he lit up his phone's screen and stares at his wallpaper.

***********

Yugyeom happily skips his way at the film arts campus, even humming an unidentified song as he did so.

He just didn't know why he suddenly feels so relieved and happy at the same time. He knows that he should be nervous about it because he might really make the senior totally mad at him because of it. But he just can't help but to be so happy knowing that Jinyoung is in fact, too jealous about him getting closer with some other guy. It was as if the senior was already claiming him as his own property and damn, he fucking loves thought of it!

'That's right. I'm only, Park Jinyoung's property.'

He thought as he started smiling so wide again that the students passing by him couldn't help but throw him a curious look because he just looks so happy and almost crazy by just walking and laughing on his own.

Yugyeom fishes out his phone in his pocket as he started typing a quick text for him.

To: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

On my way to my only one 😘 

He taps send and puts it back inside his pocket. Almost excitedly jogging his way to his hyung's room.

Yugyeom instantly brightens up when he finally saw the senior walking out of the room with Mark, he quickly smiles at them and wave his hand a little.

Mark only gives them a mischievous look before he gestures his best friend that he'd be going now too to meet, Jackson. Jinyoung only nodded his head as he immediately walks towards the younger, he lets out a deep sigh as he tries to convince himself not to be so fucking unfair for him, pulling out a small smile as he finally stands in front of the younger.

'Well, I guess, he's fine now?'

Yugyeom thought when he saw that small smile. Hoping that he won't go back to something cold again.

"Should we go now?"

He said, that smile never leaving his face. He badly wanted to hug him tight right now but he can't since there's just a lot of students around.

"Can we stop by at the council? I just need to check something,"

Jinyoung said, feeling his small smile slowly getting wider as he looks back at the younger's smiling face, feeling fuzzy inside too because Yugyeom just seems so happy or something?

"Sure!"

The younger beams as the both of them started walking towards the office.

Jinyoung keeps on giving him quick glances while walking, wondering why is this kid looks so happy like that? It's not that he didn't want him to be happy, in fact, he was relieved that he's fine and all. It's just that, he couldn't help but wonder why? Specially, he knows he had snapped at him earlier and he feels bad for that. He just thought he'd be irritated or annoyed at him too?

"Do you want to go in?"

Jinyoung asks when they finally reached the office. He didn't care much because he knows no one would be there anyway since they're all free from tasks for now. The seminars were done, the documents were signed, there's no new documents to work on and they are just waiting for the maintenance department for that renovation request, so he guess, it will be a day off for them? Also, he just wants to stop by to check if he had left his books here from the other day? Those important guys are still missing and he can't lose them.

"Will it be fine with the others?"

Yugyeom asks because he didn't want to 'distract the busy people inside.’

"They're all free from tasks today, they wouldn't be here,"

Yugyeom instantly pulled out a smirk as he heard that, shifting his head from left to right before taking a quick step closer to the senior, which sets the older in a slight panic as he stares back at him in confusion.

"You mean…no one would be there aside from us?"

He whispered, looking down at the senior while having that suggestive smile.

"Well...yeah?"

Jinyoung hesitantly answered, quickly checking the surroundings if there's a visible student around.

"Then we should definitely go in now, don't you think?"

The younger whispered again as he started gently pushing him inside the room. Jinyoung didn't get to say anything anymore as the younger immediately shuts the door behind him, eyes slightly widening when the younger gently pinned him on it, still having that stupid suggestive smile on his face.

"W-wait..."

Jinyoung nervously mutters, stopping the younger by placing both of his hands on the younger's chest when he started leaning closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?"

He asks, voice shaking a bit as he stares back at the younger's meaningful eyes.

Yugyeom's eyes finally softens and he started smiling instead, chuckling when he saw how nervous the senior looks right now. He suddenly slightly feels bad for making him nervous about it, but no, there's no need to worry, he knows Jinyoung's not ready for it so he won't.

"Nothing? Just expressing my feelings for my senior?"

He whispered while chuckling as he carefully pulls him into his arms.

Jinyoung was still stiff as he hesitantly lets the younger guy hugging him, looking at him with that hint of suspicion still feeling a little nervous about it.

It's not that he didn't want him to do that, he knows that they'll surely get to that point someday and it's completely normal since they both know how they really feel with each other, but right now it's just that...

'I'm not sure if I'm....ready?'

He thought, feeling a little annoyed at himself for being so conservative like this when in fact, they already kissed once before, and it's not that they'll do 'that' right now, right? But still, Jinyoung wouldn't deny the fact that he was nervous and scared with the thought of it or even with just the thought of kissing or making out? What if they got too carried away or something? He would be the biggest jerk if he demandingly stops him in the middle of it?

'What the fuck are you even thinking right now, Park Jinyoung?'

He thought and slightly shakes his head to shove those thoughts away.

"Can you tell me now why are you being so cold to me earlier?"

Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts when the younger started speaking again, he lifted up his gaze to meet his eyes and immediately feels a little guilty as he saw how pure those eyes and smiles was.

"It's...seriously nothing, don't mind it. I'm just a little tired, I guess?"

He mutters as he carefully places his hands on the back of the younger's neck.

Yugyeom leans in closer to make their foreheads touching, pulling him even more closer gently by the waist.

"It wasn't just nothing...come on, hyung, tell me..."

Yugyeom whispered on the senior's lips, sounding more serious than before.

Jinyoung couldn't help but to avoid the younger's eyes, he shifted on resting his head on his neck as he contemplated for a while if he should just tell him that he's jealous or not. He didn't want him to think that he's being so unreasonably possessive over him.

"Hyung..."

Yugyeom whispers again, desperately wanting to hear it from him.

"Just please don't ask about it."

Jinyoung mutters against his neck, making the younger letting out a deep sigh as he carefully pulls off from the hug to look at the senior's face, but Jinyoung is obviously avoiding some eye contact.

"Park Jinyoung..."

Yugyeom mutters to get his attention, but the older only let's out a sigh as he completely pulls off from the hug, being so freaking quiet again as he finally decided to just go check for his books to avoid the younger's questions.

Yugyeom was left there standing at his spot, watching him while he's pretending to be busy and stuffs. He pursed his lips into a thin line as he pulled out a chair beside him to sit on, letting out deep sigh, just letting him being like that again.

Both of them instantly shifted their attention at the door when it suddenly opens. Jinyoung's eyes slightly widens by the sight of them, while Yugyeom was just looking at them having that confused look, thinking why are they here when in fact, Jinyoung told him earlier that it would be just the two of them inside today?

The officers were just standing a little stiff at the door, looking at them with that same confused expression, thinking what the heck are these two doing here alone?

'And why the heck all the lights are off?'

They thought.

"Uh...are we disturbing something?"

Junmyeon asks as they keep on shifting their eyes from the younger and to their president.

Jinyoung instantly blushes because of that, he immediately stood up straight as he clears his throat.

"I'm just—I mean, we, uh, we're just stopping by for a while to check if I left my books here from other day or something?"

He explained, obviously a little uneasy.

"Oh..."

Junmyeon mutters as they all started smiling a bit, noticing too that their president seriously looks a little nervous right now.

"It's okay, President. We'll go out quickly; we just need to get our stuff then were good!"

Jae casually said while chuckling, even winking at Jinyoung before he started going in and towards his table. The others also did the same.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Jinyoung asks, instantly going back to his strict mode as he started crossing his arms on his chest and arching one of his brows. He just rolls his eyes in a manly way when Jae only shrugged his shoulders. 

'Malicious people.'

He thought and just decided to finally goes back on rummaging through his table for his books.

"You're looking for your books, you said?"

Junmyeon asks as he was putting some of his stuffs on a box.

"Yeah. Have you guys seen it around here?"

Jinyoung answered not even bothering to look at him as he was busy checking his small drawers.

"Jungkook did. He called me the other day if I left some books at the office, I told him I don't. I didn't know it was yours, sorry. Anyway, I'm sure he did keep it safe, you can just ask him when he arrives."

Junmyeon said and as if on cue, the office door finally opens again revealing another set of students, mainly, the student representatives from year levels.

"Good evening, hyungs!"

They greeted.

Jungkook obviously got curious once he saw the taller guy at the office, not really expecting him to be there tonight. But he immediately pulled it off as he smiles and greeted him, shoving off the thought of the senior at the side watching them.

"Hey? Didn't expected you to be here huh?"

"Hi,"

Yugyeom greeted back.

'Fuck. Who cares? I'm still his man's friend, he can't take that out.'

He thought.

"Oh speaking of Jungkook? Here he is!"

Jungkook immediately snaps his head towards his hyung when he heard that.

"Yes, hyung?"

"It's about those books from the other day? You keep it, right? It's Jinyoung-si's books."

Junmyeon said and Jungkook hesitantly shifted his head to their president, he wasn't even that scared and confused anymore when he saw that obvious annoyance at the older's eyes.

"I did keep it,"

He said and finally made his way at his own table to get it inside his drawer. He walks towards his president's table to hand it personally.

"Here, hyung..." He said and Jinyoung suspiciously took it from his hand, "And please be more mindful next time, don't leave your important things unattended...I might pick it up again....and totally keep it and never bring it back." The younger said while innocently smiling at him. He stares back at the older's eyes for a few seconds before finally turning his back to go back at his own table.

Jinyoung is not a fool to not notice how sarcastic that kid sounded when he said that and certainly not a fool to not understand what does he means by that.

'You're just fucking giving me a reason not to trust you,'

He thought as he started throwing him a small glare when he saw him approaching the younger guy at his seat again.

"Aren't you going to pack your things now too, President? The renovation will be on Monday?" Chanwoo suddenly asks, noticing how his President was just standing there looking at the junior rep with that small glare. "Jinyoung-si?"

Jinyoung finally snaps out of his thoughts when he heard that, he looks back at Chanwoo as he started putting his books inside his sling bag.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

He shortly answered, putting back all the stuffs that he pulled out earlier from his drawer when he's searching for his books, not forgetting to give quick glances at the younger and that Junior rep.

"You should help, Jinyoung-si to pack his stuffs,"

Jungkook said as he started putting his folders on a small box, looking at the taller guy beside him.

"I don't think he'll pack today, he's just looking for his books, I guess?"

"Hmm. I brought it back to him though. I guess he left it here the other day when I was doing some overtime?"

"Yeah. It's actually a good thing that you're the one who pick it up, I really thought we lost it at the gift shop that night,"

The taller guy said and Jungkook only chuckles a bit.

'He should be very careful about leaving his important stuffs, though...'

He thought.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting me at lunch earlier, the guys are so cool,"

Jungkook said, changing the topic.

"I'm glad you liked them,"

Yugyeom answered while smiling. Feeling a little relieved that he wasn't that scared about his friends anymore since he keeps on saying before that he really finds the older hyungs scary, specially, Jaebum.

"Why wouldn't I? They're all so nice and funny! Specially, Bambam? Am I right? The guy with the thick pouty lips?"

Yugyeom couldn't help but laughs a bit by that, finding the description a little funny.

"Yeah, he actually finds you funny too,"

"Really? Then I guess, we could tandem in the future?"

Jungkook said and they just both started laughing.

"You should hang out with us more,"

Yugyeom said, now being aware of the senior throwing them secret glances every now and then. Suddenly having that urge to tease him a little bit.

"I wish I could?"

"Aww why?"

He said and purposely pout his lips, secretly checking the senior's reaction at the far side.

Jungkook instantly blushes with the cute gestures, he started chuckling nervously before speaking.

"W-well, I...only have one day of the same break as you guys so..."

He explained. Suddenly regretting that he had arrange his schedules like that. Now he can only hang out with them during, Thursdays. Psh!

"What a bummer,"

Yugyeom whined and pouted even more.

"Anyway, are you free tomorrow?"

Jungkook asks, lowering his voice down a little not wanting the senior to hear it, but what's a jealous ear could not even hear right now.

"I am, why?"

Yugyeom purposely answered without the slightest hint of hesitation. Preventing himself from laughing when he did hear that secret scoff of the senior at the side when he heard that.

"There's just this latest movie that I really want to watch and my friends were all busy so...I’m just wondering if...you wanna go check it?"

Jungkook asks despite his cheeks heating up and he instantly smiles so wide when the taller guy nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, also can I asks Ji—"

Yugyeom didn't have the chance to continue what he was saying anymore when Jinyoung suddenly flashes out of the room without saying anything, even slamming the door closed at their faces, making all of them staring at the door while being so shocked and confused.

"Fuck, I gotta go!"

Yugyeom exclaimed as he quickly sprinted his way out of the office to run after him.

"Okay? Does anyone know what did just happen right now?"

Minhyuk asks, all are still stiff at their spot because of that slamming doors.

**************

'Maybe teasing him wasn't really a good idea?'

Yugyeom thought as he started pacing his steps even more to catch up with his jealous hyung. He keeps on calling him but Jinyoung didn't even seem to hear him as he was just walking continuously towards the gates.

"Hyung wait!"

The younger shouted again as he already started running, not even minding the students looking at them in pure curiosity since it was still a little early so there's still many of them around.

"Jinyoung hyung!"

"Don't touch me!"

Jinyoung immediately shoves the younger's hands off of his arm when he finally reached his side, stopping him from finally walking out of the gates, they're just so out of their senses that even the guard at the side was a little taken aback by their sudden commotion, just watching them in confusion as they kept on tugging and shoving off each other.

"Hyung, please!" Yugyeom pleaded, stubbornly reaching for his arm again. "Can you just seriously tell me what's wrong?"

Yugyeom added, holding the other guy by his shoulder's despite the senior's protests.

"Nothing! There's seriously nothing wrong going on right now!"

Jinyoung yelled, shoving him off once again as he finally walks out of the gates, mentally scolding himself to fucking stay compose because he just feels something burning on the corner of his eyes.

'What the heck?! Don't you dare cry, Park Jinyoung!'

He thought, pacing his steps even more as he can still hear the younger calling him and in just a second he was there at his side once again, stopping and pleading him to talk.

"Park Jinyoung!"

Yugyeom shouted, pulling the older by the wrist and immediately pinning him at the nearest wall, keeping him locked between his arms.

Jinyoung hissed a bit by the light impact from his back, but his heart suddenly started beating so fast against his chest as he finally lifts up his eyes to meet the younger's pair, taking a nervous gulp as he saw how serious and scary he looks right now.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what the heck is happening right now?"

Yugyeom huskily muttered, sounding so stern and dominant that Jinyoung suddenly feels like he had lost his tongue or something. But as he remembers how the fuck this kid was smiling so wide and even entertaining that junior rep since fucking yesterday, his blood started boiling again as his eyes immediately pulls out a glare.

"Fucking let go of me."

He mutters under his gritted teeth and feels more annoyed when the younger didn't even move a bit, just looking back at him with that same stern look.

"No."

Yugyeom stubbornly said, his voice was getting deeper than usual.

"Kim Yugyeom!" Jinyoung yelled at him as he started pushing him off, but the younger was just too stubborn and determined that he didn't even know why he couldn't even nudge him off or something? "Fuck you!"

He shouted defeatedly when he finally stops from pushing him off and throwing punches at the younger's chest, he didn't even seem to mind those hits and Jinyoung hates that.

"We'll going to fucking stay here forever until you talk."

Yugyeom mutters with the same tone, still looking back at the senior's eyes without the slightest hint of pulling back. It was actually the first time that he ever gets to meet this side of the younger, this overly dominant side and Jinyoung couldn't help but to feel so under him. It would be okay in some terms but he honestly didn't want the feeling of it right now. Especially now that he's being so childish over this ridiculous thing called jealousy. He knows that with this version of the younger, he wouldn't have a choice but to force it all out of his mouth and he didn't want that because he's just too freaking afraid that the younger would misunderstand it or that he'll thought he's just being so immature and stuffs, which is he did think he was right now. Also, he just already feels like crying with the thought of the younger being mad at him, he doesn't know when did he became so sensitive like this, but right now, he really couldn't help it.

Jinyoung's eyes finally softens as he lowered down his head to look at the ground instead, his lips slowly turn into a sad curve, feeling his breath hitching as he tries his best to hold himself back from crying. He stays quiet as he keeps on giving him quick glances with those glistening eyes. He looks like a child being scolded about something he didn't really mean to do. Both guilty and hurt.

Even though Yugyeom was pulling out this overly dominant side, he was still too soft and whipped for the senior to ignore and let him being like that. His eyes finally soften as his hands and arms that was locking the senior in front of him slowly slides down the wall. His heart already feels like breaking by just seeing the older trying his hardest not to cry in front of him, and he suddenly feels so fucking stupid because he knows it was because of him.

"Hyung..."

He softly mutters as he carefully reaches for his hand and pulls him into a gentle hug.

Jinyoung immediately hugged him back, hiding his face on the crook of the younger's neck as he suddenly feels longing for that hug.

"I'm sorry...I won't dig it up now, I promise...just please don't cry,"

Yugyeom whispers against his hair. Feeling so freaking guilty for what he did, completely shoving off his intention to make him admit that he's jealous. If it will only make Jinyoung cry, then he didn't care about that intention anymore. He's freaking willing to step down first and lose his pride and shits instead of upsetting this guy.

On the other hand, Jinyoung hugged him even tighter when he heard that. He tries using all of his remaining self-control to not let himself cry just like what the younger wants right now, knowing that he wouldn't like that at all if he did cry.

'What did I do on my past life to have someone like you?'

He thought as he suddenly realized how lucky he was to have the younger laying his eyes on him. He didn't even know what did he saw at him for the younger to be this sincere for him.

'I'm sorry...'

He thought.

"I'm jealous..." Jinyoung finally mutters against his neck. He just decided to go out of his pride even for once, knowing that the younger do deserves it. Yugyeom deserves to know why he's being like this, and what is he even so paranoid for? This guy is the most patient and understanding person in the whole wide world so why is he even holding back himself from saying it? He'll understand right? He thought. He's tired of keeping it in anyway. "I'm sorry...I'm just so jealous of Jungkook..."

He added as he hesitantly lifted his gaze up to him.

Yugyeom's lips instantly formed into a sweet smile as he pulls off from the hug to gently hold the senior's hands with his own hands. He places a soft kiss on his forehead and lets out a deep sigh before speaking.

"You seriously didn't need to be jealous about him hyung..." Yugyeom started. Just staring so dearly at the senior while he's speaking, "We're just friends and even though how many persons or how much I made friends with anyone, I'd still be looking at you...." He added, gently intertwining their hands before speaking again, "I've been so into you since my second week of freshmen years and it stays and goes on for the whole three freaking years until now..." He said and he couldn't help but chuckles a little as he realizes how whipped he was for this guy, "Throughout those years, I've never, as in never been so interested with anyone aside from you...I keep on wanting and wanting you more through those years despite me not being able to talk to you or even be closer to you because I'm such a big ass coward.....but hyung...." He said as he steps a little closer to him, still smiling so sweet while holding his hands, "Now that I'm being able to talk to you, to be close to you, now that I'm being able to freaking hold the guy that I've been dreaming of for years, now that I'm being able to hold his hands, take care of him, hug him and kiss him...." He added and paused for a second as he lets out a relief sigh and leans in a little bit closer to him, "Hyung, I couldn't ask for anything else anymore...you're just all I ever wanted..."

He sweetly whispered, instantly making the senior's heart beating erratically inside his chest.

Jinyoung didn't know what he was feeling right now, he feels like he was floating in the air with what he was hearing from him and those eyes were just so dear that he already feels like melting on his spot. He might can't figure out what he was feeling right now, but he was at least, sure with one thing....

He lets out a deep sigh as he started snaking his arms around the younger's waist to hug him, resting his head on his chest while enjoying the younger's fast heart beats.

"You're mine...."

Jinyoung mutters.

"You're only mine, Kim Yugyeom."  
  
  
  
****************

"Are you sure she didn't tell your, Mom?"

Jinyoung asks, stopping right in front of the, Kim's big elegant doors, obviously being a little paranoid again.

He just can't help but to be a little worried about it. This will be his second time going back here and knowing that someone at this house already knew about them, triggers his anxiousness. What if she had accidentally spilled it to the younger's, Mom? Jinyoung isn't still seriously ready for any confrontation about that.

Yugyeom pulls out a smile as he gently reaches to touch the older's soft cheeks.

"She did not and she won't. I know, Nana. We can trust her about it, don't worry hyung,"

He softly said, his voice was sending assurance for the senior's worries.

Jinyoung only stares at him for a few seconds before he started nodding his head slightly and they finally made their way inside the mansion.

"Hi Dad!"

The younger greeted when they spotted his father reading some newspaper on the living room. The older man lifted his gaze from his newspaper to the two younger guys and smiles.

"Good evening, Mr. Kim—Ah! I mean, Uncle!"

Jinyoung greeted and ended up getting shy for doing it wrong.

"And to you, Jinyoung,"

The older man said.

"Where's, Mom?"

"She stops by at the salon for some hair treatment," He answered, going back on looking at his newspaper, "Anyway, how are you kids doing?"

"We're good!"

"Glad to hear that. Are your friends coming over tonight? Should I ask nana to prepare some foods or something?"

"No, thanks, Dad! It's just me and Jinyoung hyung tonight, he'll help me about my papers right hyung?"

Yugyeom said as he slightly nudges the guy beside him.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Alright, do your best okay? If you guys need anything just go down and tell us,"

"Sure, Dad! Thanks!"

Yugyeom answered as he was already pulling the senior with him at the stairs on their way to his bedroom.

"Yugyeommie?"

Both of them stops at the middle of the stairs when they heard the older lady calling the younger. Jinyoung instantly feels a little awkward as he remembers how she just literally walk in on them that day. Geez. He's embarrassed till now.

"Yes, Nana?"

The younger asks.

"Don't forget to lock the door okay?"

The two younger guys suddenly stiffen on their spots when they heard that, immediately exchanges some looks and checks his Dad's reaction at the sofa. Seeing he was still busy reading that newspaper, both of them let out a relieved sigh.

"I mean, I heard you guys will be working on some papers and I'm sure you didn't want to be disturbed, so do lock the door okay?"

Nana added and both of them just hesitantly nodded their heads, not really sure if that was still an innocent reminder or what.

"Uh, yes, okay...we'll lock it?"

Yugyeom said and the older lady only smiles at them before turning her back and walks towards the kitchen.

"What the heck was that?"

Jinyoung asks the moment they were finally inside the younger's room, not forgetting to lock the door just like what their nana told them.

"I don't know, she's just trying to tease us, I guess?"

Yugyeom answered while chuckling. Now pulling the senior with him at the bed, dropping themselves on the soft mattress.

"Take out your homework now so we could work on it?"

Jinyoung said, lifting his head up to look at the younger. Yugyeom lets out a playful groan as he started wrapping his arms on the senior's body.

"Can we just cuddle first?"

Yugyeom mutters sounding a little muffled since he's nuzzling his face on the older's neck, making the other guy giggling a bit because it seriously tickles.

"Stop it and just take it out!"

He said while smiling, squirming off of the younger's embrace. Shifting to sitting beside him at the bed.

Yugyeom was still lying beside him, pouting his lips as he keeps on playfully tugging on the older's arm.

"Lay here with me for a while, pleaaase?"

He said, using his puppy eyes and pouty lips. Jinyoung only laughs at that.

'Cute.'

He thought.

"Then, maybe I’ll just call Jungkook to—" Yugyeom started, attempting to joke around but instantly stops when the senior immediately glares at him. "Just kidding!"

He retreats. Quickly getting up from his laying position to give the senior a quick sweet kiss at the cheeks.

"I'd prefer standing up forever rather than laying down with someone who's not you,"

He mutters and carefully pulls him into a hug, kissing his cheeks once again and Jinyoung just hates how his cheeks keeps on heating up with these kind of gestures from the younger.

"Anyway, give me your phone."

Jinyoung bossily instructed, putting his palm in front of the younger asking for it.

Yugyeom was confused but he quickly fished it out of his pockets and immediately hands it to him.

Jinyoung lit up the phone's screen and was a little surprised to see himself as the younger's wallpaper.

'I didn't even notice this?'

He thought and just decided to shrugged it off as he taps on the password's input.

"Password?"

"Your birthday."

Yugyeom immediately answered without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Jinyoung couldn't help but lift his head up again to look at him when he heard that. He started chuckling as he slightly shakes his head in disbelief, typing in his birthday and it immediately unlocks.

Yugyeom was a little shy but he didn't really mind him going through everything inside that device. He wasn't hiding anything anyway so why bother?

He just quietly watches the senior fiddling with his phone as he suddenly taps a contact and bring the thing on his ears.

Yugyeom was curious on whom he was calling, but he just stays quiet in front of him.

"Hi, good evening, this is Jinyoung..."

The senior speaks to the phone, he sounded casual and compose, just looking at the younger in front of him while talking.

"I was just wondering if maybe, I can join you guys tomorrow with that movie? I was actually planning to go out him tomorrow but you did ask first, so maybe I can just go watch with you guys? Only if I'm not being a bother?"

Jinyoung speaks and that's when Yugyeom finally realize who he was talking to, suddenly getting a little worried both for Jinyoung and for his friend.

"I mean, I don’t want stop him to go watch with you if he already agreed with your invitation. I'm not that much of a jerk, Jeon-si...."

Yugyeom took a nervous gulp when the senior said that while staring at him. He honestly didn't mean to put everyone into some tension, he was just seriously trying to tease him and besides, he agreed about that movie because he want to watch it too and what's wrong with watching it with a friend anyway? He even thought of inviting Jinyoung with them when he agreed on that earlier because he knows Jinyoung wouldn't really like the thought of him and Jungkook watching or hanging out alone together. He never plans on going out behind him, he'll definitely tell it to him and if Jinyoung tells him no then it's a no.

"Okay....and anyway, I'm just also taking some wise advice from someone...I want to be more mindful now that's why I can't leave my important stuffs unattended...because, I just hate it when someone intended to picked it up without even planning to bring it back...I can be very possessive over my stuffs...people should really need to be very careful of laying a finger on one of those...because, I'll definitely bite."

He said, sounding more and more serious as seconds passes by.

Yugyeom's mouth was hanging slightly opens while he was watching him and listening to him, not really getting what he means by that.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, thanks!"

Jinyoung said and finally ended the call.

Yugyeom stares at him for a second before he started speaking again.

"I-I...didn't really mean to—"

Yugyeom immediately shushed when Jinyoung places a finger at his mouth telling him to shut up and listen to him first.

"Alright..." Jinyoung started, removing his finger at his lips while letting out a deep sigh before continuing, "I'm only going to say this once, Kim Yugyeom, so you better listen carefully and do absorb it okay?" He said and the younger only nodded his head, waiting for him to continue. "Look, I can't and I won't restrict you to be friends with him or go hang out and spend some time with him if that's what you really want....and I can't promise that I won't be pissed or jealous at times but I promise to do my best not to......because yes, I trust you....I trust you so much..."

He ended and they just stare at each other eyes for a few moments until Yugyeom suddenly pulled him close, making the older letting out a little gasp by the sudden action.

"Thank you for trusting me...but you really don't need to worry about that," Yugyeom whispers, face just a few inches from the older's "I'm only yours, Park Jinyoung....please do claim that."

He whispers on his lips and Jinyoung's breath started hitching as the younger's hand slowly goes through up his arms and into his cheeks, guiding his head as he slowly leans in even more closer to him. His heart was once again wilding inside his chest as he just slowly closes his eyes and waits for it, feeling his whole body being electrified in a good kind of way as he felt another pair of soft lips gently meeting his own, suddenly getting back those feeling of their first time kissing at the field.

But before their lips could even fully starts moving against each other, Jinyoung frantically pushes the younger off of him when they both heard a knock from the door and eventually heard Yugyeom's mom excitedly speaking behind it.

"Gyeommie? Are you guys busy? Mommy got a new treatment today, don't you want to go out for a while and check it?"

His mom excitedly said as if he was talking with his 12 years old son.

"Argh! Mom..."

Yugyeom quietly groans as he instantly feels disappointed at the same time embarrassed. Disappointed because they had been interrupted again for the freaking nth time and embarrassed because why was his mom keeps on babying him like this? Specially in front of the senior, seriously?

He immediately stood up and walks towards the door to open it. His mom was smiling so wide at him as she tries to do her best to look pretty, not forgetting to say hi to Jinyoung when she saw him sitting at the bed.

"What do you think? How do I look?"

She asks expectantly, even blinking a few times as she gently touches his new curled hairs.

Yugyeom couldn't help but scratch the back of his head as he forces out a smile.

"Wow...you, uh, look stunning, mom!"

He said and his mom started giggling prettily in front of him, even playfully hitting his chest as she speaks.

"Oh! You silly, boy! You certainly got your father's flowery mouth huh? Anyway, thank you, I really spend a hundred of hours for this perfect curls and I'm loving the results!"

Yugyeom just lets his mom blabbering about her new curls for some minutes, he just keeps on agreeing and nodding his head until she finally remembers that they were doing some homework and she shouldn't disturb them too much.

Yugyeom goes back beside Jinyoung after his mom finally leaves them alone. He lets out a deep sigh as he looks at the guy beside him, who's just quietly sitting there too, face a little flushed as he keeps on gently touching his lips with his fingers.

Jinyoung just didn't know why he always feels so shy every time they were trying to do that? And right now, he honestly didn't know if he was disappointed or embarrassed or in between that feelings. Also, he was relieved that they have obeyed their nana about locking the door. He was sure that it would be a total chaos if ever the younger's mom suddenly barges in and saw them kissing.

"Anyway, go bring out your homework so we can finally work on it,"

Jinyoung speaks after composing himself again and shrugging off the thoughts. The younger only lets out a deep sigh as he nodded his head and reaches for his bag on the floor.

**********

"There's really something off with this part, I mean, the others were all clear and comprehensible, but there's something with this paragraph that doesn't seem to be very clear to me, I don't really get what are you trying to say or point out with this part?"

Jinyoung explained as he was reviewing the younger's magazine article.

"I think you should modify this or something, it might affect your whole article?"

He added and finally shifted his head to look at the younger when he doesn't even hear a response from him. He lets out a deep sigh as he saw the younger resting his head on the table while smiling a little and staring at him. 

"Are you even listening?"

He asks and the younger only hummed as an answer. He decided to just ignore those stares as he started scribbling some notes on his draft.

"I wasn't a journalism major, but I just highlighted those parts that wasn't very clear and pleasing to me as a reader, you can just review it too and decide for a modification."

He added, looking down at him again as he purses his lips into a thin line when he saw the younger still looking at him like that.

"You know, your magazine article won't finish itself if you keep on staring at me like that?"

He said while looking back at him.

Yugyeom chuckles a bit as he starts playfully tugging the older's hands, trying to pull him close but Jinyoung isn't letting him. He playfully rolls his eyes as he tries his best to prevent himself from smiling.

"Do it now."

He instructed and the younger didn't even say anything, just looking at him with that smile and while still holding his hand as if he was just waiting for Jinyoung to finally let him cuddle with him.

"Seriously, do it now. I need to go back at my place before nine,"

Jinyoung said and the younger's smiles instantly fades away and turns into a frown. Lifting up his head from leaning on the table to properly sit beside him.

"Why too soon?"

He asks. They've only been here for like three hours and that will never be enough for him.

"Noona is coming over, she'd temporarily stay at my place until graduation,"

He explained.

Though they weren’t that close, his sister would be one to accompany him at his graduation as a guardian since their parents are too busy and stuffs that's why they couldn't make it. It doesn't matter to him that much anyway, because he sorts of knew and expected it from the start that they won't really bother to travel a few miles and leave their stuffs just for a one-day event. Their parents had greatly thought them to be independent since they were a kid, so they won't be needing much from each other when the times comes, and yes, that's how unattached their family was.

"Oh...right, your near to graduate,"

The younger mutters as he suddenly realizes that in just a few weeks, Jinyoung would be finally getting his degree then he will completely focus on aiming and enriching his desired career. Yugyeom couldn't help but feels a little a sad at the same time proud at him. The senior wasn't even on the graduation yet but he already feels like missing him. He lets out a deep sigh as he started intertwining their hands.

Jinyoung immediately saw how the younger's mood suddenly change and he couldn't help but smiles a little as he saw how sad those eyes was while the younger was just staring at their intertwined hands.

"Why are you suddenly sad?"

He softly mutters, just looking at the younger's face with that smile.

Yugyeom lets out another deep sigh before speaking,

"I will miss you....so much..."

He whispers, still staring at their hands as he gently plays with it.

"You sounded like we won't see each other again after the graduation?"

Jinyoung said and slightly chuckles.

"I mean, I will miss picking you up from your apartment to go walk to school together....I will miss walking you at your campus and to your subjects....I will miss seeing and eating with you at lunch....I will miss walking and picking you up at the council's office....I will miss waiting for you to finish your stuffs so we could go home together...I will miss taking pictures of you during university's events and assemblies....I will miss that feeling of getting so excited to go to school because you'd be there....I will just seriously miss seeing you at school, hyung....at that place where all of this between us started..."

Yugyeom mutters, almost whispering those words in the air as he feels so sad by just thinking about not being able to see him again at that place. But he couldn't do anything about it right? There's just more to life outside their uni and after their graduation and Jinyoung do really needs to finally face that, so the most he could only do for him is to be proud at him and support him.

Jinyoung smiles even more as he heard that, his heart feels so light and moved with what he heard from him. Honestly, he does feels that way too, he will seriously miss being with him at school and with their friends, but that's just really what it was, and besides, he knows that whatever happens after his graduation, he will still want to be with him.

Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh as he gently let go of the younger's hands and scooted a little closer to him, gently cupping the younger's cheeks with his hands as he guided his head up to see his face.

Yugyeom was quiet as he just lets him and only stares back at him with those sad eyes.

"I maybe wouldn't be around you at school anymore, but I would still be here...with you...as long as we want to...." He whispers, smiling so dearly at him, sending pure assurance for the younger, "I am just going to graduate, I'm not cutting ties with you, Yugyeom...I maybe out of school already, but I can still see you anytime I want right? You'd still pick me up and go walk or drive me somewhere, you'd still eat with me during lunch even outside the school, you'd still wait for me to finish my stuff in my future work so we could go home together? You can and will still do that right?"

Jinyoung spoke and just smiles even more when the younger immediately pulled him into his arms for a tight hug, it was so tight but he didn't dare to complain or to pull off, just hugging him back as he lets out a relieved sigh and just dived himself more at the comforts of the younger's arms.

"I will hyung...I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already nearing its eeeeeeeeeend~ 👉👈 Also, not story related, but I just want to share that, I'm finally done with my last subject for this semester at the uni and I'll be preparing now for graduation, I'm just so happy omg TT TT Mian~


	19. Chapter 19

Days are just really passing by so quickly and the older guys graduation ceremony is just seriously around the corner. Today, the hyungs had their graduation pictorial and they were planning to go out after it to buy some new suit for their graduation ball, then go to the Kim's mansion to hang out and spend some time together since they thought and said that they really need to do it more now while they still have a chance, knowing all too well that once the hyungs had already graduated, they'll be truly busy in their own and they might lack some time seeing and hanging out with each other anymore.

"Are they at the mall already?"

Jackson asks beside Jaebum at the backseat, Mark was sitting on his other side.

"Youngjae said they went at the mechanic for a while. Bam's suddenly got a flat tire."

Jaebum reported after reading the text from his boyfriend.

"Bammie should definitely needs to replace his tires, it always bursts for like three times in a week?"

Mark commented and they started chuckling about that, remembering how that kid keeps on complaining about always having a flat tire when he's just seriously so lazy to even replace it.

"Anyway, where's your phone? Mine's dead already and I need to text mom about the graduation,"

Mark told his boyfriend, asking for his phone since he really need to inform his parents about the graduation date and his phone was long gone dead since morning because he forgot to charge it last night.

"On my bag, baby."

Jackson answered, pointing at his bag beside Mark and the other guy started rummaging inside of it looking for his phone, but instead of fishing out that device, Mark fished out something instead.

"What is this?"

He asks, examining the thing on his hand and both Jackson and Jaebum at his side suddenly shifted their eyes at that thing in horror.

"Jackson Wang, what is this?"

Mark asks again as his face started pulling out a serious expression, lips pursed into a thin line while holding that piece of paper and waiting for his boyfriend's answer.

Jackson's breath started hitching as he stares at the paper with a horrified look, secretly giving the other guy beside him a glance as if asking him for help, but Jaebum immediately shifted his eyes out of the window when he saw Mark throwing him a glare, deciding that he should just be quiet and not get involved with them. Totally leaving Jackson with lots to explain on his own.

"T-That's actually—"

"Jinyoung!" Mark cut him off, calling his best friend's attention at the shot gun seat, "What do you think this thing is?"

He asks with a serious tone, showing him that neatly folded paper with fucking red glitters on it. Jinyoung arches one brow as he looks at that thing on his best friend's hand.

"A glittery love letter?"

Jinyoung answered, still unbothered, immediately putting his attention back at the road ahead of them. Yugyeom was just quietly driving beside him, constantly checking and looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Ah so you're accepting love letters now huh?"

Mark said in a sarcastic way, letting out a scoff as he examined it even more while the guy on his side was just looking at him with that nervous and scared look, already sweating even though the car is fully air conditioned.

"M-Mark—"

"From, Han Girin?" Mark cuts him off again and Jackson couldn't help but took a nervous gulp as Mark started opening it, constantly looking up at him with that glare while basically tearing it open, "Dear Oppa!"

He reads, almost shouting it inside the car and if Mark wasn't fuming in anger right now they would really find that funny.

Jaebum at the side only shakes his head slightly as he started pitying Jackson for what is about to happen. Jinyoung and Yugyeom at the front are just listening to them while Jackson was seriously dying beside his boyfriend.

"I'm very sorry for writing this letter for you when in fact, you're already in a relationship," Mark reads, his voice was loud and hard as if he's just forcing himself to read it, "But I just couldn't help myself because I just keep on wanting you more and more," He spoke, stopping for a while as he throws his boyfriend another death glare before continuing, "I like you so much since last year oppa and I wish you could give me a chance to know you more,"

"Baby—"

"Shut up!"

Jackson immediately shuts his mouth the moment mark yelled at him, placing both of his hands in front as if he was already surrendering, not having a choice but to just let him read that.

"Also, I wanted to fucking invite you on Saturday at my birthday party! It would mean so much to me, oppa! Please do come and you can also bring your friends!—don't fucking touch me!"

Mark reads more and snaps when Jackson tries to hold him.

"I also ask my aunt—to help you about her subject! I talked to her already and she finally agreed to passed you! I hope that wasn't much oppa! Congratulations on your graduation too! Hugs and kisses! Fucking Han Girin!"

Mark reads again, his voice getting louder and louder as he keeps on reading and getting shock with what he was finding out. His mouth started hanging open as he looks at his boyfriend again with that shock at the same time disbelief look. Jaebum only muttered, 'he's dead.' under his breath. Yugyeom only shakes his head as he figured out now too what was about to happen, while Jinyoung throws him a disbelief look when he heard that.

"What the fuck, Jackson Wang?!"

He yelled in pure disbelief.

"Baby, I can explain—"

"You're fucking using a damn girl to—don't touch me! I fucking swear! Don't touch me!"

Mark yelled again and shoves him off when Jackson reaches for his hand, making Jaebum scooting a little bit closer at the door away from them.

"Ghad! I can't fucking believe this! I can't fucking believe you at all!"

"Baby, please, listen to me first—"

"Gyeommie stop this fucking car! I wanna go off!"

Mark demandingly said.

"No, Yugyeom! Don't!—Mark, please!"

"I said stop the car!"

"No! Don't!"

Yugyeom seriously didn't know what to do right now and he was starting to be a little anxious and unfocused with the road because of their non-stop demand.

"Kim Yugyeom, fucking stop this car, I said!"

"Don't! Just don't! Mark Tuan we freaking need to—"

"Fine, I'm gonna fucking jump out if you—"

"Mark!"

Jackson stops when he dares to open the car's door while they're still driving, sending panic to all of the guys inside.

"Hey! What the fuck!"

Jaebum said, getting annoyed at them because it might seriously put them all in danger.

"Just stop the car."

Jinyoung mutters beside Yugyeom, noticing that the younger looks somewhat pressured and that he was having a hard time focusing on the road with those two constantly yelling at him like that. Yugyeom immediately stops the car just like what Jinyoung instructed.

"Tuan!"

Jackson shouted as he frantically goes out of the car to run after his boyfriend, leaving the three other guys inside the vehicle, still shocked and quiet.

"Just go now,"

Jinyoung instructed again when they all snaps back at reality as the car behind them started beeping them off because they suddenly stop in the middle of the road.

"Will they be okay?"

Yugyeom asks, eyes still on the road as he speaks.

"They will for sure. Jackson just need to explain and Mark just needs to listen."

Jaebum answered, not really finding it so complicated since he knows the whole lot story about it and he do thinks, Jackson deserves to be heard because it wasn't seriously what Mark thinks it is.

"Is he really cheating with Mark? And what the heck was that subject thing? That's just absurd!"

Jinyoung couldn't help but to react since it was his first time knowing about it too, and it's not that he's siding unconditionally with his best friend but that was just shocking and if ever that was really true, he couldn't promise that he would be looking and seeing Jackson the same way as he knew him.

"Hey, it's not like that. He's not cheating and it's not true that he's using a girl for him to passed."

Jaebum defended.

"Tss. What does a fucking glittery love letter doing on his bag though?"

Jinyoung sarcastically said, feeling annoyed with the thought of someone cheating and hurting his best friend.

Yugyeom was just listening to them, slightly getting nervous because they almost sounded like they're already arguing too.

"That love letter? He didn't even have a plan to read that? Heck, he didn't even know that it was still inside his bag? He just accepted it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and what the heck, Jinyoung? Jackson maybe an idiot but he's not a complete asshole,"

Jaebum speaks, his voice was sounding a little triggered as he slightly feels annoyed that this guy is actually thinking of his best friend like that.

"Tss. Whatever,"

Jinyoung said and scoffs.

Yugyeom only gave Jaebum a look at the rearview mirror, secretly mouthing 'Just don't argue with him anymore, hyung please' getting worried about them. Jaebum gets the message and just shakes his head in disbelief, crossing his arms on his chest as he stares outside the window instead.

"If you do something like that too, I'll seriously throw you out to the wolves and watched you being eaten by them."

Jinyoung mutters all of a sudden, still looking in front not even bothering to look at him. He already feels so mad and hurt by just the thought of the younger doing something like that too. Not that he was already concluding that Jackson really did that but still, it's just terrible even if you turn it upside down.

Yugyeom started chuckling nervously when he hears that. Though, he seriously wouldn't have the guts or even dares to do that to him, he still feels so scared and nervous about that warning.

"Aye hyung, of course not! I'm only yours right?"

He said trying to lift up the older's mood by gently reaching for the older's hand with his free hand but he ended up chuckling when Jinyoung shoves it off, obviously still not in the mood.

Jaebum was just quietly chuckling at the back seat as he heard and saw that.

*************

"Fuck, seriously? They did that? In middle of the freaking road?"

Bammie asks in disbelief as they were all walking inside the mall. Him and Youngjae arrived a little late since they stopped by at the mechanic for a while and when they finally met them, Yugyeom and Jaebum told them what happened and even though it was sort of a serious matter, the two other guys couldn't help but laugh about it because that was such an intense confrontation. Also, they know that those two will surely gonna be okay since no one's really cheating with anyone. It was just a misunderstanding and it can be surely cured with a simple open minded talk.

"I'm sure they'll be fine later though,"

Youngjae said and the other's just nodded their heads to agree.

"Anyway, I sort of invited Jimin today so...is it okay?"

Bambam hesitantly said, looking at his friends with his hopeful eyes. He knows his friends were all nice and welcoming and that they were good with Jimin but he still needed to at least, get their permission to invite someone while he's literally hanging out with them.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

Jaebum said, getting a little confuse on why is he even asking them about that. Bam can definitely invite Jimin anytime he wants and it's not that they're restricting him if he wanted to spend time with her too. Also, they're all in good terms with Jimin so what's the big deal?

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, I'll go meet her at that cafe at the first floor and stroll for a while until you guys are done looking for suits, just give me a call so we can all drive at Gyeommie's place,"

Bam informed them, earning a teasing look from his friends.

"Stroll huh? You could've just said it was a date?"

Yugyeom said beside Jinyoung, now having his chance to finally get back on him for all of those teasing that he did with him before.

Bam obviously blushes with the thought of it as he just chuckles and slightly shakes his head.

"Fine, but it's a friendly date,"

He said and laughs when the guys say 'Aye~' in unison, even nudging him playfully while they're walking.

"Alright. You go ahead and meet your 'friend'"

Youngjae said obviously emphasizing the word 'friend.'

Bammie only chuckles about that as he finally waved them a temporary good bye, finally shifting on walking back down at the first floor.

"Those two will soon gonna be together, I claim it."

Yugyeom said as a matter of fact.

"I thought so too,"

Jaebum agreed.

"They're more easy to predict than you guys, anyway?"

Youngjae said and laughs, looking at him and Jinyoung.

"I wouldn't be surprised anymore if those two finally got some clearer thing before these two?"

Jaebum added and both him and his boyfriend started chuckling about that.

Jinyoung was just quiet as usual while listening to their conversation. Just looking ahead of them looking so unbothered and all.

Yugyeom on the other hand, suddenly feels pressured about that as he got their point. He suddenly couldn't help but thought of their current relationship right now.

'Should I really do it now?'

He thought as he suddenly turns quiet as he was walking beside his hyung, glancing at him for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

'But...I don't want to rush him,'

He thought again and just decided to let it go for now. Even though Yugyeom was itching now too to asks him that and get a clearer label with him, he still didn't honestly want to rush him for any labeled commitment. They just got closer for a while and they're still trying to know each other more, he was just afraid that Jinyoung would find everything too fast if he started demanding for that.

"Anyway, we'll split with you guys for a while, Youngjae wants to try that new ice cream shop right there,"

Jaebum spoke, completely waking the younger out of his own thoughts.

"Oh, uh, okay hyung! Let's just meet at the front later!"

"Copy!"

Jaebum answered as his boyfriend started excitedly dragging him to that ice cream shop, leaving the youngest guy and the senior walking alone.

"Shop together their ass,"

Jinyoung mutters when he finally realizes that everyone already got on their own once they reached here when in fact, they all agreed earlier that they'll shop for suits all together? Not that he was complaining anyway, it's completely fine with him too if he's alone with the younger, but it's just funny at the same time unbelievable.

"I'm totally fine being alone with you anyway?"

Yugyeom said beside him, scooting a little closer at his hyung while looking and smiling at him. Jinyoung only smirks and playfully shoves him off when the younger tried putting his arms on his shoulders.

"Is that really not allowed?"

Yugyeom asks, acting as if he was offended.

"Not in public."

Jinyoung answered, obviously wanting to tease the younger as he scooted away from him making a small distance between them as they walk.

Yugyeom chuckles on his own and immediately pulled the older closer to him again by his waist, which instantly sets the older in a slight panic as he immediately shoves him off and checks the surroundings if someone actually saw that, chuckling too as he playfully throws a punch at the younger's arm for doing that.

"I told you not in public!"

Jinyoung whispered yelled, preventing himself from smiling when the younger started chuckling even more.

"How about in private?"

Yugyeom whispered beside him, still having that playful smile on his face.

"In private."

Jinyoung answered, suddenly feeling a little shy as he started looking somewhere instead.

"Can I do whatever I want in private?"

The younger whispers again and Jinyoung couldn't help but snaps his head up to look at him when he heard that, seeing he was still looking and smirking at him like that, his cheeks and ears instantly starts heating up.

"No, of course."

He nervously answered, averting his eyes to somewhere once again.

"What if I ask for a permission?"

Yugyeom asks again and this time Jinyoung seriously couldn't stop his cheeks and ears for obviously blushing so hard. He lets of a shaky scoff as he tries his best to ignore that, he started walking a head of him when he finally saw that boutique for suits, immediately going in while the younger was just chuckling and following behind him.

"Do you have a certain style you like hyung?"

Yugyeom asks after a minute of just roaming inside that boutique with the older.

"I haven't. Just whatever that would fit on me,"

The older answered without even looking at him, still busy checking out the suits at the hangers.

"That would be hard?" Yugyeom said, walking beside his hyung as he started leaning a little closer to him before continuing to speak again, "You're just too handsome, everything would definitely fit on you,"

"Ghad! Kim Yugyeom! Can you shut up?"

Jinyoung said as he finally lifted up his head and started walking to somewhere again, obviously getting shy while suppressing himself from smiling. The younger only follows him while chuckling, feeling proud with what he said.

"Can I attend the ball too?"

The younger asks again, leaning his arms on the hanger frame while watching his hyung busy checking the suits hanging on it.

"Are you a graduating student?"

Jinyoung answered without looking at him as he carefully picks out a suit, holding it up in front of him to have a clearer view.

"I'm not."

The younger said and pouted, suddenly turning a bit sulky as he realizes that he wouldn't get to attend that ball no matter how much he wants to. That event was a tribute for the upcoming graduates and therefore only the seniors at this batch are the only one allowed to attend that ball since it would be their last memorable event before finally going out of the uni.

"Hyung, I want to remind you something?"

Yugyeom suddenly spoke after sulking for a little bit, Jinyoung was still busy with his thing so he just hummed as an answer.

"You're not allowed to dance with anyone at that ball,"

He said, sounding so serious all of a sudden that Jinyoung couldn't help but smirks as he heard that.

"I'll ask the other hyungs to keep an eye on you,"

He added and stares at Jinyoung as if he's that damn serious about it.

'Well, I am!'

He thought.

Jinyoung started chuckling, suddenly having that urge to tease him about it.

"It's a ball, Yugyeom. Everyone's supposed to dance at least once,"

He said, giving him a quick glance while having that innocent smile on his face, obviously teasing the younger.

"But you can't!"

Yugyeom whined, following behind his hyung as he started walking at the next set of suits beside them.

"Why can't I?"

Jinyoung innocently asks, preventing himself from laughing as he saw that frown on his face.

"If you really want to dance then I'm only letting the other hyungs to dance with you,"

This time, Jinyoung started chuckling again when he heard that, finding it so funny on how he was so serious about it.

"What made you think that I would want to dance with them?"

"Well, it was better than you dancing with someone else?"

"And what's wrong with me dancing with someone else?"

He asks again, looking back at the younger with that same innocent look.

"I'll be so fucking jealous."

Yugyeom mutters as he pouted even more, leaning against the pillar behind him while crossing his arms on his chest.

Jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief as he saw him acting like that. He sounds so childish but okay, he's cute. He thought.

"You're making me jealous about Jungkook anyway, so we're quits?"

Jinyoung jokingly said, finding himself sounding a bit childish with that too.

"He already cancelled the movie himself and I already promise not to do that again and I won't. So can you not too?"

The younger said, getting on his side, looking at him with his hopeful eyes and pouty lips.

Jinyoung only gives him a quick glance, smirking as he picks out another suit at the hanger.

"You're allowed to be jealous anytime you want, Yugyeom."

Jinyoung said, trying his best to sound unbothered.

"Hyuuung!"

But he actually ended up laughing when Yugyeom lets out a loud whine. Going back on leaning on that pillar while crossing his arms on his chest again, a frown was plastered on his face and he didn't even know if he was already mad or just seriously jealous?

"For pete's sake, it was a ball? What do you want me to do? Sit there alone and watch everyone having fun and stuffs?"

Jinyoung innocently snide and this time, Yugyeom's frown finally fades away and was replace with a sad face, his eyes softening as he lets out a deep sigh, suddenly realizing it too that he couldn't really restrict him to have fun because, hello? It was the last tribute for them and it really needs to be memorable for them. He suddenly started asking himself on why isn't he a senior? He just badly wanted to go there with him and dance him to a sweet song, just them enjoying the whole night together.

'But, I can't go and it do sucks.'

He thought as he lets out another deep sigh.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was just secretly watching him, smiling even more as he saw how cute he looks right now despite him being so sulky like that. He finally picks out another suit after bringing back the others, walking towards the younger to quickly checks on him before going inside the fitting room.

Seeing him still sulking like that, Jinyoung chuckles a bit as he took another step closer and tiptoes a little to place a quick kiss at the younger's cheeks, completely shocking the younger with that initiative as he stares at him with that big eyes, obviously not expecting for the older to do that. Jinyoung only giggles about that as he quickly turns his back and finally enters the fitting room, leaving the younger still standing there against the pillar, staring at the fitting room's door in disbelief as his heart keeps on wilding inside his broad chest.

*************

"Okay, we're just here at the front."

Yugyeom speaks with Youngjae at the other line while they are standing just in front of the mall waiting for their friends to meet them. He finally ended the call and puts it back inside his pocket, shifting his head to look at the guy beside him.

"Bam said he's still at the movie with Jimin, Youngjae and Jaebum hyung just got out of the ice cream shop to look for suits,"

He reported, earning a sigh from the other guy.

"How about, Mark? How are they?"

The older asks, now checking his phone too if ever his best friend updated something to him.

"Still haven't heard anything from them," Yugyeom answered, slightly getting worried about those two, "I wish they're talking about it now,"

He said and sighs, Jinyoung only shrugged his shoulders, hoping for the best too.

"Anyway, do you want to stroll around hyung?" Yugyeom asks after a while of just standing there with the older, Jinyoung shakes his head slightly as a no. It's not that he's suddenly getting moody or what, he's just not fond of strolling around, especially when he doesn't have a clear goal what to do inside, he already got his purpose of buying a new suit so he's already good with that. Strolling and shopping isn't really his thing. "Okay. Then should we head home first?"

He asks again, suddenly feeling a little excited of going home with the older because he knows his parents wouldn't be around for a two-day trip somewhere, Nana would be going out too to visit her grandchildren at her hometown and she wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. That means, they'll be temporary owning the whole mansion for the whole night.

"How long have we been waiting?"

Jinyoung asks and the younger immediately checks his wrist watch to figure it out.

"Almost fifteen minutes,"

"Freaking long,"

Jinyoung muttered, now feeling a little annoyed with the fact that they are making him wait, heck he didn't even know how did he manage to just stand there and wait for a whole 15 minutes for them.

"Then let's just go first?" Yugyeom invited, scooting a little closer at his hyung, suddenly having that suggestive smile at his face. Jinyoung lifted his gaze to look at him and threw him a suspicious look, getting curious on why is he looking at him like that as if he's thinking about something silly? "Everyone's going out today so… I guess, we'll be owning the whole place for tonight?"

He mutters still looking at the older like that. Jinyoung only let out a 'tss!' as he started looking somewhere else, still not saying anything obviously trying to ignore him.

"Come on, hyung. Let's just go first?"

Yugyeom mutters beside him again. Jinyoung finally lets out a sigh as he goes back on looking at him again.

"Everyone's not around, you said?" He asks and the younger quickly nodded his head to confirm it, suddenly getting so hopeful, "Then definitely, no."

Jinyoung said, smiling at him sarcastically and immediately putting it off to a straight face which instantly made the younger frowning once again.

"Why not? I thought you didn't want to wait that long? Those guys will surely take forever inside hyung, I'm telling you," The younger said trying to be convincing as much as he can, but started frowning again when Jinyoung only shakes his head as no. "What's the difference of going home first? They will all be heading there later anyway?"

"And what's the difference of waiting for them too? We'll all be heading there later anyway?"

Jinyoung repeated, looking so unbothered and determined. The younger only lets out a defeated sigh and muttered, 'Fine.' deciding to just be quiet.

"Let's just get inside the car, hyung! Come on!"

Yugyeom said after another five minutes of just standing and waiting there, and also, the rain started pouring out some minutes ago, he didn't want them to be soaked and stuffs.

"How many more years will they need, seriously?"

Jinyoung exaggeratedly mutters once they're already inside the car, looking outside the window, watching the rain pouring down heavily.

"I told you, they'll took forever?"

Yugyeom speaks, fishing out his phone inside his pocket to go check for some updates about them, seeing there's still none, he just put it back again and stares at the quiet guy beside him.

Jinyoung only snaps his tongue, now seriously getting annoyed at them for taking so much time inside. What's so hard about going into the mall to buy a suit? You just need to enter the boutique, search for a good one, fit it, pay for it then you’re done? He couldn't really understand why are they taking forever inside? They seriously shop like a girl. He thought.

"Drive now. I won't be taking another minute to freaking wait for them."

Jinyoung said, obviously sounding a lot more pissed.

Yugyeom smiles secretly and just decided to be quiet, he took out his phone again to make a quick text to inform the guys that they'll be heading home first, he puts it back again after tapping the send button and immediately starts the engine to drive off before the senior could even change his mind about it.

********

Jinyoung instantly throws the younger a suspicious look once they finally reached the mansion and walks inside.

"What?"

The younger innocently asks, dropping the suit bag on the sofa as he watches his hyung roaming around, checking if the younger was really serious about everyone going out today. Confirming that he was indeed, telling him the truth, Jinyoung suddenly feels nervous at the same time a little bit excited.

'Why the fuck am I even excited?'

He thought and decided to just shrugged those thoughts away as he finally turns his back to walk outside the kitchen, only flinching a little bit when he saw the younger standing just behind him.

"Are you done checking hyung?"

Yugyeom playfully asks, still smirking while looking down on him. He only shakes his head slightly as he proceeded on following behind his hyung when the latter playfully shoves him off and walks towards the living room.

Yugyeom sats beside the senior at the sofa, putting his arms on the other guy's shoulders as he watches him checking his suit once again, holding it up in front of them to see the details clearer.

"Are you seriously going to dance with someone else at the ball?"

The younger asks beside him.

"It depends."

Jinyoung answered, still not looking at him as he was still busy looking at his suit, making the younger suddenly turning quiet as he lets out a deep sigh.

Even though he already feels so fucking jealous with just the thought of it, he knows for a fact that he doesn’t have the rights to restrict him into anything. If Jinyoung do wanted to dance with someone else, then he can't do anything about that anymore. Also, though he knows the senior wasn't really the type to be dancing with just anyone else and that he won't just get too attached to anyone else with just one dance, he still couldn't help but be so freaking jealous, specially he knows he wouldn't even have the chance to be there to accompany him.

Yugyeom let out another sigh as he gently wraps his other arm around the senior's stomach and rests his head on the senior's shoulder while he's still busy folding back his suit.

He suddenly remembers that talk with Youngjae and Jaebum earlier at the mall and he couldn't help but think too if they were really that hard to predict or what?

'But maybe, we really are...'

He thought.

Also, they were right too about them still not having a clearer thing despite them being so close like this, but what can he do? Like what he had thought, he didn't want to rush him into anything and besides, he didn't even know nor have a single idea what would Jinyoung think and say about it? He's just too afraid and paranoid at the same time, and maybe that's why he's being so worried and jealous right now about him possibly dancing and entertaining someone else?

'I can't even face them and tell them to get away from you because I'm not even your boyfriend in the first place?'

He thought and turns more sulky.

If ever someone do really come and takes so much interest at the senior, how would he be sure that he can claim him fully as his? Though he knows and is willing to be Jinyoung's property, how can he be sure that it goes the same way for the senior? Not that the younger was doubting Jinyoung's feelings for him, he knows that he likes him too, so much in fact, and he believes that because he can seriously feel it, but it's just that...

'What would I be holding unto if someone comes and tries to steal you? Who am I to you for me to keep you inside my borders?'

He told himself and just hugged him more, feeling more and more down with what he was thinking right now.

'I just don't want to lose you. I can't.'

He thought again as his lips completely formed into a sad curve.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was finally done checking and folding back his suit. He's actually aware of the younger constantly letting out a series of deep sigh on his shoulder and he just suddenly got worried about it, especially when he felt his arms tightening around his stomach. He lets out a deep sigh as he carefully pulls off from his tight hug, shifting on properly facing him to go check on him. Yugyeom was quiet, just looking down while having that sad pout on his face. Jinyoung stares at him for a few seconds before finally letting out another sigh and speaks.

"Are you seriously going to be jealous about that?" He asks. His voice was soft and calm. He waited for another seconds before the younger starts nodding his head, still looking down not wanting to meet his eyes. "You really don't want me to dance?"

He asks again, still having that soft and calm voice and this time, Yugyeom lets out a defeated sigh as he finally lifted his head to give him a quick glance, going back on looking down again after that.

"No...not really...it's not like that..." He started and paused for a while trying to sort out his own thoughts, Jinyoung was just looking at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, "It's not that I don't want you to dance and enjoy...it's just...I'm just...I'm just going to be so freaking jealous and I'm sorry...." He said, voice getting softer and softer that if Jinyoung wasn't focusing enough he wouldn't get to hear it already, "I'm really sorry....I mean, I was trying not to and I do understand that you're supposed to have fun at that ball, believe me, I do understand and okay, you can...you can dance with someone else anytime you want...and I'm so sorry for sort of holding you back for doing that, it's just me and my jealous ass...." He added and lets out another deep sigh, "I don't want you to just sit there and watch everyone having fun....you should enjoy it too...you deserve it..." He speaks and started smiling defeatedly, "Just who am I to even restrict you for doing the things that you want?"

He added and slightly shakes his head in disbelief. He just couldn't believe he's being so damn childish and possessive right now when he knows for a fact that he doesn’t really have the rights to.

"I'm sorry, I'm so childish..."

He spoke and Jinyoung lets out a deep long sigh, lifting up his hand to reach for the younger's hair, gently playing with the tips of his hair with his fingers. Yugyeom finally lifted his head up again to look at him and saw the senior smiling so softly at him.

"You, indeed, sounds so childish..." Jinyoung softly mutters still having that soft endearing smile on his face, he stares back at the younger's eyes as he finally puts down his hand to intertwine it with the younger's, "Not just because I danced with someone else means that I'd go with them later on...that I'd replace you or something like that?" He said and paused for a while as he started chuckling a bit when he realizes something, shaking his head in disbelief before he started speaking again, "You should really feel lucky, Kim Yugyeom..." Jinyoung whispered, just staring back at the younger's deep calming eyes, "I....I've never...." He speaks, trailing a little with his words as he suddenly felt his heart beating so fast while he's trying to put what he was feeling right now into words. The younger notice him struggling a little to express himself, so he just lifted up their intertwined hands and softly kiss it, pulling out a small sweet smile to encourage him to just continue, letting out a sigh, Jinyoung once again meet his eyes before speaking, "I've never....let anyone ordering me around...following me around...telling me this and that....or insisting things....I just never....as in never....want anyone dominating me over," He said, just going on with the flow of his fast heart beats, "It's just you...just you...that I'm letting...and why do think so?"

Jinyoung whispered and asks.

Yugyeom kisses his hand again before speaking.

"Because, I'm too insisting?"

He said while smiling, making the other guy chuckling a little bit.

"That's one,"

Jinyoung mutters.

"So why?" Yugyeom whispered softly, "Why are you only letting me?"

Jinyoung shifted his eyes down at their intertwined hands, just letting out a deep sigh before lifting his head up to stare back at the younger's eyes before speaking again.

"You're special..." He whispered, just staring deeply at the younger's eyes. "It's because you're special to me, Yugyeom..."

Jinyoung confessed and it was as if the younger was suddenly frozen on his spot, he was just staring back at the older's eyes while his heart was literally planning to jump out of his chest any minutes from now. His soul was already going out of his body as it celebrates for it with his own. He honestly feels so fucking moved and overwhelmed with what he heard from him, it just feels so fucking good to hear that directly from the senior's mouth while he's still smiling so fucking damn soft at him with that beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

Jinyoung instantly stiffen on his spot and his eyes turns into big circles as the younger suddenly pulled him closer and immediately meet his lips with his own, quickly sending shivers throughout his whole body as his heart started beating erratically inside his chest, his stomach feels odd as if his organs inside are all wilding.

'He kissed me.'

He thought.

Yugyeom then pulls off quickly from that sudden soft kiss, he slowly backed away a little to check the senior's reaction and seeing that he was still in the state of shock, he starts to get worried.

'Fuck. Did I screw it up?'

He anxiously thought, but eventually lets out a relieved sigh when Jinyoung finally blinks his eyes and started looking somewhere else, letting out a nervous chuckle while his ears and face was in deep red, obviously getting so damn shy.

Yugyeom couldn't help too but gets shy as he finally realized what he just did. He started massaging his nape as he hesitantly glances at the guy beside him. Jinyoung is still quiet, roaming his eyes everywhere aside from the guy beside him, biting his lips trying to prevent himself from smiling.

"Uh...should we...should we eat for now or something?"

Yugyeom hesitantly asks after a whole minute of just sitting there awkwardly with the senior. He instantly smiles comfortably when the senior finally lifted his head up to look at him while nodding his head. Yugyeom then stands up and lend his hand in front of his hyung.

"Now shall we?"

He invited and smiles even more when Jinyoung places his hand on his and took it, chuckling as he finally stands up and just lets the younger pulling him inside the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, hyung?"

Yugyeom asks while rummaging inside their fridge, still not letting go of the senior's hand as he did so.

"Can you cook for me?"

Jinyoung requested. Smiling at the younger when he finally goes back on looking at him.

"Sure, beautiful." Yugyeom answered, pulling him a little closer as he places a quick kiss on his cheeks, "Can you wait for a few minutes for it?"

"Just do make sure that it would be worth the wait,"

The senior mutters, earning a soft chuckle from the other guy.

"I will, don't worry."

He answered and kisses him again on his cheeks. Proceeding on putting out some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"You know, it would be much easier for you if you'd let go of my hand?"

Jinyoung reminded him because he was still holding so tight in his hand while he's doing all of that with his one free hand. Yugyeom mutters an 'oh?' as he finally realizes it too and started laughing a bit.

"I'll hold it back later, okay?"

He said when he finally let go of it, saying that to him as if Jinyoung was really demanding for it? The senior only smirks and shakes his head slightly, lifting up himself a little to go sit at the empty kitchen counter beside the younger, smiling while watching him suddenly getting serious with what he was doing.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

He asks.

"I only knew some, mostly my mom's specialties," The younger answered, giving him a quick glance before going back on slicing those vegetables, "Mom never had a daughter so I have no choice but to accompany her when she wanted to cook something or when she's baking because I don't want her to be sad or feel alone. I seriously never really intended to learn all of it, I just sort of unconsciously memorized it while watching and helping her,"

Yugyeom explained, remembering his younger days when he was being force to go check and watch his mom's recipes.

Jinyoung only nodded his head as he heard that, still smiling and staring at the younger guy while he's doing his stuffs.

"Do you think it would be enough for all of us?"

The younger asks after cooking for almost an hour, he finally puts back the lid after checking and turning off the fire under it, taking a few steps sideward to stand in front of the senior who's still sitting at the counter top beside him.

"I think it's enough,"

Jinyoung answered, automatically snaking his arms behind the younger's neck when the younger carefully wraps his arms around his waist.

"Should I call and tell them to just go hang out together some other time?"

Yugyeom playfully suggested. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with their squad, but he's just sort of loving the setup of them alone inside the mansion right now, they can just freely do whatever they want without getting anxious about their surroundings.

"What are you even thinking, Kim Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung mutters, making the younger chuckling in defeat as he leans in closer to make their foreheads touching.

"Fine. But I'm sure they'll be late? I mean later than late,"

He whispers while chuckling.

"Well, I guess they're all still busy on their own?"

"Yeah, just like us..." Yugyeom said, planting a soft kiss just at the corner of the older's lips, "We're just busy on our own too…"

He added as his eyes started going down at that soft pink lips. He pulls away a little to look at the senior's eyes and seeing those eyes staring back at him with the same intensity, Yugyeom couldn't help but took a nervous gulp as his eyes goes down again to stare at those lips.

"Hyung..."

He said, almost whispering it to the air that Jinyoung had even barely caught it.

Jinyoung was just looking at him too and seeing how the younger was staring so intently at his lips, his whole face instantly started heating up as he only hummed as a response, feeling his whole body tensing up when the younger started looking at his eyes again with that burning look.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Yugyeom whispered huskily, eyes were staring way too deep at the other's pair as if he was looking right through his soul. He was trying so hard to control himself not to pull him close and crash his lips with him because he didn't want to shocked him again with it. But it was like after his lips landed on those soft pair earlier, he just suddenly keeps on wanting more and more as if he just suddenly couldn't get enough of it, and he knows it was bad because he might make the senior mad about it if he'll keep on asking for more? Also, he didn't want him to feel like he was only being taking advantage of, but damn it, Yugyeom just couldn't help it anymore! He feels like he would be going insane already with just staring at those lips.

Jinyoung can visibly see those pure desires in the younger's eyes and he can honestly see and feel how he had been wanting it for some time now. Jinyoung wouldn't deny the fact that he does feels like he wanted to try it more after they did it earlier at the sofa. He didn't know if it was just the fact that they're alone here at this big ass mansion right now or that he was just seriously anticipating for it too that's why he suddenly feels a little brave and confident about trying it? But either of those, Jinyoung's mind couldn't seriously process anything anymore as he took a nervous gulp and started nodding his head, feeling his whole body throbbing in anticipation as the younger started leaning even more closer to him. Jinyoung started tilting his head a little as he slowly closes his eyes when the younger's lips were just an inch away from him, feeling himself having an extreme goosebumps as he finally felt those lips gently landing on his own.

His arms started tightening around the younger's neck as he slowly feels the kiss deepening with every seconds passing by. Yugyeom's hands were tightening its grip too at the senior's waist as their lips starts moving slowly in perfect harmony. Jinyoung tilted his head even more as those shy kisses slowly turns into a needy one, they didn't even know if it was because the house was just spacious and quiet or it was just really their needy lips that's why they can even hear those sloppy sounds every now and then. Jinyoung can seriously feel his whole body heating up and he knows this is risky but fuck it, he didn't know anymore! His hands were unconsciously locking at the younger's hair when the younger kisses him even deeper, making louder sounds than before as if he was really planning to melt him down with that intense lips.

They just stayed there inside the kitchen being quiet and busy with each other for a few minutes. It was as if they temporarily shove everything off of their system and just completely focused themselves with just kissing each other back.

After another heated minute, Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes again when his ears started hearing some other things aside from those sloppy making out sounds, he suddenly feels anxious as he tries doing his best to freaking let go of those intense lips despite his whole being opposing it, their lips even make a loud smacking sound as he forces himself to pull away from the younger's lips.

"What's wrong?"

Yugyeom huskily whispered under his breath, staring back at him with his face still an inches away from the senior, both of them were panting heavily as if they suddenly got out of breath after breaking that burning kiss.

"Is that your phone?"

Jinyoung whispered back despite him panting so heavily, unconsciously licking his lips when he suddenly felt it drying up.

And that's when they finally got back at their senses as they started hearing a clearer sound of someone's phone ringing, and it was in fact, echoing throughout the spacious mansion.

Yugyeom took a deep breath, trying to compose himself again as he finally pulled back from leaning so close at the senior to go fished out his phone inside his pocket.

"Not mine,"

He confirmed after checking his phone, Jinyoung then started hopping down from the counter top as he started walking out of the kitchen to check his phone at the sofa on the living room, Yugyeom was just following behind him.

"Fuck, seriously?"

Jinyoung mutters under his breath as he confirmed that it was really his phone ringing and echoing inside the mansion.

'Are we seriously that busy earlier?'

He thought and felt his own cheeks heating up again as he saw how many missed calls was there on his call log. Mark keeps on calling him nonstop since earlier but they're just too freaking busy kissing each other that they didn't even heard any of it until the last one?

"Who's that?"

The younger asks, carefully wrapping his arms around the senior's waist from behind him, placing his chin on the senior's shoulder as he peeks at his phone too.

"Mark. He's been calling for so many times and we missed all of it,"

"Really? Why didn't we hear it then?"

Yugyeom asks getting a little curious on why didn't he honestly heard it ringing since then? If Jinyoung didn't pulls away earlier he wouldn't even get to know and hear that something was indeed ringing somewhere?

Jinyoung only shrugged his shoulders as he immediately taps the call back button, bringing the thing on his ears, waiting for him to pick it up.

[ Yah! What the fuck are you two even doing?! I was fucking calling you for a hundred times already?! What the heck, dude?! ]

Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom tilted their heads a little away from the phone when Mark instantly starts growling as soon as he picked up his call. He isn't even on a loud speaker but it seems like he really was.

"Sorry. We're...uh, sort of cooking earlier?"

He hesitantly reasoned out, earning a quiet chuckle by the younger behind him as he heard that.

'Yeah, we're busy cooking earlier...before we started kissing,'

He thought and chuckles even more as he places a soft kiss at the senior's hair.

Jinyoung was just ignoring him as he was still on the phone with Mark.

"How are they?"

Yugyeom asks when Jinyoung finally ended the call and dropped the device again on the sofa, shifting his position to properly face him.

"They're already good as expected,"

"Wow! That's actually relieving, I was seriously a little worried about them earlier. I don't really want any of them getting into some serious fights like that, it was scary,"

The younger said, thinking how scary it was if ever those two seriously didn't want to make up anymore because of it, knowing all too well it wasn't only them who will be affected by it, but also their whole friendship and that's something that they all didn't want to happen.

"True. I seriously didn't know what I can do with Jackson if ever he really did something like that to, Mark?"

Jinyoung spoke, making the younger chuckling once again.

"You're just too over protective sometimes aren't you?"

"Only with important persons."

"Does that goes the same way with me?"

Yugyeom asks as he cutely tilted his head expecting for his positive response. Jinyoung only smirks while staring at him.

"It's not that I would just kiss with someone who's not important to me?"

He said as a matter of fact, because why is he even asking about that they were literally doing something intimate inside the kitchen just a few minutes ago?

"Just making sure,"

Yugyeom whispered as he started leaning closer again with that suggestive smile.

Jinyoung was just smirking, not doing anything as if he was just daring him to go do it if he dares.

Yugyeom then stops just an inch away from him, sensing if he can really do it again right now or not, but since Jinyoung isn't doing anything or responding in any way, he ended up chuckling in defeat as he finally backed away from leaning closer.

'I can't get enough, yes. But I'm already satisfied and happy with just the fact that he did let me and even though he doesn’t, he's still, Park Jinyoung....my only one.'

He thought, smiling while staring so dearly at the senior's beautiful face, but his own eyes started widening in big circles when the senior himself suddenly pulls his head back down to kiss him. He wasn't seriously expecting him to be doing that and it just literally took him for like five seconds before he finally registered that the senior was in fact wanting to kiss him too.

Yugyeom immediately pulls the senior by his waist to bring him even more closer to him once he fully sinks it in inside his head, his lips started kissing him back, immediately entertaining the other's pair before he could even change his mind and pulls away.

Yugyeom can literally feel their lips burning against each other and he couldn't help but be more turned on as he feels the senior wrapping his arms around his neck, slightly pulling his head down for a deeper kiss which Yugyeom just willingly obeys as he started kissing him even deeper, literally crashing his lips into the senior's lips.

'Fucking damn it! I'm going insane!'

Yugyeom thought as he can feel his whole body seriously heating up right now and he was seriously getting a little afraid with it because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself about it if ever it did get more heated up, but he couldn't bring himself to even pulled off from this because fuck his whole system are just all shutting down from everything except for this guy.

He didn't know how did he do that, but he just found himself carefully pushing the senior down at the sofa without even disconnecting their lips. He can feel the senior's hand locking so hard between his hair but he didn't care much because he was too freaking busy kissing him back to even complain about that. His own hands were laying still against the sofa, keeping it behave from roaming everywhere before he might even get too carried away.

"Yeah. They got here first—fuck?!" As if they had been slapped back in reality, both Jinyoung and Yugyeom instantly pulls back away from each other's lips when they heard that. Shifting their heads at the side, their eyes instantly widens in horror as they saw Bambam standing there not too far away from the living room. "Fuck! Sorry! Sorry! I'm going out! Sorry!"

Bam scandalously yelled, even trying to close and cover his eyes as he immediately sprinted his way out of the living room.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom was seriously taken a back as they started looking at each other again. They just stare at each other for a few seconds still trying to sink in what did exactly happen just now and upon realizing it, Jinyoung starts panicking so bad, he immediately pushes the younger from above him as they both started sitting up at the sofa, faces are both tainted with deep red as they finally realized that Bammie just literally walk in on them while they're freaking doing that.

Yugyeom started getting a little nervous when Jinyoung suddenly stands up and walks back in forth in front of him while touching his lips as if he was really that nervous and embarrassed about it.

"Hyung..."

He hesitantly said to get his attention, standing up now too to hold him in place.

"It's okay," He softly whispered with a smile, completely pulling the senior out of his nervous thoughts. "Calm down,"

He added, still having that soft smile as he gently pulls him into his embrace, placing a soft kiss at the top of his head.

Jinyoung didn't say anything as he just lets out a deep sigh and buried his face at the younger's chest, slowly feeling himself calming down.

It's not that he's embarrassed with other people knowing that he's making out with the younger, he honestly thought it was normal for them to do that since hello? They obviously got a thing and their feelings are greatly mutual, but it's just that, he wasn't used to it yet? Like he just feels so unreasonably shy that he didn't even know what will he do or how would he react if ever those goofy guys started teasing them about it, which is they'll surely do, so he just couldn't really help but to be so nervous.

"Should I tell them to go for now?"

Yugyeom softly asks while leaning his cheek on the senior's soft hair, still hugging him in his arms. He just suddenly thought that maybe it would be best if they'll let him alone for now away from those possible teasing. He’s aware that Jinyoung is conservative, especially with these kind of things and he wasn't really comfortable about other people teasing him about it.

Jinyoung lets out another deep sigh before pulling away a little from his embrace, he lifted his gaze up to look at him as he finally shakes his head slightly as a no.

"Are you sure?"

Yugyeom softly asks, looking back at him with a little hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay." Jinyoung shortly said before completely pulling off from his arms and started picking up their bags and stuffs at the sofa, "Just go meet them, I'll just go up for a while to bring our stuffs at your room,"

He said as he finally pulls out a small smile that makes the younger a little relieved as he just nodded his head and watched him walking towards the stairs.

Yugyeom only lets out a deep sigh as he started scratching the back of his head, now walking towards their front door to go meet their friends, he didn't even know if those guys are still there or they just completely flew off after Bammie started blabbering about what he saw to them, which is he'll surely do anyway.

*************

"Guys?"

Yugyeom mutters to get their attention since they're all sitting at their marbled porch while giggling at each other with their backs facing the younger.

"Oh! Gyeommie our big boy!"

Jackson beamed once they heard him talking behind them, now standing up one by one and as expected, they all have that same mischievous look on their faces.

"Are you guys done? No wonder Jinyoung isn't picking up my calls because, yeah...you two are...busy."

Mark added.

'What would you expect about Kunpimook Bhuwakul's mouth anyway?'

He thought and just slightly shakes his head, suddenly wishing that it was Jaebum instead of Bammie who saw them earlier. Jaebum is seriously the exact opposite of Bammie when it comes with these things.

"Well, are you guys going in or not?"

He said, shrugging his shoulders as he completely opened the door for them.

"Only if you guys want us in or..."

Youngjae said, purposely cutting his own words as he exchanges some suggestive looks with the other guys before they all started laughing.

'Oh seriously what would I do with them?'

The younger thought as he just chuckles in defeat.

"Come on in, Jinyoung hyung is expecting you guys tonight so...shall we?"

Yugyeom reasoned out as he scooted at the side and stretches his arms towards the door, gesturing them all to come in.

"Where's Jinyoung?"

Mark asks as they all started walking towards the living room, quickly roaming his eyes around trying to spot that snob guy to give him some proud tap on his back for bravely doing it with the younger, he knows that Jinyoung is just so conservative so that was really something to be congratulated.

"He's upstairs, he'll go down in a bit,"

Yugyeom said, now sitting beside his Jaebum hyung as he just lets his other friends rummaging their fridge and bringing out this and that to put it in the center table, already setting up their own little party.

"There, all set up."

Youngjae said after him and Bam finishes bringing out those wine and foods from their friend's fridge, immediately dropping himself beside his boyfriend at the sofa.

"Sometimes, I couldn't help but think if Gyeommie do really owns this house or we own it?"

Jackson commented, earning a loud laughter from the others. He just realized how they're so freaking feel at home inside this mansion, they didn't even need the younger's permission anymore to do this and that.

"You guys are really that close with each other aren't you?"

Jimin said, noticing and admiring how these guys are just so close at each other that they certainly look all too solid together, almost like real blooded brothers.

'Well minus the fact that they're all in pairs and is actually dating each other, but all in all they seriously have that great bond.'

She thought, not really minding them dating each other because that's completely common nowadays anyway and they're all good people, so she's cool with it.

"Yeah, I didn't even know why am I friends with these idiots?"

Bammie said, earning a quick protest from the other guys as they started throwing things at him, Jimin and the others only laughs about that.

Yugyeom slowly stops from laughing when he saw the senior finally going down the stairs, making the other guys shifting their heads too when they suddenly notice him looking somewhere.

Jinyoung only gave them a quick unbothered glance as he directly made his way inside the kitchen, making the other guys and gal at the living room suddenly getting confused.

"Well, that was awkward?" Jackson commented while chuckling a bit when Jinyoung was finally inside the kitchen. "I was actually waiting for him to come down so I could tease them, but I didn't know it would suddenly be that awkward?"

He added and just started laughing.

"Aye hyung, give him a break? Can you guys not do it for now, please?"

Yugyeom suddenly mutters beside Jaebum. Though he was smiling a little, they can visibly see how worried he is about it.

"Fine, fine!"

Jackson said in defeat since he really couldn't resist that hopeful puppy eyes of their youngest friend.

"But we will do it some other time, we're not going to let that pass, Gyeommie!"

Youngjae said and the other's just agreed with it too, leaving the younger slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why are you guys even doing that in this living room anyway? In that sofa where you guys are sitting at to be specific?"

Bam said pointing at that sofa that they're currently sitting at, all the guys there except for Yugyeom suddenly pushes their backs off from leaning at the sofa when they heard that, chuckling as they started throwing the younger some silly look.

"Duhh! Of course, they're all alone here? They can just freely fuck wherever they want,"

"What the heck?! No we're not!"

Yugyeom immediately denies, suddenly feeling his whole face heating up. Youngjae only laughs heartily about that.

"That was risky anyway, you should've at least locked the front door, and dude you freaking have that king size bed at your room?"

Jaebum added.

"And you could've just give us a call to go hang out next time if you guys do really want to do it?"

Mark spoke.

"Are you guys seriously doing it here earlier?" Jimin asks, finding it risky at the same time funny, specially, Bam is the one who excitedly reported it to them earlier. "I mean, I can't trust Bam while he's saying that as if he's an excited seal about to get a fresh fish from the caregiver?"

"Hey!"

Jimin added, earning a quick protest from the guy sitting beside him, making the other guys laughing about it too.

"It's seriously not like that,"

Yugyeom clears after they've moved on from that seal thing.

"Psh! You're literally on top of him earlier, who the heck are you kidding?"

Bam snide.

"Well, y-yes, but...we're...just making out, we're not going to do that,"

The younger admitted.

"You're just saying that because Bam interrupted you guys, but I don't think that would only be some 'making out' if we didn't arrive earlier?"

Jackson said, knowing that even though the younger or even Jinyoung do have some self-control, they're still a man, even if you turned the world upside down, that needy side of them can be easily triggered with these setup, specially these two do have some great mutual feelings for each other and heck they're freaking alone here earlier so what would you expect anyway?

"Let's just not talk about it and besides, we have a decent girl here? Aren't you guys even shy?"

Yugyeom said in defeat trying to convince them to stop by pointing at Jimin.

"I'm a decent girl, but I don't really mind,"

Jimin immediately confirmed, making the younger only letting down his shoulders in complete defeat when the other guys started booing him and just all laugh afterwards.

"He’s coming,”

Bam whispered yelled as he saw Jinyoung finally walking out of the kitchen, making all of them suddenly getting awkwardly quiet while preventing themselves from laughing as the youngest one immediately gave them a look as if telling them to just shut up and not say anything about it.

"Hyung?"

Yugyeom immediately responded before the senior could even open his mouth to speak.

"Can we have dinner first?"

Jinyoung asks, voice was confusingly calm and unbothered, just looking at the younger as if he's just casually waiting for him to answer.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Sure."

Yugyeom instantly agreed, now standing up from sitting beside Jaebum, secretly giving the other guys and gal a look as if asking them to get moving now while Jinyoung is seriously on his usual mood again.

"I've prepared the table,"

Jinyoung shortly mutters as he started walking back ahead of them inside the kitchen, leaving the other guys suddenly throwing the younger a stupid look as they all started laughing quietly again, afraid that Jinyoung would hear it.

"Why is this so awkward?"

Youngjae whispered while they're all walking now inside the kitchen, sitting one by one at the chairs in front of the Kim's exaggeratedly long table.

It was seriously a little awkward with the first two minutes, it was like the guys was just really testing their limits and seriously trying their best not to let out their purely childish side and starts teasing them about it, though Jackson as the goofiest one, couldn't really help but laughs secretly, it was still a good thing that he still kept his promise about not teasing them for now. He just decided to focus himself with eating so he wouldn't get to let his mouth talking about it. But soon enough, the table started getting noisy and comfortable again when they finally start talking about the dish that they were eating when Jaebum started asking them who did it.

"Really? I've been friends with you for such a long time, but I never knew you know how to cook?"

Youngjae asks in disbelief, taking another spoonful of that food that the younger cooked earlier.

"It's because you guys never gave me a chance to prove my skills to you so how would you know?"

"Psh! If I know you're just really preserving that skills so you can show it off to Jinyoung?"

Mark said, now on the loose of teasing them again.

"And what's so wrong about that anyway?" Yugyeom confidently answered and the guys and gal were obviously a little caught off guard for a while for that sudden confidence before they started whistling, "Why? Didn't you guys wanted to cook something for your special someone too?"

He added, trying to sound more confident as much as he can despite his cheeks heating up. Jinyoung was just ignoring their conversation as he just focuses himself with eating, letting out a sigh as he heard that from the younger.

'What in the world is he even saying?'

He thought, still unbothered.

*******

After their noisy dinner at the dining table, the whole squad eventually goes back at the living room to go drink some wine together to unwind themselves from stress and dramas that happened from the past few weeks.

"You wouldn't freaking believe how!"

Jackson said when the girl started asking them about how did they all meet each other for them to be this brotherly close.

"Youngjae is actually the one who brought us all here,"

Mark speaks, pointing at Youngjae who's just smiling a little proud to himself.

"And honestly we weren't seriously the best match for each other before! If you met us during lower years, you'll definitely not expect us to be drinking together like this in the future?"

He added, already laughing as he remembers those times that it was seriously a literal chaos between all of them.

"So what happened?"

Jimin eagerly asks and the guys starts reminiscing and narrating their pasts, constantly laughing between scenarios as they remember how freaking immature they were during those times.

"I was freaking fuming in anger while I'm running after him! I keep on shouting and shoving everyone out of my way just to get him! Heck, I even pushed that professor off of my way just to desperately catch him!" Jackson said, laughing with his own childishness during lower years, "So when I saw him entering that one room, I was like, yeah, you freaking little idiot! You're fucking dead to me once I catch you!"

Jackson said, even acting out some scenes.

"I was too desperate that time, I kept on thinking how stupid I am to run inside of the classroom and totally make myself cornered! So when I saw Jackson hyung entering the room, I couldn't think of anything anymore and just quickly run towards the window and just fucking jump off!"

"What the heck?! Seriously?!"

Jimin reacted in disbelief because that was insane!

"I was so freaking shocked you know? I never really thought that he'd be jumping out of the fucking window at the second floor just to escape me! So instead of beating him up, I became so fucking nervous instead, I quickly sprinted my way out and carried him at the main clinic,"

"I can even hear Jackson hyung cursing at me throughout our whole way to the clinic and if I wasn't half unconscious I'd definitely curse back at him!"

"It's a good thing that you didn't because I'd seriously dropped you off at the floor if you did?"

"I hate you, hyung!"

Youngjae said and playfully kick his Jackson hyung despite having Jaebum being in between them.

"Then....it just goes on I think? We've been both sanctioned a couple of hours of community service for fighting inside the campus, and I was forced to take care of you because they said you're living at the dorms and your parents are living far away? Then....ah! I was so freaking mad at Jinyoung because he keeps on monitoring me about it since he was already the sophomore's representative at the council that time."

"Jinyoung's been everyone's nightmare since lower years to be honest,"

Jaebum whispers as a matter of fact, keeping his voice down low so the guy left at the kitchen wouldn't get to hear it.

"Truly a nightmare! I don't even know why Yugyeom falls for him during that time?"

Jackson said, which the younger just immediately shushed off before Jinyoung could even hear that.

"Anyway, so yeah, I took care of him since I didn't have a choice and Jinyoung would definitely report me to the council's president if I didn't. I was always tagging Jaebum with me since I didn't want to be alone with these kids, then Jaebum and Yugyeom just sort of made some conflicts with each other because his girlfriend seems to be taking interest with this kid. Also, when I met Mark I didn’t know he was best friend with that annoying sophomore rep and certainly not aware that Mark was that guy Bam was ranting about from the other day,"

Jackson continued, getting so engrossed by their own dilemmas from lower years.

“I didn’t honestly know how did we all end up being a whole squad with that kind of setup but it just goes I think?”

Jaebum added.

"Yeah and it was funny because we aren't even fully aware that some us are actually being on a love knot!" Bam added, now realizing how they're all messed up before, "Youngjae is secretly falling for Jaebum hyung since he later on takes the caregiving role because Jackson hyung and me are busy bickering with Jinyoung hyung about Mark hyung, but Jaebum hyung didn't know because he has a girlfriend, who's actually hitting on Yugyeom which this kid didn't even mind because he's already secretly whipped for Jinyoung hyung that time,"

Bam summarizes and they just all started laughing so hard about it.

"Fuck we're all so messed up before?"

Jaebum speaks and slightly shakes his head in disbelief.

"That was actually one hella roller coaster story, but it's cute and interesting, I suddenly regretted not meeting you guys sooner?"

Jimin commented now understanding where this strong bond of them came from.

"You're just saying that because you didn't meet us during those times? I'm sure you'll throw us out too if you did, because I seriously thought about of doing that a lot before?"

Mark said and they just all laugh about that.

They just freely spend the night drinking wine and reminiscing their younger years at the uni, constantly laughing and playfully hitting each other in the middle of the conversation while it just goes on and on with different random topics.

"I'll go check on Jinyoung hyung for a while,"

The younger said after another minute of just laughing with his friends, now noticing that the senior haven't yet got out of the kitchen since then. The other guys only nodded their heads since they're all still busy conversing.

"Hyung,"

Yugyeom speaks, stopping at the kitchen's doorway while chuckling a bit as he saw the senior washing those bunch of dishes at the sink.

Jinyoung only gave him a quick glance since he was busy doing his thing, smiling as the younger finally walks towards his side.

"You wouldn't really let that dishes alone aren't you?"

Yugyeom jokingly said, thinking how much of an organized person his senior was for literally prioritizing the dishes than spending time with them.

"If I wouldn't wash this then who?"

Jinyoung casually answered, giving the younger another quick glance at his side.

"I'll do it instead, hyung. Just come out now and drink with them?"

The younger offered as he started wetting his hand at the faucet too. Jinyoung only lets out a sigh as he started pursing his lips into a thin line while looking at the younger.

"Come on hyung, just go out and drink?"

"You go out and drink, I can handle this."

Jinyoung stubbornly said, playfully shoving the younger's hands off of the plates.

"You've been cleaning the whole kitchen and washing the dishes since they got here? You're not a maid here, hyung, you need a break?"

Yugyeom said while chuckling. The senior just seems to be so much busy that since the guys arrived here they haven't get to see him sitting with them even for once. Except that time when they're all having their dinner, but aside from that, Jinyoung never walks out of the kitchen again after that.

"Stop whining at me and just go out, you're disturbing me here?"

Jinyoung snide back, smirking as he speaks.

"Aye! Come on hyung, I'll do it perfectly, don't worry!"

Yugyeom insisted as he tries touching those plates again, laughing when Jinyoung playfully shoves him off again.

"Out now, Kim Yugyeom!"

Jinyoung said while chuckling.

"Seriously, let me do it?"

"Shut up now, I swear! And besides, I don't want nana seeing this mess when she gets back tomorrow morning? I know you guys are rowdy and messy but we couldn't let that be so obvious, you get it?"

Jinyoung explained and the younger only laughs in defeat.

"Fine, then I'll just stay here until you're done."

The younger said and just dried his hands with a paper towel, standing back beside the senior and just focuses himself on staring at his beautiful face while having that soft endearing smile on his face.

Jinyoung only continues washing those dishes and just lets the younger quietly standing and staring beside him. He can honestly feel his cheeks heating up, but he didn't even dare to hide that because what's the point in doing that anyway?

"How come something so simple as doing the dishes can make someone so stunningly beautiful?"

Yugyeom suddenly mutters beside him, still staring and smiling at the senior like that. That was supposed to be his thoughts but it just suddenly slips out of his mouth so yeah, it's not that he regretted saying that anyway.

"Is that what Jackson keeps on teaching you nowadays?"

The senior asks while smiling, still not looking at him since he was busy with those plates, but even though he was looking down, that deep blush on his face is seriously visible.

"No one really taught me. It just sorts of slips out of my mouth because you're just seriously blinding?"

Yugyeom speaks again, this time, even him can feel his whole face heating up with what he's saying. He didn't know if he's already drunk or he's just really too mesmerized by the senior?

Jinyoung only smirks on his own and just slightly shakes his head, suddenly getting speechless as he just focuses himself with what he was doing.

Yugyeom lets out a deep sigh, feeling so relieved all of a sudden while staring at his hyung.

'Everything still seems to be a dream for me till now?'

He thought. Thinking how insane it was to suddenly be this close with him like this when in fact, he's just a freshman on that assembly who's desperately wanting to have a clearer shot of that beautiful guy way back at that time? He's just that sophomore who just keeps on secretly admiring him from afar, and also that Junior who was desperately trying to prove his feelings for him?

'And now you're here with me...having the same feeling towards me..."

He just couldn't really believe that he'd be on this point where he can just finally be with him whenever he wants to? That he'd go to that point where the senior himself would just tell him how much he likes him back and would tell him how special he was to him? That point where he just completely feels so much happy with just holding his hands or even with just looking at his beautiful eyes? In that point where he feels like he couldn't ask for anything else anymore as long as the senior is here? At this point where he feels like, finally...after all of those years...

'You're finally mine...'

He thought as his heart started beating so fast inside his chest. It was beating so fast and loud that he personally thought he could already hear it from the outside.

Yugyeom can feel his whole system wilding out the moment the senior finally glances up and meet his eyes while smiling back at him. It was if someone lit up some fireworks inside of him, celebrating and cheering on their own, and it was weird because he just suddenly feels like he wanted to be with him for eternity, like he just suddenly saw himself building and owning a house with him, having kids and growing old together? And he knows it was totally absurd and advanced right now, but he just suddenly really feels like.... he can already see his future with him the moment he stares back at those eyes.

"Hyung..."

Yugyeom whispered, still staring at him intently.

Jinyoung only hummed as an answer, now drying his hands with a paper towel as he just completely shifted his position to face him, his smile suddenly fades away as he saw that obvious hesitation at the younger's eyes, it was if he was thinking about something so deep and he couldn't help but suddenly worry about it?

"Hyung, what if..."

Yugyeom continued, trailing at his words as if he was really not sure with what he was going to say.

"What if, what?"

Jinyoung asks softly, just patiently waiting for what he will going to say.

Yugyeom's mind and heart was seriously battling against each other right now, he honestly thought he wasn't sure about it yet, but his heart does actually feels the opposite of it, and he just didn't know who to obey or what to do, but his whole being was actually dying to let out those words for the senior right now.

"What if I..." He spoke, already slightly panting as his heart starts beating even faster inside his chest. "What if.... I-I..."

He added while stuttering now feeling his hand shaking while lying flat against the counter top.

"Gyeom-ah?"

Jinyoung softly said, now getting so much worried when he notices the younger already sweating about it. He gently cups the younger's face with his hands as he leans in to make their foreheads touching, attempting to calm him down even for a bit.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered again, completely aware that the younger was stressing himself so much about something.

On the other hand, Yugyeom doesn't honestly felt any calmer with that soft endearing voice of the senior, and it just seriously messes up his whole being even more when he heard the senior calling him like that.

"Hyung, I-I..."

"You what? Please, tell me?"

Jinyoung desperately whispered, feeling his own heart pacing it's beats as if he can already feel the words from the younger even though he wasn't yet saying anything.

"Jinyoung, I....I lo—"

"Can we get more ice cube—oh?”

Jimin abruptly stops at the kitchen's doorway the moment she spotted those two being 'that' close with each other, she didn't even know if they're kissing or what?

Jinyoung carefully pulls back when he saw the girl, strangely not flinching or that anxious for being busted by her? While Yugyeom only turns his back from them still having his both hands lying flat at the counter, head was hanging low as if he's still deep in his thoughts.

"Uh, sorry? I... just need some ice cubes for the guys?"

She hesitantly said, weirdly getting some heavy vibes from them.

"I didn't really mean to..."

She added now feeling guilty at the same time scared for accidentally interrupting them.

"It's okay, Jimin. I'll go bring it out instead,"

Yugyeom suddenly speaks after forcing himself out of his thoughts, now facing them back as he forces out a smile for the girl.

"Okay...thanks!"

She said and just walks her way back at the living room after Yugyeom nodded his head at her.

Jinyoung stands against the sink beside him when the girl was finally out of the kitchen.

They just both let out a deep sigh when they started looking at each other again.

"What are you thinking, seriously?"

Jinyoung asks again and this time, the younger finally stands up properly from leaning his butt at the counter to face him, pulling out a small smile as he gently reaches for the senior's hands.

"It's nothing, it's not that important, don't mind it,"

He answered and just softly kisses those hands while smiling at him.

Jinyoung isn't really convinced, but he just decided to let it slip since the younger obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore, he just lets out a sigh and nodded his head.

"I'll go bring out some ice for those guys, you're coming with me now right?"

Yugyeom asks, trying to be light and casual again as he started rummaging the fridge for ice cubes.

"You go out first, I'll just give noona a call that I'm going back a little late,"

"You should join us as soon as you're done, okay? No more cleaning and washing whatever again?"

Yugyeom said, just making sure that he'll be going out now for real. The senior started chuckling about that before speaking.

"I will,"

He said while smiling, giggling a little when the younger gave him a quick kiss at the cheek before finally walking towards the kitchen doorway, stopping for a while to give his hyung one last reminder.

"I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

He said and Jinyoung only nodded at him while smiling.

Yugyeom then finally walks out of the kitchen with that ice cubes, his smiles immediately fading out of his lips as he couldn't help but be deep in his thoughts again while walking towards the living room.

"Oh finally!"

Bammie beamed when Yugyeom finally puts down that bucket of ice cubes at the center table.

Jimin immediately gave the youngest guy a worried glance as she just saw him dropping himself quietly at the sofa beside, Jaebum. She didn't really know what is exactly happening earlier at the kitchen, but she's aware that something was up since then. She just didn't want to share it with the other guys yet since she wasn't sure herself too.

"Where's that freaking guy? He's never been out of the kitchen since then?"

Mark complained when he notices that there's still no trace of Jinyoung beside Yugyeom.

"I thought you already called him?"

Bam asks, pertaining at Yugyeom.

"Gyeommie?"

Jackson speaks while all of them suddenly turned quiet as they just all shifted they're eyes at the youngest guy when they finally noticed that he looks so freaking bothered. He was just oddly quietly sitting there, hands between his thighs as he keeps on fiddling with his fingers, just staring at it with his brows slightly furrowed.

"Yugyeom?"

Jaebum mutters beside him, slightly nudging him awake to get his attention.

"Huh?"

Yugyeom finally snaps out of his thoughts, quickly lifting up his head to look at them and eventually gets confuse on why are they all looking at him like that.

"Is everything alright?"

Youngjae asks, now getting worried.

"Y-Yeah.."

The younger hesitantly answered slightly scratching the back of his head.

"Did you had a fight with Jinyoung at the kitchen?"

Mark asks.

"N-No...we didn't..."

Yugyeom said, now trying to avoid those worried eyes by looking down at his hands instead.

"Then what's wrong? Is he mad at us?"

Jackson asks, feeling a little guilty by the thought of causing some conflicts between those two.

"What? No, he's...not mad at anyone,"

"Why are you like that then?"

Jaebum asks beside him.

"Huh?"

"Why do you like you've been thinking so deep about something?"

Youngjae said, earning some nods of agreement from his friends.

"You can tell us everything, Gyeommie?"

Mark spoke. Smiling at the younger to send some assurance.

Yugyeom finally lets out a deep long sigh, he started averting his eyes somewhere again as he nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"I....was just...wondering about something?"

He started, feeling his heart getting the same beats that it had when he was with the senior earlier at the kitchen.

"What something?"

Jimin asks, getting curious and worried at the same time.

"I-I...was just...thinking about..." He nervously speaks, lifting his head up at the guy beside him when Jaebum gives him a light pat at the shoulder encouraging him to just talk his thoughts out. "I was just thinking about how....uh...." He added, looking down again at his hands as he took a nervous gulp, "How you guys...finally figured out.....that...uh, that you.....that you love each other?"

He nervously continues as he finally lifted up his head again to see their reaction.

Everyone instantly stops from moving, even with the slightest move, when they heard that. They just literally pinned their eyes at the younger while having their mouths slightly open, not really expecting him to be suddenly thinking about that thing right now.

"Kim Yugyeom?"

Bammie said in disbelief. Just staring at the younger while still holding that piece of chips in front of his mouth since he just abruptly stops from tossing it inside earlier when he heard that.

"Do you already love him now?"

Youngjae asks, still a little shocked.

Honestly, it's not that they really find it unbelievable for the younger to admit that he already loves that senior, they actually thought it was already predictable for the younger to be the first one to say and admit it, but they didn't actually expect that it would be this soon? They mean, yes, it's understandable that the younger do likes that guy so much since hello? He's been dreaming of him since he was a freshman, but love? Love is a much stronger thing! People should really need to be very careful of mistakenly naming their feelings as love from other feelings. Specially, they just been together for like a month?

And in fact, they aren't even officially together? Though, they were kind of expecting it too that Yugyeom can be already in love with him now or even since then, still, this thing seriously needs to be sorted out first.

"Are you in love with Jinyoung now?"

Jaebum asks beside him.

Yugyeom lets out another sigh, still looking down at his hands.

"Do guys think...I really am now?"

He asks, almost whispering it to the air that if the guys weren't paying attention at him they wouldn't get to hear that anymore.

"Well...if you really want our opinion about that...we..." Mark started, exchanging some looks with his friends first before continuing, "We do think you are now...even though...we do think it's too soon?"

Mark carefully said, suddenly getting afraid of misleading the younger.

Yugyeom's chest starts wilding even more as he slowly lifted up his head again to look back at his Mark hyung.

"But...of course, you're the only one who can truly answer that?"

His hyung added.

Yugyeom started staring in space again as he deeply thought about it and before he could even come up into a conclusion, Bam started signaling them again that the senior is coming.

Jinyoung only threw them a slight curious glance as he finally walks beside the sofa and quietly sits beside the younger, quickly pulling out a small smile for him when the younger shifted his look on him.

Jinyoung only curiously stares back at him since he was so quiet, just staring so deep at his eyes as if the younger were seeking some answers at his eyes.

"Why?"

Jinyoung asks, now noticing too why is everyone seems to be avoiding his eyes and they all suddenly look so serious.

"Anyway, I...forgot my phone inside, I'll just go get it quickly."

He said at the younger when he notices that he wasn't holding his phone, he quickly stands up and awkwardly walks back inside the kitchen, feeling so damn confuse and nervous about their sudden atmosphere.

On the other hand, all of them except for Yugyeom finally lets out a sigh when Jinyoung was back at the kitchen.

"We should just talk about it some other time, Gyeommie?"

Jackson suggested, finding it a little risky because Jinyoung might heard it anytime from now.

"Yugyeom?"

Jimin called him when he notices that the youngest one was back in his deep thoughts once again.

All of them shifted their heads to look at him, just waiting for him to talk.

"Guys..."

The younger mutters still staring down at his hands so intently. He took another nervous gulp as he finally lifted his head to meet their eyes with that determined look.

"I need your help."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long long chapter ahead 👐

Yugyeom picks up his phone and keys at his bedside table once he's done preparing himself, he stood in front of his mirror once last time to check himself before finally walking out of his bedroom.

"Are you going out today, son?"

He shifted his head to look at the older lady once he heard her speaking, quickly jogging his way down the stairs as he smiles at him.

"Yes, Nana! I'm going to school,"

"School? I thought, you guys are done with these semester?"

She asked, because as far as she knows the semester is almost done.

"We actually are, I'm just going to school to meet the hyungs, it's their graduation ball today,"

"Oh really? Wow! It was just like yesterday that you kids became friends in your lower years and now some you are already going to graduate from college? Time do really flies so fast!"

The older lady beams, suddenly having those flashbacks of her first time meeting this kid's friends, feeling so proud with them even though they're not her real grandson.

"It sure do flies so fast, Nana."

Yugyeom answered while smiling, realizing too that they've been all great friends for such a long time already.

"Ah, anyway, Nana? Are mom and dad going back tonight?"

He asks, suddenly remembering something important.

"They're on a two-day trip and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

The older answered, getting a little curious as he saw that quick smirk from the younger's lips when he heard that.

"Why are you asking?"

"Huh? Uh...nothing. I'm just kind of missing them already,"

The younger reasoned out, now going back on smiling innocently at his nana.

"Oh, okay. They'll be back soon, don't worry, son."

She said and Yugyeom only nodded his head.

'Well, I hope they'll be back a little late though?'

He thought.

It's not that he didn't miss his parents or what, but there's just something today that they didn't really need to find out for now, so it would be best if they'd be back a little late.

"Then be safe while driving okay? I'll go back inside the kitchen now too,"

She said as she finally turns her back to walk towards the kitchen, but before she can even step inside, the younger called her again for something.

"Um, Nana?"

"Yes, son?"

She asks, looking at the younger guy who obviously looks a little hesitant right now.

To be really honest, even though the younger knows that his nana won't expose them to anyone, still, he isn't sure if he can just fully share something to her about them? What if the older lady only accepted them because she knows she wouldn't get to do with it anymore if they're already together or that she was only forced to just accept them because he loves Yugyeom and she didn't want him getting screwed with his parents for it? What if she still doesn't fully agree with them yet? What if she still finds it disgusting and that she didn't really want to hear anything about their thing?

'But she's nana? She's been like my real grandmother since I was born....she'll understand right?"

He thought and just decided to shrugged out those what if's and just focused on the positive side. After all his nana already know about them and whether she was only being force to accept them or not, the most important thing is that, she knows and she's fine with it right now.

"Nana can I tell you something?"

The younger started, standing a little stiff not too far away from the older lady.

"Of course, son. You can definitely tell me everything?"

She said, and her motherly smiles sends calmness at the younger's heart.

Yugyeom thought about it one last time for a while, thinking if he should really voice it out and clear things up to her, letting out a deep sigh, Yugyeom decided to just tell her.

"Jinyoung hyung and me..."

He started, feeling his heart beating a little faster as he finally realizes what is he about to do.

The older lady is just looking back at him, still smiling and just patiently waiting for him to continue.

"We're..."

He added, trailing a little with his words.

"You kids are together right?"

His nana continued it for him, making the younger slightly taken a back with that but he just nodded his head to confirm it.

"I already know that, Yugyeommie." She added as she lets out a sigh, still smiling at the younger, "And don't worry about it. I'm not just accepting and shutting my mouth about it because I don't want you making troubles with your parents....I do fully accept and respect your feelings with each other and as long as you kids are both happy and sincere with each other, I don't think there would be a problem for me about that."

She sincerely said, smiling even more as she saw the younger pulling out a wide smile when he hears that. He immediately walks towards in front of his nana to give her a full tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Yugyeom beams. He feels so moved and happy with the fact that someone is officially accepting them inside this house. He honestly still keeps on doubting before if his nana does really accept them after she had walk in on them that day, but now that he finally heard those words directly from her, he knows he didn't need to worry about it anymore.

"I just want you to remember one thing,"

The older lady speaks, pulling out of the younger's hug.

Yugyeom only nodded his head to tell her that she's listening.

"You know that hiding about that thing with your parents isn't really good right?"

She added and the younger obviously got worried about it.

"I know...and I promise to tell them in the future, but....I don't think we're both ready for it right now?"

He answered, looking down at his fingers while he's fiddling with it.

He doesn't really plan about hiding it for forever from his parents. Yugyeom knows they do have the rights to know and he honestly feels bad for keeping it a secret from them but he just doesn't seriously think he can just come out right now, specially the senior.

"It's okay, I'm only reminding you, I'm not rushing you, son. I know that it will certainly takes a long time for you kids to prepare for it, but for the mean time...you kids should just let the process and be happy, okay?"

She said and as she softly pinches the younger's cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Nana."

Yugyeom mutters as he gives him another hug, now feeling so relieved than ever.

Nana smiles at him one last time before she finally goes back inside the kitchen to cook something. Yugyeom only told her that he was now going before he finally jogs his way outside the mansion to go get his car at their garage.

He keeps on smiling and chuckling on his own while he's driving. He just really feels so overwhelmed by those words from his nana. It feels so good to hear from other people that they respect them being together and that they can appreciate their feelings for each other. He suddenly thought about his own parents...

'I couldn't even imagine how happy would I be when they said those things for us too?'

He thought. Feeling a bunch of hope arising inside of him with the thought of his parents fully accepting them, but even though he was having that kind of thoughts right now...that still wouldn't change the fact that they were not both ready yet. It's okay though? Just like what his nana said, there's no need to rush. After all he really do plans of telling them in the future anyway, he didn't want to hide their thing forever, and also he wanted to show off his senior, he wanted to show off to the world how much he likes him, how much he's treasuring him and how much he wanted to always be with him.

'We'll get there someday....I promise.'

He thought, but immediately snaps out of it when he heard his phone ringing.

[ What's up our brave boy! ]

Yugyeom smirks on his own once he instantly heard Youngjae speaking on the other line, and it was obvious that all of them are already at their meeting place since he can clearly hear the other guys at the background.

"What made you guys call? I'm driving right now just so you know?"

He said to inform them, knowing all too well that this is seriously illegal and dangerous, but he didn't really care much because he actually does this a lot and he knows it was bad, but Yugyeom just naturally have his own bad sides and this was actually one of it. He was trying his best to change it nowadays though.

[ So you're on your way now? ]

"Yes, I'm on my way to his apartment."

He answered, stopping for a while because of that red light.

[ Okay~ Guess who's seriously excited right now? ]

Youngjae mischievously said, earning a light chuckle from the younger when he heard them cheering from the other line.

[ We're so freaking excited!—this will seriously gonna be the best night ever! ]

Youngjae shouted, followed by Bambam at the background.

"That's too much of being excited?"

He said while chuckling.

He honestly already feels so nervous right now with just the thought of it, but hearing his friends being so supportive like that, he knows that he didn't really need to worry too much.

[ We'll fucking nail it tonight okay?!—we got your back, Gyeommie! ]

"You guys, seriously?"

He asks in disbelief while chuckling, finding it funny how they are so excited about it more than him.

[ Just be thankful that we are your friends! Where would you even find someone like us? We're just one of a kind! ]

Youngjae beams again and they all started laughing, even Yugyeom started laughing about it and as much as he wants to deny it, it was all true anyway. He's just so thankful to have such friends like them.

"Fine. I seriously owe you guys a lot,"

He said, now moving when the light turned green, suddenly sounding a bit soft that the other guys started cringing a bit.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later okay?"

[ Okay! Bye! ]

"Bye,"

And with that they finally ended the call. He lets out a slight relieved sigh as he focuses on the road again, forcing himself to not just think about it for a while so he can avoid being nervous and paranoid, and besides, he'll be meeting Jinyoung right now, he should just focus with it for now and just worry about it later.

Yugyeom then stubbornly reaches for his phone again, he scrolls and taps on a certain contact as he brings it on his ears, already feeling giddy and excited about meeting him today.

"Hyung?"

Yugyeom speaks as the senior immediately picks up his call. Jinyoung only hummed as an answer and the younger guessed he was busy preparing himself right now since he can hear a few rustlings?

"Are you preparing now?"

He asks, smiling even wider as a sudden image of his hyung wearing that formal suit with his handsomely styled hair suddenly brushes up his mind.

[ Just fixing my hair. Are you on your way? ]

Jinyoung answered, the rustling sounds was finally gone.

"Yeah, I'm actually on your street now,"

[ Okay. Just tell me when you're here already. ]

"Okaaaaay! See you, hyung!"

Yugyeom said, obviously excited, making the other guy chuckling a bit too with that high pitch tone.

[ See you, and stop calling while you're driving! ]

He said and scolds him before finally ending the call. Yugyeom only laughs about that.

'I just can't wait to see you?'

He thought.

Yugyeom finally maneuvered inside their street's driveway, he parks at the empty spot near the senior's gates and finally steps outside.

To: My Jinyoung hyung 💕

I'm here hyung.

He taps send and finally shoves back the thing inside his pockets, letting out a deep sigh as he excitedly waits for the senior to finally come down and meet him. He didn't really get to see him fitting that suit at the boutique that day because Jinyoung only wore the suit inside the fitting room, so he was actually anticipating it right now.

'And I know he would be totally handsome, but who knows? That hyung just keeps on getting and getting so beautiful on my eyes as time passes by?'

He thought and chuckles on his own.

Not even after a minute, Yugyeom finally hears the gates creaking and he just automatically turns around to see him, immediately getting frozen at his spot as he just stares at the senior with his heart beating so fast inside his chest and with his mouth hanging slightly open.

He knows for sure that he will definitely looks so good with that formal suit, but damn! He's just so....mesmerizing.

Jinyoung quickly pulls out a small shy smile as he finally stands face to face with the younger, immediately feeling his whole face heating up as he saw that obvious shocked expression from him. He didn't even know if that was because he looks good or he looks seriously bad?

"Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung mutters when he couldn't take those stares anymore, he just feels like he'll already melt at his spot if that still goes on for another second?

Yugyeom immediately snaps out of his trance as he finally blinks his eyes and slightly shakes his head.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" He said, finally pulling out a sweet smile as he steps a little closer at the senior, keeping his dearly eye contact with him as he did so, "You honestly look good every day, but... you seriously look so stunningly handsome today, hyung."

He softly mutters, placing a soft kiss at the senior's forehead, instantly turning the other guy into a blushing mess.

Yugyeom do compliments him a lot, but Jinyoung didn't think he would ever get used with that. Especially when he's being so freaking sweet and soft like this.

Jinyoung only let out a playful 'tss!' as he smiles even more and started averting his eyes somewhere, suddenly feeling so speechless as he didn't even know how would he respond to that. His heart was seriously wilding inside his body but he actually likes the way it was reacting like that right now. He hesitantly lifted up his gaze at him again and he couldn't help but starts chuckling a bit when he saw the younger still looking and smiling at him like that while being just a few inches at his face.

"So...how long are you planning to stare at me like that?"

He mutters with a smile and while looking up and titling his head a little that the younger do suddenly finds so beautifully cute right now.

"I can do it forever,"

Yugyeom mutters back, placing a quick kiss on the senior's cheeks. The older playfully pushes him away a little after that, slightly feeling anxious about their surroundings even though he was blushing so hard.

"We're on the street, Kim Yugyeom."

He playfully warned, making the younger chuckling a bit with that reminder. He just really can't stop himself from doing that when the senior is being so freaking lovely like this.

"Should we go now?"

The younger asks and Jinyoung only nodded his head as they both started walking towards the car. The senior started chuckling a bit as the younger formally opened the car's door for him.

"A formal ride for the most beautiful guy in the world?"

The younger playfully said, making the senior chuckling even more.

"You should really stop hanging out with, Jackson."

He answered as he finally gets inside the car, not really meaning what he said. But honestly, he just really couldn't help but to be convince sometimes that Jackson is indeed teaching the younger how to be that flirty like him?

'Or maybe he was naturally flirty at times too?'

He thought and just decided to shove it off because why is he even thinking about that anyway?

He just fishes out his phone inside his pocket when he heard it dinged.

From: Mark

Where are you guys now?

"Seatbelt,"

Yugyeom reminded once he's inside the car too, Jinyoung didn't even seem to heard him as he was busy fiddling with his phone right now, checking and replying to his best friend's message for him.

"Hyung?"

The younger repeated and Jinyoung only hummed as an answer, eyes still on his phone as he was busy typing, letting out a sigh, he just decided to do it for him, he started leaning closer to him to go reach for the senior's seatbelt at his side.

Jinyoung was a little taken aback by the sudden gestures as he finally lifts up his eyes to look at the younger's face just being an inches away from his own, making him a little nervous when the younger suddenly stops at that position, staring back at Jinyoung's eyes, looking so serious all of a sudden.

"Yugyeom?"

He mutters, obviously getting uneasy.

The younger seriously feels so tempted right now. How couldn't he be anyway? Jinyoung just looks so gorgeous and all! It was very hard for him not to have those thoughts right now, especially when he's just being so close to him like this?

Jinyoung's heart starts beating a little faster as the younger's eyes starts going down on his lips, instantly setting him in a little panic.

"W-what are you doing?"

He nervously asks, feeling a little stiff on his seat. It's not that he didn't want to do something intimate with him anymore, actually he already believes it was all too fine for him now even though he wouldn't deny the fact that he's still so freaking shy, but come on! Not right now? He still has a ball to attend to? He wanted to go there being composed and untouched.

'What the fuck, Park Jinyoung?! How freaking malicious was that of you?!'

He thought and mentally beat himself up inside his head.

Yugyeom goes back on looking at his eyes again and slowly pulls out a playful smile, finally pulling out the seatbelt from the roll and clicked it lock beside the senior's seat.

"Seatbelt?"

He innocently said as he finally pulls away from leaning so close to him. The senior only threw him a suspicious look and just shrugged it off, secretly puffing out some air at his cheeks trying to calm himself from that nervous state.

'You're freaking giving me a heart attack, Kim Yugyeom!'

He thought.

Jinyoung looks back again at the younger when he suddenly heard him chuckling and seeing he was looking at him like that as if he suddenly finds something a little funny, he started arching one of his brow at him.

"What?"

"You're just too cute, hyung."

Yugyeom speaks while smiling and chuckling.

"I'm not."

Jinyoung stubbornly said, shifting on looking outside the car's window to hide that obvious blush on his face.

"Should I just kidnapped you and bring you somewhere far from that ball?"

Yugyeom mutters, joking around, but actually still having second thoughts about it to be very honest. He starts smiling even more when he saw that smirk from the senior's lips.

"Do it and I'll call the police,"

Jinyoung playfully answered back, now shifting on looking at him again.

"You'll seriously sell me out at the police?"

Yugyeom innocently asks, now starting the engine.

"I'll sure do,"

"What would you tell them? That you're being kidnapped by someone who's special to you?"

Yugyeom said and just ended up laughing when Jinyoung laughs about it too. He's honestly speechless about that but in a good kind of way.

"Damn it, Kim Yugyeom! Just shut up and drive!"

Jinyoung defeatedly said while still laughing a little bit. The younger only laughs about it too and just started maneuvering into the driveway, purposely teasing the senior by attempting to go to a different way.

"Yah!"

Jinyoung instantly complained as he noticed it. Playfully giving the younger a light slap at his arms while Yugyeom starts laughing even more.

"Oh, sorry! I thought it was that way?"

***********

"Oh-ho! Here comes the prince!"

Mark announced once they finally saw Jinyoung getting out of the younger's car.

"Looking good, president!"

Bam added as the two guys finally reached their side and as usual Jinyoung was just completely being his snob self.

"Wow! You all looks so handsome tonight, huh?"

Yugyeom complimented them and he really mean it, the hyungs just seriously looks so fine and formal right now.

"I wanna go to that ball too!"

Bammie whined as he suddenly feels envious about his hyungs for wearing such formal suits and will have the chance to go classy tonight.

'Why aren't am I senior, seriously?'

He thought.

"Too sad, you can't?"

Jackson teased and laughed, earning a pout from the younger.

"You guys will have to attend the ball next year too, so don't worry."

Jaebum said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, and you guys wouldn't be there anymore and who the heck am I even going to dance with?"

Youngjae snide as he started pouting beside his boyfriend, suddenly feeling a little bit sulky as he got to remembers that fact again.

"Same, Youngjae, same."

Yugyeom agreed, having the same thoughts and feeling like him, purposely pouting his lips too to make a dramatic effect which Jinyoung only slightly shakes his head, finding it childishly cute.

"Then I'll be going to dance you every day just to make up about that,"

Jaebum sweetly mutters as he started gently pulling the younger in his arms.

"You better do, Im Jaebum!"

Youngjae answered and just hugged him back. After all he do trust this guy so much, so whatever.

"Sweet, it makes me want to cringe?"

Bam sarcastically said, earning some laughs around him.

"Well, you're still luckier than Youngjae and Yugyeom though?" Mark said, putting his arms on Bammie's shoulder before speaking again, "Because you and Jimin are on the same year level so you'll have someone to date and dance to when the next graduation ball comes?"

He added and give his younger friend a suggestive smile. The other guys started whistling about it while Bam only rolls his eyes in a manly way as he playfully shrugged off his hyung.

"Who said that I'll go date and dance with her?"

He said, sounding a bit bitter.

"You sounds like Jinyoung when he's still being in denial about Yugyeom?"

Jackson butted in, laughing out his hyena laugh when Jinyoung immediately throws him a quick glare.

'Involve me one more time and you'll definitely see, Wang?'

The president thought.

"Alright, that's enough of a teasing, Jackson? Jinyoung might just suddenly strangle you to death if you didn't stop?"

Jaebum reminded before Jinyoung could even jump on his best friend and do it in annoyance.

"Well, I think we should go in now?"

Mark excitedly said, but he couldn't help but instantly be in awe when the younger ones started pouting again.

"Awww! I wish I can bring you guys in too!"

He added, pulling the younger ones in his embrace with his motherly self suddenly going out.

"It's alright hyung, we'll have our time! So please do enjoy!"

Bammie said still feeling a little sad about not having a chance to go party inside with his hyungs, but he completely understands it anyway.

"Okay then we're going in!"

Mark beams and started walking near the uni's gate with Jackson. Jaebum gives his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before finally walking towards the other two guys at the gate, waiting for Jinyoung so they could all go in together.

"Enjoy the night, hyung."

Yugyeom mutters while smiling, and even though he's smiling, Jinyoung can still honestly hear the slight bitterness in his voice. He stares back at the younger's eyes as he suddenly feels like he just didn't want to attend that ball anymore.

"Park Jinyoung~ Let's go noooow~"

Mark teases as they notice that the guy was taking too much time already.

"Aish! Don't sulk too much! You guys will surely have your chance to dance together la—hmpf!"

Jackson didn't get to finish what he was saying anymore when Jaebum immediately covers his mouth for him to shut up, making the other guys gasping secretly when they heard that, getting in a little panic as they quickly observe the senior's reaction.

"Anyway, you should go in now too, hyung! I'll go pick you up later, enjoy okay? Seeya! Byeeee!"

Yugyeom nervously said as he gives him a quick kiss at his forehead and started gently pushing him to walk towards the other hyungs.

"Bye guys! See you later—I mean tomorrow!"

Mark said while waving at them, getting a little uneasy as he started dragging his best friend inside the uni, Jackson and Jaebum are just following them, and Jinyoung just didn't know but he suddenly finds it a little bit weird, but he just decided to shrugged it off as they finally made their way towards the main hall where the ball is being held.

They are honestly amazed at how classy and elegant the place was designed and organized. This place doesn't even look one of the places inside their uni anymore, it suddenly looks a completely different place for them once they had stepped inside.

"It sure do looks so fucking classy?"

Jackson commented while the four of them are still in awe.

"Hey! Still looking so damn fine you guys!"

The four of them immediately snaps out of their amazement when Jae suddenly appears in front of them and he's with the other officers at the council.

"You look like a prince, president!"

Chanwoo complimented and Jinyoung only nodded his head a little bit.

"Thanks, you guys too!"

Jackson complimented back.

"So, I see you're lucky to be in the same year level with Tuan than these two?"

Jae said jokingly while chuckling, but not really in an offending way.

"Yeah, of course."

Jackson answered and pulls his boyfriend at his side closer to him. Mark was just smiling, suddenly getting a little shy.

"Aye! These couple, seriously?! What're you guys so sweet for?"

"It just comes out naturally when you're in love,"

Jackson said, making the other officers whistling at them, while Jaebum was just chuckling and shaking his head slightly. It was cringy, but okay he does gets his point.

Jinyoung on the other hand, didn't know why he doesn't really feel so excited and giddy about this ball and somehow, he feels slightly bitter while hearing and watching those two being cringingly sweet like that.

'Why am I even so bitter?'

He thought, completely finding it a bit weird.

After another minute of just chatting with those guys, the four of them finally took their seats at one of the tables when the emcee starts talking up in the stage, and soon enough the party finally starts on its own.

"Our alumni aren't really lying when they said graduation ball would be the one of the most memorable event before going out of the uni?"

Mark beams as they just sat there at awe while watching everyone dancing and having fun.

"Do you want to dance now?"

Jackson invited beside him.

"Nah, not yet. Let's just do it later, I don't want to dance with an upbeat party song and got stepped on by those pointed heels?"

Mark slightly whined, feeling a little scared for his foot while they're watching their batch mates getting wild while dancing at that upbeat party song at the center, and besides he wanted to dance to a sweet song later, so he'll save it for now.

"Right, it will seriously hurt!"

Jackson agreed while laughing with them.

"Anyway, do you plan on dancing with someone tonight?"

Jackson speaks while sending his best friend a suggestive look. Jaebum only smirks and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye, what do you even mean by that?"

"You going to dance or not?"

Mark started asking too.

"Well, it depends."

Jaebum answered, sipping at his wine glass.

"Does, Youngjae restricted you?"

Jackson asks again.

"No, he honestly doesn’t. We already talked about it and he's fine with it,"

"So you can just freely dance with anyone here?"

Mark asks in disbelief, suddenly getting amazed by Youngjae for freely letting him dance with anyone tonight. If that was him, there's no freaking way he would let Jackson dance with anyone! He's just seriously the easily to get jealous type and he admits that.

"Except for one though,"

"Who?"

Jackson curiously asks.

"Your cousin."

Jaebum answered and they just all immediately gets his point, chuckling and shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Wah~ Youngjae is still keeping an eye on her huh?"

Jackson said and his best friend only smirks about that. His cousin is actually Jaebum’s ex-girlfriend.

"How about our prince here?" Mark said, all of them shifting their attention at the guy beside Jaebum. Jinyoung was just quietly sipping at his wine glass while listening to them. "Are you allowed to dance tonight?"

Mark added, sending him a goofy smile.

Jinyoung was just keeping his straight face, not even bothering to answer him. He's just not seriously on the mood right now.

"I bet he's seriously not?"

Jackson guessed.

"That kid is obviously the easily to get jealous type, so it's no wonder?"

Jaebum said as a matter of fact and everyone immediately agrees on that.

"He might even cry or something if he found out that his, Park Jinyoung danced with someone else tonight?"

Mark jokingly said, making the other guys laughing with the thought of it too.

Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh as he totally agrees with that anyway.

They just converse about random things after that, just laughing and chatting with their classmates who's approaching and saying hello at them at their table. Constantly rejecting someone in a nice way when they were asking them for a dance.

After another minutes, Jackson and Mark was already at the dance floor, dancing with other couples to that sweet romantic song. They seriously look so happy and satisfied and Jaebum wouldn't deny the fact that he seriously envies them right now, he just suddenly misses his boyfriend, wishing that he's here too so he can dance him to that sweet song. Jinyoung was having the same feeling but of course he wouldn't just admit that so easily.

"Aren't you really going to dance tonight?"

Jaebum started asking after a while of just sitting there with Jinyoung.

"Not in the mood."

He answered casually.

"Not in the mood or not just allowed?"

"I can dance whenever I want to."

"So fucking in denial."

Jaebum whispered, but the other guy does hear that so he just lets out a chuckle when he arches one brow at him.

"Anyway, can ask you something?"

Jaebum speaks, now suddenly getting a little curious about something.

"You're already asking."

Jinyoung sarcastically said without even looking at the other guy.

'Why do people keeps on stupidly asking like that?'

He thought.

"What is Yugyeom to you now?"

Jaebum said, dropping it as if it was the most casual thing to say right now.

Jinyoung wasn't seriously prepared for that question, so he just suddenly chokes on his drinks, coughing a few times while trying to compose himself again.

"Why the heck are you asking?"

Jinyoung stubbornly speaks after going back to his senses.

"I'm just curious?" Jaebum said, playing with his wine glass in front of him, "Specially now, Yugyeom seems to be getting so much into you as days passes by....he almost looked and sounded like he's already....you know..."

Jaebum carefully said, secretly watching the other guy's reaction about it.

Jinyoung didn't know but his heart suddenly started beating so fast, he suddenly feels nervous even though he wasn't really sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

He asks, trying his best to still sound casual.

Jaebum paused for a while, trying to be extra careful with his words afraid that he'll get to spill something to him right now.

"Do you like, Yugyeom?"

Jaebum straightforwardly asks. Shocking the other guy a little with the sudden question.

Jinyoung contemplated for a while on what to say. He's still honestly shy about voicing it out to other people, but as he felt his own heart wilding inside his chest, he just decided to shrugged it all off and just be true with his own feelings. What's the point of hiding or denying it to their friends anyway?

"I do."

He admitted, feeling those tingling inside his stomach as soon as he said that.

"How much?"

"Fucking much."

Jinyoung immediately answered with that determined look. Jaebum only smirks and nodded his head when he heard that, now feeling satisfied with that answer, and he couldn't help but feel relieved for his youngest friend.

They just stayed quiet for a minute after that, just sipping at their wine glass and watching everyone around them having fun.

"Oh! Noona?"

Jaebum beams when his mentor at their stage play suddenly approaches him.

"Hi, Jaebummie! Stand up and dance with noona!"

She invited, playfully pulling the guy out of his chair, Jaebum was about to stand up since both him and Youngjae were actually close to her so there wouldn't be much of a problem, but he just suddenly feels a little shy at Jinyoung because he didn't want to leave him alone at the table.

"Uh....noona,"

Jinyoung do notice that look so he just secretly gestures him to just go ahead and dance if he wants and he'll just be fine here. He doesn't really mind sitting alone anyway?

Jaebum only lets out a sigh and just finally stood up, leaving the other guy alone at the table, but he was actually a little relieved when he saw someone approaching their table again as soon as he stood up, secretly hoping that Jinyoung would accept that invitation because he honestly didn't want him sitting alone, and he's sure that Yugyeom didn't want it too.

"Park Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung immediately lifted his head when heard that familiar voice. He instantly pulls out a smile before greeting her.

"Oh, Hi. Good evening, noona!"

He politely greeted when he saw one of his alumnus and also a former senior at the student council.

"Guess who got an invitation to be an emcee for tonight?"

She said, still having that friendly smile that she always got when she was younger.

"I was actually a little surprised to see you at the stage earlier?"

"Yeah, you should be, because you've never been going out with your alumni anymore?"

She said, acting as if she was a little offended. This kid just stops accepting their invitation to go meet up and hang out with them as he keeps on maturing and growing up.

"I'm sorry noona, I just started to be so busy with everything since, I became a senior?"

"Well, of course we truly understand that because we've been there too!" She answered, not really feeling neglected about that, "Anyway, I want to congratulate you for successfully running our uni's system, we've never been wrong about trusting you since before, we are so proud of you Jinyoung-si, you're this batch's greatest president."

She said, expressing how much they are all proud of him for always doing his best with everything. He's just actually that quiet and serious kid before and now he's like this, he certainly grew up as a young fine responsible man.

Jinyoung honestly feels so satisfied and appreciated about that. He suddenly feels like all of his effort for running this batch's system was all worth it. Even though everything about it is seriously stressing him almost every day, at least he knows he's doing something good and right.

"Thank you, Noona."

He mutters, now finally smiling.

"Yeah and anyway, not to ruin the mood, but I just really thought you need to know about this since you're one of the closest to, Taecyeon?"

She added and Jinyoung didn't know but he started being a little nervous when he heard that name again.

"What's up with, Taecyeon hyung?"

He nervously asks, his smile was instantly fading away as his face obviously turns a bit worried at the same time scared.

"Well, sad to say, I don't know if he's already like that before or he just got lost on his path or something but yeah...he's already inside the rehab now."

"What?!"

Jinyoung asks in disbelief, almost sounding like a yell, seriously not expecting to hear that right now.

"All of us were actually surprised about it too and we couldn't really believe at first, so we tried calling his family and it turns out that it was all true,"

"Wait, w-why? Why is he at rehab?"

He asks, feeling so nervous than ever. The older girl started letting out a sigh, suddenly feeling his heart getting a little heavy with just the thought of it, specially he's going to inform the kid about it, this kid who have been the closest junior to Taecyeon.

"It was really hard to believe but they said, Taecyeon's been addicted with different kind of drugs for a while now and that he's getting a lot more you know? Aggressive and stuffs? So yeah, his family only did what's best for him."

She informed him and Jinyoung didn't really know if he was just seriously worried or just completely scared right now. He started staring at space as he was still trying to sink in what he just heard.

His senior notices him being shocked like that and she do understand where is that reaction coming from. She suddenly feels bad that she had told him tonight about that. Jinyoung was supposed to enjoy and have fun tonight but he just completely ruined it.

"But anyway, enough with that! I'm sure he'll be fine after some time! Let's just go dance and unwind from it, come on!"

She eagerly said, trying to shake the younger guy out of that news and out of his thoughts, but she just ends up letting out a deep sigh when Jinyoung didn't even reacts in any way.

"Park Jinyoung?"

She calls, gently tapping the younger's shoulder to wake him up from his deep thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, noona...I don't think...I would want to dance right now,"

Jinyoung shakily mutters obviously still can't move on from what he had found out tonight. The older girl only lets out another sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay, and I'm sorry to ruin your night, I seriously didn't mean to do that, Jinyoungie,"

She apologizes, feeling so bad for dropping down his mood for tonight.

"I-It's okay...thanks for...informing me about it anyway, noona."

The younger answered and just quickly goes back on staring at space when the older girl finally left the table after gently tapping his shoulder for the last time.

Jinyoung can feel those sweat beads forming on his forehead as he thinks about it even more. His heart started beating so fast inside his chest while his hands were still shaking on his lap in fear as he suddenly remembers that night with his alumnus outside his apartment and how he's been so weird and unusual the following days. Maybe that's why he doesn't seem and smells drunk that night at all...

'It's because he's so fucking high right?'

He thought as his breath started hitching together with his chest suddenly aching so bad. He unconsciously pursed his lips into a thin line when he suddenly feels his eyes heating up, forcing himself to keep it all in because he didn't want to be so fucking dramatic right now while he's alone here at their table. He just quickly blinks off those tears from the corner of his eyes before it might even fall down to his cheeks. He didn't even know why does he feel so fucking emotional right now?

Giving up, Jinyoung quickly stood up and immediately heads inside the nearest comfort room and locks himself inside the cubicle. He stood against the cubicle door, letting out a deep shaky sigh as he quickly wipes off the first drop of tears from his eyes, staring and fiddling with his fingers with his lips quivering as he still tries to hold himself back from crying but it was just really hard because it just keeps on coming out from his eyes.

He feels so scared and fragile even more as he thought of the younger, and it just mixed up with the feeling of extreme loneliness as he realizes the fact that he isn't here to be with him, to hug him and to make him feel better. He just suddenly feels so alone and unprotected.

'I miss you...I wish you were here...'

He thought as those tears starts pouring out even more, and that’s when he realizes too that he wasn't being so emotional like this because he feels betrayed or worried about that alumnus, he feels so freaking emotional because he feels so fucking stupid! He feels so guilty and sorry for the younger.

'You're right and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'

He feels so bad for yelling at him that night, for telling him those hurtful words, for trusting the alumnus instead of him, for pushing him away and for fucking breaking his heart. He feels so terrible for making him cry and for letting him down when all that guy only wants to do is to protect him, to keep him safe in his arms. He feels so sorry and he wish he could just turn back the time so he wouldn't get to hurt him so bad like that, so he can just let the younger pulling him into his safe embrace, whispering soft comforting words to him to make sure that he's okay. Jinyoung badly wanted to go back at that time to just tell him how he's so freaking lucky and thankful to have him, to tell him how much he desperately wanted to be with him.

'Gyeom-ah...just please come and pick me up now...'

"I need you..."

He whispered under his quiet sobs as he cries on his own even more.

************

"Yah!"

Bambam instantly yelled in annoyance when his friend accidentally knocks down that small tower of flowers behind him when he clumsily turns around. This idiot keeps on knocking down everything since earlier and he's freaking getting a little annoyed with it already.

"Sorry!"

The other guy apologizes and just quickly picks it up and put it on stand again, obviously still nervous.

"Aish! Don't yell at him! You're just making him more nervous?"

Youngjae complained, being more considerate than the other guy as he immediately goes to him and helped him to put back those detached flowers to that small tower.

"I do understand that, but heck? We've been working on everything for some hours now and we wouldn't get to finish if he keeps on—"

Bam didn't get to finish what he was saying anymore as he just lets out a deep sigh while both him and Youngjae just didn't know what to do anymore as they just stood there and watched him knocking everything down at once with his clumsiness.

"I fucking wanted to kick you hard right now, Kim Yugyeom."

Bambam mutters, frustratingly scratching his head, getting so freaking done with his friend.

"I'm so sorry okay?! I'm just—oh! Fuck!"

Bam and Youngjae only lets out a defeated groan when he instantly slips down to the ground, he just steps on that balloon and pops, making him stumbles on his balance and later on fell down.

"Okay, that's it! You freaking get out of here!"

Youngjae yelled, completely shoving off the thought of him being considerate because he just finally realizes it too that they wouldn't really get to finish everything if his friend would just spread his clumsiness here.

Bam walks to his side and helped him up, tapping his shoulder before speaking up.

"Just go at your room for now, relax and prepare yourself,"

He said, sounding a bit calmer now than earlier.

"Yeah, you should give yourself a peace of mind for a while and don't worry about this mess, Bam and I can definitely fix everything up on time,"

Youngjae added, now smiling to give him some assurance.

Yugyeom only lets out a deep long sigh. He honestly feels so bad right now for just constantly ruining everything here. Youngjae and Bambam are doing their best to fix the place and make it absolutely pretty, but he was also there, being so freaking nervous and clumsy in the wrong place.

"I'm really sorry guys..." He mutters, sulking a little bit. "I'm just so nervous about it right now, I couldn't even think straight..."

He added and just lowers down his head in shame.

Bam and Youngjae exchanges some worried looks, feeling a little bit guilty for yelling at him earlier.

"Aww, come on! We aren’t totally blaming you okay?"

Bam said, snaking his arm on his youngest friend's shoulder.

"True, and besides, we do understand where was that coming and we're not mad okay? It's just that, we know you will just keep on getting so freaking nervous and we wouldn't get to finish this if you keep messing it up? Unless you wanted to fail this or something?"

Youngjae added while slightly chuckling.

"What? Of course not!"

"Exactly, so please, relax now and just prepare yourself? You seriously need that right now, Gyeommie."

He said and playfully ruffles his hair.

"But, I don't really think I would be able to relax about it when I'm alone?" Yugyeom answered while slightly shrugging his shoulders. Knowing all too well that he'll just get more paranoid and nervous if he sits there at his bed alone and waits for it. "Can I just stay here? I promise not to mess everything up again,"

He hopefully pleaded. His friends just started exchanges some looks again as they just let out a deep sigh and nodded their heads.

"Fine, but you shouldn't be touching anything again, just go and sit there while we're setting up everything okay?"

Bammie said and the younger guy finally smiles and nodded his head, just letting his friends setting up everything while he finally walks towards that chair at the side and watched them.

Yugyeom immediately lets out a deep long sigh once he reached that chair. He just seriously doesn’t know what he was feeling right now. His heart keeps on beating so fast inside his chest that he couldn't help but think if this was still normal or he just really needs to go rush himself on the hospital now? He keeps on sweating and his hands keeps on constantly shaking every now and then, causing him to be so frantic and clumsy.

He starts checking the time on his wrist again and just immediately regretted that he did that, he just suddenly gets so nervous again when he saw that they only have like two hours before that ball ends.

Two hours before his possible doomsday.

Yugyeom immediately shrugged the negative thoughts away and just puffs out some air from his cheeks. Forcing himself to just stay compose and positive about it.

'It will not be going to be my doomsday! It will not!'

He thought, trying to build up his own courage.

'I can do this. I can definitely do this!'

He thought again as he lets out another deep sigh.

To be very honest, Yugyeom do feels so worried about the possible outcome of this. Even for this last minutes that they are already setting everything up and was just waiting for the time to come, he still couldn't help but think if this was really the right time to go for it?

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't doubting his own feelings for him, but it's just that...

'What if he didn't want it yet?'

What if the other guy still didn't want to be bordered? What if he finds it too fast? What if he finds it so insisting? What if he rejected him? What if he starts avoiding him after this?

'Fuck! No please?!'

He nervously thought. Already feeling so broken and crazy with just the thought of it.

'But what can I do? I just can't stop my heart right now...'

He defeatedly thought, because no matter how much he was being so paranoid and nervous right now, he knows for a fact that he wouldn't get to stop himself from saying it to him anymore and he do thinks that this was the best way to say it out. He needs to tell him that right now instead of accidentally blurting it out to him somewhere else.

'I just can't keep it anymore hyung, I'm sorry.'

He thought.

"You know what? I sort of get and don't get why are you so freaking nervous about it right now?" Bam suddenly speaks while they're still busy setting up everything, instantly waking their youngest friend from his deep thoughts. "I mean, I do get it that you're nervous, it’s completely normal because your about to do something big, but then...I don't get why are you being so fucking nervous about his possible response?"

He added, slightly shaking his head in disbelief while chuckling.

"He's just so fucking oblivious remember? Why are you even curious about that?"

Youngjae jokingly said, but actually meaning it.

"Oh right, I forgot!"

The other guy answered and they just both started chuckling while the younger only pouted a little bit.

"Our point is," Youngjae speaks again, throwing those petals all around the floor, "You can be nervous, but you don't really need to worry about it," He added, giving his friend a quick glance while smiling, "Let's say yes, it's a little too soon, since you guys just got closer for like a month or less? And fine, Jinyoung hyung might not really in that same state with your feelings yet, but he honestly likes you right now, it was obviously too much to be honest, he obviously knows too how much you wanted to be with him, and he do know it would be so fucking stupid if he'll reject you about that."

His friend said, throwing out the remaining petals inside the basket all around the floor.

"Jinyoung hyung wouldn't dare to reject you everyone knows that, Gyeommie. Believe me, he won't." Bammie claims and he's not just saying that to send him more confidence, he's saying that because they all know that was actually the truth. "Park Jinyoung won't just let you slipping out of his hands like that. Heck, he's already claiming you before you could even ask him. You seriously don't need to worry about it."

He added and just pulls out a sincere smile for his friend.

Yugyeom lets out another sigh and finally puts up a smile, he stares at his friends for a while before he started chuckling a bit. Now feeling a little relieved and at ease with their words, and he just couldn't help but be so thankful that he does have them as his friends.

"Thank you...you guys are the best."

Yugyeom softly mutters, now having that sincere and pure smile on face.

Bam and Youngjae honestly felt his sincerity with that and they wouldn't deny the fact that they feel so overwhelmed with just that single sincere thank you from their youngest friend.

"Alright! This is seriously getting so dramatic now, we should stop it, we're really not normally like this?"

Bammie said while chuckling, just suddenly finding it weird that they're getting soft with each other since that wasn't usually the case.

"Yeah, it was already giving me some chills!"

Youngjae added as he started cringing a bit, making all of them suddenly laughing about that, but they instantly stop when they heard a phone ringing around them.

"Who's that?"

Youngjae curiously asks when they found out that it was the younger's phone that is ringing, feeling slightly relieved too when they saw him letting out a relieved sigh when he saw the caller's ID.

"It's Jaebum hyung,"

Yugyeom said as he immediately taps the answer button.

He seriously thought it was already Jinyoung calling him and asking him to pick him up early. He'll seriously shit bricks if that happens.

"Hyung?" Yugyeom speaks as soon as he brought the thing closer to his ears. "How are you guys doing right now?"

He asks and waited for a few seconds before his hyung starts answering him, his brows unconsciously meeting because of it, and it was weird because he can hear his heavy breaths from the other line as if he was literally panting so hard right now.

[ Yugyeom....about that... ]

He said under his breath, Yugyeom can even hear some doors creaking or something like that at the background.

"Hyung are you okay?"

He worriedly asks, now feeling a little nervous again.

Bambam and Youngjae temporarily stops from what they're doing as they just completely shifted their focused at their friend on the phone, gesturing the younger to make it on loud speaker so they can also hear it which their friend immediately did.

"What's happening?"

Youngjae curiously mutters when they heard those heavy breaths and rustling at the background.

[ We're okay...it's just that—Fuck, is he there?—No, he's not. ]

All the younger guys started exchanging some nervous look when they heard that. It sounds like it was Mark who's suddenly speaking from the background.

"Hyung, what's happening?"

Yugyeom nervously asks, getting a little impatient now to know what the fuck is seriously happening with them.

[ Jinyoung is fucking missing right now... ]

Jaebum breathlessly reported as they can even hear some loud rushing footsteps as if he was slightly running on a tiled floor.

"What the heck?!"

Yugyeom instantly yelled once he heard that, unconsciously flinching up on his seat as his whole body suddenly feels like it had been poured down with a drum of freezing water. His face suddenly turns a little pale as his heart starts wrecking his chest once again in so much worry.

[ We're sorry! We just stood up for a while and he wasn't there anymore when we got back? We tried calling him, but it seems like he turned it off? We did try to call his noona at his apartment, but he's still not there either! We have no idea where he is right now but we're doing our best to find him! ]

Jaebum frantically said, obviously going back on running once again when they heard his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

Yugyeom didn't even bother to answer anymore and just quickly dropped the call, frantically reaching out for his keys on the table beside him and was about to sprint his way out of their backyard, but Bam and Youngjae immediately stops him.

"Wait, what the fuck? Where are you going?!"

Youngjae said as he quickly stands in front of him to stop him from going anywhere, they can't just let him drive while he's being so paranoid and freaking out like that? Specially they had drink a little bit earlier, he might seriously put himself in danger, they couldn't risk that!

"I need to find him!"

Yugyeom said and just stubbornly walks passes him, completely ignoring his friends who keeps on tailing and stopping him while he's walking out of the mansion.

"What the heck, Yugyeom?! You can't go like that! Stop and calm down for a little bit!"

Bam insisted, reaching to hold his arm to stop him, only be quickly shoved off by the younger. They keep on tailing and stopping him until at the garage.

"Kim Yugyeom, Seriously?!"

"Jinyoung hyung is fucking missing?! What do you guys want me to do?!"

He shouted back, now going inside his car. Youngjae just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Fine! Then just let me drive instead!—yah! Kim Yugyeom! Hey!"

Bammie yelled but he just really didn't even seem to heard him anymore and just completely starts driving, obviously in a rush and panic as he just almost knocked down their gates if their gate guard wasn't fast enough to open it for him.

"Get on the car, Youngjae! He'll fucking seriously kill himself!"

Bam nervously said as they both rushed inside his car too to follow their hard headed friend.

**********

Jackson immediately pushes the gates open as he finally reached the basketball court, he jogs his way inside the wide court and roams his eyes everywhere to look for a certain guy, but to no avail, he's not there either.

He stops at the middle of the court as he took his time to control his breathing. He was panting so heavily because he's been running and roaming everywhere for a few minutes now. His forehead is already sweating and his legs started shaking a bit, he didn't even know if that was because he's already exhausted or he was just really worried and nervous for their friend?

"Where the heck are you, Park Jinyoung?"

He whispered under his breath, now feeling so guilty.

He didn't really know what happened or how did it happened that once they've all got back at their table after that romantic song, the guy wasn't there anymore? They didn't worry too much at first because someone from the next table told them that he saw the guy standing up and walking towards the comfort room when they asked him. They thought he'd be back soon, but they couldn't help but worry again when Jinyoung isn't yet back at the table for almost 15 minutes. By that time, Mark finally stood up to go check on him inside the comfort room, but their friend wasn't inside of any of the cubicles, thus making them a little paranoid already. It was completely weird too because Jinyoung didn't even called or texted them if he's actually going to somewhere or just really planning to go home early. They just seriously fall in a complete panic once they tried calling him and found out that his device was obviously off. They even tried to call his sister at his apartment hoping that he's there already since his place wasn't really that far from the uni, but he wasn't there either and he didn't update his sister about it too if he's finally going home or not? And they are sure that he wasn't at the younger's place because Yugyeom wasn't updating anything about it too?

"I'm so sorry, Yugyeom..."

He mutters again as he suddenly thought of his younger friend.

He feels so bad for not keeping an eye and taking care of that guy for his youngest friend. They have promise him that they'll take care of him instead since the younger wouldn't be there, and that he didn't need to worry about the plan and just put it all on them. Yugyeom trusts them about it and he was obviously expecting that they can bring Jinyoung to him without any worries or anything, but just look what happened right now? In just a snap they are here, roaming the whole fucking university to go find him. He honestly feels so ashamed to him, their youngest friend and that guy should be celebrating and being happy right now, but they just all mess it up because they're all so freaking selfish to leave him alone at that table.

'If ever something not so good happened to him...I seriously wouldn't get to forgive myself!'

He thought, because even though they've never been one with anything, he's still their friend, his boyfriend's best friend and his youngest friend's special one.

Jackson lets out a deep sigh as he started walking towards the gate, stopping for a second once he's out of the court to go figure out where should he go find him next? He seriously doesn’t have any idea where that guy would possibly go, but they believe he's still inside the uni, the guards have their protocols for tonight that they can't let anyone out as long as the ball wasn't yet done. It is to make sure that those students wouldn't be going to risk themselves about anything while being drunk, they needed someone to go pick them up for them to be able to go out of the uni's gate, and of course, Jinyoung, as the council's president, he wouldn't just break that protocol. Also, Yugyeom would definitely updates them in panic if Jinyoung already called him to go pick him up early, but since the kid wasn't doing that either they just completely assumed that the council's president is just here around the uni.

Jackson started running everywhere again, checking every possible corner and shouting the guy's name hoping that he's just there.

"Park Jinyoung!"

He called out again, and just like his previous attempt, still, no one answered him back.

Jackson then saw the uni's field not too far away from where he was standing. He didn't think there was a big possibility that he'd be there since why would even Jinyoung go there at the middle of the night with those mosquitoes feasting on him right? But still hoping for his luck, Jackson decided to just jog his way towards the field to go check for him.

He roams his eyes down at the open field and immediately feels his whole being suddenly lifting in relief when he finally spotted the other guy peacefully laying there in the middle. His hands are behind his head serving as a pillow while his eyes are both close. He didn't know if he was already sleeping or there's just really something terrible happened to him that's why he ended up being unconscious right there?

Jackson then quickly run his way down the cement stairs to go approach him while being extra careful than ever, suddenly feeling so afraid to disturb his peacefulness.

He stops just a few steps away from him, peaking at the guy if he's still breathing or not and if he has some bruises or something? Realizing that he was indeed, just lying there peacefully, Jackson then lets out a deep relieved sigh as he quickly fishes out his phone inside his pockets to inform the other guys that he has already found him.

He puts it back again after sending a quick text and just watches him for a seconds, trying to figure out how would he inform him that he's actually labeled as a missing person right now and that everyone's been fucking worried and nervous about him? Letting out a deep a sigh, Jackson finally decided to go walk towards his side, sitting down quietly before clearing his throat to speak.

"You seems like really having a good time here huh?"

He speaks, and with that, Jinyoung immediately shot his eyes open and shifted his attention beside him, obviously shocked as he wasn't really expecting anyone to be suddenly appearing beside him out of nowhere?

"What're you doing here?"

He asks, now sitting up from his laying position, giving the other guy a curious at the same time suspicious look.

Jackson couldn't help but starts chuckling a bit about that while slightly shaking his head in disbelief. He's been freaking almost out his breath for looking at him everywhere and yet he'll just going to asks him that as if he really doesn't want to be found.

"Seriously, Park Jinyoung? I should be the one asking you that?" He answered while chuckling, "You're just suddenly gone at the table without saying anything, so of course we'll go search you?"

He said still chuckling a bit. Jinyoung finally tears his suspicious look on him and started looking at the wide spacious green field in front him, letting out a deep sigh as he did so.

"I've never told you guys to go search for me though?"

He mutters, pulling out his snob self once again which only made the other guy at his side chuckling once again.

"You really are something, Park Jinyoung?"

Jackson mutters between his breath. Finding it so unbelievable that someone can still be this snob even after such a long a time of being friends. Well, he guesses being snob is just really running on his blood since birth and yep, he knows they couldn't do anything about it already.

The two guys only sat there quietly at the middle of the field, Jackson gives him his temporary peace of mind by just quietly sitting there beside him, just letting the guy to have some time to think. He didn't actually know what's the reason of his sudden walking out, nor his reason for going here and wanting to be alone for a while, but he does know that whatever his reason is, he's sure that it does involves his youngest friend. Jackson knows that Jinyoung is a wise a guy and he isn't oblivious at all. Even though he didn't know a single thing about what is supposed to happen tonight, it was obvious that Jinyoung can probably feel it already even with the younger not saying anything.

'And I know you're not that stupid to not consider that feeling...'

He thought, smiling a little as he remembers his youngest friend's words to them that night.

'Wah~ you kid is seriously so brave for laying an eye for a, Park Jinyoung!'

He thought again.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was just quietly sitting there too, staring in front of him while he's trying to figure and sort out his own thoughts right now. He honestly feels so lonely and guilty earlier, like all of a sudden he just wanted to leave and look for him. He wanted to snuggle with him and tell him over and over again how much he likes him, and maybe that's why he immediately made his way at this field earlier, he wanted to remember that relieving feeling of admitting his own feelings for that junior because he just suddenly feels like he was longing too much even though they just got separated for some hours ago. He didn't know when did he start being this clingy to him and he didn't know if it was because of that news that he got or he was just really missing him or something?

Jinyoung lets out a deep sigh as he shifted on looking up at the sky above him. He can seriously feel his heart beating so fast inside his chest while he's thinking of him and how much the younger have been so much vocal and expressive about his feelings these days. He's normally expressive to him, but Jinyoung thought he's getting more and more as days passes by, starting from the way he was looking at him and from the way he was holding him, it was as if the younger is already telling him something, and he might not know what it was right now, but he can honestly feel it all and Jinyoung wouldn't deny the fact that he does feels so overwhelmed. It made him feel like something that he hasn’t yet felt before...

'It was all too unfamiliar to me...but I do like it...specially, if it was from you...'

He thought.

"Hey, Jinyoung?" Jinyoung snaps out his thoughts when the guy beside him started speaking again. Jackson was still sitting there while watching the night sky above him, smiling a little as if he suddenly remembers something so interesting, "Do you remember the first time that I've found out that you’re best friends with Mark?"

He added, smiling even more as he thought of it.

Jinyoung only lets out a deep sigh, completely finding it so out of the blue for him to be suddenly bringing and talking about that right now.

"You know what I'm thinking that time?" Jackson asks, now shifting his position as he crosses his legs instead. "I immediately thought of giving Mark up, especially when you just directly and obviously send your hatred towards me and that you didn't really like me for your best friend," He continued even without a response from the other guy. He was sure that he was listening anyway so he just goes on, "I do think about of giving him up a lot before..." He added as he started chuckling a bit while slightly shaking his head. "I was so annoyed with the fact that I'm just trying to hit on him, but you're always there too being so overly protective in no place...."

He continued, unconsciously making some gestures with his hands as he talks.

"It's because I know you're a complete asshole back then."

Jinyoung suddenly mutters, weirdly getting triggered about it as if he's suddenly going back to those days again.

"Well, okay fine. I might be and I do admit that I never thought of having some serious commitment with him at first. I mean, yes, I am so much interested because he's cute and he's obviously interested with me too, so why not try him?"

Jackson admitted while chuckling, but even though he finds it funny, he still wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall every time he gets to remember that he had once thought of Mark in that way. He was just that playboy before and he admits that.

Jinyoung instantly started glaring at him when he heard that. So that's what he was saying before! Younger Wang is just an asshole and he's no good for his best friend.

"And okay, I'm so sorry if I was like that before, but you didn't really need to worry about it right now?" Jackson spoke and raise his hand in front of him in surrender. "I honestly love your best friend so much, Jinyoung. He's already my life and literally my everything..."

He said in pure honesty, leaving the other guy a bit speechless as he heard that. He looks at Jackson for a second as he started going back at looking in front, letting out a sarcastic scoff as he did so.

"So after thinking about just trying him out and giving him up a lot of times, you suddenly ended up loving him too much right now?"

He sarcastically said, not really meaning half of it because he does know they're actually so in love with each other right now, but yeah he just suddenly finds their process unbelievable.

"It's really unexpected, but yes," Jackson answered, letting out a deep sigh before continuing, "You know that feeling?" He added, now going back on looking at the sky while smiling, "That feeling that one day when I saw him looking and smiling at me so pure like that...it was cringy and absurd to be honest, but...yeah, I just suddenly felt like...I badly wanted to be with him forever...that all of a sudden I just want him all for me...that I can already see myself in future with him..."

Jinyoung was only listening attentively at him right now, feeling his heart starts skipping it beats as he suddenly feels like he can already relate to what he was saying, thus making him a little nervous at the same time.

"And believe me, it just feels so strange and scary because I haven't felt something like that before, and I do try to keep it aside but..." He paused, looking down right now as he started chuckling a bit once again, finding it so unexpected that he had finally met that person that would pull him out of his norms. "Maybe you can't just really do anything anymore once it hits you..."

He continued.

Jinyoung took a nervous gulp as he completely focuses on Jackson while listening to him.

"Hits you? W-what do you mean?"

He hesitantly asks.

"Love." The other guy answered while smiling, and it was as if Jinyoung suddenly feels a little frozen on his spot when he heard that word. "You know that thing?" He asks, but not really expecting some answer since he knows that the other guy was still figuring it all out at once, "Once it hits you, it would seriously hit you hard. Love can certainly make you do and feel new things...things that you have never even imagine that you are capable of feeling or doing..."

Jinyoung just stares at him for a bit trying to sink in those new information inside his mind and heart. He feels so lost with his words yet he feels like he wasn't that far about it either.

"It can honestly feel so messy at first...like it would really feel so much confusing and untitled, and maybe the more you're trying to deny or keep it aside, the more it would only get stronger and clearer..."

Jackson explained, preventing himself from suddenly laughing when he saw that obvious nervousness from the guy beside him.

"And it's normal to be scared about it, but you have nothing to be worried of, Jinyoung..."

He speaks, tapping the other guy's shoulder as he says that.

Jinyoung hesitantly looks back on him, confusion is written all over his face and it was obvious that he was already thinking about it so deep for a while now.

"You just have to be true to yourself and just let and enjoy the process of falling in love...and believe me, it will be all worth it in the end."

He ended before finally standing up and started stretching his arms and legs, letting the other guy still sitting at the ground while he's thinking about it.

Jinyoung's heart was seriously wrecking his chest right now. He didn't know what should he really think of it...true, he feels like he can already relate to what the other guy was saying earlier and yes, he does feels sometimes like that too, but...

'Is it possible?'

He asks himself.

Is it really possible to develop such strong feelings for someone in that short amount of time? Is it really possible that once it hits you then it just hits you hard and you can't do anything about it anymore?

'Is it really possible that I'm...'

He thought as his breath started hitching all of a sudden.

Jinyoung would admit that he does really likes him, he likes him so fucking much and he was sure of that...

But love? He knows it would definitely come to its right time and place...but right now?

'I don't think, I'm sure about that yet...'

He thought, because honestly, he was still scared and confuse about it.

Jinyoung had never been in love with someone before, heck he didn't even know how does it really feel or how does it work (at least for him), so how would he be sure that he was really feeling it now?

'Why am I so clueless?'

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jinyoung just shakes his head slightly to shook those thoughts away for now before he even got mad to himself for being so freaking clueless about that thing, his mind was going back with the thought of the younger, having that strong longing feeling inside of him once again as he did so.

'I shouldn't probably think about it yet and just focus about us...'

He thought as he finally stands up too and started fishing out his phone inside his pockets, turning it on once he got it on his hands, now feeling more and more desperate to see the younger specially with those bunch of confusing thoughts inside his mind.

'I just really need to see you right now...'

He thought as he started feeling so freaking lonely once again. He didn't know why do he keeps on getting that feeling tonight, but he can't just help it anymore.

He needs to be with him now.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Jackson asks when Jinyoung suddenly starts walking away while holding up his phone on his ears. The latter didn't even bother to answer him, just completely making his way out of the field. He quickly jogs his way to catch up with him, starting to get a little nervous as Jinyoung started speaking through the phone.

"Gyeom-ah," Jinyoung mutters when the younger finally picks up his call after so many rings. "Are you busy right now?" He asks, strangely sounding a bit soft and sulky and if Jackson isn't in a panic right now he'd definitely tease him for suddenly being so soft like that, "Can you...come and pick me up now?"

Jackson on his side instantly let out a gasp when he heard that, now getting in a great panic as quickly pulls out his phone, frantically typing a text to the other guys to report about it.

To: Jae Bro bum

Where the hell are you guys?! He's already fucking calling and asking Yugyeom right now to go pick him up!

From: Jae Bro bum

Sorry. We got in trouble with the patrol guards for loitering around the uni!

From: Jae Bro bum

Wtf?! Go and stop him!

"Yugyeom?"

Jinyoung curiously asks when he heard a few shouts from the other line as if some people were fighting or something, and it was weird because he can even hear Youngjae and Bambam from it.

"Uh, Jinyoung? I think we should—"

"Shh!"

Jackson tried to speak and make some excuses, but Jinyoung's hand immediately shushed him up as he nervously watches his face expression slowly getting annoyed.

"Yugyeom where are you?"

He asks, finding those sounds strange already.

[ A-At home? —I'm not scared of you, you jerk! ]

The younger answered with an obvious hesitation and it was followed with some faint voices shouting at the background.

Jinyoung was honestly starting to be suspicious, but he didn't know why he couldn't get fully angry with him right now either.

"Is the other guys there?"

[ N-No hyung! They're not! They're not here! I'm actually helping nana to cook right now! Yeah, t-that... ]

To: Jae Bro Bum

How the fuck would I stop him?!

From: Jae Bro bum

The heck, Jackson! Just stop him okay?!

To: Jae Bro bum

How about the Youngjae and Bambam? Are they done preparing everything?

To: Jae Bro bum

Damn it, Im Jaebum! We're already walking towards the gate?! What should I do?!

From: Jae Bro bum

They aren't answering my calls too! I don't have a single fucking idea what's happening to them!

From: Jae Bro bum

Stop him! Fucking dragged him back at the main hall if you have to!

Jackson mouthed 'what?!' as he reads that. How the heck could he freaking do that to Jinyoung? He'd be instantly slap hard as soon as he starts holding him and no man, he didn't want that.

"Yugyeom? Are you still there? Kim Yu—"

Jinyoung suddenly stops from walking as he stares weirdly at his phone after that call ended sound, he seriously didn't know what was up and what the heck is happening to that kid right now, but Jinyoung knows for sure he wasn't doing well, and the heck?! Yugyeom dropped his call? He freaking dropped his call?!

"We should head back now at the main hall, Jinyoung?"

Jackson hesitantly said, biting on his nails as he watches him furiously typing a text on his phone.

"Come on, they—"

"Shut up, Jackson."

Jinyoung instantly cuts him in without even lifting his head from his phone.

To: Kim Yugyeom

Why did you drop it? What's happening? Are you really busy right now?

To: Kim Yugyeom

Please do come and pick me up now.

To: Kim Yugyeom

Or never mind if you're too busy. I can just go home alone, but please do answer back.

To: Kim Yugyeom

I'm worried.

He just keeps on typing and sending texts and after that last message, he finally lets out a deep sigh as he started walking towards the gates again. Jackson was just tailing behind him, blabbering something that he couldn't really focus on right now because he was seriously starting to get worried.

"Where are you going?!"

"Fucking hell, Jackson?! I am going out now, okay?"

Jinyoung snaps when Jackson still doesn't stop from speaking.

"You can't! The guards won't let you out without someone picking you up!"

"That is for those drunk students, the council proposed that protocol, Jackson! Do I freaking look wasted to you huh? And it's not that I would even drive home, so shut up!"

"But still—"

"What?!"

"Yah! You're the council's president?! How could you just violate your own organization's protocol?!"

Jinyoung only lets out a frustrated groan as just started pacing his steps while the other guy was struggling to keep up beside him. Jackson keeps on stopping him from going out and Jinyoung do knows it wasn't just because it was dangerous and he didn't want to have something bad happening to him once he got out.

"Okay, wait, so are you heading back at your apartment?"

Jackson asks again, fastening his steps because Jinyoung is seriously walking too fast right now that he started thinking how on earth is he the one being here in this situation instead of Jaebum or Mark?

"I need to go check on that kid."

Jinyoung answered back and is just completely taken a back when Jackson frantically hurried in front of him, spreading his arms as if blocking him from going anywhere.

"No! You can't go there right now!"

He shouted at Jinyoung's face while the latter was just looking at him with that suspicious shocked eyes. He blinks for a few times trying to sense everything and when Jackson started averting his eyes somewhere, Jinyoung then knew he knows something.

Jackson can feel the sweat running down on the corner of his face. He didn't know if he was already exhausted or he was just so nervous right now?

Jinyoung starts pulling out a small glare as he crosses his arms on his chest while looking at the guy in front of him.

"You do know where is he right now, am I right?"

Jinyoung starts interrogating him.

Jackson's breath starts hitching when he heard that, quickly sending his hand to nervously scratch his nape, obviously getting uneasy.

"And you do know what is he doing right now too, right?"

He added.

"W-well...I do?"

Jackson hesitantly answered, quickly trying to work out his remaining brain cells to construct a sensible excuse.

"Where is he?"

"I...maybe didn't really know—okay! Fine! Fine!"

Jackson nervously said, but pulled it off and stops him when Jinyoung starts walking again.

"I'm not freaking joking with you right now, Jackson."

Jinyoung sternly said, already annoyed with what is happening right now.

"I-I know, okay?" He said and just lets out a defeated sigh when Jinyoung didn't say anything anymore and just glares at him like that, "Well...didn't he told you that he booked a game at the bowling alley with Youngjae and Bam? He told us that earlier? Haven't you heard it?" Jackson lied, feeling so guilty for saying that but it's better than screwing up the whole plan, "And oh! Maybe they're already at the place and playing right now?"

He added, even checking the time on his wrist watch just to look and sound more convincing.

"Yugyeom just told me that he was at home, without the other guys, and he was in fact, helping nana with cooking."

Jinyoung said, now getting more suspicious.

"W-well, he might've cancelled it though?!"

Jackson immediately shouted, looking more and more obvious as seconds passes by, and of course, Jinyoung isn't stupid to just quickly buy that reason. He just started pursing his lips and just shoves him out of his way, going back on walking once again.

"Park Jinyoung?! Aish! You—"

"Touch me again and I'll freaking break all of your fucking bones, Wang!"

Jackson instantly backs away and raises his hands in surrender the moment Jinyoung aggressively shoves his hands off of his arms when he tried to hold and pulled him back away from the gates.

"Okay, okay!"

He nervously mutters, taking a nervous gulp as Jinyoung goes back on looking at him with that serious interrogating look.

"Jackson, fucking be honest with me?"

Jinyoung asks again, hoping for the last time that he'll get the truth because he was starting to seriously feels so betrayed and upset with the thought of the younger lying to him and his friends backing and covering him up. He didn't even know what is he exactly doing right now, but he needs to know, okay?

"Is Yugyeom seriously doing something off behind my back?"

He mutters as his breath seems to be getting heavier with just the thought of it. He didn't honestly want to think of him like that but with them acting so strange and suspicious since earlier, he just couldn't help but be so worried and paranoid?

"What? Of course not! That's not true! Yugyeom wouldn't do that and we aren't a bunch of shits to tolerate that!"

Jackson immediately defended, getting a little offended about what he heard but his expression slowly softens when he saw that obvious hint of sadness at the other guy's face as he started looking down and letting out a sigh.

Jinyoung seems to be getting back on his senses when he heard him shouting like that. It was like he realized that it was so bad of him to suddenly thought of something like that about them and he feels sorry for that.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Jackson speaks again after some seconds, now feeling so extremely guilty for lying to him to the point that Jinyoung ended up thinking something so ridiculous like that, "I was just really trying to stop you from going out because I don't want something terrible happening at one of us outside? Specially, you. Yugyeom told us to take care of you since he wouldn't be here, we're just only taking some sweet order from your greatest suitor, Jinyoung,"

He speaks, trying to lift up the mood.

"Also, Yugyeom might just probably cancelled that schedule right now and just decided to help nana with cooking since his parents aren't around tonight, and he might just be totally busy right now that's why he couldn't answer you that much?"

He added and he do feels like a shit for lying once again but he just made a mental note to just apologize later. It was for their betterment anyway, so push!

Jinyoung wasn't really that convinced yet, but he decided to just shrugged it off for now, he'd be meeting him and finding out everything later anyway, so okay, he'll let it slide. He just need to wait for a few minutes and he can finally go and see him.

They were about to head back at main hall but Jaebum and Mark was already walking towards them before they could even take their first step away from the gates, behind them were the other students from the ball and that's when they realized that it was already the end of the event.

"You fucking inconsiderate guy! How dare you to make us so freaking worried like that?! You didn't even tell and informed us that you're going out?! I nearly got a fucking record because of you?! What the heck, Park Jinyoung?!"

Mark nags at him the moment Jaebum and him reaches the other two guys. Jinyoung was just watching him with that straight face, not really having a piece of it.

"Argh! Gosh! So stressful!"

He added as he lets out a tired groan. Jackson quickly walks to his side and softly patted his head, attempting to calm him down.

"Why did you walked out anyway?"

Jaebum asks, even though he already got a hint about it, he still couldn't help but asks.

"Just wanting some fresh air."

Jinyoung mutters, finally turning his back to continue with walking out, trying to avoid their questions, but the guard at the side instantly stops him from doing so. The other guys were just tailing behind him.

"The event is done."

He boringly told the guard.

"Yes, but we have a protocol that no one can go out unless someone would go pick them up."

The guard insisted and Jinyoung was starting to get really annoyed.

'I just wanted to finally go out! What the heck?!'

He screamed internally but strangely looks so reserved outside.

"I'm not drunk and I'm the council's president who co-signed that protocol so please, if you didn't mind, I badly wanted to go out now."

Jinyoung said, trying to be polite but since he was already annoyed his voice actually comes out a little sarcastic.

The guard accidentally had some exchange of looks with the guys behind the council's president, feeling a little torn when one of them keeps on mouthing 'Please, don't let him!'

Jinyoung slowly turns around when he senses something and just like what he had expected, Jackson was mouthing something to the guard, but he stops when he finally realizes that Jinyoung is already glaring at him.

"Y-Yeah! Please let him out, the event is done and he's...not drunk, so what's the problem?"

Jackson was instantly forced to agree because of that death glare, scratching the back of his head when Mark and Jaebum immediately throws him a disbelief look.

'Seriously now, Jackson?'

They thought.

'Well, I just did all of I can earlier, it's your turn now guys?'

He thought.

Jinyoung goes back on looking at the guard, shrugging his shoulders slightly as if asking him what is he waiting for and just open the gates for him, but before the guard could even unlock it, Jaebum suddenly speaks.

"Wait a minute, let's get this done without violating anything?"

He spoke, making the council's president rolling his eyes in a manly way, truly getting so done with their suspicious antics.

"And who the fuck do you think is violating something here?"

Jinyoung immediately snide, still holding on with his belief that he wasn't violating his own protocol.

"Can you just calm down for a bit and stop freaking snapping at us?"

Jaebum said because this guy is seriously getting to his nerves already. He knows that he got some frustrations on his own tonight, but can't he just deal with them a little calmer instead of constantly snapping at them like this?

"Okay, okay! Let's just all calm down! Geez, what're are you guys even arguing for?"

Mark interrupted them before they could even get into some set of nonsense arguments. Jaebum only shoves his hands inside his pockets and just ignores him while Jinyoung only lets out a 'tss.'

"Let's just call Bam now to go pick us up so we can all leave."

He said, now picking up his phone inside his pocket as he starts dialing his friend's number. He just hopes that everything's going fine with those kids right now unlike them because if not, he seriously didn't know how would they survive this plan anymore.

"Bammie?"

[ Hyung?! ]

"Hey...uh, the event is done, are you busy? Can you pick us up now?"

Mark cautiously said, preventing himself for smacking a hand to his forehead when he then figures out that those kids aren't doing well with their own too, he can hear the other two younger guys shouting at each other in panic at the background.

[ Sorry, we got caught up with something earlier, but we're rushing everything now! Don't worry okay! Anyway, I'm going now, wait for me hyung! ]

Bammie answered, there a was loud rustling sound from the other line as if he was rushing his way out or something and just drops the call.

"Okay, we'll wait for you here, bye Bammie!"

Mark falsely beamed even though the younger had drop it already so it wouldn't be suspicious for the impatient guy in front of him.

"He's on his way now!"

Mark cheered after putting back his phone inside his pockets, no one responded so he just pouted. Jackson was sitting in a squat position beside him, trying to rest his legs for a while from constantly running earlier. Jaebum was just standing quietly beside him and Jinyoung is focused on his phone, probably flooding the younger with texts.

They just waited there for a few minutes before the younger finally arrived, but instead of getting relieved, confusion suddenly fell all over the place when they saw Yugyeom's car stopping right in front of the uni's gate.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

Jaebum secretly whispered beside, Mark. Preventing himself from getting so mad because why would Yugyeom fucked up his own plan after all that is happening right now?!

On the other hand, Jinyoung can instantly feel his chest getting lighter when he saw his car outside and with just the thought of the younger finally arriving to come pick him up at last. He excitedly swifts his way outside the gates when the guard finally unlocks it. The other guys have no choice but to follows him outside, still confuse and frustrated that Yugyeom just messed it all up by suddenly showing up.

Jinyoung almost run his way towards the car, not even minding the other guys tailing behind him. His thoughts are mostly about just finally seeing the younger and cuddling with him, he wasn't even thinking about nagging at him anymore, he just really wants to see him and make sure that he's fine, but those thoughts suddenly drifted away the moment Bammie goes out of the car from the driver's seat, smiling and waving at him.

"Hi, my handsome brothers!"

The younger greeted, completely smashing off the senior's hopes for tonight.

The three older guys finally reached them and greeted the younger back, having those wide smiles at their faces once again when it was Bammie who got out of the car instead of Yugyeom, feeling so relieved that Yugyeom isn't really that dumb to spoiled everything.

"Hey, Bammie! Thanks for picking us up!" Jackson beamed and starts cautiously pointing at the car, "Anyway, why..."

He asks, slightly regretting it because he knows this might already give Jinyoung some hints, he just wished that Bam do have some convincing excuse about it.

"Oh! Yes, about the car!" Bambam said, trying his best to sound normal. He already thought of an excuse about it earlier and he had practiced it a lot while he was driving so he didn't feel that nervous somehow, "My old car stopped working as soon as I drive out of our garage and I didn't want to let you guys down so I tried calling Yugyeom if he can give you guys a ride home instead since I know he'd be picking up Jinyoung hyung tonight too. He just said that I was on a good timing since he really can't go tonight because he's so much busy and he asked me instead to go use his car so we can drive you guys home safely, so here I am!"

He explained, and if the hyungs really can right now they want to give this kid a big round of applause for being so chill about it like that.

Jinyoung isn't sure what he was feeling right now. It was something between missing him too much and getting so freaking mad. He just stood there staring at the car in front of him, thinking how the heck that guy didn't even informed him about it, not even with a single text or call? There's just really none! Jinyoung didn't really mind about him getting so much busy and that he can't go because of that, Jinyoung is a grown up man he understands that and he can go home by himself anytime he wants, it's just that, the younger could've even informed him about it and at least answer his calls so he wouldn't be worried about him so much like this?

"Aww, that's fine! We should be even thanking you guys for this!"

Jackson said, now getting inside the car after Jaebum.

"We're so much thankful to have such thoughtful younger friends! Right, Jinyoung?" Mark added and snake an arm around his best friend's shoulder, "Don't sulk too much, I'm sure Gyeommie is just really that busy right now about some important things? You know that he won't just ditch you for something useless right? Cheer up! You'll see him tomorrow anyway?"

He said, trying to lift up his best friend's sulky mood.

"Yes, that's right hyung so just hop in, Yugyeom threatened to hurt me if I failed of driving you back safely at your apartment,"

Bammie added and just chuckles a bit.

Jinyoung finally lets out a deep sigh and just shoves his best friend's arm off of his shoulders before finally pulling the car's door open to get inside, Mark and Bammie exchanges some winning look before going inside too.

"So how's the ball, brothers?"

Bammie asks while they're driving.

"Fun! Everything is just so classy and elegant, I almost thought I was in another classical era?"

Jackson beams because he certainly enjoyed the ball even though some unexpected things suddenly occurred.

"We honestly enjoyed it even though this guy suddenly got us all dead worried when he's suddenly gone at the table and had been missing for almost one hour!"

Mark stated as a matter of fact, playfully kicking the shotgun seat from behind, which the other senior didn't really mind because he was busy sulking on his own.

"Really? Where did you go, hyung?"

Bammie asks as if he really didn't know about it all.

Jaebum was just secretly smirking on his own beside Jackson, seriously getting amazed by how Bammie was pulling it all out so naturally like that even though he does know everything.

Jinyoung didn't even seem to hear him since he was just staring outside the window, thoughts were flying higher than the night clouds at this moment.

'What are you even doing so important for you to just suddenly set me aside like this?'

He keeps on thinking how important that thing is for the younger for him to suddenly ignored him like this? Jinyoung didn't want to think that he was being ignored nor didn't want to feel so neglected, but he thinks it is safe to say now that he was feeling a little bit hurt with what he was doing. He'd been so fond of the younger always prioritizing him, and he knows he shouldn't because Yugyeom still got his own life aside from being with him, but he can't help it since the younger already made him used to that, now it was all too unfamiliar to him that's why he's getting so sulky like this.

"Can you drop me off at his place instead?"

Jinyoung suddenly speaks, slightly startling the other guys inside because of how soft and pleasing he sounded right now unlike with his usual stern and bossy voice, and since it was really part of the plan to just suddenly drive him at the Kim's place, Bammie just innocently agreed with it.

"Sure, hyung."

He said, feeling so relieved that the senior already requested it himself right now.

Jinyoung picks out his phone to try calling him again, looking outside the window while secretly wishing that the younger would finally pick up his call this time, but he just lets out a deep sigh when he still got nothing, he tried doing it for a few times, but just like his previous attempts, it was just all put into waste.

'Was it really that hard to at least give me a single word about it or something? You can just pick up my call and breath or just send me a dot? Anything that would make me think that you're still concerned about me waiting and getting worried for you?'

He thought and starts calling him again, but to no avail, it just directly goes into the voicemail.

Jinyoung just didn't know what to feel and think anymore, a lot of thoughts were running inside his mind and most of it wasn't that pleasing. One of his hands automatically reaches to cover his own face as he leans his head on the car's window, closing his eyes trying to hold himself back from completely breaking down, and he couldn't help but think if this was the same feeling that the younger always have whenever he was saying that he's already missing him even though it wasn't even a day that they were apart, because if it was, Jinyoung honestly thought this doesn't really feel so good.

'I just wanted to see you, why are you doing this to me, Gyeom-ah?'

He thought as his breath started shaking, his chest was visibly heaving up and down as he tries his best to compose himself.

The other guys inside car isn't oblivious about it. They know Jinyoung was really going through a lot tonight, it must've been so frustrating and depressing to suddenly be ignored and set aside by the person who keeps on constantly making you feel so special. They are actually aware that Jinyoung was already desperate to be with their youngest friend since the time they parted before getting inside the uni for the ball, Jinyoung had been so unusually quiet and bitter since then and somehow they felt really bad for ganging up against him for the plan even though it was honestly all for the two of them. They didn't honestly expect that this plan would suddenly pull out this kind of Park Jinyoung right now, the emotional and fragile Park Jinyoung, and they didn't think they would be wanting this version of him anymore at the future.

"Can you tell me what is he doing right now?"

Jinyoung suddenly speaks after letting out a deep shaky sigh and composing himself again, he was looking at Bambam with that interrogating yet hopeful eyes. He just suddenly thought that since Bam already got to see Gyeom earlier then he's sure that he definitely knows what that kid was up to right now?

Bam was honestly a little taken aback with that question, he unconsciously took a nervous gulp as he tries to work out his remaining brain cells inside his head for another excuse. He should have really thought for some more excuses earlier so he wouldn't be cornered like this?

"Yugyeom?"

He asks, stupidly confirming it even though he clearly knows who the older was talking about.

"Yes, Yugyeom. That junior at journalism, your best friend, Kim Yugyeom."

Jinyoung immediately answered now getting really impatient.

The three other guys at the back was just secretly wishing that bam still had some convincing excuse about it, but seeing him secretly giving them a quick glance through the rearview mirror as if asking for some help, they already knew that he doesn't have anymore.

"Actually, he's at the mansion, hyung..." He answered, turning the stirring wheel to turn right, "He can't go out because....uh...everyone's not around and—"

"Everyone's not around?"

Jinyoung suspiciously asks, making the younger nervous even more.

'Come on, Kunpimook Bhuwakul! Think! Fucking think!'

He thought, because with that small glare from the senior he already feels his tongue backing out.

"Y-Yes hyung! He can't go out because he needs to secure and take care of the house!"

Bammie suddenly blurted out, seriously not making any sense right now with was he was saying because why would Yugyeom even do that if they had a full force of security around the mansion? Jinyoung only pursed his lips into a thin line as he started looking at them one by one with that small glare, the other guys were just avoiding his eyes knowing all too well they are completely doomed right now because of that stupid reason from Bammie.

"Do you guys think, I'm stupid?"

Jinyoung calmly but sarcastically asks, now freaking sure that they were just all lying and covering that younger up with whatever the heck he was doing right now and don't even start him with their excuses because all of it aren't really connected with each other at all! What the fuck? Yugyeom was securing and taking care of the mansion right now? What is he? A maid? A fucking dog or something?! He's seriously getting so done with all of this bullshit that he just suddenly wants to freaking blow up because he just didn't know what to fucking feel and think about this at all anymore! And no, he won't freaking let this night be over without having a clear and true reason about it!

"Tell me right at this fucking moment where he is and what is that guy fucking doing right now?"

Jinyoung sternly said with his usual bossy and authoritative voice, his voice that was indicating that he was already done with it and that he won't fucking take another bullshit from them.

***********

"Aish! Seriously!"

Youngjae frustratedly groans when his friends started reaching for the device again, quickly pushing his friend away from him as he got back the thing on his hands and immediately shoves it inside his pockets, grabbing the pillow at the bed as a weapon if ever the other guy would start snatching it again from him.

"Can you just stop being so freaking paranoid and just focus with what you're going to do?!"

He shouted, getting so done with his friend's antics and heck, he was getting so tired now from running away and playing tug of war (phone) with him.

"Please, Youngjae! Just let me text him once!"

Yugyeom pleaded as he started reaching for his phone again inside his friend's pockets despite the other guy shoving him off and hitting him with that pillow.

"Pull yourself together okay!"

The latter yelled, shoving him off once again, but he couldn't help but to let out another frustrated groan as his friend started kneeling down in front of him, grabbing his legs as he started begging.

"Please, Choi Youngjae, I'm begging you! Just one single message please! Please let me text him once! I need to answer him! He'd be upset! Please just let me! Just once, please!"

Yugyeom helplessly begs, tugging on his friend's leg, desperately convincing him to just let him do it even for once. He just really need to answer him and ensure him that he's doing good, he need to make sure that Jinyoung wouldn't be upset about it and that he was fine specially he sounded a bit sad earlier with their last call before Youngjae snatched the phone away from him and dropped the call. His phone keeps on dinging and ringing since then and he knows it was the senior seeking for him, but he couldn't do anything because his phone is being taken care of by Youngjae. He feels so wrecked every time he would hear his phone making a sound and that sound just completely dying off on its own, he can already feel and imagine what his senior would feel about it and it just already fucking breaks his heart with the thought of Jinyoung getting upset and sad about him for doing that. He even thought of already cancelling everything about their plan with that last call because he already feels like shit for lying at that guy, and he just fucking miss him so much now! He didn't think his whipped heart can bear this anymore!

On the other hand, Youngjae is seriously feeling so torn right now, he feels bad for doing this to him to the point that Yugyeom would be going this far to beg for it just to answer the senior, but they need to stick with the plan!

Yugyeom asked for an advice and help after he had finally sorted out his dilemmas that night, they kept on video calling each other and plotting everything up till 4am in the morning just to come up with the most romantic surprise ever, and tonight was the execution of it, they prepared everything and acted like nothing was going to happen around Jinyoung, everything's going well until something suddenly happened with the senior and everything just started to be a fucking mess. The hyungs suddenly informed them that Jinyoung was missing so as the very protective bean their friend was, he started rushing out in panic that resulted to him almost getting himself in an accident with another car, which isn't very worth it because the hyungs quickly informed them again after a few minutes that Jinyoung had been found and he was all fine. The three of them got into a fight with that other driver because of it, or scratch that, him and Bammie only got into a fight alone with that guy and got punched because Gyeommie just stopped caring about it anymore as soon as Jinyoung started calling him, and they know he was capable of just spilling everything out if he would just keep on talking with the senior, so the best thing to do is snatch that phone away and just shove him inside the car back at the mansion to go prepare everything again before Jinyoung could even arrived earlier than them. But as the night was just really screwing them up, Bammie's car suddenly stopped working so he had no choice but to use Gyeommie's car, which made Youngjae and Yugyeom taking a cab back at the mansion and just left the car there since they were in a hurry, mentally reminding himself to go apologize to Bammie after this if he started asking for his car because they couldn't just stay there and wait for that damn old car to work again, specially everything at the backyard is still a mess and Yugyeom wasn't properly dressed up and ready yet.

They were all freaking panicking since earlier and they've already planned it all out with fucking plan A and B with him, heck he's even the one who asked for their help in the first place so why would he just spoil it all of a sudden after them putting so much effort about it and going as far as lying to their Jinyoung hyung just to pull out a successful romantic surprise?

'Oh seriously, if these two didn't end up fucking tonight at the bed, I'll seriously freaking flips some table here!'

Youngjae thought, thinking how that bruise on the corner of his lips would be worth it if this surprise would turn out well.

"Youngjae, please? Just one message?"

Yugyeom begs again, his eyes were already glistening with tears and Youngjae just hates how the youngest can always have that naturally helpless look whenever he want something? Maybe it was really one of the perks of being the youngest among their group and it was unfair! Totally unfair!

"Aish! I so freaking hate you, Kim Yugyeom! You're such a deceiving piece of youngest shit! How dare you to pull out that helpless puppy eyes on me?! Yah! You're freaking stressing me out!"

Youngjae growls as he keeps on hitting his friend with that pillow, totally getting so done and defeated by the younger, Yugyeom only tighten his grip on his legs, not even minding those hits because it wasn't even painful at all.

"Fine! Fucking fine! Just one message! One message, Yugyeom! I swear to the fucking moon and the back if you dare spill it all out to him, I'm going to fucking disown you as my best friend!"

Youngjae defeatedly growled. Letting out a frustrated whine when he saw the younger's eyes suddenly brightening up as he quickly nodded his head so fast, it can almost tear his head off of his neck.

Youngjae was about to finally pulled it out of his pocket but he stopped when he heard his own phone ringing at the bed. He started reaching for it and just tries to shrugged the younger off of his legs, signaling him to go back on his senses because it was already Jaebum calling him.

"What?!"

Youngjae suddenly shouted, startling the younger guy at the floor who's still clinging on his legs.

"Yes, yes, okay! Bye!"

He added and just quickly ended the call when Jaebum informed him that they were already driving at the Kim's drive way, he dropped the device at the bed once again as he starts frantically pulling his friend up from kneeling down, shaking him a few times to bring him back at his senses.

"Kim Yugyeom, fucking pull yourself together! Jinyoung hyung is already at the drive way!"

He said and Yugyeom instantly fell into a great panic as he quickly stood up and started walking back and forth in front of his friend, biting his nails and jumping a little bit in panic.

"Fuck what should I do?! What should I do?! Youngjae tell me what should I do?!"

"Here, wear this! Come on, fucking hurry up!"

Youngjae scolded and just frantically help the younger with slipping that suit on his arms, rushing to get a comb at the side to quickly styled his hair and just immediately pushes him out of the room after that, even tripping at their way down on the stairs a few times just to get at the backyard as quickly as they can.

"Where should I stand?! Oh my ghad! What should I say?! What if he's mad?! What if he started yelling at me?! Youngjae please just tell me what to do?!"

"Fucking shut up and calm down okay!"

"I can't!"

"What?!"

"I'm freaking dying! Oh my ghad!"

"Yugyeom stop being so dramatic!"

"I can't, okay!—Yah! That fucking hurts!"

Yugyeom whined when Youngjae suddenly smacked his head a little hard to stop him from his paranoid thoughts. Youngjae immediately backs away when Yugyeom started lifting his hand to punch him back but of course, he's Kim Yugyeom, he’s a nice kid, wouldn't just hit back.

"Sorry, you're just freaking on the loose again with your thoughts and I didn't know how to calm you anymore?"

Youngjae apologize after he realize what he just did, but he wasn't regretting it anyway because Yugyeom seems to be slowly going back on his senses.

The younger finally lets out a deep sigh and just started scratching that part of his head that had been hit. He still seriously feels so nervous and he knows he need to just quickly pull himself out together because Jinyoung would be here any time soon. He honestly didn't know what to think right now? It was just all still sinking in on his head, and he was sure that he does practiced everything and thought so hard about it earlier for him not to fucked everything up, but he didn't really know why he suddenly feels so unprepared right now with these remaining minutes that he was already waiting for him. It was like all that he had practiced earlier was suddenly gone and it was just the all nervousness that is left in him?

"Yugyeom, listen to me?"

Youngjae speaks, sounding calmer than before as he notices his friend seemingly getting more nervous even though he'd already calmed down a little bit.

"You don't need to do so much okay?"

He said, smiling at his youngest friend when he finally looks at him.

"Jinyoung hyung had already felt it before you can even tell him, and I believe that is all that he's just been waiting for too," He added, patting his friend's shoulder before speaking again, "So all you just need to do is to be yourself and just sincerely voice it out, prove him that you didn't stayed loyal to him for three years just for nothing,"

He said and Yugyeom finally smiles a little as he lets out a deep sigh and starts nodding his head. Somehow, that words from his friend suddenly gave him a lot of motivation. Youngjae is right, he didn't need to do or to say so much, he just needs to be his usual self...

He's usual openly whipped for Park Jinyoung self.

He wasn't sure if it was really true that the senior already felt it before he can even sort it out on his own, but Yugyeom actually feels so good with the thought of it. It just means that he was really doing well with making him feel so special and expressing his feelings for him. Also, maybe it was better that he can already feel it so the senior wouldn't be so shocked with it anymore. Though he doesn’t know how Jinyoung would react to this, he's just praying for best.

"Oh! I think it was them already?"

Youngjae beams when they heard the big gates creaking and a faint sound of the vehicle coming in.

"You're ready now right?"

Youngjae said as he started looking at his friend again, who's just standing there, letting out some series of deep sigh as he bites his lips and started nodding his head, suddenly feeling a bunch of determination creeping through him.

"Sure you are. Good luck, Gyeommie! Make sure to win his heart okay?"

"I sure will."

Yugyeom answered under his deep breath, building up his own courage as he starts straightening his body up, trying to be more composed than he's already is. Youngjae smiles even wider as he finally feels relieved too that the younger was surely ready for it now, he taps his shoulders once last time before he finally starts walking out of the backyard to just let the younger alone while he's waiting for the senior, looking back at him once again to give him one last smile of encouragement before he's finally out of his friend's sight.

Yugyeom was left there standing while he’s slightly shaking his hands on his side and puffing out some air from his cheeks, trying to calm himself down. He took a nervous a gulp as he starts roaming his eyes around him.

'This is really the time, there's no backing out now, Kim Yugyeom.'

He thought as he saw how romantic the place looks right now.

Bam and Youngjae decorated the place with fairy lights and flower towers, there's a classy looking round table for two in the middle, there's a bunch of balloon and rose petals scattered all around the floor, and that sweet song was playing in just a minimal sound from the background that Yugyeom didn't even know where was the speakers located because he can hear it but he couldn't really see it around the backyard. Those guys seriously did a great job about making the place so enchantingly romantic...

Just like how Yugyeom was dreaming of it from three years ago.

A smile suddenly appears on his face as he thought of that, he lets out a relieved sigh as he puts his hands inside his pockets, feeling himself slowly being at ease.

'Who would've thought that I was just only dreaming about putting up a romantic surprise for you way back then?'

He thought as he stares at that table in the middle beside him.

'Now it was all happening for real...right at this moment.'

He thought again as he slowly turns his back when he finally heard some footsteps nearby.

Facing in front, Yugyeom's heart started beating so fast again, it was so loud that he can almost hear it right now wilding against his chest, but despite his heart getting so much excited, Yugyeom doesn't really feel so paranoid anymore, he just suddenly feels so blissfully calm as his lips started tugging upwards into a sweetest smile once he had finally saw the guy that he's been dreaming of for such a long time, the senior was already there, standing not too far away from him still looking so damn beautiful as he's always been.

'He's finally here...'

The younger thought, having some quick flashbacks of his first time seeing him at that election.

'My only one.'

He thought again as he just watches him with that melting look.

Jinyoung stops just in front of the flowery entrance of the backyard, he was just standing there in pure amusement as he started roaming his eyes everywhere. His heart feels too overwhelmed with what he was seeing right now. He actually already knows about the younger putting up a surprise for him because he just sorts of forced it out at the guys’ mouth earlier while they're driving, but that's all that he knows, he actually didn't know what for or why is Yugyeom planning to surprise him, but whatever it is, Jinyoung just didn't care much anymore because he just feels so out of words right now. He wasn't supposed to be surprised anymore, but he's still actually are.

Jinyoung finally shifted his eyes at the handsome tall guy standing in the middle, he can already feel his heart getting so wild inside him the moment he had met his eyes and seeing how loving that stare and smile was, he can't help but have that sweet endearing smile on his face too. He has this strong urge of just running and throwing himself to him because he just seriously misses him right now, but he was trying to keep his composure because he didn't want to spoil the younger's effort. He finally started walking inside, feeling his heart getting wilder as he took his time walking towards the younger while keeping their eyes locked with each other. He was blushing so hard but he didn't even dare to hide it or to break that eye contact because he just can't.

Jinyoung stops just in front of the younger, looking up to him with that same endearing look as he feels like he just suddenly wants to cry. He didn't know why do he keeps on being so emotional tonight, but he was seriously trying his best to keep his cool even though he seriously freaking want to just hugged him so tight right now. He'd been pretty deprived of him earlier and seeing the younger at last after those frustrating hours of missing him, he just suddenly wanted to snuggle with him and not let him go ever again.

"I hope, I wasn't that late yet to ask you for a dance?"

Yugyeom softly whispers, still having that sweet smile on his face as he looks back at the senior with his sincere eyes.

"So shall we?"

The younger asks again as he starts offering his hand to him, smiling even more when the senior chuckles a bit and just accepts it.

Jinyoung blushes even more as the younger softly kisses the back of his hand before he started gently pulling him close by the waist for a sweet romantic dance, he didn't even know where is that sound coming from but he didn't really care as he just focuses on younger, he shyly places his hands behind the younger's neck as the younger slowly leans in to make their foreheads touching while gently swaying a little by the soft music playing at the background.

"How's the ball hyung?"

Yugyeom softly asks.

Jinyoung pulls back a little from leaning his forehead against the younger as he starts smiling bitterly at him, remembering how he was so lonely back at that ball even though he's supposed to enjoy it and have some fun.

The younger noticed it and just gently pulls him even more closer, still swaying a little by the music.

"Did you feel lonely?"

He softly whispered and Jinyoung only nodded his head, not even denying it anymore as he just gently leans down his head on the crook of the younger's neck, diving himself more at the younger's soft embrace as he felt his arms wrapping more comfortably around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there."

Yugyeom mutters as he places a soft kiss at the other guy's head. Now feeling slightly hurt too as he thought of his senior being sad and feeling lonely at that ball earlier.

Jinyoung was just quiet on his arms, just letting out a sigh as he didn't want to think about it anymore, or scratch that, he seriously didn't want to think about anything anymore, he just wants to stay here with him like this.

They just stayed there at the middle of the place swaying ever so gently with that romantic song for a few minutes, until Yugyeom finally remembers his true motive for doing this, his breath started hitching once again as he tries to ready to himself for it, he shuts his eyes for some seconds trying to convince himself to just stay calm, just be yourself and everything would seriously be okay. He took one last nervous gulp before he finally decided to just go for it.

"Hyung..."

He started, glancing down a little at the guy leaning on the crook of his neck. Jinyoung only hummed as an answer still not looking up on him as he just feels so much comfortable with his position.

Yugyeom paused for a while trying to compose it all on his head one last time before finally saying out the words one by one.

"I want to tell you something..."

He said, sounding more determined than before and this time, Jinyoung finally lifted his head up to look at him. He didn't even know if he should be thankful that he finally lifted up his gaze on him or not because he just suddenly feels so nervous once he had meet those eyes again.

"What is it?"

Jinyoung mutters back, just patiently waiting for him to continue.

Yugyeom made them stop from swaying as he just completely focuses himself with staring back at the older's face, thus making Jinyoung a little nervous too as he saw how the younger's expressions suddenly turns uneasy. He just feels a little bothered even more when Yugyeom suddenly removes his arms around his waist and just gently reaches for his hand, holding it so tight with his own as he started shifting his eyes on their hands instead of the senior's eyes.

Yugyeom lets out another deep sigh as he finally lifted his gaze again to look at him before he started speaking.

"You know that I like you so much right?"

He started, his thumbs gently drawing circles at the back of the senior’s hands while holding it.

Jinyoung's heart started skipping it beats when he heard that, he already knows that but he still got the same feeling as the first time that he heard it whenever the younger was saying it. He just nodded his head and waited for him to continue.

"And I just want you to know that I am always the happiest whenever I'm with you..." He added, smiling as he finally decided to just let his heart talk right now, "I feel so happy by just seeing you or hearing you talk...specially when you're looking and smiling at me...I feel so happy by just being able to be closer to you, to be able to hold your hands like this or by just merely being able to tell you all of this..." He continued and Jinyoung can seriously feel those tingling inside his stomach, tickling him in a good kind of way as he just listens to him, "I honestly feels so thankful to you for giving me a chance to prove my feelings for you...I seriously didn't know what would I do if ever you didn't let me at all before?" Yugyeom said while chuckling a bit, getting more motivated to talk when he saw that smile at the senior's face when he heard that, remembering those times when the younger was still sort of begging him to just let him be around him just until the graduation, and now look who's actually here standing right in front of him? "And I'm honestly so glad that we ended up to what we are now..." The younger softly whispered, making the senior blushing once again.

Yugyeom took another deep breath before he started speaking again, just wanting to say it more and more as seconds passing by.

"And I know that..." He started again, trailing slightly at his words as he suddenly feels his heart beating so fast inside his chest once again. "I-I know that...we've been just like this for like...a month or less and um...we're...still trying to know each other more and..." He added, holding the senior's hand even tighter as he speaks, "And I know i-it was...um...a little too...soon and....oh fuck..."

Yugyeom said and slightly groans as he suddenly feels like his own tongue was twisting right now. He bites down his lower lips as he started mentally scolding himself for being so freaking nuts like this.

Honestly, he feels so fucking nervous right now, even more nervous than he's ever been before! His thoughts about being rejected was still hanging at the corner of his head and he just wanted to fucking hit his head on the wall to just finally get rid of that negative thought.

On the other hand, Jinyoung was as nervous as him too. He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to point out, but there's just something on the back of his head that is telling him that it wasn't something he needed to be scared of, and just all he needs to do right now is just wait and listen for him to say it.

"I-I know it's a little too soon to say this and...believe me hyung, I do tried to keep it a side for a while because I don't want to...I don't want to rush you or something?"

Yugyeom started speaking again after that long paused and he sounds more nervous right now if that's even still possible.

"I'm so sorry hyung, I do try to hold it back but I just can't stop myself anymore..."

Yugyeom said, now looking and sounding more desperate as if he was being tortured for holding himself back from saying it. He paused and just stares back at the senior's eyes. Jinyoung's heart started being so loud inside his chest as he finally got a hint of it, and seeing the younger looking at him like that, he just suddenly feels this strong urge and anticipation of finally hearing it from him.

"Hyung..."

Yugyeom whispered, taking one last nervous gulp before finally letting it all out of his mouth.

"I love you.."

He softly mutters while staring so deep at the other pair of eyes in front of him.

Jinyoung can seriously feel his heart beating erratically against his chest, his eyes were slightly in big circles, just staring back at the younger with his whole body suddenly getting frozen in his spot the moment he finally heard those words from him. It was like he already knows about that because he can already feel that before he can even say it but on the other hand, he was still shocked and freaking surprised right now by suddenly hearing it. He didn't even know what he was feeling right now? He just suddenly feels like crying and jumping! He feels so extremely happy and emotional, like his whole soul was already wilding but his whole body was the opposite of it!

"I love you so much, Park Jinyoung..."

Yugyeom mutters, his eyes turn softer even more, hope was visible in those dark orbs as he started gently pulling him a little closer.

"And can you please be officially mine?"

He added and that's what Jinyoung all needed to hear right now to just finally throw himself at the younger for a tight hug, hiding his seriously flushed face at the crook of his neck, already shedding some tears on the younger's shoulder.

Yugyeom immediately hugged him back and just finally smiles, now feeling so relieved even though the senior wasn't still saying anything about it.

"Is this a yes?"

Yugyeom playfully asks after almost a minute of just letting the senior on his arms like that. Jinyoung finally lifted his head up to look at him, a wide smile was plastered on his beautiful blushing crying face.

"Are you really sure...you want me as your boyfriend?"

Jinyoung asks while sobbing continuously and even though he was smiling, he's actually serious about that. He clearly knows it himself that he was a man full of flaws, someone that would be the least expected match for the younger and even though the younger himself was already telling him that he loves him, Jinyoung still wanted to make sure that Yugyeom wouldn’t regret that in the future. He's never been in a romantic relationship before and having someone so perfect like Kim Yugyeom as his first was too overwhelming for him.

'You’re just too perfect for me...'

He thought.

Yugyeom chuckles softly as he heard that.

"I've been laying my eyes on you since I was a freshman, hyung…and throughout those years, I've already seen all of your negative sides but I've never like you any less, even just for a tiny bit despite all of that hyung..."

Jinyoung stares at him for a few seconds after hearing that. He still doesn’t understand how in the world did the younger chooses him over those bunch of people taking so much interest in him, but nevertheless, he's not stupid to not consider the younger's feelings for him right now and certainly not that stupid to let him go anymore at the future.

'He's mine now.'

He thought before he started pulling down the younger's head for a kiss.

Yugyeom was obviously not expecting that, but he immediately kisses him back anyway because who is he to even refuse a kiss from a Park Jinyoung?

"You're still not answering me, hyung?"

Yugyeom manages to say between the kiss, Jinyoung smiles through it before finally pulling back.

"You'd be my boyfriend now right?"

Yugyeom repeated, he sounds more like confirming it than asking. The senior started chuckling a bit and finally nodded his head as speaks, still sniffing as he did so.

"Okay. I'll be your boy—"

Jinyoung didn't get to finish what he was going to say anymore when Yugyeom just immediately cups his face and just quickly planted a deep sweet kiss on his lips, making him a little speechless as he just giggles and started hiding his face on his neck again, letting the younger wrapping his arms around his body for a tight hug once again.

"I wonder where's that background song coming from though?"

Jinyoung suddenly mutters after a while and Yugyeom only laughs about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't say bye yet bcos there's still one bonus chap coming, epilogue? uh yeah? 😅


	21. Bonus Chapter (Epilogue)

* * *

Jinyoung starts stirring from his sleep when he suddenly hears his phone ringing. His eyes are still close as he lazily reaches at his side to fish it, forcing his eyes open once he finally got the device in front of his face. Even though his sight is still blurry since he just literally woke up, he can still clearly read the caller's name into his phone's screen, his lips automatically tugs into a smile as he realizes that it was the younger who's calling him.

"Wae?"

Jinyoung softly mutters after tapping the answer button, still laying at his small sofa, wrapped in his blanket.

[ Did I wake my boyfriend up? ]

Yugyeom playfully said on the other line, noticing how the other guy sounds like, he was sure that he just woke up.

Jinyoung instantly blushes because of that, he smiles even wider as he started pulling up his blanket to cover his face, hiding on it as if the younger can visibly see him even though he wasn't here at his apartment right now.

He still isn't seriously used to it yet since he just literally said 'yes' to him last night, he still feels so freaking shy even though they're were now officially a couple, but the way he was embarrassed is all in a good way.

'So this is the feeling of finally getting yourself a lover?'

He thought and blushes even more. There was an ongoing riot inside his stomach and he just literally curled his body on his blanket as he tries to hold himself back from letting out an embarrassing squeal. He seriously couldn't describe what he was feeling right now, he feels so happy, shy, nervous, excited and just mostly happy.

'What the heck Park Jinyoung? This is so not manly at all!'

He thought and tries to go back from his cool side but he actually failed and just ended up quietly kicking his legs under his cover as he felt even more shy when he remembers the younger's romantic surprise for him last night.

[ Hyung? Are you still there? Did you fall asleep again? ]

Yugyeom starts asking after a minute of just waiting for the senior to answer him.

"No, I'm already wide awake,"

Jinyoung finally answered after gathering himself again from blushing so hard earlier. He started chuckling a bit as he heard the younger chuckling too at the other line.

[ I thought you fall asleep again you suddenly became so quiet? ]

"It's because I'm still sleepy, why are you calling me so early in the morning anyway?"

[ What do you mean why? It's your graduation today, shouldn't you be preparing for it now hyung? ]

The younger reminded him. Jinyoung looks up at his wall clock to check the time, chuckling a bit as he saw that it was still way too early for him to prepare.

"Yugyeom, it's just 6 am in the morning, it's still way too early."

[ But you should at least be awake by now? ]

"Well, I'm awake now."

[ Then you should prepare now hyung, ]

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh as the younger said that, finding it funny how he just keeps on insisting that to him.

"Yah~ you seem more excited than me?"

He said, still laughing a bit.

[ Well, honestly...I'm just excited to go there to pick you up so I can finally see you... ]

Jinyoung brought up a hand to cover his mouth when he heard that, he just didn't know why he suddenly feels so giddy with whatever the younger was saying right now that he feels like he would just suddenly let out a girly squeal if he didn't cover his mouth or something?

[ I shouldn't have really let you go home last night...now I'm already missing you too much? ]

Jinyoung is seriously so speechless right now, as in he was just covering his mouth, smiling so wide behind it while his whole face was heating up. He didn't even know what to say? He just suddenly feels thankful that the younger isn't here so he wouldn't see him like this.

Last night was indeed, so far, the happiest night for him and the younger, they just stayed there at that romantic setup for hours just embracing the thought of them finally being an official couple. Yugyeom doesn't want to let him go home after that and even though Jinyoung do wanted to stay the night over with him, he just can't because he didn't want his sister to be alone at his apartment. Yes, they aren't that close but it was still his sister, he still cares for her. In the end, Yugyeom agreed to it as the very understanding guy that he was.

[ Are you seriously sleeping now hyung? ]

Yugyeom asks again while laughing, Jinyoung just keeps on dozing from his line.

"I'm not~"

Jinyoung softly speaks, almost sounding like a cute whine, he finally removes his hand from covering his mouth.

[ Why do you sounds so cute today? ]

Yugyeom said while chuckling, he didn't know if he was just being overwhelmed by the thought of Jinyoung finally becoming his boyfriend or he just naturally sounds so adorable today that's why he finds it cute?

Jinyoung finally let out a defeated giggle as he just couldn't help it anymore. Yugyeom had been so expressive when they're still working everything out and became more expressive that they we're now officially together, he just didn't how would he react about that anymore.

"I'm not cute,"

[ You are~ ]

"Oh shut up!"

Jinyoung defeatedly said, making him and the younger laughing because of that. Yugyeom seriously needs to stop now, it's too early to be getting these tingling feeling.

Jinyoung tilted his head upwards when he suddenly heard the door to his bedroom creaking open, meeting eyes with his sister who just woke up, the older girl immediately throws him a curious look as he saw his brother talking with someone at the phone and he seems to be in a good mood because he was smiling, which so unnatural since this guy is never a morning person? Shrugging it for now, she quickly made her way inside the bathroom.

"Anyway, I need to go for now, noona is awake. I need to prepare something for breakfast,"

He informed him while whispering, not wanting his sister hear to him.

[ Okay hyung, I'll just see you later then? ]

"Hm."

[ Okay, bye for now! ]

Yugyeom beams and was about to end the call but Jinyoung suddenly speaks again.

[ Yes hyung? ]

Jinyoung paused for a while as he bit his bottom lip trying to hold himself back from smiling so wide, suddenly feeling so shy with what he wanted to say.

"I miss you too."

He sweetly mutters and finally ended the call, bringing his blanket up to face once again as he uses all his remaining self-control not to let out an embarrassing squeal, his legs were kicking under the covers and no matter how hard he was trying to convince himself to just stay composed he seriously couldn't help it.

"Yah what are you doing?"

Jinyoung snaps back on reality when he suddenly heard his sister speaking, he pushes his blanket down once again as saw her standing just beside the sofa, looking down at him with that disbelief at the same time curious expression. He instantly sits up from his laying position, awkwardly clearing his throat as he finally goes back on being the composed guy that he is.

"Are you sick or something?"

She asks again, still looking at him like that. She just finds it so weird that he was behaving like that earlier like a salted worm at the sofa without making any sound? She didn't know if he's hurt or he was still dreaming or something?

"I'm not sick."

He shortly answered and just finally stands up, gathering his blanket to fold it neatly before making his way inside the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.

His sister only shrugged her shoulders about it as the younger just completely ignores her.

***********

"Can you move a little faster? For pete's sake we're going to be late?!"

"We still have a few hours! Stop freaking rushing me!"

"Noona, I still need to do something before the ceremony, I need to be there earlier than the rest!"

"Aish! This bastard, are you some kind of a VIP huh?!"

His sister shouted from the inside of the bedroom.

Jinyoung lifted his hand as he starts massaging his temples, trying to tell himself to just be calm and be more patient as much as possible but still, he didn't think he can hold it in any longer either.

He started searching for his phone beside him when he heard it dinged, immediately letting out a groan when he saw that it was already from the younger, informing him that he's already outside waiting for him.

"Noona how long are you still gonna take?!"

He asks in frustrations, now getting up from sitting at the sofa as he started collecting his things. He stomps his way in front of his bedroom door and knocks on it continuously.

"Can you freaking leave me alone for a while?! I need more time okay?! I was trying my best here to fucking rush myself, so shut up!"

"You're freaking inside the bedroom for already three hours and yet you're still not done, what the heck?!"

"Yah! I'm fucking telling you, Park Jinyoung, shut up!"

"Fine! If you're still not downstairs after a minute, I'm going to fucking leave without you!"

He said at last and just grabs his bag and walks directly out of the door. He didn't care anymore if he would have attended his graduation ceremony without a guardian. He's freaking so done with her and her annoying sass! He just couldn't understand why is she taking so much time to prepare? It's a graduation it wasn't a freaking fashion show!

'Argh. Girls. I would never understand them.'

He thought and suddenly feels thankful that he was in fact, dating a guy.

'Oh...yes...I am dating a guy...and his name is Yugyeom...'

Jinyoung suddenly blushes about his thoughts, but as he thinks of the younger, he quickly sprinted his way down the stairs to go meet him outside. Yugyeom must've been waiting now for a few minutes and he feels so embarrassed that he was making him wait this long. All thanks to his stubborn sister.

Yugyeom instantly brightens once he finally saw him walking out of the gates, he always looks so happy whenever he's seeing him but it was totally different right now, it was as if his eyes were twinkling with the sight of his hyung...who's actually and officially now his boyfriend.

"Sorry for waiting, noona was taking too much time preparing,"

He mutters, feeling his whole face heating up because of that smile from the younger's lips.

"It's okay..." Yugyeom answered, taking one single step closer to him before continuing, "Anything for my dear boyfriend."

He softly mutters as he places a sweet gentle kiss at the senior's cheeks which undoubtedly made the older shy as he just hides his face on the crook of the younger's neck. He's actually still a little anxious about doing that because they're obviously just in front of his apartment's gate, along the street, but he can't help it either since he was blushing so hard right now and he needs to at least conceal it by doing that.

‘Can he just please stop?’

Jinyoung thought because he didn’t know how to keep up with his sweetness anymore.

Yugyeom only chuckles softly as he starts wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body.

“I love you,”

The younger whispered as he planted a kiss at his boyfriend’s head.

Jinyoung can feel his heart warming in contentment when he heard that, he slowly lifted up his head to meet the younger’s eyes, staring and smiling at him.

‘You have no idea how much, I wanted to tell you those words back,’

He thought as he suddenly feels a little guilty for not answering him back. It’s not that Jinyoung didn’t feels the same about him, he wouldn’t dare to say ‘yes’ to him if he knows that he didn’t, but it’s just that, he wanted to be sure first that the moment he tells him those words, he would say it with the same amount of sincerity like the younger, he’s just afraid that it would come out a little dry or something, specially, all of this was his first time and he would admit that he’s lacking some experience with these kind of things, and though he knows it was just his insecure thoughts once again, still, Jinyoung was just afraid to fuck this up because he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. All Jinyoung wanted is to love him just like how the younger loves him with all of his heart, so he wanted to be sure that he’ll be giving him the same amount of love or even more than the younger’s love for him.

“So are we going now?” The couple instantly shifted their attention behind them when they heard someone speaking, “Are you guys really that close to each other?”

She added and that’s when Jinyoung finally realizes that he was still in his boyfriend’s arms, he quickly brings back some distance as he starts clearing his throat, suddenly feeling a little nervous as his sister keeps on looking at them back and forth with that arch brows and obvious suspicion in her eyes.

“Good morning, noona,”

Yugyeom greeted with a warm smile, trying to break the unnecessary tension. The older girl is still having her familiar strict looking face, she starts looking at him from head to toe and back at his face before speaking.

“Good morning.”

She answered dryly and Yugyeom just suddenly wanted to shakes his head in amusement but he prevented himself from doing it because he didn’t want to appear to be disrespectful. His boyfriend and his sister do actually have a lot in common, to the point that he wasn’t intimated by that dryness from her anymore.

“I still have a lot of important things to do after this? So can we just go now since you keep on freaking rushing me earlier?”

She said as she crosses her arms on her chest. Jinyoung was still sort of embarrassed that he couldn’t even bring himself to snide back at her, he just gives her a quick glance before shifting his look at the younger beside him, telling him that they should go now.

Yugyeom then nodded his head as he guided them to his car, letting them going in first before himself like the actual gentleman that he is. He sits at the shotgun seat beside their family driver while the two siblings were seated at the back.

“Anyway, I’m leaving your place after this.” His sister suddenly said while they’re on their way at the uni, “I already found a new apartment near my workplace and I’ll move out as soon as we’re done here.”

She added while she’s busy fiddling on her phone.

“Oh why, thank you.”

Jinyoung sarcastically said, trying to imply that he’s more than happy to hear that, but the truth is, he’s still a little worried about her since based on what she said, she’d be living alone and that means she still haven’t got back together with her boyfriend, and even though they’re always arguing, her happiness was still one of the things he’s sincerely wishing.

Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts when he heard his phone dinged, he quickly fished it out of his pocket and checks for any messages. His brows start furrowing a little when he saw that it was from the younger.

From: Kim Yugyeom

So that means, I can just freely visit you and be alone with you at your apartment again?

Jinyoung lifted his head after reading that, only to find out that the younger was looking at him through the rearview mirror. He lets out a playful scoff as he starts shaking his head a bit when the younger playfully winks at him.

‘This guy, seriously?’

He thought.

*******

After their graduation ceremony, Jackson as the party dude that he was, hosted a congratulatory party at his place, he invited his friends and some of his batch mates to celebrate with him. Everyone was just having a good time, savoring their success as a newly graduates and enjoying their last night of being the unbothered and careless guys and girls that they are before facing the real world ahead of them.

“Congratulations, my love, Im Jaebum!”

Youngjae screamed through the microphone, sounding more and more wasted as minutes passes by, also, he’s just really happy and proud for his own boyfriend and his friends for successfully getting their degree and since someone had suddenly passed him that microphone why not express his feelings through it, right?

His friends only laugh at him, telling Jaebum to go get his boyfriend out of that crowd before he did something more embarrassing. The said guy immediately stood up from his seat as he starts pulling his boyfriend with him back their table, kissing him gently to shut him up with whatever he was blabbering.

“I suddenly remembered that party where someone just suddenly confesses his feelings for that senior at that spin the bottle game?”

Bammie suddenly said while they’re watching Jaebum shushing and taking care of his drunk talkative boyfriend, which earned him a playful punch at his arms from the guy sitting beside him.

“Park Jinyoung! I like you so fucking much since freshman years, do you fucking know that?!”

“Yah hyung!”

Yugyeom complained when Jackson started reenacting his embarrassing confession way back at that party which made the other guys laughing so hard as they watch him cringing with himself beside Jinyoung. He wasn’t seriously regretting everything about it and in fact, he was even thankful that it happens since it had been his stepping stone towards Jinyoung, but still…

‘The fact that I shouted it like that was still embarrassing even if you turn the world upside down!’

He thought. He just can’t help but cringe every time he gets to remember it, especially if his friends were so good at teasing him like this.

“It feels like it was just last night when you did that and now you finally got this snob guy’s heart!”

Mark beams.

Jinyoung was honestly still shy about it, but this time, he was just letting them say all of that, he was just smiling on his own as the younger gently pulls him even closer to him, just letting himself be overwhelmed by the thought of being, Kim Yugyeom’s official boyfriend.

“And since we’re here to celebrate, let’s all cheers for this new couple at our squad!”

Jackson excitedly announced, forcing them all to stand up while holding their cup of drinks. Jinyoung finds it unnecessary, but since Yugyeom was on it too, he has no choice but to stand up with them.

“To their happily ever after!”

Jackson declared while Jinyoung was just looking at him with his judging face as if saying, ‘That sounds so freaking girly.’

“Cheers!”

They cheered and gulps down their drinks before going back on their seats.

“So when’s the wedding?”

Youngjae suddenly asks, earning a burst of laughter when Jinyoung suddenly chokes on his own drink. Yugyeom immediately soothed his back until he was fine, chuckling a bit as he saw how flustered his boyfriend was after hearing that.

“My love, it’s still way too early for them to be talking about that?”

Jaebum said beside him.

“How about for us?”

Youngjae tipsily said, clinging on his boyfriend’s body like a koala.

“It’s up to you? When do you want? I will marry you anytime, Youngjae.”

He sincerely said while staring at his boyfriend’s already red face, he didn’t even know if he was blushing or it was just really the effect of the alcohol that they were drinking. Youngjae was honestly speechless, he was just actually joking when he asks that because he knows things like that needed some longer time to think and work on, and hearing that from his own boyfriend right now was actually making him somewhat emotional.

‘Damn it, why am I drinking this much again?’

He thought as he started blaming the alcohol for it. He just pulled the older guy’s head closer to him for a deep kiss which quickly turns into a heated one when Jaebum kisses him back with much more aggression. The other guys at the table starts playfully groaning because of them when they almost look like they were already freaking making out in front of them.

“Yah! Put that somewhere private!”

Jackson complained as he started slapping Jaebum’s back beside him. The couple only laughs a bit after pulling out from each other.

“Why do you guys always have to showcase it in front of me, seriously?”

Bam rants, thinking how his friends keeps on smooching at each other around him? Can they just be a little sensitive because hello? He’s the only single here and heck, he didn’t ever want to watch them fucking or something!

“If you will just willingly put down your pride and starts making a move at Jimin, I’m sure you wouldn’t be so frustrated like that, Bammie?”

Mark said and the other guys started agreeing about.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys that, I don’t like her in that way? We’re just friends? Frienemies to be specific?”

“And I’m going to repeat this again, you’re sounding more and more like Jinyoung when he’s still in denial, Bammie?”

Jackson said and just burst out laughing when Jinyoung automatically glares at him, making the other guys laughing too.

Yugyeom instantly stops from laughing when his boyfriend shifted his glare on him.

“Is that funny?”

Jinyoung asks in annoyance and Yugyeom just shakes his head as he kisses the top of his head. Jinyoung only shoves him off a little as he goes back on sipping at his own cup. He wasn’t angry though, just temporarily annoyed.

“Enough with that before this new couple starts fighting because of you,”

Mark playfully said to his boyfriend.

“Speaking of fights, I’m glad you guys finally settled that subject thing from before?”

Yugyeom said, reminding them of that one time where they had a major fight. Jackson only smiles with the thought of it, even though he seriously didn’t cheat, he still feels bad that he had made his boyfriend thinking like that.

“Yeah, I’m actually relieved, though I honestly felt bad and sorry for even thinking that seunnie will do that to me, still, I’m just…you know?” Mark shyly said, glancing at his boyfriend before continuing, “Just afraid to lose this crazy guy?”

He said and Jackson smiled even wider with that while the other guys playfully make a puking sound.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,”

“Yah! Don’t! For pete’s sake don’t do it in front of me!”

Bambam quickly warns them when they were about to kiss and who knows if that was just going to be a kiss? What if they started making out too? He thought.

Jackson quickly pecks his boyfriend’s lips and just teasingly stuck a tongue out at Bammie.

After that, they just spend the whole night partying and reminiscing the past, constantly feeling so thankful that they all ended up being with each other, both as a lovers and as friends. They also talked about their future plans, the hyungs specifically since they were the ones who’s about to step into the real world, while the younger ones are just cheering and telling them that they will be supporting them with everything.

“Oh my ghad! Bam don’t freaking start this!” Mark complained when the younger suddenly starts sniffing while they’re talking about that. “Wah~ seriously!”

He added, fanning his face with his hand when he felt his own eyes heating up as they heard their friend sobbing quietly at his seat.

Yugyeom immediately patted his friend’s shoulder once he heard that, comforting him as soon as possible even though his soft heart was starting to brings tears on his eyes too.

“Yah it’s not that we’re not going to see each other ever again after this? Why are you suddenly crying?”

Jaebum playfully said.

“Oh this kid, seriously?”

Jackson mutters between his breath.

Bam forces himself to stop sobbing, feeling a little embarrassed too that he was being so emotional like this. He didn’t know if he was already drunk or he was just already missing them even though they’re still here sitting with him.

“I’m just going to miss you guys so much at school…”

He mutters between his sobs, wiping his own eyes with his hands as he forces himself to pull out a smile.

Even though they do bickers a lot with each other, the hyungs had been a great companion for him since the day that he met them, and he just suddenly feels odd and sad with the thought of not being able to see and be with them inside the uni next year.

“Hyung, I don’t want to be alone with these two idiots at lunch for the whole year?”

Bammie playfully added despite his own sobs and the sudden drama at their table. He suddenly hissed in pain when Yugyeom playfully smacked his head with his hand when he hears that, making the already crying guys, laughing once again.

“Who are you calling idiot huh?”

The youngest one said, bringing back the goofy ambiance at their table again.

“Okay, seriously, let’s just stop this drama. We will still do our best to cope up with each other after this anyway, so cheers?”

Jaebum said as he lifted up his cup to lead it, the other guys started doing the same as they all cheered for their long lasting friendship.

“To this friendship’s infinity and beyond!”

“Cheers!”

“For Bammie and Jimin’s future relationship!”

“Whut?!”

Bammie complained as he hears that but he just ended up laughing as his friends cheered for it.

“Cheers!”

“I’m just so done with you guys.”

He mutters.

*************

Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes as he felt the ray of the morning sun brushing his face through the window, he stirs a bit before letting out a small yawn.

‘We overslept.’

He thought as he checks the time on his bedside clock and saw that it was already 11Am in the morning. He wasn’t that surprised though, they just literally spend the whole night drinking and celebrating at Jackson’s place and got back in his apartment at 3am in the morning. Good thing, Yugyeom brought their family driver so they didn’t really had troubles going home while they’re wasted.

Jinyoung tilted his head a little behind him to check the younger, he was sure that he’s still sleeping because he can hear his soft snores and he can feel his breathe at his nape. He carefully shifted his position to face him without removing the younger’s arms wrapped comfortably around his waist, doing his best not to wake him up from his peaceful sleep. He stares at his boyfriend’s innocent sleeping face and eventually heaves out a deep contended sigh.

‘So lovely.’

He thought as he just lets himself be drowned by the younger’s beauty.

He still can’t figure out how does this perfect guy falls in love with him? Yugyeom was literally everyone’s dream guy, he’s handsome and tall, he’s nice and simple, friendly and so unconditionally respectful, then he was him, who’s based on most people at their uni, was the student council president who did nothing but to boss around? Even though, Yugyeom keeps on making him feel like he was the most perfect guy in the world, in reality, it was him who’s perfect and no one else, and yes, he was indeed, so lucky to have him.

‘Thank you for coming into my life…you have no idea how much you’re making me feel so complete, Gyeom-ah…’

He thought as he gently brushes the tips of his fingers at the younger’s cheeks, feeling his heart already racing by just watching him sleep like this.

Jinyoung honestly never expected that he’d be falling for this guy. He had known Yugyeom since his sophomore years and never has it even brushes his mind that he will be that one person who’ll make him feel all of this, who can effortlessly make him so happy by just being there beside him, by just looking at his eyes or just holding his hands, that person who can make him feel like everything about him was adored and appreciated, and of course, that one person who can make him feel so loved with every seconds passing by. He suddenly feels bad that he’s too naïve that time to even see his worth earlier than this. Yugyeom had gone through a lot just to be with him and he was glad that he wasn’t that stupid to not let him prove his feelings for him and not that stupid to just let him go when Jinyoung had been a jerk because of that alumnus. Until this day, he was still mentally beating himself up because of that and he promised himself that he’d do everything not to let that happen again. He just can’t afford to lose him. Not now, not ever. Yugyeom is his and he’d claim him as long as he was breathing.

Jinyoung snuggled even more inside the younger’s embrace as he started stirring a bit, he hugs him back while he’s still asleep, just letting him sleep as much as he wants because he was seriously enjoying this peaceful sight of the younger’s sleeping face. He carefully lifted up his head a little to place a gentle kiss at the younger’s cheeks, he doesn’t honestly know what was that for but he just can’t stop himself from doing that, it was like a will from his heart so he has no choice but to do that, and he thought doing it once would be enough for him but he just found himself planting another sweet kiss at the younger’s cheeks and it comes with another two and three or more kisses that he suddenly got alarmed when the younger starts slowly opening his eyes.

Jinyoung already feels like melting the moment Yugyeom completely opens his eyes and softly smiles at him, pulling him even closer towards him.

“Is that your new way of waking up your boyfriend, hyung?”

The younger whispered in Jinyoung’s lips.

“Sorry if I wake you up,”

He whispered back, their lips are already touching as they speak but they didn’t really care much about it.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t really mind waking up every day with that,”

Yugyeom muttered as he started kissing him passionately. Jinyoung immediately kisses him back, just letting the younger as Yugyeom gently pulls him above him without even disconnecting their lips, wrapping his arms securely around Jinyoung’s waist as they both enjoys their morning kiss. They couldn’t help but smile in between their lips, they just fees so contentedly happy.

Jinyoung pulls out from it after a minute because he just can’t stop himself from smiling, he just feels so giddy as if he was being tickled or something.

“I love you,”

Yugyeom softly mutters as he stares dearly at his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jinyoung stares back at him with that soft smile for some seconds before placing down another sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. They just stare at each other for a few minutes, constantly giggling and pecking each other’s lips at times as much as they want. They feel so carefree about everything, just thinking about each other and how much they were happy to just be together like this.

‘He was, indeed, just all I ever wanted…’

The younger thought as he drowns himself at the older’s loving eyes.

Yugyeom lets out a sigh of contentment, he closes his eyes again attempting to go back to sleep while still having his boyfriend above him.

“Gyeom-ah?”

Jinyoung softly mutters after a minute.

Yugyeom only hummed as an answer, his eyes were still close while sleepiness was slowly embracing him back.

Jinyoung smiles even more as he thought of what he wants to say, he didn’t even know if his boyfriend was already asleep or not? But if he is, it’s his fault if he wouldn’t get to hear it? He childishly thought as he places another quick kiss on the younger’s lips before speaking.

“I love you too.”

He sweetly whispered and just ended up giggling when Yugyeom suddenly snaps his eyes open, staring at him with that big eyes as if he was not really sure if he did hear it right or not?

He was honestly slowly dozing off to dreamland earlier and he didn’t know if he was just that desperately wanting to hear it from him that’s why he’s suddenly hearing things or Jinyoung really did say that just now?

“W-what?”

He nervously asks, afraid that it was just really one of his desperate day dreams.

Jinyoung smiles ever more as he gently cups his boyfriend’s face with his hands before he started speaking again.

“I said, I love you too…”

He whispered just a few inches away from the younger’s lips.

Yugyeom is aware that Jinyoung might be still figuring out his own feelings that’s why he was avoiding answering him back whenever he’s saying those words to him, and that was okay because he does understand that it wasn’t easy to just blurt out those words to someone, especially they just got officially together not even more than a month, and he understands because he’d been at that state too, he even got his friends helping him to sort it all out just to make sure that what he was feeling was actually ‘love.’ Also, Yugyeom undoubtedly loves him. He loves him so much and he will never get tired of saying and expressing that to him until he got an answer from him. He didn’t care how long should he needs to wait until Jinyoung says those words back to him and he do know that everything will just freely falls in its right time and place so he didn’t need to rush. Yugyeom was already willing to wait for it until forever without getting tired but….

“I love you so much, Gyeom-ah…”

Jinyoung sweetly added before he gently places a soft kiss at his boyfriend’s lips once again.

‘But I guess, I didn’t need to wait that long anymore…’

The younger thought after blinking his eyes for a few times and after sinking it in inside his head. He started smiling so wide as he quickly flips their positions so he would be one hovering on top of him.

“I love you more, silly!”

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi to anyone who’s reading this! This is already the end of ( Let Me ) and I just wanted to say, thank you so much for reading this fic. Actually, this story had been published originally at WP and AFF a few months ago, and since I've made a new Ao3 acc (bcos this dumb girl forgot her pw on her previous acc) I thought of why not publishing it here too. Also, I'm sorry this story is so full of typos 😭 I honestly tried to constantly edit it so it wouldn’t look too crappy but yeah, there's still a lot huhuhu and thank you so much for bearing with it despite my lack of writing capabilities. I hope you enjoyed this fic and again, thank you so much for reading this! All cheers for our beloved tom and jerry ship! Love lots!
> 
> Ps. I might make a sequel of this fic in the future, but I don’t know if I can update it every day or almost everyday just like what I did with this story, but anyway, I’ll just do and see what I can since I personally want it too hahaha! Byeeeee~


End file.
